Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!
by abigailchase
Summary: Kagome starts to have these wierd dreams. One night she has a dream, and the next day it comes true! Fluffiness, romance, humor, drama, scares, prank wars, true loves and much, much more! Rated T for specific parts, CHAPPIE 32 UP! COMPLETE!
1. The Dream

Hi! This is my first story on fanfic, so be nice. If I miss pronounce anything, please tell me when you review! Before we start, I want to tell you a little bit about myself. I am a GIRL. Just wanted to get that straight. I absolutely LOVE Inuyasha! I love dogs, cats, fish, all kinds if animals. Okay, that should be enough for now. Lets get this story started! **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Please, and before anyone asks me, **I** **DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, You Know!**

**Chapter One: The Dream **

"That's funny. I thought that I was at home lying in bed." Kagome Higurishi said as she walked along a path that was surrounded by trees, weeds, tall grass, and wild flowers.

When she reached an opening in the trees, she heard shouting.

"This will be the last time we will meet, Naraku!" Yelled a voice that was familiar to Kagome. She got a little bit closer to see what was happening.

To her surprise, it was Inuyasha that had yelled at Naraku.

"Yes, your right, Inuyasha. I will be the last thing that you see! Prepare to die!" Naraku said in his evil, harsh voice as he lunged at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha quickly dodged Naraku's attack. Naraku was no match for Inuyasha's speed, but soon caught onto his pattern. He grabbed Inuyasha with his long, extended hand and threw him into a nearby tree.

Kagome watched in horror as he was slammed into the tree and then fell to the ground in a heap, not moving afterwards.

When Inuyasha had hit the tree, she had heard something crack. "INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran toward him, forgetting that Naraku was there.

"Wench!" Naraku yelled as he reached for her with his extra long hand. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat bolt up right in bed and yelled, "INUYASHA!" She looked around and realized that she was in her room. It was all a dream. She sighed in relief.

"It was all a dream. At least Inuyasha is at Kaede's village. He should be safe there. I'll go and see how he is doing tomorrow."

She said as she looked at her alarm clock. It was 3:00 AM.

"I'll go back to bed." She said. She laid her head back on her pillows. With the comforting thought that Inuyasha was safe, she finally fell back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was the first chapter. I know that it is really short, but I wanted to do some other things tonight. I hope you like it! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 2: It Comes True **


	2. It Comes True

Hi! Welcome back for chapter two! Thank you to the people who reviewed my first chapter so far. I hope that you liked it. And, if you didn't like it, then stay the heck away from the review board. I don't like trash on my review board, so don't say anything mean or I will get really cranky with you. Understand? Also, when you se a word in italics, it means that the person is thinking something. Well on with chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters in this fanfic.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 2: It Comes True **

"Morning, mama." Kagome said sleepily as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kagome. What would you like for breakfast?" Her mom asked her.

"You know what I want. I want a scrambled egg on bread."

"Mama, I think that I am going to go and see how Inuyasha is doing later today," Kagome said as she wolfed down her eggs and toast, "I think I'll leave after lunch. I need to go to the store anyway and buy some more ramen for Inuyasha, some shampoo for Sango, some chocolate covered cherries for Miroku, and some lollipops for Shippo."

(**A/N Inuyasha loves Ramen Noodles, Sango loves shampoo, Miroku loves chocolate covered cherries, and as we all know, Shippo loves lollipops.)**

"Is that where you are off to now?" her mom asked as Kagome was walking out of the room.

"If you want it, I have twenty dollars that you can use. It sounds like you have a lot of stuff to buy and I don't want you to spend all of your money." Her mom said as she got the twenty out of her pocket.

"Thanks, mama." Kagome said as she took the twenty. She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where is Kagome? She said that she would be back by noon today!" Inuyasha said, becoming impatient.

"She'll be here Inuyasha. You just need to wait for a bit." Miroku said, trying to calm Inuyasha down.

They were all at Kaede's Village as they waited on Kagome to return from her world.

"I can't wait any longer," Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked out of the hut.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she got up and followed him.

"Yeah, what's goin' on? Why are you so impatient?" Shippo said following everyone out of the hut.

"Yes, Inuyasha. Where are ye off to?" Kaede said as she walked over to the group.

"Where do you think I am goin'? I'm going to go and get Kagome. She is taking to long." Inuyasha said as he took off towards the well.

"Well, I guess that we will all know that Kagome will be back soon." Miroku said as he, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede went back into the hut to wait.

"_Where is Kagome? She was supposed to be back at least two hours ago!"_ Inuyasha thought as he ran toward the well. Then, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

"_No way! It couldn't be! I don't know why, but I smell Naraku!"_ Inuyasha thought as he changed direction and started to run the other way.

Inuyasha followed a path that lead to Kaede's Village. When he came to a clearing in the foliage around him, he stopped. Inuyasha had found him. He walked into the clearing and was face to face with Naraku.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bye mama! I'll be back soon!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the front door. Her backpack was packed to exploding point.

" _Man! Inuyasha is going to kill me! I'm two hours late! I can't believe this!"_ She thought as she jumped into the well that connected her world to Inuyasha's.

"I'd better hurry to the Kaede's Village before Inuyasha comes to find me." She said as she climbed out of the well. She started to walk fast toward the path that lead to the village.

"_That's strange. I feel like I have been her in the past twenty-four hours. But I haven't been here for three days!"_ She thought as she walked down the path. Then as she approached a break in the trees, she heard shouting.

"This will be the last time we will meet, Naraku!" Yelled a voice that was familiar to her. She got a little bit closer to see what was happening.

To her surprise, it was Inuyasha that had yelled at Naraku.

"Yes, your right, Inuyasha. I will be the last thing that you see! Prepare to die!" Naraku said in his evil, harsh voice as he lunged at Inuyasha.

"_Wait a minute! This is the same thing that happened in my dream last night! That can't be! Can I actually dream the future?" _She asked herself.

Inuyasha quickly dodged Naraku's attack. Naraku was no match for Inuyasha's speed, but soon caught onto his pattern. He grabbed Inuyasha with his long, extended hand and threw him into a nearby tree.

"Oh, no! This is actually happening! I can't bear to watch the next part! But I have to, even though I don't want to!" She thought. 

Kagome watched in horror as her mate was slammed into the tree and then fell to the ground in a heap, not moving afterwards.

When Inuyasha had hit the tree, she had heard something crack.

"_I've got to go and help him! He must be seriously injured!"_ She thought.

"_Or he could even be dying this very minute!"_ She thought to herself.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she ran toward him, forgetting that Naraku was there, yet again.

"Wench!" Naraku yelled as he reached for her with his extra long hand. He grabbed her and threw her to the ground. Kagome gasped in pain. Naraku came closer to try to finish her off.

Then, she got an idea. _"If I act like I am dead, then he will leave me alone."_ She thought as she took a deep breath and laid still.

Naraku looked at her and said, "I must have thrown her to hard. Kisa! I wanted to have a little bit of fun with her." He went over to Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" _she thought desperately as she lay there on the ground.

"_What is it Kagome?_" She heard Inuyasha's voice say in her mind.

"_Inuyasha! Lie still and don't breathe! He might think that your dead and leave you alone like he did me!"_ She thought to Inuyasha.

"_All right, I'll try it, though I can barley breath as it is." _Inuyasha thought as he tried what Kagome had told him.

"Kisa! I must have thrown him too hard to! Kuso, these humans and hanyous are so weak!" Naraku said as he got out his white baboon costume and walked away.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled getting to her feet and running toward him.

"Are you alright? Can you walk?" Kagome asked him as his breathing started again.

"I think that I can walk, but I think Naraku broke a few of my ribs and my left arm. He may have even broke one of my legs." Inuyasha said faintly as Kagome tried to help him up.

"Let's get back to the village. The others are probably waiting." Kagome said as she finally got Inuyasha to his feet. She noticed that Inuyasha was barley conscious. They had to walk very slowly because Inuyasha was barley able to walk.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"What is taking them so long?" Miroku said as he looked out the door of Kaede's hut yet again.

"I don't have any idea. Maybe Inuyasha had some trouble finding Kagome." Shippo as she sat there drawing some pictures with the crayons that Kagome had given him.

"Ye just need to be patient, Miroku. I'm sure that Inuyasha and Kagome are fine…Miroku? What's the matter?" Kaede said as she watched Miroku look out the door one more time. He had a horrified expression on his face.

"Miroku? What's wrong? What's the matter?" Sango asked as she waked over to the door.

"Oh my God!" Sango said as she to, had an expression of horror and disbelief on her face.

"We don't need to worry about Kagome anymore," Sango said as she looked out the door, "We need to worry more about Inuyasha!" Sango said as Miroku ran out the door.

Kaede walked over to the door to see Kagome supporting a barley conscious Inuyasha.

"Let's get him inside!" Kagome said to Miroku as he helped her carry him inside. By the time they were inside, Inuyasha was unconscious.

"What happened to ye and Inuyasha?" Kaede asked Kagome.

"I was walking from the well to here, and when I came to a break in the trees on the path, Inuyasha was face to face with Naraku! Inuyasha got thrown into a tree!" Kagome said as she watched Sango and Miroku set Inuyasha down on the floor.

Inuyasha moaned.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! INUYASHA" Kagome yelled at him, trying to wake him up. It was no use. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't wake him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm feeling evil today, so I'm going to leave this chapter as it is. I'll make you think about what could happen next! HAHAHAHAHA! Hope to see you for the next chapter!

**Join me next chapter for:**

**Chapter 3:Waking Inuyasha**


	3. Waking Inuyasha

Hi! Welcome back for Chapter 3! Hope you liked Chapter 2. Just so that you know, I am feeling evil again to, so don't be to surprised if I end this chapter in a cliffhanger. Oh well. Well, there really isn't anything else to say except: let's get to chapter 3!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other people in this story.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 3: Waking Inuyasha**

Kagome looked up as she saw Sango walk out of Kaede's hut.

"Is he awake yet?" Kagome asked hopefully. Since the encounter with Naraku two days ago, Inuyasha had been unconscious.

"No. I'm sorry Kagome. He'll probably come to soon." Sango said as she placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I hope so." Kagome said as she turned around. To Sango's surprise, Kagome had tears in her eyes. Before Sango knew it, Kagome had hugged Sango and was crying into her chest.

"How much longer…(sob) I can't wait…(sob) when will I know…" Kagome said as she still cried into Sango's shoulder.

"I know that its hard, but you just have to wait. He'll be fine. I'm sure of it!" Sango said as she tried to comfort Kagome.

"Sorry…(sniff) I didn't mean to do that. It's just…all the waiting…I can barley bear it. I want to know if he is alright," Kagome said, "I'm going to go and take a nap to get my mind off things." Kagome said as she started to walk off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Wait a minute, I thought that I was taking a nap!" _Kagome said as she found herself in Kaede's hut. She looked around the hut. She looked near the fire and saw Inuyasha lying on the floor. Then it struck her.

"_I know how to wake him up now! All that I have to do is find Miroku and Sango!"_ she thought as she ran out of the hut. She had been looking for them for about a half hour.

"Miroku! Sango! Where are you? Miroku! Sango!" She yelled.

Then Kagome felt herself grow cold. She couldn't move! She looked in front of her and saw a woman that looked kind of like Inuyasha. She had dog-ears, long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, amber eyes, a tail (silver color like her hair), and padded feet. She also wore a blue battle kimono.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kagome asked still frozen.

"My name is Kimi and I want you dead!" the Kimi said. She rushed at Kagome and grabbed her throat.

"I'll have my fun and make you suffer!" She said, seeing that Kagome could no longer breath.

"Don't worry! I won't let…" The Kimi said.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled as they ran toward the pair of women. Kilara was right behind them

"Get the woman's hand off Kagome, Kilara!" Sango yelled, as she got closer.

Kimi pulled her hand back as she saw the large cat demon coming to bite off her arm. Kagome fell to the ground. She had passed out from lack of air.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat bolt up in bed. She looked around and she was back in the feudal era. She got up, put her shoes back on, and walked out of the hut. She looked around. She wanted to see how Inuyasha was doing.

She walked into Kaede's hut and looked at Inuyasha. He still wasn't awake. _"(GASP) I know how to wake him up! All that I have to do is find Sango and Miroku!" _She thought as she ran out of the hut. She had been looking for them for about a half hour.

"Miroku! Sango! Where are you? Miroku! Sango!" She yelled.

Then Kagome felt herself grow cold. She couldn't move!

"_Not again!" _she thought. She looked in front of her and saw a woman that looked kind of like Inuyasha. She had dog-ears, long silver hair tied up in a ponytail, amber eyes, a tail (silver like her hair), and padded feet. She also wore a blue battle kimono.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Kagome asked still frozen.

"My name is Kimi and I want you dead!" the Kimi said. She rushed at Kagome and grabbed her throat.

"I'll have my fun and make you suffer!" She said, seeing that Kagome could no longer breath.

"I…can't…breathe!" Kagome gasped.

"Don't worry! I won't let…" The Kimi said.

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango yelled as they ran toward the pair of women. Kilara was right behind them.

"_Just in time to save me!"_ Kagome thought as she saw them getting closer out of the corner of her eye.

"Get the woman's hand off Kagome, Kilara!" Sango yelled, as she got closer.

Kimi pulled her hand back as she saw the large cat demon coming to bite off her arm. Kagome fell to the ground. She had passed out from lack of air.

"I won't forget this! I'll be back!" Kimi yelled as she ran off.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" Miroku said as he ran toward her.

"She's just passed out. It looked like that demon girl had her in a strangle hold." Miroku said as he picked her up.

"I guess let's bring her to Kaede's hut for now." Sango said as she helped Miroku carry Kagome.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she walked around. She was in a dark area that seemed to have no end to it.

"Good thing that I have my flashlight! I might never get out of here, even with this!" She said as she got out her flashlight and turned it on.

She was walking around when she saw a red garment on the ground. As she got closer, she saw a glint of silver.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran toward him. When she got to him, she shook him.

"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome said as she kept on shaking him.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said as he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw that it was dark all around he sat up. He gasped in pain as he reached for his rib cage.

"Where are we? Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"One, I don't know where we are. Two, it has been two days since you fought Naraku. We have been trying to wake you up for the past two days! I tried communicating with our minds, like we did when I was at home, and you were in the feudal era, but it didn't work." Kagome said answering his questions.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Well, I thought about that. I think that if we lie down on the ground, close our eyes, and wish that we were back in our bodies, we should be able to get back. I can use my miko powers help you, since you are still hurt." Kagome said simply.

"Okay, let's try it." Inuyasha said as he laid back on the ground as Kagome did the same.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Look! They're both coming to!" Miroku said as he sat there watching over Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango, Shippo, and Kilara ran into the room to see if Miroku was right.

Inuyasha and Kagome slowly opened their eyes one at a time. Inuyasha opened his first. Then Kagome did.

Inuyasha sat up. Then he looked over at Kagome. He watched her sit up and then she looked at him.

"I knew that you would find me!" Inuyasha said as he looked over at Kagome and slowly bent over to give her a hug and kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Inuyasha were taking a walk around the Inuyasha's Forest. They were talking about what had happened while Inuyasha was out of it. Just before Kagome could get to the part about Kimi, Inuyasha went rigid.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she heard him growl.

"Let's get back to village as soon as possible. Something bad is fixing to happen! I can feel it!" Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome and swung her on his back.

When Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the village, everything seemed to be in order. Then, Kagome went rigid like she did when Kimi had shown up.

"Kagome? Are you all rig…" Inuyasha asked, but he stopped in mid sentence. He watched as the demon girl came out of the woods.

"Let me go!" Kagome yelled.

As soon as she said these words, she was released. She looked at Kimi, then at Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked as he pretended to act mad, but he couldn't. Kimi had the same look on her face as Inuyasha did.

"Do you two know each other?" Kagome asked them both as they just gawked at each other.

"I thought that you told you to stay in hiding!" Inuyasha said as he ran toward her.

"I couldn't help it! I got bored!" Kimi said as she hugged Inuyasha back.

"Who is this girl?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, as she got angrier. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, meet my little sister, Kimi." Inuyasha said.

"WHAT?" Kagome screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, I told you that I was felling evil again today! I don't know why, but I just love cliffhangers! Well, This chapter may have been a little confusing to some people, and if it was, when you review, please leave your e-mail address and I will gladly e-mail you back and tell you what that part meant.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any body else in this story EXCEPT FOR KIMI!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 4: The Explanation and The Next Dream**


	4. The Explanation and The Next Dream

Hey! Hope that you liked the third chapter! It took me a little while to think of an idea for the end of the chapter. I got the idea when I was at school, when a little girl came and talked to one of my friends, I asked who the girl was. My friend said that it was her little sister. I didn't know that she had a sister, so that gave me a good idea. Well, that's enough for know. Let's get started on the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone (but I am saving up money!) else except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 4: The Explanation and The Next Dream **

"Who is this girl?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, as she got angry.

Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome, meet my little sister, Kimi." Inuyasha said.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed. "She tried to kill me yesterday!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"She did WHAT?" Inuyasha said, as he looked a Kagome.

"She tried to kill me!" Kagome screamed at him.

"Kimi," Inuyasha said as he looked at his sister, "did you try to kill her?" Inuyasha said as he looked at his sister with anger in his eyes.

Kimi looked at the ground in shame and said, "Yes. I thought that she had brainwashed you. I thought that she was a demon because you never liked humans. You hated them."

"Okay, I will let it go this time." Inuyasha said. "Just don't do it again. I've changed Kimi. Only try to kill someone if I tell you to. Okay?" He said looking at his sister.

"Alright." Kimi said as she gave him a hug.

"Inuyasha, I'm tired. Can we take a nap?" Kagome asked, getting sleepy all of a sudden.

"Why Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he turned to her.

"Hey, wait a minute, you look like you have a fever!" Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.

"Hey, your burning up!" Inuyasha said as he put his hand on her forehead.

"I feel fine Inuyasha. I just need to…" Kagome said.

It was a good thing that Inuyasha was standing next to her. Kagome collapsed.

"Kagome, are you alright? KAGOME!" Inuyasha said as he caught her and tried to wake her up. **(A/N No, I am not going to do another one of those things with Inuyasha and Kagome again where Inuyasha has to go find Kagome in her mind. No thank you. I don't want to write another one of those things again.)**

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is comfortable. I don't want to move." Kagome thought as she opened her eyes. She looked around. She at the same place that she and Inuyasha had first met Kimi. She didn't know how she had gotten on the ground, but all that she knew was that she was comfortable. Kimi was leaning against a different tree.

She started to wonder why she was so comfortable. Then she realized that she was sitting on top of Inuyasha's lap. He was resting against a tree. His ear twitched every once in a while. Kimi's did the same.

She tried to keep from giggling, but she couldn't help it! She started giggling and woke Inuyasha up. It took Inuyasha a while to actually wake up and realize where he was. He looked down at Kagome.

"Glad your awake." He said.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" He asked.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she started to get up.

"What happened? How did I get on the ground?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you one minute you're talking to me and arguing that you didn't have a fever, then the next, I was diving to catch you. Basically, to make it simple, you collapsed. Before you collapsed, you said that you were tired, and I thought that if I tried to get you to Kaede's hut, I might wake you up. I just thought that you would be better off here." Inuyasha said.

"Let's get back to Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku are probably worried." Kagome said.

"Wait a minute. I have to get Kimi up." Inuyasha walked over to her.

First, Inuyasha poked her. She didn't move. Then, he looked at Kagome with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha held a finger in front of his mouth that signaled that Kagome should be quiet. After Kagome got quiet, Inuyasha got right in Kimi's face. They had to wait for about five minutes before they got any results.

Kimi stirred. Inuyasha was still right in her face. When Kimi opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's face, she screamed.

"HELP! A DEMON! A DEM…" She yelled as she got up and started running.

By the time she finally noticed that it was Inuyasha, Kagome and her brother were laughing.

"It's not very funny." Kimi said as she started to blush.

"Okay Inuyasha. I think that we had better get back to the village." Kagome said after she and Inuyasha calmed down.

"Okay, I think that you're right. Kimi, let's go."

"Hey, wait a minute. I have and idea that will scare your human "friends". Want to do it?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"Sure!" They said at the same time.

"Okay, here is what we'll do…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? They have been gone for at least an three hours!" Miroku said as he looked outside the hut.

"They will be back. I am sure of it!" Shippo said as he licked a cherry lollipop that Kagome had given him.

"Sango, get your Hiraikotsu." Miroku said as he did a double take looking out the door.

"Why?" Sango asked grabbing it. "Because it looks like Inuyasha and Kagome have been captured my a demon."

"What!" Sango asked as she quickened her pace toward the door. Both her and Miroku walked outside the hut. Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They both had chains around their waist. They also had rope (the rope, from Sango's point of view, was the kind of rope that they had used in her village to capture demons. It is almost impossible to break through it) around their hands.

"It's that dog demon from yesterday!" Miroku shouted as he saw Kimi in the lead of the pair.

"Why yes. I am. It was so simple to capture these two. All I had to do was…. How about I demonstrate with you. Yes, the little fox demon." Kimi said as she pointed to Shippo, who had just wondered outside to see what was going on.

"M...m...m…ME? Why me? I didn't do anything!" Shippo said as he tried to run and hide behind Sango. He was halfway to Sango when he froze.

"I can't move! What's happened to me?" Shippo said, desperately trying to move.

"How about I tie you up to? Your such a cute little fox demon!" Kimi said as she walked toward Shippo.

"Why you…" Miroku said as he reached for the rosary around his right palm.

"All right, Kimi. That should be enough for now!" Inuyasha said as he saw that Miroku was getting angry and was about to release his wind tunnel.

"Now come over here and untie us. My nose itches!" Inuyasha continued, wiggling his nose.

"I think that I won't." Kimi said as she turned toward Inuyasha.

"What! This was your idea! Why won't you?" Inuyasha said, getting angry at his sister's stubbornness.

"You two are so gullible. Naraku was right." Kimi said as she stood there.

"Naraku? Do you have a connection with Naraku?" Sango said as she picked up her Hiraikotsu.

"Why, yes, I do! We have known each other for a long time." Kimi said as she turned to Sango.

"You'll pay for this!" Miroku said as he raised up his right hand and started to take away the rosary. Then, he froze.

"I can't move!" Miroku said as he tried to take the rosary off.

"_Inuyasha! What are we going to do? I can't get out of these ropes and chains!" _Kagome thought to Inuyasha.

"_I don't know! These ropes are impossible to be broken by any hanyou or demon! Only a human can do it!" _Inuyasha thought back to her.

"_All right! I'll give it a shot. If I can't with just my regular strength, then I will use some of my miko powers to break it. If it does work though, I will probably be weak, or even pass out! I'll give it a shot anyway." _Kagome thought back to him. Kagome then started to try and rip the ropes apart. It was no good.

"_Inuyasha, be ready to catch me!"_ Kagome thought as she started to summon her miko powers inside her.

She concentrated hard on the ropes that were binding her and Inuyasha.

Sango watched in amazement at what Kagome was doing. The next thing she saw was that the ropes that were tied around Inuyasha and Kagome had broken.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove to catch her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome opened her eyes. She looked at her surroundings. She at the same place that she and Inuyasha had first met Kimi. Kimi was lying against a different tree.

"_Please tell me that that was just a regular dream!" _Kagome thought as she looked up and Inuyasha. His ears twitched every once in a while.

She tried to keep from giggling, but she couldn't help it! She started giggling and she woke Inuyasha up.

"_I couldn't hold it in again! I woke him up! Hope he isn't mad…" _Kagome thought. It took Inuyasha a while to actually wake up and realize where he was. He looked down at Kagome.

"Glad your awake." He said.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" He asked.

"Sorry." Kagome said as she started to get up.

"What happened? How did I get on the ground?" Kagome asked.

"_This already happened! Man, this isn't fair! I can't keep on dreaming the future!_"Kagome thought as she went along with the flow of her dream.

"Well, you one minute you're talking to me and arguing that you didn't have a fever, then the next, I was diving to catch you. Basically, to make it simple, you collapsed."(_"Well, DUH! I already know all of this!" _Kagome thought as she listened to Inuyasha.)

"Before you collapsed, you said that you were tired, and I thought that if I tried to get you to Kaede's hut, I might wake you up. I just thought that you would be better off here." Inuyasha said.

"Let's get back to Kaede's village. Sango and Miroku are probably worried." Kagome said.

"_Yeah, they really ARE worried about us!" _Kagome thought.

"Wait a minute. I have to get Kimi up." Inuyasha walked over to her.

First, Inuyasha poked her. She didn't move. Then, he looked at Kagome with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked him, getting the same mischievous smile on her face.

"_I know what he's going to do! I just have to keep form giggling!" _She thought as she covered her mouth.

Inuyasha held a finger in front of his mouth that signaled that Kagome should be quiet. After Kagome got quiet, Inuyasha got right in Kimi's face. They had to wait for about five minutes before they got any results.

Kimi stirred. Inuyasha was still right in her face. When Kimi opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha's face, she screamed.

"HELP! A DEMON! A DEM…" She yelled as she got up and started running.

By the time she finally noticed that it was Inuyasha, Kagome and her brother were laughing.

"It's not very funny." Kimi said as she started to blush. Since Kagome had seen it once before, it seemed funnier the second time. She just laughed harder.

"Okay Inuyasha. I think that we had better get back to the village." Kagome said after she and Inuyasha calmed down.

"Okay, I think that you're right. Kimi, let's go."

"Hey, wait a minute. I have an idea that will scare your human "friends". Want to do it?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other.

"_Inuyasha, I think that this is a bad idea!"_ Kagome thought as she looked at him.

"_Why not? It'll be fun! Lets do it!" _Inuyasha thought back to her.

"Sure!" They said at the same time.

"Okay, here is what we'll do…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha? They have been gone for at least an three hours!" Miroku said as he looked outside the hut.

"They will be back. I am sure of it!" Shippo said as he licked a cherry lollipop that Kagome had given him.

"Sango, get your Hiraikotsu." Miroku said as he did a double take looking out the door.

"Why?" Sango asked grabbing it.

"Because it looks like Inuyasha and Kagome have been captured my a demon."

"What!" Sango asked as she quickened her pace toward the door. Both her and Miroku walked outside the hut. Sango looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They both had chains around their waist. They also had rope (the rope, from Sango's point of view, was the kind of rope that they had used in her village to capture demons. It is almost impossible to break through it) around their hands.

"It's that dog demon from yesterday!" Miroku shouted as he saw Kimi in the lead of the pair.

"Why yes. I am. It was so simple to capture these two. All I had to do was…. How about I demonstrate with you. Yes, the little fox demon." Kimi said as she pointed to Shippo, who had just wondered outside to see what was going on.

"M..m..m.. ME? Why me? I didn't do anything!" Shippo said as he tried to run and hide behind Sango. He was halfway to Sango when he froze.

"I can't move! What's happened to me?" Shippo said, desperately trying to move.

"How about I tie you up to? Your such a cute little fox demon!" Kimi said as she walked toward Shippo.

"Why you…" Miroku said as he reached for the rosary around his right palm.

"All right, Kimi. That should be enough for now!" Inuyasha said as he saw that Miroku was getting angry and was about to release his wind tunnel.

"Now come over here and untie us. My nose itches!" Inuyasha continued, wiggling his nose.

"I think that I won't." Kimi said as she turned toward Inuyasha.

"What! This was your idea! Why won't you?" Inuyasha said, getting angry at his sister's stubbornness.

"You two are so gullible. Naraku was right." Kimi said as she stood there.

"Naraku? Do you have a connection with Naraku?" Sango said as she picked up her Hiraikotsu.

"Why, yes, I do! We have known each other for a long time." Kimi said as she turned to Sango.

"You'll pay for this!" Miroku said as he raised up his right hand and started to take away the rosary. Then, he froze.

"I can't move!" Miroku said as he tried to take the rosary off.

"_Inuyasha! I told you that this was a bad idea! What are we going to do? I can't get out of these ropes and chains!" _Kagome thought to Inuyasha.

"_I don't know! These ropes are impossible to be broken by any hanyou or demon! Only a human can do it!" _Inuyasha thought back to her.

"_All right! I'll give it a shot. If I can't with just my regular strength, then I will use some of my miko powers to break it. If it does work though, I will probably be weak, or even pass out! I'll give it a shot anyway." _Kagome thought back to him.

Kagome then started to try and rip the ropes apart. It was no good.

"_Inuyasha, be ready to catch me!"_ Kagome thought as she started to summon her miko powers inside her.

She concentrated hard on the ropes that were binding her and Inuyasha.

Sango watched in amazement at what Kagome was doing. The next thing she saw was that the ropes that were tied around Inuyasha and Kagome had broken.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove to catch her.

"I'm all right." Kagome said softly to Inuyasha.

"Do you have any idea what is wrong with Kimi?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he helped her to her feet.

"I might have an idea…" Kagome said as she looked at her.

"What's your idea?" Inuyasha said as he looked at Kagome questioningly.

"There! I see it! I was right!" Kagome shrieked as she turned to Inuyasha.

"What? What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"There is a jewel shard on the back of her hand! It has an evil aura around it! She's under Naraku's spell!" Kagome said.

"We've got to get it out of her!"

"How did you break the ropes? They're supposed to be unbreakable!" Kimi yelled at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"_Inuyasha, I need you to do something. I need you to go over to Sango and come up behind Kimi. I need you to grab her from behind and I will use my miko powers to take the shard out of her. I may pass out because I am already weak form breaking ropes. Okay?" _Kagome thought to Inuyasha.

"_All right, whatever you say, but I still don't like the idea of you using your miko powers when you are already weak! Alright, I'm ready."_ Inuyasha thought back to Kagome.

"_Ready, go!"_ Kagome thought.

Kagome then saw a blur of red over beside her. Kimi didn't seem to notice. Kimi started to walk towards Kagome.

"Where did Inuyasha…HEY! Let go of me!" Kimi yelled as Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Now Kagome!" he yelled at her.

Kagome summoned all of her miko powers for the second time that day. Then, she concentrated on Kimi's hand. Before they all knew it, the jewel shard was out of her hand.

Kagome's legs gave way and she fell to the ground. Kimi went limp in Inuyasha's arms. He gently put Kimi on the ground and ran over to Kagome.

"Are you all right?" he asked her as he knelt next to her.

"Bring me to the jewel shard! I have to purify it!" Kagome said to Inuyasha. He picked her up bridal style and brought her over to the jewel piece. Once Inuyasha had set her down, she reached for the jewel shard. The moment her fingers touched it, it was instantly purified.

Once Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were able to move again, they looked at Kimi.

"Well, let's get her inside. After she wakes up we can ask her what happened." Inuyasha said as he and Miroku picked up Kimi and brought her inside.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that is it for Chapter 4! I hope that you like it! I am planning on writing more, but right now, I do my chores. **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 5: Finding the Traitor, Sesshomaru **


	5. Finding the Traitor, Sesshomaru

Hi! Welcome back for Chapter 5! I hoped you liked the last chapter. I also forgot to do something on the last chapter…blushes. I want to thank **sapphire-glass **for the idea for the last chapter. (-puts up shields against sapphire-glass' flamethrower, spears, arrows, guns, and men attacking with knives-) Seriously, I'm sorry sapphire. I was in a hurry to finish up the chapter and completely forgot. Well, on with chapter 5! (Sorry again, sapphire!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi!**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 5: Finding the Traitor, Sesshomaru**

"What? She's your sister?" Sango and Miroku said as Inuyasha told them who Kimi was.

"She tried to kill…" Sango said, but Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Yes, I know! She tried to kill Kagome. Kimi said that she thought that Kagome was a demon who had brainwashed me." Inuyasha looked over at his sister lying on the ground. He sighed.

"I just wish that she would wake up! I want to have a little chat with her after she explains everything." He said. Then he looked at Kagome. She was lying on a mat behind him.

She had been so weak after using her miko powers twice, she had almost collapsed again. Inuyasha had just enough time to get over to her and pick her up, bring her over to the jewel piece so that she could purify it, and pick her up again. Once he had picked her up after she had purified the jewel shard, she instantly fell asleep in his arms.

"Inuyasha…What happened?" Kagome said is a sleepy voice as she sat up.

"Your awake!" Inuyasha said as he got up and went over to her.

"Well, after you purified the jewel shard, I picked you up and you just fell asleep in my arms." Kagome looked over at Kimi.

"And Kimi?" She asked Inuyasha.

"We're still waiting for her to wake up." He answered.

"She's waking up!" Kagome said as she watched Kimi. Kimi sat up and looked around.

"Brother?" She said as he saw Inuyasha. Once he saw to it that Sango and Miroku were going to help Kagome, he went over Kimi.

"Where are we? How did I get here? Why are you here? What happened?" She asked him as he sat down next to her.

"All very good questions. Okay, one, we are at Kaede's village. Two, I don't know how you got here. Three, I am here because I am staying at the village for a little while. And Four …It's going to take a little while to explain that to you, so lets get started…" It took about thirty minutes to explain to Kimi what had happened.

"So, do you remember how you got here?" Inuyasha asked his already confused sister.

"Well, there's only thing. I was staying at the house like you told me to, but then Sesshomaru showed up." She said.

"Sesshomaru! What was he doing there?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

"Yes. I asked what he was doing there, and then…that's all that I remember. I think that he knocked me out. The only other think that I remember is being at a strange castle. There was an evil aura around the place. I didn't like it. Then, this woman came in. She had on a colorful kimono, she had red eye shadow, red eyes, black hair, pointed ears, and a small, oriental hand fan." Kimi explained.

"The woman that you saw must have been Kagura." Sango said. Kimi just shrugged and continued.

"Then, she did some sort of chant, and then I felt a little bit dizzy. Next, everything went black." She said.

"Sesshomaru! That evil twisted…" Inuyasha said after Kimi said these last words.

"Now Inuyasha, calm down." Kagome said as she saw that Inuyasha was fixing to have a fit.

"Do you know why he did that?" Kagome asked Kimi so that Inuyasha wouldn't have to talk.

"Well, I did overhear something when I was in that room. I heard a harsh voice say, 'So, you brought the girl?' Then I heard Sesshomaru say, 'Yes.' Then, that harsh voice said, 'You kept your word. I will use her for my bidding. You may keep your life as I promised…Kanna, take him back outside the barrier. Then come straight back, we have work to do.' That was all that I heard." Kimi said.

"Sesshomaru did what! He gave you in exchange for his own life! He knows that your existence is supposed to remain a secret! I'm going to go and find that traitor!" Inuyasha said as he stood up in outrage. He started to head for the door.

"Inuyasha…Calm down. Kimi is all right and safe with us. Inuyasha, don't you dare go out that door!…Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she tried to calm him down, and then tried to stop him from going outside. She started to get irritated with him.

"What are you gonna do? Are you gonna… No! Kagome, please don't!" Inuyasha said as he stepping toward the door and away from Kagome.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, getting irritated with him. Inuyasha fell face-first into the floor (and I mean _into _the _floor_, as in, he broke it!).

"Inuyasha! Are you okay? What did she just do to you?" Kimi said as she ran over to Inuyasha and knelt down next to him as he started to pry himself out of the floor.

"She "sit" me." He said as he sat up.

"She "sit" you? What does that mean?" Kimi asked him.

"I'll explain later." Kagome said as she leaned against the wall.

"Do you want to go and find Sesshomaru?" Kimi asked Kagome and the others.

"Well, I think that we all know what Inuyasha wants to do." Miroku said as he looked at Sango and Kagome.

"I guess that I won't mind, as long as we can do something. When we are traveling around, I just wanted to know that if we get near my village, I want to go and get some more items." Sango said as she looked at Miroku.

"Lets go then." Kagome said standing up straight. She then looked at Kimi.

"Do you want to come with us?" She asked her.

"Well, DUH! What do you think? I want to give my big brother a piece of my mind, and also a swift kick in the…"

"Now Kimi, there's no need to get rash. I will beat him up for you." Inuyasha said as he stood up.

"Lets go." Inuyasha said as he looked over at the others. Everyone got up and headed for the door.

"Good luck to all of ye." Kaede said as she saw them walking out of the hut, but they didn't hear her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

They had been walking for about an hour. Inuyasha and Kimi stopped dead in their tracks.

"Whats the matter Inuyasha? Kimi? Whats wrong?" Kagome asked them as she walked up to them.

Kimi and Inuyasha looked at each other and looked at Kagome.

"We both smell Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said.

"What? How close is he?" Sango asked as she joined the group.

"Very close. Infact, I think that he is coming this way!" Kimi said as she looked at Inuyasha with fear in her eyes.

"Don't let him take me again! Inuyasha! I'm scared!" Kimi said as she buried her face in his kimono and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Kimi. I won't let him take you away again!" Inuyasha said as his ears twitched. He whirled around and looked in that direction.

"Inuyasha, what a pleasant surprise." Sesshomaru said as he saw that Inuyasha was there.

"What the heck do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"Rin, go find somewhere to play, I will go and find you later." Sesshomaru said as he stared at Inuyasha.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." She said as she started to walk off.

"Jaken, you go with Rin." He ordered his servant.

"Jaken, one more thing," Sesshomaru said as he turned around to stare at him, "If I go to get you and Rin and she has so much as a scratch or a splinter," he said as he gave Jaken an evil look, "I **will** kill you." Jaken looked up at his Lord in fright.

"Yes, me Lord." He said in a voice that shook and quavered. After these last words, he ran off to catch up to Rin.

"Now Inuyasha, what ails you?" Sesshomaru asked as he gave his "half-brother" a look of fake curiosity.

"You know good and well what ails me you traitor!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru.

"Traitor? Why what do you mean? You will have to fill me in." Sesshomaru said looked at the group. Then his eyes fell onto Kimi.

"I see that you have found her." He said.

"What do you mean 'found'? She came to us inder Naraku's spell! You evil traitor! You know that her existance is supposed to remain a secret! Why did you break it? You sold her to Naraku for your life? Why did you owe your life to Naraku anyway?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"That is no business of yours." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kimi. The next thing they new, Sesshomaru had drawn Tokijin, ran over to Kimi, and had his sword up to her neck.

"Naraku now knows that she exist. She must die now!" Sesshomaru said as he pushed the blade closer to her skin. She gasped in pain.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" She begged Inuyasha.

"Die Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Sesshomaru. He withdrew the blade from Kimi's neck and dived out of the way. Kimi fell to the ground.

"Kimi! Are you alright?" Miroku asked at he knelt down next to her.

The next thing that Shippo, Kagome, and Sango knew, Kimi had slapped Miroku across the face.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF, YOU HENTAI!" Kimi yelled at him.

"She's fine…" Miroku said as he twitched.

The five of them watched the battle between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. After a while, it was a blur because they were moving so fast. Then all of a sudden, it stopped. Inuyasha stopped and looked around. Sesshomaru had dissapeared.

"Where did you go? Are you a coward?" Inuyasha yelled.

They waited for a minute, then Kimi said, "His scent is gone. He's not here any more."

"Well, good." Inuyasha said as he sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked over to Kimi.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I only got a small scratch on my neck. It's nothing." Kimi said as he looked up at her older brother in admiration.

"Let's get going, you two." Sango said as she got up off of the ground.

"Yes. It's time to go and see if we can find some more jewel shards." Miroku said as he got up as well.

All of them got up, and started walking back toward Kaede's village. Before they started to go on another journey, they needed to rest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, I hope that you like it! It is really late, so I'm going to go to bed after this. I will be writing more real soon! **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 6: The Fire and Inuyasha's Love**


	6. The Fire and Inuyasha's Love

Hey! Welcome back for Chapter 6! I hope that you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update the story. I have had a lot of schoolwork and I haven't had the chance to write or update it. Well, my creativity has shot up to full power today during school, so I am dying to write this next chapter. Hope you like it! On with the chapter! **PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyonw relating to him except for Kimi!**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 6: The Fire and Inuyasha's Love**

The gang was staying at Kaede's Village. While they were gone a while back, Kaede had decided to build a new home for Kagome, Inuyasha, and the others to stay at while they were visting. She also built an extra home just like it, in case a demon attacked and the first home was completely destryed.

The night that they returned to the village, they decided to go and do what they wanted to do before it got to dark to do anything. Inuyasha wanted to go and walk with Kagome since their walk was interupted earlier that day. Sango and Miroku wanted to go and take a tour of their guest home. Shippo wanted to go and play with Kirara with a catnip toy that Kagome had brought form her world. Kimi wanted to go and tour the village.

They all went their separate ways and went about their business. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking around the forest when Inuyasha said, "So are you going to trust me now?" Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" She asked him.

"I thought that you wanted me to tell you everything about me. I didn't tell you about Kimi, and…" Inuyasha trailed off.

"I will always trust you. You should know that after all these years." Kagome said as she stopped and looked up at him. She got up on her tip-toes and gave him a hug. She stood back to look at his face.

He had a look of surprise on his face. She was still up on her tip-toes and got a little bit closer. Inuyasha did the same. Their lips were almost touching when Kagome heard someone call her name. They broke apart quickly. It was Shippo.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Help me!" Shippo yelled playfully. They turned to look at Shippo. At what they saw, they started to laugh. Shippo was still holing the catnip toy in his hand and Kirara was chasing him, trying to get the toy.

"Quit laughing and grab Kirara!" Shippo squelled. Kagome reached out and grabbed Kirara as she ran past. Kagome started stroking Kirara until she fell into a doze.

"I'll go bring Kirara back to Sango." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Want to come with me?"

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he stopped tickling Shippo and got up. Both Shippo and Inuyasha went with her.

When they got back to the village, they found Miroku and Sango walking out of their guest home. When Sango saw Kirara, she ran over to Kagome and asked, "What happened? Is she alright?"

Inuyasha looked at Sango and just started laughing.

"What's with you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Sango, don't you see Kirara? She's drunk!" Inuyasha said, as he saw the look on Sango's face.

"She's drunk? How?" Sango asked Kagome. She held up the catnip toy and giggled.

"It's not my fault. It's Shippo's!" Kagome said as she giggled harder.

"Supper is ready!" Kaede said as she walked outside the guest home. They all forgot what they were laughing about or what they were doing, and started racing to see who could get to the food first.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, at about two in the morning, Inuyasha was patroling the hallway that led to the bedrooms. Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara had decided to take one bedroom, Inuyasha had one to himself, even though he didn't use it, and surprisingly enough, Sango and Miroku willingly decided to take a room by themselves.

Inuyasha was walking up and down the hallway. Then suddenly, he stopped. He sniffed the air.

"_What is that smell?"_ Inuyasha thought as he sniffed. _"It's smoke! I've got to go and check it out." _Inuyasha thought as he walked toward the way that he thought the smoke was coming from.

After he had gone through most of the hallways, he stopped. He saw smoke at the end. Behind the smoke, to his horror, the was a redish-yellow glow.

"I have to go get Kagome and the others!" Inuyasha said as he ran the way he came.

Once Inuyasha had reached the bedrooms, he started going in each one individually.

"Sango, Miroku, GET UP! THERE'S A FIRE!" Inuyasha yelled. Sango and Miroku sat up and looked at him sleepily. Once what Inuyasha had said had gotten into their sleepy heads, they got up as fast as they could.

"Inuyasha, you go and get Kaede out of her room. We'll go and get Kagome." Sango said in a scared, yet alert tone.

"Okay." Inuyasha said as he ran out of the room.

"Kagome, Shippo! GET UP! THERE'S A FIRE!" Miroku yelled as he ran into their room.

"Wha? Give me five more minutes, mom." Kagome said as she rolled over. Miroku ran over to her and started shaking her.

"Kagome! Get up!" Kagome looked at him sleepily.

"What's the matter Miroku? Sango slap you again?" She asked him.

"No, Kagome, THERE'S A FIRE!" Miroku yelled at her.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"He's getting Kaede. Now let's get moving!" Sango said as she entered the room. Kagome grabbed her stuff and started to wake up Shippo. Shippo wouldn't wake up, so Kagome just picked him up. Sango grabbed Kirara and they ran out of the room.

Kagome was right behind Sango. Shippo woke up and Kagome put him down and told him to follow Sango. She was running down the hallway, but then she stopped head in her tracks. Sango didn't notice, and kept on running.

"_Kimi! She doesn't know about the fire!"_ Kagome thought as she started to run the other way. She ran to Kimi's room, and woke her up.

"Kimi! Get up! There's a fire!" Kagome said as she shook her. Kimi was awake and up in an instant.

"Go outside and find Inuyasha! I have got to go and make sure that nobody else is still in here." Kagome said to Kimi. Kimi agreed and they both went outside of the room. They ran in opposite directions.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where's Kimi?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around.

"I'm here!" Kimi yelled. She had completely forgotten to tell Inuyasha where Kagome was.

"WHERE'S KAGOME?" Inuyasha screamed as he realized that Kagome wasn't there. He started to run toward the burning building. Sango and Miroku grabbed him and held him back, but Inuyasha started to struggle to get out of their grip.

"You can't go in there Inuyasha!" Sango yelled at him.

"Kagome is in there!" Inuyasha yelled at them, fighting them harder to get out of their grip. Then, all of a sudden, the building exploded.

"I have to go in there and get Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You can't go in there Inuyasha! Kagome's…" Miroku said as he he fought back tears.

"BUT I LOVE HER! I LOVE KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha yelled as he stopped stuggling. He fell to his knee's and started to hit the ground, starting to cry.

"But I love her! I love Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he beat the ground.

Sango just broke down crying. Miroku couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He started crying as well. The only one that was almost crying harder that Inuyasha was Shippo.

He was crying and saying, "She was like a mom to me, I loved her."

"Let us pray that her soul goes peacfully." Miroku said as he kneeled down on his knees and started to pray. Kagome started to walk up behind them when the gang was praying. When Kimi saw Kagome and just burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Inuyasha snapped, still crying a bit.

"Look behind you!" Kimi said to Inuyasha, still laughing. He turned around.

"Ka..Kagome?" Inuyasha said as he looked at her. "Are you alive, or are you a ghost?" He asked as he looked. He walked over to her and started to poke her. She still had a puzzled look on her face

"You…you love me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha started to turn the color of his kimono looking down at the ground.

"Uuuuhhhhh…." He said, still looking at the ground, now starting to twitch his ears.

He then looked at Miroku. When Inuyasha saw that he was still praying, he walked over to him and slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for Inuyasha? And why aren't you praying?" He asked him, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because she's alive, you stupid monk!" Inuyasha said as he answered Miroku's question.

"She's alive?" Shippo asked in a happy tone.

They all got together and they were glad that Kagome was alive.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking in Inuyasha's Forest.

"About last night, do you really love me?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh…yes." Inuyasha said, tuning the color of his kimono, yet again.

"And how do you feel about me?" Inuyasha asked her. Now it was Kagome's turn to turn the color of Inuyasha's kimono.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Uh, Kagome…will you…uh…I don't know how to put this…" Inuyasha said as he stumbled over his words.

"What is it Inuyasha? Just come out and say it!" Kagome said.

"Alright then… Kagome, will you…be my mate?" Inuyasha asked.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

MMMWWWAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I'm feeling evil today, so you have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens! HAHAHA! I hope that you like it! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 7: Kagome's Decision and Sango and Miroku's Surprise**


	7. Kagome's Decision and Sango and Miroku's...

Hey! Welcome back for Chapter 7! I hope that you liked the last chapter! Did any of you think that Kagome was really dead? If you did, you had better think again, because I wouldn't kill Inuyasha or Kagome. You think that I am stupid or somethin'? I want to tell you that in my story, Inuyasha and Kagome can talk telepathically in their minds. Just wanted to make that clear before anyone asked me. Well, enough of that. On with Chapter 7!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi!**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 7: Kagome's Decision and Sango and Miroku's Surprise**

"Uh, Kagome…will you…uh…I don't know how to put this…" Inuyasha said as he stumbled over his words.

"What is it Inuyasha? Just come out and say it!" Kagome said.

"All right then… Kagome, will you…be my mate?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's heart missed a beat.

"_He wants me to marry him? I don't know what to do!"_ Kagome thought quickly.

"_And if I do accept, what will Hojo think when I tell him that I'm getting married?"_ She thought.

"Inuyasha, I…" Kagome said, as she made up her mind. Then, without warning, she fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he dove to catch her.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha said shaking her.

"_I guess that the question shocked her to much. I'll bring her back to the guest home at Kaede's. I guess that I'll just have to be patient to get an answer._" He thought.

He picked her up, and carried her back to the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha, what happened?" Sango asked as he saw Inuyasha walking out of the forest carrying Kagome in his arms. She ran over to him.

"What happened? Did a demon attack you?" Sango asked him again.

"No. I just asked her a question, and I think that it shocked her to much." Inuyasha said in answer to her question.

"What was the question?" Sango asked him.

"Uuuuhhhhh… I'll tell you later." Inuyasha said.

"Can you help me get Kagome into one of the guest bedrooms?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Under one condition." Sango said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"You have to tell me what you asked Kagome." She answered him.

"After Kagome waked up and gives me an answer." Inuyasha said to Sango, getting a bit irritated at Sango's nosiness.

Sango helped Inuyasha get Kagome into one of the bedrooms. Sango left the room to go and find Miroku, while Inuyasha stayed in the room to wait for Kagome to wake up. He leaned against a wall with Tetsusaiga in his lap to wait. Then, he fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"_Where am I?" _He asked himself. He looked around. Inuyasha then looked beside him. He saw Kagome leaning against him, asleep. He smiled.

"_She must have woken up and saw me sleeping. Man, I haven't felt this rested in age's!"_ He thought as he looked around. When his eyes fell upon the window, he was surprised. It looked like it was dawn.

"I must have been sleeping for at least fourteen hours!" He said to himself. Kagome stirred. Inuyasha watched her as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked him as she gave a big yawn.

"It's about dawn from what it looks like from looking out the window." Inuyasha told her.

"_I better wait until she is completely awake to ask her the question."_ Inuyasha thought.

"How long have we been sleeping?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know. I think about fourteen to sixteen hours." Inuyasha said in answer to her question.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, trying to keep a steady conversation going.

"_I'll just work it into the conversation!"_ Inuyasha thought.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, you just fainted yesterday, I was just wondering if you were okay." Inuyasha said.

"I'm fine." Kagome said.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"About yesterday…" He said.

"Inuyasha," Kagome interrupted him, "I accept." Inuyasha's heart missed a beat.

"_She accepts? Yes!" _Inuyasha thought as he jumped for joy in his mind.

"All right. Do you want to tell the others?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Sure. We have to wait for them to get up first." Kagome said.

To pass the time, Inuyasha and Kagome just went back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What's all this about, Inuyasha?" Kimi asked him as he led her to the feast hall in the guest hall.

"You'll find out when we get to there. Now, just be patient!" Inuyasha told her.

"I thought that I would never here that coming from you…" Kimi said under her breath.

"Say something Kimi? Would you like to share that little comment?" Inuyasha asked in an annoyed tone to his little sister.

"No, it's nothing." Kimi said looking at the ground.

"We're here." Inuyasha announced as they got there.

"Did you get everyone else, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her as he went and set next to her.

"Yup." She answered him.

"What is all of this about Inuyasha? Kagome?" Sango asked as both of them.

"We have an announcement to make." Inuyasha told everyone. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were already in the hall. Kaede couldn't be there because she was off blessing a new home with her miko powers.

"_Do you want to do the honors?" _Inuyasha asked Kagome telepathically.

"_I guess. You always make me do the hard stuff, don't ya?"_ Kagome asked him.

"_Yup." _Inuyasha thought with a grin on his face.

"Inuyasha and I, well…" Kagome said.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked her, wanting to know what was going on.

"We're getting married." Inuyasha said simply. Everyone looked at them in shock.

"What?" Kimi managed to say in a weak tone

"I thought that you and Kagome were far, but not this far…" Miroku said.

Then, he whispered something to Sango. She looked at him in surprise. Then, she whispered something back to him. Then, it was his turn to look at her. He whispered something back to Sango. She nodded.

"_Inuyasha, what do you think they're whispering about?"_ Kagome thought to him as she saw them whispering. Inuyasha had a look of mild disgust on his face. Kagome had asked him because she knew that Inuyasha could hear what they were whispering.

"_You don't want to know…" _Inuyasha thought, a look of mild discust on his face.

"_I'll leave you alone, then."_ Kagome thought to him as she rolled her eyes.

Then, Kagome looked at Shippo. He seemed to be in shock because he hadn't moved at all. "Shippo, are you okay?" Kagome asked, going over to him.

"Huh?" Shippo asked. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked him again.

"Yeah, just thinking." Shippo said.

"Congratulations!" Sango said, still in a bit of shock, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Thanks." Kagome said in response.

"If you'll excuse us, Sango and I have some important business to discuss. We will be in our bedroom, and only bother us if it is really important." Miroku said getting up, and then helping Sango up.

"What's up with them? Since when did Miroku and Sango whisper to each other and then want to share a room together? Why don't they want anyone to bother them?" Shippo asked Kagome.

"You _really _don't want to know…" Kimi told Shippo, then she started to giggle.

"I think that they will have a fun time!" She said.

"Inuyasha! Tell me what they're doing!" Kagome asked him.

"You'll find out in the next day or two." Inuyasha assured her.

"I had better." Kagome said. "Now, its time to eat!" She said, going into the kitchen to get the delicious lunch she had made for them all.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Tell me again, Inuyasha. Where are we going?" Kagome asked him, as he led her down the hallway of their guest home.

"We're going to go to the feast hall." He answered her. **(A/N This is three days since Kagome and Inuyasha got engaged.)**

Once they had gotten into the hall, Inuyasha said, "We're here." He brought Kagome to their usual place at the dining table. Sango, Miroku, Kimi, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede were already there.

"Now why are we here? Does it have something to do with ye?" Kaede asked Kagome and Inuyasha.

"We were the ones that have sent out the invitation for all of you to be here." Miroku said, so that Kagome nor Inuyasha would have to answer.

"We have **two** announcements to make." Sango said.

"Well, what are they?" Shippo asked desperately, wanting to know what was going on.

"Miroku and I are getting married as well." Sango said, before Miroku could tell them.

"You are? I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said to Sango in excitement.

"Congratulations you two!" Shippo said.

"So what's the other announcement?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

Miroku looked at Sango. "You tell them. It's your surprise." Miroku told her. Sango blushed.

"I'm…uh…" Sango stammered.

"Just tell us, child." Kaede told Sango.

"I'm carrying Miroku's child." Sango said. Everyone except for Miroku was completely shocked.

"_I knew that they were close to getting engaged, but I didn't know that they were this close…" _Kagome thought to Inuyasha.

"_Well, now are you glad that I didn't tell you what they were whispering the other day?" _Inuyasha thought back to Kagome.

"_Yeah, thanks for not telling." _Said a new voice that came from neither Kagome, nor Inuyasha.

"_Who is it?" _Kagome thought.

"_It's me, Sango." _Sango said.

"_I'm here as well." _Miroku said.

"_How can you do this?" _Kagome thought. _"I thought that only Inuyasha and I could do it." _

"_I think that since we are at the same stage in life, we're all friends, and we are all mates, then I guess that we can do it." _Sango thought.

"Are you all right? Sango? Miroku? Kagome? Inuyasha? You guys okay?" Shippo asked them. Kirara mewed concernedly.

They must have zoned out talking to each other. They were all suddenly brought back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Shippo." Kagome said as she looked at him.

"Are you guys okay? All of a sudden, you guys just zoned out." Shippo said.

"We're fine." Miroku said.

"_Better not do that again unless we're alone…" _He thought to all of them.

"_Your right. Let's get together after lunch and we can talk about our wedding plans."_ Kagome thought/

"_K."_ They thought back.

"What's this?" Sango asked Kaede as people from the village started to bring out food

"Your lunch child." Kaede said.

"Let us eat to celebrate these wonderful surprises!" She said. They all started to chow down on food. After lunch, some villagers brought out some old bottles.

"What's this?" Kagome asked Kaede. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Is it…sake?" He asked.

"Yes, it is!" Sango said as she opened one of the bottles. Shippo reached to get a glass of the sake, but Kagome stopped him.

"You're to young." She said.

"But it's not fair! Why can't I?" Shippo asked in a whiney tone.

"You're to young. Just wait another year or two, and you'll be old enough." Sango told Shippo.

"Here Shippo, since you can't have the sake, here's some candy that I brought." Kagome said, handing him a lollipop.

Shippo took it happily in his hands and tried to take the wrapper off.

"Kagome, could you take of this wrapper?" Shippo asked Kagome as he held up the lollipop.

"Sure." Kagome said putting down her glass of sake to take off the wrapper.

After Kagome had taken off the wrapper, Shippo licked at the lollipop joyfully.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hehehe…You gettin a bit tired Inuyasha? Hehehe…" Kagome said as she giggled nonstop. She was drunk. So were Kimi, Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha was just sitting there, immune to the alcohol. Shippo had gone to bed, but still in the feast hall was Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kimi, and Inuyasha. This was the first time that she had drunk sake.

"I think that I had better get you all to bed." Inuyasha said, standing up and helping all of them up one at a time. First, he got Sango, then Kimi, then Miroku, and finally, he picked up Kagome and put her in his arms bridal style.

He led them into their individual rooms(Sango and Miroku were still sharing a room.), but he brought Kagome to his room.

"Inuyasha, what are you doin? Aren't we going to my room?" Kagome asked him, getting confused.

"I want to do something." Inuyasha said as he laid her down on his pallet.

He laid down next to her and put his arm around her waist. He then kissed her neck. She turned around and they kissed. They laid back in their sleeping position and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 7. I hope that you liked it. By now, I hope that you have figured out that Miroku and Sango can talk telapathically to Inuyasha and Kagome. If you haven't, then you need to go back and read the chapter again. K? Well, I need to go and do some stuff. I want to remind all of you to: **READ AND REVIEW!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 8: Inuyasha's Transformation**


	8. Inuyasha's Transformation

Hi! Welcome back for chapter 8. I hope that you liked the last chapter. YES! I have 11 reviews ( does happy dance )! I know that that isn't much, but I don't get very many reviews, so I'm really excited. Not many people read my story, so if you're reading this, please tell a friend about this fanfic so that I can get more review! Please! Well, I hope that none of you hate my fanfic. If you do, then stay the #& away from the review board! If you put up a bad review, I'll be really cranky with you. If you hate it, then why are you reading this right now? Well, I think that I got my point across. On with chapter 8!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 8: Inuyasha's Transformation**

"So, we can talk together in our mind now, right?" Miroku asked as he sat down. It was the day after Sango and Miroku had made their announcements.

"I guess so… I thought that it was only me and Inuyasha that could do it, though…" Kagome said to them as she sat down after Miroku. Sango and Inuyasha sat down after the others.

"Yes, I guess that we can." Sango said.

"Now, to the wedding plans. Is it going to be a double wedding? When is it going to be?" Sango asked them all.

"I don't mind doing a double wedding. We need to go and find some more jewel shards, so I think that we can have it in about a month." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, now that that's settled, where is going to be? How about here in the village?" Kagome asked.

"That sounds good to me!" Miroku said.

"I really don't want it to be that formal, though…" Inuyasha told the group.

"Your right. Me too." Sango said.

"How about you, Kagome? Miroku? What do you think?" Inuyasha asked her and Miroku.

"Sounds good to me." Kagome said. "Same here." Miroku said.

"Who wants to go and tell Kaede about our plans? And whoever does it, don't forget to tell her that we don't want it to be to formal." Sango asked all of them.

"I'll go." Kagome said as she stood up. And with that, they all left the room, Kagome in the lead.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kimi were walking in the forest on their quest to find some more jewel shards.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she started walking a bit slower than everyone else.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her as he turned around to look at her. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked her as he went over to her.

"I don't feel good…" Kagome told him. Before anything else could happen, she ran off the path and went behind a tree. There, she bent over and barfed.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked her as he, Miroku, Sango Shippo, and Kimi went over to her. Kirara mewed, sounding worried.

"I'm fine…" She said as she wiped her mouth with her hand. She stood up straight.

"Are you sure Kagome? You look a bit pale." Sango said as she walked over to her friend.

"Seriously, I'm fine." Kagome said as she started to get back on the path.

"_Kagome? Do you want to get on my back?"_ Inuyasha asked her telepathically.

"_Sure."_ Kagome answered him and moved to get on his back.

Inuyasha wasn't running, so Kagome easily drifted to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Kagome heard a voice say in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. She was still on Inuyasha's back. It seemed that the sun was about to set. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kimi were sitting around a campfire.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked him as he gently set her down on the ground.

"Dunno. You looked so tired; I just let you sleep. You were sleeping for at least eight hours!" He told her as he sat down next to the fire.

"Here, we saved you some fish." Miroku said as he handed her a large leaf with some fish on it.

"Thank you." She said as she took it and started to eat. Kagome was half way through her fish, when she stopped.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome told him as she stood up.

"What? You do? Which way?" Inuyasha asked her as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"It's coming closer." Kagome said as she turned around. Inuyasha did as well. Kimi stood up and got into a battle position.

They could hear trees crashing over and the ground started to shake. Sango and Miroku stood up and grabbed their weapons. Kirara changed into her large form and started to growl. The sun was setting.

The demon finally came into view. It looked like a giant spider, but had a weird mark on its back. It looked like a crescent moon. The sun was more than three-fourths the way down.

"Is this the demon that has the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes! It's on its back!" Kagome yelled at him.

"All right! You ready to fight you stupid, slimy spider?" Inuyasha yelled at the spider demon. Kagome looked on the horizon. She watched the sun disappear behind the mountains.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as the Tetsusaiga reverted back to its regular form. Kagome watched in horror as his hair started to turn black. She looked at Kimi. Hers was doing the same.

Before she knew it, they were both human. Kimi had long, black hair in a ponytail, had no clawed hands, no padded feet, no fangs, and no dog-ears, just human ears. Inuyasha was the same.

"Oh, no! It's the night of the new moon!" Miroku yelled to Kagome as he pointed out the moon.

"This can't be happening!" Kimi said as she looked at her hands and feet.

The spider moved toward Inuyasha. It lifted up one of its legs and brought it toward the ground, right on top of Inuyasha. Kagome heard him scream, then, there was silence.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled.

The spider moved out of the way, and went towards Sango. Kagome and Kimi ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Are you all right?" Kagome asked as he knelt next to him.

"_Well, there's no blood, so that's good…But what about broken bones? Will he be able to walk? Will he make it through the night?"_ Kagome thought to herself as she bent over him, becoming more worried at every thought.

"He's okay. He's just unconscious." Kimi said as she sniffed him, even though it did no good.

"He may have a broken bone or something like that, but other than that, he should be fine." They all heard a buzzing sound. Sango turned around.

"Saimyosho!" She yelled to all of them.

"You must hide yourself now!" She yelled to Kimi and Inuyasha as she picked up her Hiraikotsu and started to put it in throwing position.

"Sango and I will distract the Saimyosho, while you go and make sure that they're hidden!" Miroku yelled to Kagome as he put his staff at the ready.

"Right!" Kagome said to Miroku as she started to run toward Kimi.

"How are we going to get Inuyasha away from here?" Kagome asked Kimi.

"I can carry him!" Kimi said as she crouched down. Kagome helped Inuyasha get on Kimi's back. Kagome and Kimi started running toward the trees, with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder. They kept running until they got to a large tree that had large roots that came out of the ground.

"Get under the roots! Quick!" Kagome shouted to them. Kimi put Inuyasha under the same root as her, so that when he woke up, she could keep him quiet. Shippo went into the smallest hole, and Kagome started to run back to Sango and Miroku.

When she was running, she tripped. When she hit the ground, everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Kagome heard a voice say in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around. She was still on Inuyasha's back. It seemed that the sun was about to set. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kimi were sitting around a campfire.

"_Not again! This can't be happening! I've got to tell Inuyasha about these dreams as soon as possible!" _Kagome thought as she was being put down.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked him as he gently set her down on the ground.

"_Why am I even asking him? And watch, he's going to say, 'Dunno. You looked so tired; I just let you sleep. You were sleeping for at least eight hours!' I'll be you anything that that's what he is going to say!" _Kagome thought.

"Dunno. You looked so tired; I just let you sleep. You were sleeping for at least eight hours!" He told her as he sat down next to the fire.

"_Told ya so! I've got to tell Inuyasha now!" _Kagome thought as she stood up.

"Here, we saved you some fish." Miroku said as he handed her a large leaf with some fish on it.

"_Well, I am hungry, but I need to tell Inuyasha as soon as I eat!" _She thought as she took the fish.

"Thank you." She said as she started to eat. Kagome was half way through her fish, when she stopped.

"_Not again, I didn't tell him in time! _She thought.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I sense a jewel shard." Kagome told him as she stood up.

"What? You do? Which way?" Inuyasha asked her as he drew the Tetsusaiga.

"It's coming closer." Kagome said as she turned around. Inuyasha did as well. Kimi stood up and got into a battle position.

They could hear trees crashing over and the ground started to shake. Sango and Miroku stood up and grabbed their weapons. Kirara changed into her large form and started to growl. The sun was setting.

The demon finally came into view. It looked like a giant spider, but had a weird mark on its back. It looked like a crescent moon. The sun was more than three-fourths the way down.

"Is this the demon that has the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes! It's on its back!" Kagome yelled at him.

"All right! You ready to fight you stupid, slimy spider?" Inuyasha yelled at the spider demon. Kagome looked on the horizon. She watched the sun disappear behind the mountains.

"_I've got to tell him at least that it's the night of the new moon so that maybe he can get away from the demon!" _Kagome thought.

"INUYASHA! IT'S THE NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON!" Kagome yelled at him.

"What? Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to understand what Kagome had said, then noticed that the Tetsusaiga had reverted back to its regular form. Kagome watched in horror as his hair started to turn black. She looked at Kimi. Hers was doing the same.

Before she knew it, they were both human. Kimi had long, black hair in a ponytail, had no clawed hands, no padded feet, no fangs, and no dog ears, just human ears. Inuyasha was the same.

"Oh, no! It's the night of the new moon!" Miroku yelled to Kagome as he pointed out the moon.

"This can't be happening!" Kimi said as she looked at her hands and feet.

"_Oh, yes it can! I've got to tell Inuyasha to move out of the way!" _Kagome thought.

"INUYASHA! MOVE!" Kagome yelled at him.

The spider moved toward Inuyasha. It lifted up one of its legs and brought it toward the ground, right on top of Inuyasha. Kagome heard him scream, then, there was silence.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled.

The spider moved out of the way, and went towards Sango. Kagome and Kimi ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Are you all right?" Kagome asked as he knelt next to him.

"_Well, at least he'll live through it!" _Kagome thought to herself as she bent over him.

"He's okay. He's just unconscious." Kimi said as she looked over him.

"_Yeah, I kind of already know that!" _She thought, getting annoyed because she knew what everyone was going to do or say.

"He may have a broken bone or something like that, but other than that, he should be fine." Kimi said, NOT to Kagome's surprise.

They all heard a buzzing sound. Sango turned around.

"Saimyosho!" She yelled to all of them.

"You must hide yourself now!" She yelled to Kimi and Inuyasha as she picked up her Hiraikotsu and started put it in throwing position.

"Sango and I will distract the Saimyosho, while you go and make sure that they're hidden!" Miroku yelled to Kagome as he put his staff at the ready.

"Right!" Kagome said to Miroku as she started to run toward Kimi.

"_I've got to get them away from the Saimyosho!"_ Kagome thought, her determination surprising her.

"Let's put Inuyasha on your back! Quick!" Kagome told Kimi.

"Sure!" Kimi said as she crouched down. Kagome helped Inuyasha get on Kimi's back. Kagome and Kimi started running toward the trees, with Shippo on Kagome's shoulder.

They kept running until they got to a large tree that had large roots that came out of the ground.

"Get under the roots! Quick!" Kagome shouted to them. Kimi put Inuyasha under the same root as her, so that when he woke up, she could keep him quiet. Shippo went into the smallest hole.

"Stay there Shippo!" Kagome yelled to her as she ran back toward the spider demon. As she was running, she tripped.

"Ow! That hurt!" She complained as she got up as fast as she could. She started to run faster.

As she approached, she heard Sango scream. Kagome could only run faster.

"I don't think that I can get there in time!" Kagome said to herself as she ran faster.

When she got there, she was almost shocked. Sango was lying over on the side; it looked like she had been knocked out. Kirara was guarding her. The Saimyosho and the spider demon were surrounding Miroku.

Kagome heard him yell, "There's no other choice. I'll have to use my…WIND TUNNEL!"

He took the rosary off of his right hand and the wind started.

"Miroku! NO! DON'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THIS! NOOO!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to him.

By the time she got to him, he had already sucked in all of the Saimyosho and the spider demon. He put the rosary back on and fell to his knees.

"Miroku! Are you alright?" Kagome asked him as she ran over to him.

"Make sure that Sango is okay…" He told her, then he collapsed.

"KIMI! SHIPPO! COME AND HELP ME!" Kagome yelled. In about two to three minutes, Kimi showed up with an unconscious Inuyasha on her back and Shippo bounding behind them.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Kimi asked her in a worried tone, not yet seeing Sango or Miroku because she was putting Inuyasha down. When she turned around, she gasped.

"What happened? Is Miroku all right?" Kimi asked her.

"I don't know, he sucked in a lot of Saimyosho! He has a lot of poison in his body! What are we going to do?" Kagome asked Kimi helplessly.

"I don't know…" Kimi said back to her. They both heard Inuyasha groan. Kagome ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a soft tone as she watched him open his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked as he tried to sit up. He gasped in pain and lied back down.

"Well, you and Kimi turned human. Then, the spider demon came at you and…" Kagome said as she trailed off.

"Squashed me?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she started to giggle.

"After the demon "squashed" you, some Saimyosho showed up. Kimi put you on her back and we brought you into the forest. After I made sure that you and Kimi were hidden, I ran back to where Sango and Miroku were. Kirara was guarding Sango because it looked like she was knocked out. The spider demon and the Saimyosho were surrounding Miroku. He said that he didn't have any other choice, so he used his wind tunnel. He sucked in the spider demon and ALL of the Saimyosho. When I ran over to him, he said some weird things, then he collapsed. I called for Kimi and Shippo and they came here with you on Kimi's back. Then, you woke up." Kagome told him, pausing every once in a while to take a breath.

Inuyasha sat up, wincing as he did so. He looked over at Miroku.

"Stupid monk, why did he do that?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know." Kagome said, telling the truth.

"I need to go and check on Sango. Kimi? Could you come and watch over Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Kimi.

"Sure." Kimi said as she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha.

Kagome stood up and walked over to Sango. When she got there, Sango opened her eyes.

"Kagome? What happened?" She asked Kagome as she sat up

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked her.

"Yeah…Where's Miroku?" Sango asked almost automatically. Kagome sighed.

"After you were knocked out, I showed up in time to see him being surrounded by the Saimyosho and the spider demon. He said that he didn't have any other choice and he opened his wind tunnel. He sucked in the spider demon and, and…" Kagome said as she stuttered, seeing to look on Sango's face. "He sucked in all of the Saimyosho. I ran over to him and he told me to make sure that you were all right. Then he collapsed." She said.

"Where is he?" Sango asked as she stood up.

"Over there." Kagome said as she pointed toward the direction of Miroku. Sango ran over to him. When she got to him, she knelt by his side. She only had to wait about a minute for him to wake up.

"Sango?" Miroku asked in a weak voice.

"Yes?" Sango asked him softly.

"You're so beautiful. I wish that I could have spent my life with you. That won't happen now." Miroku said, not noticing that tears were coming into his and Sango's eyes.

"Don't talk like that! You're going to live! I know that you will! I'll get Kirara to bring us back to Kaede's village and Kagome can get you some antidote! I want you to live!" Sango told him, tears now rolling down her checks.

"No, it's to late for me. You need to be strong, for yourself, and our child. When I'm gone, don't be sad. Everytime you look at our child, it'll remind you of me. I love you now and I will always love you. I just wanted to see," Miroku said in a voice that got weaker the more he talked, "Your beautiful face one last time…" Miroku said, then, his head fell to the side and he closed his eyes.

"MIROKU! Please don't die! Wake up! I want to spend the rest of my life with you too! I LOVE YOU!" Sango yelled as she shook him.

"KIRARA! KAGOME! GET OVER HERE!" Sango yelled to them.

Kagome was telling Shippo and Kimi what to do to help Inuyasha a little bit. When she heard Sango call, she got up and ran over to her.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Kirara, transform into your large form. Kagome, help he get Miroku on Kirara! Quickly! We need to get him some antidote now! Kagome, please come with me so that you can give him the medicine. I won't know which one to give him." Sango said as she started to pick up Miroku.

Kagome nodded and started to help Sango get Miroku onto Kirara's back. Before she knew it, they were up in the air, flying as fast as Kirara would go. To Kagome, it only seemed to be about five minutes till they got to Kaede's village, but to Sango and Kirara, it seemed like eternity.

When they landed, Kagome said to Sango, "Try to get him inside. I have to and get my bag!" She slid off of Kirara and ran toward their guest home as fast as she could. Sango easily got Miroku off of Kirara and into Kaede's hut. It seemed that she wasn't there.

Sango put Miroku onto a pallet and could only wait for Kagome to come back with the antidote. Before Kagome arrived, Sango started to cry.

"I want you to live! Please! I want you to live Miroku!" Sango said between sobs. When Kagome finally arrived with the medicine, Sango had calmed down a little bit.

Kagome sat Miroku up and gave him the medicine.

"All that we can do now is wait and see if it works." Kagome said as she sat down and leaned against a wall. When Kagome noticed that Sango wasn't trying to get some sleep, she went and leaned against the wall next to Sango. Kagome put her arm around Sango's shoulders and hugged her.

After about ten minutes, Kagome still hadn't let go. When Kagome finally let go, she noticed that Sango had fallen asleep. Kagome didn't want to wake her, so she just went to sleep to wait and see if Miroku made it through the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is he awake yet?" Sango asked hopefully as Kagome walked out of the hut.

"Yes. He is. He wants a word with you." Kagome said as she got out of the doorway. Sango walked through the doorway and saw Miroku sitting up against a wall, holding a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked his as she sat next to him.

"Fine." He answered her.

"Miroku?" Sango asked him.

"What?" Miroku asked her.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" She asked him.

"Come to think of it, I really don't. The only thing that I remember is your face. You had tears running down your cheeks. Could you refresh my memory and tell me what happened?" Miroku asked her, curious at what he had said or done.

"Well, when I woke up from being knocked out by the spider, I ran over to you and you said, 'You're so beautiful. I wish that I could have spent my life with you. That won't happen now.' I told you not to talk like that and told you that you were going to live. I said that we could bring you to Kaede's village and get you an antidote, but you said, 'No, it's too late for me. You need to be strong, for yourself, and our child. Everytime you look at our child, it'll remind you of me. When I'm gone, don't be sad. I love you now and I will always love you. I just wanted to see your beautiful face one last time…' then, you fell unconscious. We brought you to the village and gave you the antidote. That's all that happened." Sango said, leaving out the parts where she had yelled that she wanted him to live and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

"_I'm sure that he would love to hear that I said those things, but I think that it would be best if I waited to tell him."_ Sango thought as she leaned against him.

"I love you Miroku." Sango said as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Miroku said back to her. Sango felt a chill go up her spine and she went rigid.

"Sango? What's the matter?" Miroku asked her.

"Where is Kagome? I need to speak to her." Sango said standing up.

"I don't know. Why?" He asked her as he stood up after her.

"You'll find out." Sango said as she walked out of the room. She led him to the dining room, where Kagome was sitting there sipping some tea.

"Kagome? Do you sense a jewel shard anywhere near here?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked in.

"What? Wait, now that you mention it, I do! Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome said, going from a calm to alert expressions. They walked around the guest home until they came to where Inuyasha, Kimi, and Shippo were playing a game.

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard nearby! Do you smell anything strange around here?" Kagome said as she walked in.

"Come to think of it, I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha said stopping dead in his tracks. Everyone headed outside and looked ahead of them.

"We can move a whole lot faster if we get put into pairs." Kimi said as she looked around at the gang.

Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, Shippo got onto Kimi's shoulder, Kirara transformed into her large form, and Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara. They started to run in the direction that Inuyasha could smell Naraku. When they reached a place that had mountains on the horizon, Inuyasha stopped.

"It's right here." He said as he got out his Tetsusaiga.

He turned the blade red and swiped infront of him. Before their very eyes, Naraku's castle appeared out of thin air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 8. I hope that you liked the chapter. I'm sorry that it took me so long to post the next chapter, but school is really getting to me. I've been having homework every night this week and I still have a little bit left. Sorry that it took so long. I just want to thank the ones who have reviewed my story. I also want to thank a friend from school, because she has given me a lot of ideas and suggestions for the past few chapters. Thank you! **Don't forget to review!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 9: Our Long Battle Is Finally Over**


	9. Our Long Battle Is Finally Over

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 9! Did you like the last chapter? I wanted to put a little fluff in it between Miroku and Sango. Are any of you wondering what "Our Long Battle Is Finally Over" is about? If you want to find out, read the chapter! Thank you to all of the people that have reviewed! I specifically want to thank **sapphire-glass** because she has helped me get reviewers, given me ideas for some of the chapters, helped me when I have had writers block, and most of all, has been a very good friend! Thank you **sapphire-glass**! Well, most of you are going to want to read the chapter, so on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi!**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 9: Our Long Battle Is Finally Over**

"It's right here." He said as he got out his Tetsusaiga. He turned the blade red and swiped in front of him. Before their very eyes, Naraku's castle appeared out of thin air.

"Let's get going." Inuyasha said as he put Kagome back on his back, put the Tetsusaiga back in its sheath, and started running.

The others followed him. Behind them, a tunnel of wind came toward them. When the noticed it, they stopped. When it reached them, the wind stopped. They realized that it was Koga.

"Why Kagome! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" Koga asked her surprised.

"Well, I…" Kagome said, but Koga interrupted her.

"Here, I don't need them any more. You can have them." Koga told her as he shoved something into her hand. She looked and saw that it was the two jewel shards had been in his legs.

"Koga, but how can you run so fast without them?" Kagome asked him.

"Simple. I practiced and I got a whole lot faster. I thought that you would like to have them." Koga told Kagome.

"What are you doing here, you filthy mutt?" Koga asked Inuyasha as he walked over to him.

"Why do you need to know?" Inuyasha asked him, sounding annoyed.

"Because, I have been looking for Naraku's castle for quite some time, and all of a sudden, I smell him like he's was right next to me. Can you explain you mutt?" Koga asked him, getting a smirk on his face when he called Inuyasha a mutt, yet again.

"None of your business. Naraku is mine and he belongs to no one else. You hear that?" Inuyasha told him.

"Here's an idea. Whoever defeat's Naraku first, gets to have Kagome as their bride. That sound fair enough?" Koga told Inuyasha. Inuyasha got a smirk on his face.

"You can't have her." Inuyasha said smugly.

"And why is that?" Koga asked him, getting very angry.

"Because we're engaged." Kagome said, so that Inuyasha wouldn't have to answer.

"WHAT? You have got to be kidding me Kagome! I thought that you wanted to be my bride, not this mangy mutts." Koga said, sounding a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry Koga, but you should have asked he first." Kagome said.

"We need to get going Inuyasha, or Naraku will know that we are here."

"It's to late for that." A new voice said. They all turned around and saw Kagura.

"You want to fight?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Well, Naraku told me to come and beat you till your guts spilled out, so I'd take that as a yes." Kagura said coolly.

"Let's get on with it then!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at Kagura with the Tetsusaiga. Kagura dodged the sword and got out her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura yelled as she waved her fan at Inuyasha. A burst of wind came at Inuyasha. He dodged it, but only by tumbling to the ground. He got up as soon as he could.

When he was fully standing, he didn't realize that more wind was coming at him.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled at him. Inuyasha fell down on the ground, face first.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're so pathetic! You require the protection of a mortal?" Kagura said as she laughed. When she was laughing, she didn't notice that Inuyasha was back on his feet.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swiped his sword at her. She stopped laughing and moved out of the way just in time. Inuyasha was about to swipe at her again, but Koga got in his way.

"What are you doing? Move so that I kill her!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"No. Let me kill her. She murdered my kinsmen, so I think that I have the right." Koga said to Inuyasha, not moving a muscle.

"All right." Inuyasha said as he put down his Tetsusaiga. He walked over to Kagome.

"_I'll bet that he's out of the battle in less than five minutes!"_ Inuyasha told Kagome telepathically. Kagome sighed.

"_You're always so competitive!"_ Kagome thought to him.

They then turned their eyes to the fight. Kagura was using her fan to keep Koga busy while she advanced on him. When she reached him, she hit him with her fan. She then picked him up with her wind. Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Koga fell to the ground. He didn't move afterwards.

"_See? Told ya so."_ Inuyasha told Kagome in their minds.

"_Inuyasha."_ Miroku and Sango said together.

"_What is it you two?"_ Kagome asked them.

"_Leave this battle to us. We know how to beat her. Trust us. If we fail, you two will have to step. Got it?" _Sango asked Inuyasha and Kagome.

"_I don't want you two to do that, but go ahead." _Kagome said. They all snapped back to reality and Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku gave them the thumbs up, and Miroku started to walk towards Kagura.

"You want to fight next?" Kagura asked him.

"Yes. I think that I will." Miroku said as he put up his right hand.

"WIND TUNNEL!" Miroku yelled as he pulled the rosary off. There weren't any Saimyosho in the area, so he was safe from that. Kimi, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kagome watched Sango as she and Kirara made their way behind Kagura. She didn't seem to notice because she was occupied with Miroku's wind tunnel. Sango got onto Kirara's back and they went into the air.

They rode up behind Kagura and Sango yelled, "Now Miroku!" Miroku put the rosary on his hand and the wind stopped. Kirara rode in front of Kagura and Sango grabbed her fan.

"You little…" Kagura said, but she stopped mid sentence. She looked down at her stomach. There was a sword in her gut.

"Die!" Sango said as she pushed the sword farther into Kagura. Kagura gasped for air, but she didn't receive any.

"You finally defeated me…" Kagura said as she fell to the ground. Sango pulled the sword out of Kagura's corpse.

"She's dead." Sango said in relief. **(A/N Sorry Kagura lovers! I didn't see any use with her in my story. I hope that you aren't to mad at me!)**

"Now, time for the clean up." Miroku said as he lifted up his hand and reached for the rosary.

"Wait Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked her as he put his hand down.

"Let's give Kagura a proper burial because she didn't do those evil things on her own will. Naraku made her do those things. Let's give her a burial, please!" Kagome pleaded with him.

"All right. We will have to wait to do it though." Miroku said as he agreed with her.

They all heard footsteps coming from behind them. They turned around to see Kanna walking towards Kagura. When she reached her, she stopped.

"Kagura is dead. You killed her, didn't you?" Kanna asked in her soft, yet evil voice.

"You want to die as well?" Kimi yelled at her. Kimi grabbed a sword that Sango had given her back at Kaede's village and threw it at her. Kanna just picked up her mirror and sucked in the sword.

"How did she do that?" Kimi asked in disbelief.

"It's no use. She can suck _anything_ into her mirror." Sango told Kimi.

"Oh." Kimi said.

"I'll try an arrow." Kagome said as she reached for an arrow. She drew the string back on the bow, and shot. Kanna picked up her mirror and sucked in the arrow. Then, she turned to Kimi and shot the arrow at her.

Kimi barley had time to dodge. Shippo, who was on Kimi's shoulder, fell to the ground and started tumbling.

Then, Kanna turned to Sango and Miroku and let the sword that Kimi had thrown fly towards them. Kirara ran by, grabbed both of them, and started to fly out of the range of the sword. Kirara then brought them safely to the ground.

Kimi ran towards Kanna, who failed to notice her. When Kimi reached Kanna, she grabbed her and threw her over to the side. Kanna, who didn't seem to be hurt at all, stood up.

She turned to Kimi and said, "You have caused me pain. Now you will die!"

Kanna's eye's turned red, she started to float about six inches off of the ground, and her hair started to stand up. She said a chant and looked at Kimi. Kanna opened her eyes fully. When she did, Kimi went flying into a rock.

"KIMI!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to her.

"Kimi! Are you all right? Wake up!" Inuyasha said as he tried to wake her up. Kagome ran over to him.

"Kanna, that little bast…" Inuyasha began to say as he stood up.

"Inuyasha! I have an idea." Kagome interrupted him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'll shoot another arrow, and I know that she'll just suck it into her mirror. When she turns to shoot it at us, you use Backlash Wave on the arrow with your Tetsusaiga. It's really simple." Kagome told him.

"Sure. Sounds good to me. You ready?" Inuyasha asked her as he put his sword in front of him.

"Ready." Kagome said as she got another arrow and pulled it back on the bowstring.

"Now!" Kagome yelled as she released her arrow. It flew at Kanna. Just like Kagome had said, Kanna sucked in the arrow.

"You ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him as Kanna turned towards them.

"Yeah. Bring it on!" Inuyasha said as the arrow came towards them.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword at Kanna and the arrow. The arrow and the swipe from the Tetsusaiga met. At first, it looked like the arrow was going to beat the backlash wave. Then, the swipe from the sword gave a giant push and hit the arrow and Kanna. Everybody shielded their eyes as the wave hit Kanna. When they looked, Kanna was lying on the ground, her eyes were closed, and her mirror was broken.

"She's dead." Shippo said as she went over to Kanna and poked her.

"Yup, definitely dead."

"Good." Inuyasha said as he walked over to his little sister.

"I guess that I'll have to carry her. Kagome, could you ride on Kirara? Or would Sango be willing to carry Kimi with them?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he picked up Kimi.

"Sure, we'll carry her with us." Sango said as she got onto Kirara. They put Kimi on Kirara's back. Kagome looked at Kanna and Kagura.

"We'll leave them here for now. We'll have to bury them later." Miroku said as he followed her gaze. He climbed on Kirara.

"Let's get going, before any more demons have the chance to come and attack us. We need to get to Naraku before he can escape." Sango said.

"WAIT!" A new voice said behind them. They turned around to see Ayame running towards them.

"Where is Koga?" Ayame asked them.

"Ummm…" Sango said, looking over in the direction where they had left Koga. They had completely forgotten about him.

"Over there." Kagome said. Ayame walked over to Koga. He was waking up.

When he saw that Ayame was there, he said, "Uh, oh."

Ayame just looked at him. The more she looked at him, her gaze turned into a glare.

"Koga! You were supposed to be at our wedding, you mangy wolf! I had to call off the wedding because you didn't show up! I'm starting to think that you don't love me!" She told him.

Koga tried to speak, but before he got the chance, Ayame kicked him in the gut, stunning him. She looked at the gang.

"Thanks for keeping him here for the time being. He will be in SERIOUS trouble when we get back home. Bye!" Ayame said as she took off.

"Well, that was strange." Inuyasha said. Kagome started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Koga was supposed to be at their wedding, but instead, he was flirting with me! Ayame is going to kill him, dig him up, and then kill him again!" Kagome said as she burst out laughing.

"You're so weird." Inuyasha said as he took off towards the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The gang was about three-fourths the way to the castle, when a white blur ran past them. It stopped in front of them. When they stopped, they realized that it was Sesshomaru. "What are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled at his older brother.

"I'm here to kill Naraku. And you?" Sesshomaru asked him, as if they were brothers, not rivals.

"I was here first, so bug off. Leave us alone and go home. Naraku is ours, and no one else can have him. Got that?" Inuyasha retorted.

"Why don't we work together for once?" Sesshomaru said, to everyone's surprise.

"Why should we?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Inuyasha! Accept! Be nice for once!" Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Fine, you can come with us." Inuyasha said.

"Shall we go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, lets." Inuyasha said as he started to run towards the castle. The two brothers took off running.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Sesshomaru called out to Inuyasha. Everyone was shocked.

"_He's acting like a little kid again! I knew that he was nice!"_ Kagome thought as Inuyasha ran faster.

When they arrived at the castle, Inuyasha said, "I can smell Naraku everywhere! I don't know where he is!" Sesshomaru sniffed the air.

"He's this way." Sesshomaru said as he walked down one of the hallways. They all decided to follow him. They finally went into a large room that looked large enough to be a battle arena. Sesshomaru stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Because he's right there."

XxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha was running, dodging attacks left and right. He was the only one left fighting. Sango had been the first one to fall. She had just charged at Naraku with her sword out in front of her. Naraku had easily blocked the sword. He picked her up and threw her into the wall. She passed out when she hit the wall.

Miroku was next. He had run up to Naraku and opened his wind tunnel, which was a grave mistake. When he opened it, Saimyosho came flying out at him. He had sucked in so many before he could get his rosary back on that he couldn't count. He had fallen to the floor. He didn't move afterwards. Kagome had run over to him and given him an antidote, so he should be fine.

Shippo was after Miroku. Shippo was so small and fragile. Naraku only had to pick him up and throw him to the ground. Kirara had been poisoned by the miasma that Naraku had sent into her mouth and nose.

Sesshomaru had been knocked out at the same time as Kagome. Naraku had taken Tokijin from Sesshomaru, so he had no sword. Naraku was about to hit Sesshomaru and throw him into a wall, but Kagome dove in the way of Naraku's extended hand. He had grabbed both of them and threw them into the wall. When they hit the floor, it looked like Sesshomaru had taken the hardest blow, but if Kagome hadn't dove in the way, his injuries would have been a lot more serious.

Inuyasha was about to get hit by one of Naraku's arms, when he heard Kagome yell, "SIT!" He fell face first into the ground. He was grateful that Kagome had "sit" him that time. The only problem was, he was about to regret Kagome "sitting" him and letting Naraku know that she was awake.

Naraku looked over in her direction.

"Wench!" Naraku yelled as one of his hands went toward her. As it got closer to her, it sharpened to a fine point. Inuyasha watched in horror as Naraku's hand went through Kagome's stomach.

Naraku smirked, then pulled it out of her. Kagome gasped and fell to the floor, blood spilling everywhere.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran over to her. He put Kagome into his arms.

"Kagome? Are you all right?" He asked her, though he already knew the answer.

"No, I'm not, and you know it." Kagome told him in a weak voice.

Inuyasha could feel her growing cold and her skin was getting pale. Her breathing was getting slower and slower.

"Kagome, you're going to live! I know that you will!" Inuyasha told her as tears came to his eyes.

"No, I won't. I just want you to know that…I love you and I will always love you. This is where I wanted to die, right your arms." Kagome said as she went limp in his arms, her head fell back, and she closed her eyes.

"Wake up! Wake up Kagome! WAKE UP!" He yelled, though he knew that it wouldn't work. Tears were now streaming down his face and staining his kimono. She was dead.

He gently set Kagome's body on the floor and stood up. He looked at Naraku.

"_Man, if looks could kill…" _Naraku thought.

"You killed Kagome, now I will kill you." Inuyasha said in an evil voice.

Inuyasha put the Tetsusaiga out in front of him. When he was about to do his Wind Scar, he stopped. A white ball was floating in front of him.

He heard a voice say in his ear, "Use my power well, my love." He knew in an instant that it was Kagome. He watched the white ball float into his Tetsusaiga. He felt its power grow tremendously.

"Now, it's your turn to see what death looks like." Inuyasha told Naraku as he put his sword at the ready again. He swung the Tetsusaiga. When he did, the sword had a hint of red into it. It looked kind of like the wind scar, but more so. He watched as it spread, so that Naraku couldn't escape.

When it looked like it had stopped, the Tetsusaiga lifted out of Inuyasha's hand. A large bow appeared in the air. He looked at his sword. It looked like whatever was picking up the sword was about to use it like an arrow.

When his eyes fell on the bowstring, he gasped. It was Kagome that was pulling it back. Kagome was transparent, but he saw that she really wasn't alive, it was just her spirit. When she let go of the sword, it had miko powers put into it. It flew like an arrow right into Naraku's heart. Naraku looked at it, then looked at Inuyasha.

"How did you…?" He said as he fell to the ground. Inuyasha looked over at the spirit of Kagome. She looked at him and smiled.

"I didn't kill him. You did." She said. Inuyasha walked over to her. He tried to hold her hand, but his hand just went right through her.

"Inuyasha, you can't touch me. I wish that I could so that I could feel your warmth one more time, but I can't. I have to go now." Kagome said as she started to disappear.

"No, Kagome! Don't go! I love you!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"I know. I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said as her spirit completely disappeared. Before she had disappeared, he had noticed at tear rolling down Kagome's cheek. He heard a gasp behind him. Sango had woken up, and was looking at Kagome's body.

"Inuyasha, she can't be…" Sango said as she started to cry.

"I'm afraid so." Inuyasha said as tears came to his eyes as well.

He walked over to Sango and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and they both cried together. After a minute had passed, they heard a groan. They turned around to see Miroku open his eyes. He looked past Inuyasha and Sango, past Kagome (he didn't notice that she was dead), and saw Naraku. He removed the rosary from his hand and looked at his right palm. His wind tunnel had disappeared. He sighed with relief.

"Where is Kagome? I want to thank her for the antidote." Miroku asked them.

"It's no use to thank her now." Inuyasha said.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Because she's dead." Sango said, tears coming to her eyes.

"You're joking, right? She can't be dead!" Miroku said as he stood up. He looked at Kagome's body.

"You weren't." Miroku said as he took a step towards her. Tears came to his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair.

Shippo, Kirara, and Kimi had woken up and were looking at Kagome. Kirara mewed sadly. Kimi started to cry, even though she didn't know Kagome that well. Shippo broke down crying, worse than he had on the night of the fire.

"I loved Kagome!" They heard him say every once in a while.

After about ten minutes, Sesshomaru finally woke up. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to him.

"Get up." Inuyasha said. He held put a hand for Sesshomaru to use. He accepted it and was pulled up.

"So, Kagome is dead." Sesshomaru said, as he saw Kagome. He didn't shed one tear.

"Give me Tensusaiga." Inuyasha demanded.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked his younger brother confused.

"Give me Tensusaiga. NOW." Inuyasha said as he held out his hand. Sesshomaru was still confused, but he gave Inuyasha the sword.

He walked over to Kagome and said, "Sango, Miroku, you need to move." Sango and Miroku scrambled out of the way.

"_I hope that this works."_ Inuyasha thought as he lifted Tensusaiga. He swung it at Kagome. He watched Kagome's body after he had put the sword down. In less than ten seconds, Kagome's hand twitched. Inuyasha bent down over her.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Inuyasha said. Once she had opened her eyes, she just looked at him.

"What?" She asked him as she sat up.

"I thought that I was dead." Kagome said.

"You were. I brought you back to life with Tensusaiga. Do you remember defeating Naraku?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Kinda. Did I really shoot the Tetsusaiga like an arrow?" Kagome asked him.

"Yup." Inuyasha answered her as he helped her to her feet. Sesshomaru didn't see a reason to stay, so he just left without saying a word. Kagome started to walk over to Naraku's body.

"What are you doing Kagome?" She turned to look at Inuyasha.

"Well, duh! I'm getting his jewel shards!" She said as she turned back around. She bent over his corpse and reached in his overshirt. When she pulled out her hand, there was almost a complete jewel.

"Wow, I didn't know that he had so many jewel shards!" Inuyasha said.

"Let's complete the jewel!" Shippo said as he leapt onto Kagome's shoulder.

"I'll try it." Kagome said as she grabbed her fragment of the jewel out of her pocket. She put both pieces together, put her hands together, and closed her eyes. After about a minute, Kagome blushed. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha? Could I have my miko powers back?" Kagome asked him, as she gestured for him to hand her his sword. He did so and as the sword and Kagome's hand touched, a ball of white light floated to Kagome and into her chest. She did the same thing that she had done before with the jewel, and when she had opened her eyes, she looked successful.

She opened her hands to show the Shikon No Tama. She examined it closely.

"Oh, no." She said.

"What is it, Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"There's still a fragment missing." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Kohaku." Sango whispered.

"What did you say Sango?" Miroku asked her.

"Kohaku still has a shard in his left shoulder. We need to find him and get it from him." She said.

"I wonder where he is." Shippo said.

"Well, lets get going back to Kaede's village. She'll be worrying about us." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, lets." Miroku said standing up.

"Our long battle is finally over." Kagome said as she stood up and followed the others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 9. I hope that you liked it. It took me a while to figure out how they were going to beat Naraku, but I figured it out in time. Well, I need to go study for a test, do my chores, and go and take a bath. I hope that you **don't forget to review!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 10: The Unexpected Guest and The Soon To Be Daughter**


	10. The Unexpected Guest and the Soon To Be ...

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 10! I hope that you liked the last chapter. Once again, did you think that I would really kill Kagome? If you think that I did, you had better think again. I would never kill Kagome or Inuyasha. I'm sorry to those of you who read this fanfic who are Kanna or Kagura lovers. I'm very sorry, but I didn't see any use for them. So please, don't be mad at me. Well, I want to get on with the chapter, so…Let's get started!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anyone else related to Inuyasha except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 10: The Unexpected Guest and the Soon To Be Daughter**

"This is delicious!" Kagome said as she shoved food into her mouth. They had all made it back from Naraku's castle safely. When they had gotten back to the village, they gave a proper burial to Naraku (surprisingly enough), Kanna and Kagura. They were now in their guest home, eating a delicious meal that Kaede had made for them.

"I know! We haven't had food this good in a long time!" Miroku said as he crunched on a piece of bread.

"Well, I'm glad that ye like it." Kaede said. The gang heard a loud boom and the ground shook. Kagome sighed, put down her food, and stood up.

"Let's go check it out." Kagome said, helping Inuyasha up. Shippo sighed, stood up, looked down at his food sadly, and followed everyone else out the door.

When they walked outside, they saw a demon on the outskirts of town. They ran over near it and saw that it was beating up a little boy. "Inuyasha, that demon is beating on that little boy! Help him!" Sango told Inuyasha when she saw what was going on.

"No need to tell me, I'm already on it." Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga, not transforming it yet.

"Hey, you filthy demon! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked over to the demon. The demon looked at Inuyasha. He then dropped the boy, whom he was about to punch again. The demon looked at Inuyasha, then at his sword. Then, the demon started to laugh.

"You're going to beat ME with that flimsy old sword? It couldn't even cut paper that was wet!" The demon said as he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. That's exactly what I said when I first saw it. Now, it's going to slit your throat for insulting it!" Inuyasha yelled as he transformed it to its large form. The demon stopped laughing and looked from the sword to Inuyasha, and back to the sword.

"Your not serious!" The demon said.

"Oh yes I am!" Inuyasha said as he lifted up his sword. He was about the use his wind scar, but before he could, an arrow had shot above his head and into the demon's heart.

The demon looked at the arrow in his chest, then it desenagrated right in front of their eyes. When Inuyasha turned around to see who had shot the arrow, he was surprised to see that it was Kagome.

"Now, that'll teach you to think twice before you beat up on a little boy, won't it?" Kagome yelled at the pile of ash that remained of the demon.

Sango ran over to the little boy, who hadn't moved after the demon had dropped him. She knelt by his side. When she saw him, she gasped.

"_Those clothes…They're from the demon slayer village!" _Sango thought as she looked at him. She held out a shaking hand to turn the boy over. When she did, she gasped, this time tears coming to her eyes.

"K…Ko…Kohaku!" Sango said as she began to cry tears of joy.

"Sango? You okay?" Kagome asked, coming to knell next to Sango. Kagome still hadn't seen Kohaku's face.

Sango turned to look at Kagome. Kagome was surprised to see tears streaming down her face.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, putting a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Kohaku is alive!" Sango told Kagome to explain her strange behavior. Kagome looked at Kohaku.

"Oh, Sango! We don't need to worry about him getting hurt or killed anymore!" Kagome said, looked very happy.

"Yes, it is." Sango said.

"_He has a terrible fever, he looks half starved, and he has cuts and bruises all over him! What happened to my little brother?" _Sango thought as she stood up and called Kirara over. She whispered into Kirara's ear. Kirara seemed to nod, then walked over to Kohaku. Sango helped Kohaku onto Kirara's back, and they started to walk over to the guest home while Kagome told the rest of the group what had happened.

"Kohaku is alive?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Yes, it seems so, but Sango looked worried though…" Kagome said as she watched Sango.

"Well, I'll see you later." Kagome said as she started to walk after Sango with Shippo on her shoulder.

"Well, this is a very unexpected guest, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"I guess so. I don't know about you, but I'm going to go and find out what's wrong with Sango. Want to come with me?" Miroku said as he stood up straight, since he was leaning against a tree.

"Sure." Inuyasha said as he led the way back to their home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ooooohhhhh..." Kohaku mumbled as he opened his eyes. He sat up. He looked around the room. Sango was lying on a pallet next to him, fast asleep. He looked on the other side of him. He saw a wooden bowl with water in it, and a damp cloth draped over the side of it.

Without warning, his eyes flashed to a different scene.

"Surround it!" His father yelled at the slayers. There was a large spider demon in front of him. He was in his demon slayer clothes. The spider demon was spitting out spider webs. A few of the strands grabbed Kohaku and flung him up in the air.

"Kohaku!" Hamana yelled and used his weapon to slice the webs apart. **(A/N I had to think up names for the demon slayers, because I couldn't be saying things like, "that one said," and "another one said". It started to get annoying after a while so I just thought up names.)**

When Kohaku landed, Hamana walked over to him, put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Take a deep breath." Kohaku nodded and looked up to see Kiman cutting up the spider's side. His father then used his weapon to hold down the spider's neck.

"It's down! I have it!" His father yelled at the slayers.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at the spider. It sliced the spider demon's lower body, almost cutting it in half. Sango caught her Hiraikotsu and skid backwards a little bit.

"Sango is incredible!" Kohaku said, his body acting of it's own accord.

"They claim that she is the best in the village!" Hamana said.

"Wow!" One of the lord's guards said.

"She took the demon down in one swing!" Another one said.

"All right! Lets finish this off!" Janki said.

"Off with it's head!" Amani yelled as they lifted their weapons.

"This is where I come in!" Kohaku said as he started to run towards the spider. He stopped running after a bit and felt himself go into a daze.

"For a demon so large, it was easy bringing it down!" Hamana said as he started to chop off one of its horns.

"It was to easy, there's something about this spider that rings false!" Sango said. Then she gasped.

Kohaku had thrown his weapon and it had killed Hamana and Janki, and it had also killed their father. He threw it again, this time killing Amani, Kitari, Lomikan, and Treil. Sango watched in horror as they fell to the ground, dead. Sango then looked to see who had killed them. Her eyes filled with fear when she saw that it was Kohaku.

"Kohaku! Why did you slay father and the others?" Sango yelled at her little brother. Kohaku, still not having control of his body, started to run at Sango, weapon in hand.

"No, don't Kohaku!" Sango yelled, holding out a hand in front of her. Kohaku threw his weapon at her. She dodged it, but it nicked her check, slicing off her mask. Sango fell to her knees and asked, "Have you forgotten who I am?"

"What's going on? Halt lad!" One of the lord's guards yelled.

"Stop this madness!" Another one yelled.

"Let him continue. It should prove to be quite entertaining!" The lord told his guards, shocking them.

Kohaku then threw his weapon at Sango again, but Sango had her sword out. She wrapped the chain of his weapon around her sword, and then pulled it away from him. He started to run towards her, getting out his sword.

He jumped, bringing his sword down on top of her. She blocked it with her own sword.

She started to run, pushing Kohaku back, asking, "Why do you do this Kohaku?"

Sango looked at his neck. Her eyes seemed to follow something. Then, her eyes fell on the lord.

"He's the one!" Sango said as she pushed Kohaku away, kicked him in the stomach, then started to run. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu and stopped running.

"You did this to him! You're finished!" She yelled at the lord.

"The siblings have taken leave of their senses. Kill them both!" The lord ordered his guards.

A few of the guards started to charge at Sango. She started to run towards them as well. She swiped at them with her Hiraikotsu as she ran past them. She then swiped at two more. She just kept on running.

She stopped running when she felt pain explode in her back. Kohaku had thrown his weapon at her and hit her right in her back.

She turned around to see Kohaku had thrown it. He was shaking. He fell to his knees, dropped the chain and looked at his hands. He took off his mask and looked at Sango. "Sango, what have I done?" He asked her, tears coming into his eyes.

"Kohaku…" Sango said, falling to her knees.

"No! Sango!" Kohaku yelled as he started running towards her, still wondering what was going on yet, and wondering how his body was moving by itself.

Kohaku then felt pain in his chest. He staggered backwards, and then fell to the ground. Sango watched him fall, then, she started crawled over to him.

"Take aim and cast your arrows at the crazed siblings." The lord ordered.

"Kohaku…" Sango said as she leaned over him.

"Help me Sango, I'm so afraid." Kohaku said, tears in his eyes, and blood trickling out of the side of his mouth.

"Do not worry now, I am here." Sango said. Then, she felt pain explode in her back again. This time, the lord's guards had shot her. Kohaku watched Sango fall on top of him, seemingly dead.

Then, his eyes flashed back to the room that he was in. He burst into moaning and sobs. Sango sat up. She looked at Kohaku.

"Oh, Kohaku! What's wrong?" Sango asked as she walked over to him, sat down, and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I killed them, I killed them all, didn't I Sango? I also almost killed you, didn't I?" Kohaku asked her between sobs.

"Well, you, you didn't…" Sango said, trying to choose her words carefully.

"Just tell me!" Kohaku demanded.

"Well, yes, you did, but you didn't. You did those things while under a spell. Naraku's father had put you under it. Don't blame yourself for something that you didn't do! You didn't kill father and the others, the crazed lord did." Sango told him, tightening her grip on his shoulders comfortingly.

After a while, his moaning and sobs died down, and soon, he fell asleep. Sango was afraid that if she removed her arm, that she would wake him up, so, she just leaned her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Sango? You awake?" Kagome asked as she knocked on the door.

"Just a minute." Kagome heard Sango's voice say. The door slid open. Sango was standing there, looking like she had just woken up.

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"Well, we've gotten a urgent call from a monk village that's near here. It's being attacked by demons. We need to go there as soon as possible." Kagome told her.

"If you want to, you can bring Kohaku with us so that he won't have to stay here with Kaede. You need to get dressed and we can leave."

"Okay. I'll be out in a minute." Sango told Kagome. While Kagome walked away, she went and woke up Kohaku.

"Kohaku, wake up! It's time to get up!" Sango said as she shook him lightly.

"Wha?" Kohaku asked her, opening his eyes.

"It's time to get up." Sango told him, helping him sit up.

"Do you want something to eat?" Sango asked him.

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Kohaku said.

"Listen Kohaku. We have just gotten an urgent call from a nearby monk village. We need to go and kill some demons that are attacking the village. Do you want to come with us or stay with here with Lady Kaede?" Sango asked him.

"I think that I want to go with you." Kohaku said. They both heard a happy mew behind them. Kohaku turned around, only to be bowled over by a small amount of tan colored fur.

"Kirara!" Kohaku said as he took Kirara off of him and started to giggle.

"Well, then we need to get going." Sango told Kohaku. He nodded and grabbed his things. They were both ready in about two or three minutes.

"Let's go find Kagome." Sango said as she led the way out of the room.

"Both of you ready to go?" Miroku asked the two siblings.

"Sure." Kohaku told him.

"Then let's go." Inuyasha said, getting impatient. Kagome then go onto Inuyasha's back and Shippo go onto Kagome's shoulder. Kirara transformed into her large form and Kimi, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku got onto her back.

They all took off, Inuyasha running and Kirara flying. They stopped to take a small break at a river. They were really near the village, so they decided to walk the rest of the way. They made their way through some trees.

"Hey guys, I'm going to run ahead." Kagome said.

"Okay, but be careful." Inuyasha told her.

"I will!" Kagome yelled behind her.

She started to run towards the direction of the village. She reached the edge of the forest. When she saw what was in front of her, tears came to her eyes. The village of the monks was destroyed. Everyone was dead.

She started to cry. Inuyasha heard someone crying and the smell of salt.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to find her. He found her on her knees.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked her. She pointed in front of them. He looked and saw the village destroyed.

"Oh, Kagome!" Inuyasha said. When the others showed up and saw the destruction, they all looked sad. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"What do you smell Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Strangely enough, you may think that I'm crazy, but I smell you!" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kagome asked him. "I haven't been here before in my life!" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go and find the source of the smell!" Inuyasha told Kagome as he took off.

"Wait Inuyasha! I want to go with you!" Kagome yelled after him. He ran back to her and swung her onto his back.

He started to dig around like crazy. After a while if digging, they started to hear a faint cry. It sounded like a baby.

"Inuyasha! Hurry up! Dig faster!" Kagome told him. After about five minutes, Inuyasha had almost dug the baby free.

"Almost there…" Inuyasha told Kagome. Kagome had gotten off of his back. She decided to start digging to.

While Inuyasha went to go and bring the others, Kagome finished uncovering the baby. She picked it up and shushed it's crying. She then looked at the baby. It was a girl. It had silver hair, dog ears, brown eyes, and had a cute little dress on.

"_Those clothes, they're from my time! And the hair, it's like Inuyasha's and Kimi's! And the eyes, they look like mine! And the dog ears! But this can't be my child, could it?" _Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned around with the baby in her arms. Inuyasha walked over to her.

"Kagome, the baby smells like you!" Inuyasha told her, not yet looking closely at the baby.

"Inuyasha! Look at the hair! Look at the ears! Look at the eyes! This looks like it's our baby!" Kagome told him. Inuyasha looked at it. He also sniffed at her.

"It smells like me to! But how?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"I don't know…" Kagome told him.

"Do you want to keep her?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, I don't know, do you?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Inuyasha said.

"Okay! Let's keep her!" Kagome said making up her mind.

"What are you looking at Kagome?" Kimi asked as she walked over to them.

"Oh! She…She looks just like you Kagome! And she also looks like Inuyasha!" Sango asked them.

"But how?" Kimi asked them.

"We don't know." Kagome said simply.

"Oh, how cute!" Miroku said when he saw the baby.

"What's going on here?" Shippo asked.

"We don't know." Inuyasha said.

"What are you going to name her Kagome?" Sango asked her.

"I don't know yet." Kagome said.

"Let's get back to the village and tell Kaede what happened." Shippo said.

"Yeah, let's bet going." Kohaku said.

They all grabbed their stuff and headed back to Kaede's village with a new family member (for Inuyasha and Kagome's family).

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**zodiakwizard: **Ha! Fooled you, didn't I? Well, I'm glad that you liked it. You know, "bean da bean" is getting a little bit annoying, so stop saying it! Only use it at school!

**inuluver: **Yeah, I know, but I wanted to get to the battle. I'm glad that you like it. I'm also glad that you think that I did a great job. )

Well, that was chapter 10. I hope that you liked it. If you were still wondering who the "unexpected guest" was, it was Kohaku. If your wondering who the "soon to be daughter" is, it was the baby that they found at the destroyed village of the monks. And speaking of the baby, her name is still up for grabs, so when you review, please leave a name suggestion or two and I will choose the best one. Well, I need to go and do my chores, so bye for now!** Don't forget to review!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 11: Setting Things Right Again**


	11. Setting Things Right Again

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 11! I hope that you liked the last chapter. And one of my friends told me this, so let me get this straight. When Inuyasha and Kagome were digging, they were digging through the ruble of the village. I'm having a sugar rush because I just ate two tubs of chocolate ice cream! I LOVE ICE CREAM! Well, I need to get on with the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 11: Setting Things Right Again**

"Well, what are you going to name her?" Inuyasha asked Kagome softly as she held their sleeping daughter in her arms.

"I think I'll name her Kia." Inuyasha smiled.

"That a pretty name Kagome."

"Yeah. Hey Inuyasha, do you want to learn how to hold her?" Kagome asked him.

"Uuuhhh, sure." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Okay, now put your arm underneath her so that you can support her," Kagome told him, handing Kia to him as she used her other hand to show Inuyasha where to put his arms, "And then put your other hand behind her head to hold it up, and there you go!" Kagome said taking her hand away.

She sat back and looked at Inuyasha. He smiled as he looked at his daughter. Kia looked up at him and smiled. "Well, I need to go back to my time and tell my mom what's happened lately." Kagome said as she stood up. Inuyasha stood up after her and followed her as she walked outside with Kia in his arms.

"I'll be back in a little bit, okay?" Kagome told him.

"Well, I want you to…" Inuyasha said, but then his words turned into growling.

"Inuyasha? What's the matter?" Kagome asked him. He handed Kia to Kagome and looked at the forest. Kagome looked where Inuyasha's gaze led. She then saw a soul collector.

"_A soul collector? What is one of those doing here? Unless…"_ Kagome thought.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled at the woman that walked out of the forest. Kikyo looked at Inuyasha.

"So, you have killed Naraku." She said.

"Kikyo, look. We need to get something straight. Inuyasha is NOT going to go to He77 (Sorry, but I **WILL NOT** curse) with you." Kagome said, looking at Kikyo. Kikyo glared at her.

"Kikyo, she's right. I need to tell you something so that you can rest in peace." Inuyasha said. Kikyo looked at him.

"What is it then?" She asked with pure hatred in her eyes. Inuyasha sighed and walked over to her.

"I didn't kill you fifty-three years ago. Naraku disguised himself as me and slashed your shoulder. After he stole the jewel from you, he put it back in the spiritual room. He then disguised as you, and when I was running through the forest to go and meet you in the field so that you could give me the jewel, he shot some arrows at me so that I thought that you had betrayed me. I went to go and steal the jewel from the building. I took it, and ran. Then, you found me running through the forest and you shot me, pinning me to the tree. The point is Kikyo, I didn't kill you. Naraku did.

"I wish that you didn't die in the first place, but you did. There is no reason to hold a grudge against me now. Go to heaven in peace. You don't belong here. You belong in heaven." Inuyasha told her, hugging her.

"If you don't believe me, look into my memories of Naraku telling me that it was you, and my memories of what I, er, Naraku did to you." Inuyasha said.

"I almost believe you, but I'll look at the memories, just to make sure." Kikyo said. They then walked over to each other and their heads touched. Kikyo flew through memories of Inuyasha's past, dreams, and his memories of his present. She saw a memory of when Inuyasha was a little boy. He was running through a forest. He turned around to see three demons chasing him. Inuyasha tripped. He got up as fast as he could and started running again. He ran to the edge of the forest and came to a cliff. Inuyasha thought quickly and jumped to a ledge underneath the cliff. He was shaking with fear and rage. The demons looked at the cliff and then walked off. When Kikyo saw the memory, tears came to her eyes in the memory world and in reality.

Kagome saw this and wondered what Kikyo was crying about. Kikyo had reached the memory of when Inuyasha figured that Kikyo had betrayed him. Kikyo saw Inuyasha running along the edge of the forest.

"Inuyasha!" She heard someone yell. She looked to see that it was herself, fifty-three years earlier. Inuyasha stopped running to see who had called his name. He turned, and jumped out of the way just in time to dodge three arrows.

Then, she was speeding through Inuyasha's thoughts again. When she stopped, she saw the monk Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Inuyasha sitting under a tree.

"…And he killed a priestess fifty years ago." Miroku said.

"Say what? He killed a priestess?" Inuyasha said, standing up.

"Tell me you monk!" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing the front of Miroku's kimono.

"Yes, Naraku killed a priestess." Miroku said.

Then, Kikyo was soaring through Inuyasha's thoughts. Then, she stopped for what she hoped to be the last time. She was starting to feel a bit sick from flying in Inuyasha's thoughts. Inuyasha was standing in a clearing of trees with Kagome, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku standing behind him.

There was a man in a white baboon suit standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Naraku, why do you bare such a grudge against me?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Good question." Naraku replied.

"I suppose you want an answer to that question, else eternal rest will surely elude you in death." Naraku said. Then, the scene before her seemed to fast ford.

"Because the Priestess Kikyo was so powerless, the region teemed with demons. Her power had diminished because she had fallen in love with a worthless half demon. She submitted to her childish desires and attempted to use the Shikon Jewel for her own purposes.

"For that, she was punished. Inuyasha, you suffered the punishment as well." Naraku said.

"You kusoyaro! You are to blame for everything that happened! You deceived Kikyo and I! You tricked us into trying to kill one another!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Then tell me, how was it that the trust you held in each other was so easily destroyed?" Naraku asked Inuyasha. "What are you saying?" Inuyasha asked Naraku.

"It was anger and bitter anger that set you against one another. That Inuyasha, is the true legacy of the trust you supposedly held for one another. Even Kikyo could not comprehend it. She should have chosen to live and use the power of the sacred jewel so save her, instead she chose death. Had she pleaded for her life, her pathetic wretched wish would have been easily granted. Then she would have understood the ultimate truth of darkness. Foolish woman. It is claimed that the sacred Shikon Jewel grows more beautiful when it is tainted with malice." Naraku said.

Then Kikyo was slammed into her body back in reality. She pulled herself away from Inuyasha and looked at him. He was shaking.

"Now do you see? Now do you notice that Naraku had killed you and not I?" Inuyasha asked her, looking straight into those emotionless, chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Yes Inuyasha. I notice. I must go soon to the other side." Kikyo said. She walked over to Inuyasha and gave him one last hug, followed by a genuine kiss. Inuyasha returned it, but not putting the passion into it like he did with Kagome. Kagome didn't even try to stop them, because she knew that this was the last time in their lifetime that they would ever see each other again. They broke away.

"I must go now. Farewell, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. A beam of light burst from Kikyo, making Inuyasha and Kagome shield their eyes. When they opened their eyes, all they saw was a pile of ashes, miko clothing, a Shikon jewel shard, and a ball of light.

"Kikyo's power?" Kagome asked. The ball of light floated toward Kagome, which made her gasp. She watched as it went into her chest.

"What was all that about?" Kagome asked, knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer.

"Here Inuyasha, hold Kia." Kagome said, handing Kia to Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to ashes. She picked up the clothes and draped them over her arm. She picked up the shard and put it in her pocket. Sango and Miroku showed up behind Inuyasha.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked as he looked at Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was still shaking from having his mind invaded. Kagome was bending over a pile of ash.

"It's nothing." Inuyasha said.

"Kikyo showed up." Kagome said.

"Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Sango, hold Kia…" Inuyasha said, holding her out for Sango to take. As soon as Sango had taken Kia Inuyasha fell to his knees and started to weep. Kagome walked over to him and put her arm around him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him

"I…I loved…I loved Kikyo, and now she's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it." Inuyasha said as his amber eyes looked straight into Kagome's.

"_Oh, Inuyasha! Your eyes have changed so much since we first met. When I first saw them, they were hard, and had hints of sadness and guilt added in. Now, they're soft and gentle. I changed those eyes, I changed them…"_ Kagome thought as she looked into his eyes.

"Well, you want to know what that ball of light was?" Kagome asked him.

"What was it?" Inuyasha asked her, wiping away some of his tears.

"It was the piece of soul that remained in her body after Urasue brought her back to life. It also has her powers in it. If you want to talk to Kikyo, all you have to do is ask me and I can use my miko powers to find her and you can talk to her, if that makes any sense." Kagome said.

"Really? Are you serious?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes I'm serious. I'll do it right now, if you want." Kagome said, closing her eyes. When she opened them and she spoke, it was Kikyo that was speaking, not Kagome.

"Hello Inuyasha. I thought that I would never be able to speak with you again." Kikyo said.

"Well, so did I. Not to be rude or anything, but could I have Kagome back now?" Inuyasha asked a bit shyly.

"Sure." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Wow, that was weird." Kagome said.

"Kagome? Is that you or Kikyo, because you were Kikyo just a second ago." Miroku asked Kagome walking over them.

"I'm Kagome. I can let Kikyo talk through me because I am her reincarnation. Does that make sense?" Kagome asked him.

"I guess that it does." Miroku said helping Kagome get up, then he helped Inuyasha.

"Well, I guess that there was two shards missing from the jewel, because there was one in Kikyo." Kagome said, holding up the shard that she found in the pile of ashes.

"Well, do you want to get the shard out of Kohaku?" Sango asked the two, handing Kia back to Kagome.

"Well, why not, I don't think that it'll hurt him anymore if we do because he healed properly with the jewel, right?" Kagome asked Sango.

"From what I can see, he's healed completely with the shard." Sango said.

Kagome stood trying not to wake Kia. "Miroku, could you go and find a jar for me?" Kagome asked him. "Sure, but why?" Miroku asked her curiously.

"To put Kikyo's ashes in." Kagome said simply as she helped Inuyasha up.

Miroku walked away from the group. When he came back about a minute or two later, he had a jar in his hand.

"Thank you." Kagome said, handing Kia to Inuyasha and taking the jar from Miroku. Kagome walked over to the pile of ashes and stopped.

She set the jar down and closed her eyes. She pointed her hand towards ashes and put some of her powers into it. She lifted the ashes and put all of them into the jar.

"There." Kagome said, picking up the jar.

"Let's go and complete the jewel." Inuyasha said, tickling Kia.

"_Well, we set things right with Kikyo. She can now rest in peace. I wonder what else we'll do today…"_ Inuyasha thought as he followed the others back to their home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kohaku? Are you in here?" Sango asked softly as she knocked on the sliding door.

"Yes, come on in Sango." Kohaku said as he sat there looking at his weapon.

"Hey Kohaku, I need to see something on your back." Sango said.

"Sure." Kohaku said, pulling off the top part of his shirt off his shoulders.

"_Just like I thought. He still has the shard in his left shoulder. I'll bring Kagome in and get her to get it out."_ Sango thought to herself.

"I'll be right back with Kagome, okay Kohaku?" Sango said.

"Okay." Kohaku said, picking up his weapon again.

Sango walked out of the room and walked a little way down the hall where Kagome was waiting.

"Okay Kagome, he's all yours. Just so that you know, it's in his left shoulder." Sango told Kagome. She nodded and walked to Kohaku's room. Sango decided to wait outside to until Kagome called her in.

"Hey Kohaku, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kagome asked Kohaku.

"Sure." He said and set his weapon down.

"There is a Sacred Jewel Shard in your left shoulder. I'm going to take it out with my miko powers, and it shouldn't hurt at all. Will you let me take it out?" Kagome asked him.

"I guess. You're sure that it shouldn't hurt?" He asked her.

"I'm positive." Kagome said.

"Okay Sango, you can come in and hold his hand if you want to." Kagome said. Sango slipped in without a word and made a beeline for Kohaku. She sat next to Kohaku and held out her hand in case Kohaku needed to hold something.

"All right, I'm starting." Kagome said as she took his shirt off of his shoulder. She saw where the jewel fragment was. Kohaku's hand gripped Sango's on instinct. Kagome placed her hand on top of the fragment and closed her eyes. Sango watched as the place where her hand was began to glow.

After about two or three minutes, Kagome opened her eyes and pulled her hand off of his back. When she did, it revealed a fragment of the sacred jewel.

"All done." Kagome said happily and patted Kohaku on the back. He opened his eyes and felt his back with his left hand.

Sango gasped and said, "Kohaku, can you let go of my hand? You're kind of hurting me!"

"Oh, sorry Sango." Kohaku said apologetically, letting her hand go. Kagome stood, the jewel shard still in her hand.

"Hey Sango, Kohaku? Do you want to come with me so that we can complete the jewel?" Kagome asked Sango and Kohaku.

"Okay." They both stood and started to follow Kagome out of the room.

"Kagome? Do you have any idea what we are going to wish for when the Sacred Jewel is complete?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I don't know…We will all have to figure that out together. We will also have to find out if there is one thing that we can wish for or if the Jewel will grant more than one wish." Kagome said.

They walked through the hallways of their home and found Inuyasha, Kimi, Kaede, Shippo, and Miroku in the kitchen discussing what they are going to do for dinner.

"No, I think that we should have boiled shrimp with fried vegetables!" Miroku was arguing.

"No, that stuff is disgusting! I want to have ramen noodles!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Will they ever give it a rest?" Shippo said with a sigh.

"Ne, child. They will probably fight all night unless ye can think of something better to eat…" Kaede said with a sigh matching Shippo's.

"Uh, guys, do you want to complete the Sacred Jewel or not?" Kagome asked, a sweatdrop appearing on her forehead.

They both stopped in mid sentence and looked at Kagome with a curious look on their faces.

"Can we really complete it?" Kimi asked, now officially part of the gang.

"Yes, we can." Sango said, a happy look on her face.

"Then let's do it!" Inuyasha yelled shoving a fist in the air. He had totally forgotten about the argument over dinner with Miroku. Shippo gleefully hopped onto Kagome's shoulder, glad to get away from the yelling of the monk and the hanyou.

They all walked into the dinning room and moved the tables aside.

"Are all of you ready?" Kagome asked as they all sat down.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Ready."

"Ready as can be."

"Yeah."

"Yuh-huh."

"Yeah, yes, and all righty!"

"Aye, child. Go right ahead." These were the answers that Kagome received.

"All right." Kagome said. She put the two jewel fragments and the almost completed Sacred Jewel. She closed her eyes and covered the jewel with her other hand. They all watched Kagome as her hands began to glow. It took her about five minutes. After about the third or fourth minute, sweat appeared on her head. After five minutes, she opened her eyes and took off her top hand to reveal and complete jewel (no mistakes this time).

"Well, what are we going to wish for?" Inuyasha asked after about five minutes of silence filled with awe.

"I don't know. We need to think about it together." Kagome said.

"All right." Shippo said. They all just sat there until Inuyasha and Miroku started to argue about dinner again.

"Some things never change…" Kohaku muttered with a sigh as a sweatdrop appeared on his head.

"You said it." Shippo agreed. Sango, Kaede, and Kagome just nodded and sighed. It was going to be a long afternoon with the lecher and the hanyou going at it. Finally, they decided to leave Inuyasha and Miroku fighting as they went to go make dinner without their input.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**mikouser638: **I'm glad that you like it! And though you probably all ready figured this out, the baby's name is Kia. I did update!

**kag'n'inu4ever: **Glad you like it! I did write more! I'm glad that there wasn't that much competition to decide what the baby's name was, because I'm bad at choosing one thing from another.

**inusgirlfriend123: **I'm glad that you like it! And I did update, thank you very much!

**inuluver3:** I'm glad that you think that it's good. I took your suggestion for the baby's name. Thank you for the name! Everyone else liked it to!

**zodiakwizard: **No, I'm not a baka (baka is idiot in Japanese), I don't think that it's very funny. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, they were digging through the ruble of the village. And one more thing. You never did tell me what the name was, so I didn't consider it. Sorry!

Well, that was chapter 11! I hope that you enjoyed it. For some reason, I thought that the chapter was dragging along. I hope that you didn't think so. Well, got to go and do some chores, so bye for now!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 12: The Wish and the Double Wedding**


	12. The Wish and The Double Wedding

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 12! I hope that you liked the last chapter! I bet that you all want to know what their wish will be. I'm actually dying to find out myself, because when I start to write a chapter, my creativity, Inuyasha world, and my imagination take over! Well, I want to start, so let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 12: The Wish and the Double Wedding**

"So, you all know what we are wishing for, right?" Miroku asked everyone. They were all in the dinning room with the tables moved aside. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, Kimi, Shippo, and Kaede were sitting there, about to make their wish. Kohaku wanted to be in the room, but he didn't want to make the wish. He didn't even know what the wish was. They had all decided on one wish, and they were about to make it.

"So on three, everyone close your eyes and wish for it with all your heart and soul. Okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." They answered her.

"One…Two…Three!" Kagome said. They all closed their eyes and wished that their wish would come true. The jewel started to glow, and after about a minute of wishing, it shimmered and the glow disappeared. They all opened their eyes.

"Did it work?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, we'll need to find out some how…" Inuyasha said.

"Well, let's go to my village and do some things there. I have to fix my Hiraikotsu because it cracked when we were fighting that giant spider on the night of the new moon." Sango said.

_Flashback:_

"_Miroku! Look out!" Sango yelled as she ran over to Miroku and shoved him out of the way, only to be shoved into the ground by one of the spider's legs. She got up and started to run._

_She ran over to Kirara and grabbed her Hiraikotsu. The spider was about to throw Miroku out of the way when Sango threw her Hiraikotsu, which slashed up one of the spider's legs._

_The spider started to charge at Sango. It dove its head at her. She lifted her Hiraikotsu and blocked its head. It pushed harder and her boomerang bone started to crack under the pressure._

_End of flashback._

"Yeah, I think that we should." Miroku said, putting an arm around Sango. In less than a second, Miroku was sprawled out on the ground, a fresh, red slap mark on his cheek.

"Keep your hands to yourself you hentai!" Sango yelled. A sweatdrop appeared on everyone else's head.

"_Wait a minute. I have an idea!"_ Sango thought to herself, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Well, I think that we need to get going." Kohaku said, seeing the look in his sister's eye.

"I shall see ye when ye return. Have a good trip!" Kaede said as they walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"We're almost there!" Sango said as they got within sight range of the demon slayer village.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get home!" Kohaku said. Inuyasha started to run a little bit faster.

"Inuyasha? Why are you going so fast?" Kagome asked him as she held onto his kimono tighter.

"I…I…I really can't seem to explain it. Ever since we made that wish three days ago back at Kaede's village, an urge to come here started inside my head. I thought that if I ignored it, it would go away, but it didn't. As the days came, the urge grew stronger. Now that I'm almost there, the urge is stronger than ever!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, it's about twenty feet away, so we can find out why you wanted to come here." Kimi said. The gate was open as usual. When they went inside, they weren't prepared for what they were about to see.

There were people lighting fires, cooking, cleaning, sharpening weapons, making weapons, fixing homes, and making clothes. One detail shocked the entire gang, including Kohaku. They were all wearing demon slayer outfits or demon slayer kimonos.

"F…Fa…Father?" Sango managed to sputter out as a tall man with dark chocolate brown hair and brown eyes in a demon slayer outfit walked by them.

"Sango? Kohaku?" He said as he turned to them.

"Father!" The siblings yelled in unison and ran to hug their father.

"I guess that our wish did work." Kimi said as tears came to her eyes as she saw Sango, Kohaku, and their father in an embrace. The gang had explained to her what had happened between Kohaku and the other villagers. She was crying because she was happy for them.

"_I'm glad that we wished for all the people that died that we cared for came back to life." _Kagome thought to herself **(A/N Now you know what the wish was! You will have to read faster if you want to find out more surprises!)**

"How are you alive? I…I…I killed you, didn't I?" Kohaku asked his father, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know. We all woke up about three and a half days ago, and we were here in the village, so we just decided to do our normal daily lives. I do remember you killing us all, but I don't know how we are here now." Their father said.

"We wished that everyone that we cared for that had died came back to life using the Sacred Jewel! Our wish came true!" Sango cried out in joy as she hugged her father and brother again.

"Grandpa? Dad? Mom?" Miroku asked two men and a lovely woman that were walking towards him, arms outstretched, ready for a warm embrace. Miroku walked over to the two monks and his mother and hugged them like he hadn't seen them in forever. **(A/N Well of course he hadn't seen them in forever because they died when he was around five years old I believe…)**

"Shippo!" The little kitsune heard his name called. He turned around to see his two parents. "Mom! Dad!" Shippo yelled as he ran over to his parents and gave them each a hug in turn.

"Inuyasha, Kimi." The two heard their names called. They turned around to see Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked him, not growling at his older brother for once in his life (for once in his life, he is acting like they are brothers because in my story, something inside their heads clicked and they asked themselves, _"Why do I hate Inuyasha/Sesshomaru? What did he ever do to me and what have I ever done to him?"_ So, that is why Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are being nice to each other).

"I wanted to show you something." Sesshomaru said as he stepped aside to show Inuyasha and Kimi their father and mother.

"Mom! Dad!" Inuyasha and Kimi yelled in unison as they ran at demon speed to get to their parents. All four of them were hugging when they felt another warm, tall figure approach them and join in with the family hug.

"Gee, am I the only one that is not having anyone to meet? I'm so lonely." Kagome said with a sigh as she stood there. Then, Inuyasha ran over to her, swooped her up in his arms bridal style, and carried her over to his family.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my fiancée, Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, this is my father and mother." Inuyasha said as he set her gently down in front of his parents.

"Hello." Kagome said, slightly bowing, trying to be polite, but she didn't know what to say.

"Hello. I am Inuyasha, Kimi, and Sesshomaru's mother. My name is Izayoi. And this is my husband, Inutaisho." She said. Over with Miroku and Sango, Miroku was introducing Sango to his father, grandfather, and his mother.

"Mom, dad, grandpa, this is my fiancée, Sango. Sango, this is my mother Kirami, my father Mitari, and my grandfather Miatsu." Miroku said as he introduced everybody to each other.

Then, his father leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "How did you ever manage to find a woman with all the lechery that you inherited from your grandfather and I?"

"I don't know, when I first saw her, I knew that she was the one. Of course, I have groped her a few times, and saw her naked on accident…" Miroku explained.

"Wait a minute, you saw her _naked_? Well, that is a start. Next you'll be in the bed with her!" His father said interrupting him.

"Uh, dad, I already have and she is carrying my child!" Miroku said, shocking his father completely.

"But don't tell mom yet. I want to tell her in a few days. We plan to be here for a long time." Miroku said.

"All right." His father whispered back.

"Father, Kohaku, this is my fiancé Miroku and his mother, father, and grandfather. Miroku, as you know, this is Kohaku, and this is my father, Himatary." Sango told Miroku.

"It is an honor to meet you." Miroku said as he bowed. Then, Miroku and his grandfather started a conversation with his father and Himatary. After a little while, Miroku looked over at his mother. She was engaged in a conversation with Sango.

"Yes, so what are you going to wear to the wedding?" His mother asked Sango.

"We really don't know, we haven't had time to discuss it yet." Sango replied. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and his family. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho were standing around and talking. Kagome, Kimi, and Izayoi were giggling and talking at the same time.

Shippo was talking with his mother and father. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. After a while of talking, Inuyasha's family and Shippo's family walked over to Sango and Miroku's family. They all started to talk about when they were going to have their wedding. After about half an hour of discussing it, they decided to have it in a week with all of their families there to see it.

"So, we meet at Kaede's village in a week for the wedding?" Inutaisho asked, trying to get things straight.

"Yes, that's correct." Inuyasha told his father.

"Well, now that that's settled, I have an urge that I need to settle." Inuyasha said as he started to walk away from the group.

"Wait for me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran after him.

"Wait for us to!" Sango yelled as she, Miroku, Kimi, and Shippo ran after them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Is this the place?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yup. I'm sure of it." Inuyasha said. They were standing in front of the cave that was the Priestess Midoriko's gravesite.

"Well, let's go inside." Sango said. They all proceeded to make their way inside. They all successfully made their way through the barrier. They walked to the part of the cave that had the corpse of Midoriko and the giant demon.

"Give me the Sacred Jewel." Inuyasha said, holding out his hand.

"Sure, but why?" Kagome asked him.

"Just give it to me and you'll see." Inuyasha said, taking the jewel from her hand. He took the necklace off of it and handed it to Kagome. He then proceeded to throw the jewel into the hole in Midoriko's chest.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing? Don't you remember what happened last time that a fragment got into the corpses?" Kagome asked him.

"Just trust me, okay? I think that we need to step back a little bit." Inuyasha said as he pushed the others a good fifteen feet away from the corpses.

The corpse of the demon and Midoriko began to stir. They sprang to life and continued their battle that had been going on in the Sacred Jewel for centuries. After a minute, Midoriko thrust her sword into the heart of the demon. It fell to the ground, dead.

"Thank you. You have helped me finish my battle that I had started centuries ago." Midoriko said as she turned Inuyasha. "It was nothing." He said as he blushed a bit. He wasn't used to being thanked.

"Excuse me Lady Midoriko, are you a ghost or are you real?" Sango asked her.

"I am alive now, thanks to you. I was only twenty-six years old when I died fighting the demon. And please, don't call me that. Just call me Midoriko." She said as she smiled at Sango.

"Now Inuyasha. I want to tell you something. It was me that gave you the urge to come here and throw the jewel into my chest. I was then able to finish my battle with the demon." She said.

Then she turned to everyone else and said, "I want to thank all of you to because if you hadn't made the wish that you did, and Inuyasha had made himself full-demon, the demon would have won the battle and we wouldn't be here now." She said. Everyone looked at her confused, so she continued.

"If Inuyasha had made his wish to become a full-demon, the demon would have become stronger the I and beat me easily. But since you made the wish that you did, it gave me power and I was able to defeat it. Do you get it?" Midoriko asked.

"Yeah." Kimi said.

"I want to go and take a look around the demon slayer village. I bet that it is different than it was last there seven hundred years ago." Midoriko said as she started to make her way through the tunnel back to the entrance of the cave.

"Well, I'm glad that we don't have to worry about demons getting the jewel anymore!" Kagome said happily as she turned to follow Midoriko out of the cave.

"_I just hope that you're right Kagome." _Inuyasha thought as he followed everyone else out of the cave.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Are you ready for this Sango?" Kagome asked her as they stood there.

"I guess so." Sango said. The were both wearing dresses made of white silk, white shoes, white gloves, and a veil that covered their face. Their hair was tied neatly up on top of their heads. They were about to make the biggest promise that they would make in their life: vowing to live with the man they loved for the rest of their lives.

Miroku's father beckoned then to come forward. They took a deep breath, gave each other a thumbs up, and started to walk towards him. As they made their way towards Matari, they passed Midoriko (surprisingly enough), Shippo with his parents, Sango's family (including her mother), Miroku's family (minus Matari), and Inuyasha's family. They reached Matari and smiled at each other.

"Dear God, we are gathered here together in the presence of family, friends, and loved ones for the purpose of uniting in matrimony. Now repeat after me. 'I Inuyasha,'" Matari said to Inuyasha.

"I Inuyasha," Inuyasha said.

"'Take thee, Kagome,'" Matari said. Inuyasha repeated it.

"'To be my wedded wife, to love and to comfort from this day forward.'" Inuyasha repeated that too.

"Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" Matari asked him.

"I do." Inuyasha said.

Matari then turned to Kagome and said, "'I Kagome, take thee, Inuyasha to be my wedded husband, to love and to comfort from this day forward.'" He said. Kagome repeated his words.

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Matari asked Kagome.

"I do."

Kagome said. He then Matari turned to Sango and Miroku and repeated the process, except for one thing. After he had finished with Miroku, he looked at his little book and frowned.

"There's a little bit more." Matari said and looked at it questioningly. "Do you promise not to grope or ask another woman to bare your children other than your wife?" Matari asked his son. Miroku looked at Sango, who was fighting to keep in a laugh. Inuyasha and Kagome were doing the same.

"I…I do." Miroku said with some difficulty.

He had his arm at his side. He went to go and put it around Sango's arm, but his hand went somewhere else. Sango only grimaced, and smiled because she couldn't do anything at the moment without making a scene. It was then Miroku's turn to fight back a laugh.

"The rings please." Matari said. Inuyasha and Miroku got out rings that they had the local blacksmith at the demon slayer village make for them out of pure gold. They each had a small diamond mounted on the top. Kagome and Sango did the same. Inuyasha and Miroku held out their hand to let Kagome and Sango put their rings on them. Then, the process switched.

"I now pronounce these couples husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Matari said to Inuyasha and Miroku. They lifted the veil that was covering their faces, and kissed their newly wedded wives.

After the ceremony, the wedding reception was the same as any other, except for one little detail. When they had gotten to the dance floor, Sango and Miroku danced along with Inuyasha and Kagome. After they got tired and stepped off to get a drink, Sango went over to Miroku and slapped him across the face, but not to hard, just enough to make Miroku think about it.

"What was that for my love?" Miroku asked Sango, rubbing his reddining cheek.

"That was for groping me during the wedding. From now on, I won't slap you if you grope me, but if you grop another woman, you will get slapped." Sango said, helping Miroku up off of the ground. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Inuyasha and Kagome's heads.

"Things never change." Inuyasha reminded her.

"Yeah, your right." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha went back onto the dance floor. In the middle of the song, Kagome switched with Inuyasha so that he was dancing with Izayoi and she was dancing with Inutaisho.

Midoriko started to dance along with the others, but danced with Sesshomaru. They all had a wonderful time at the wedding. That night, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all beat. They all went into their rooms and went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**inuluver3: **Yeah, your right about getting grounded. I almost got grounded about five minutes ago for something that I didn't even do! I hate living here sometimes! I know, everyone has asked me what the wish was, so don't feel bad. I did update, thank you very much!

**inusgirlfriend123: **I'm glad that you liked it. Me to. I did update, thank you very much! Yes, and they did get married, as you already found out. She will tell her mom what is going on within the next few chapters. Hope you liked the chapter!

**kag'n'inu4ever: **Glad that you liked it! You did find out what the wish was! I'm glad that you didn't think that it was dragging along.

**mikouser638: **Glad you liked it! I hope that you figured out what the wish was! Sorry, but I don't give hints. Sorry! I did update, thank you very much!

**zodiakwizard: **Glad that you liked it. FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT A BAKA, YOU TEME! TELL ME THAT AGAIN AND I WILL BUST YOUR FACE IN AT SCHOOL, AND I AM NOT JOKING! (actually, I am, but just for that threat's sake, its true!)

Well, that was chapter 12! I hope that you liked it! I know that I enjoyed writing it! I can't wait to write the next chapter because I already have some ideas! Well, got to go!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 13: Goodbye**


	13. Goodbye

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 13! I hope that you liked the last chapter! I know that I did! Well, I want to get on with the chapter because ideas have been bursting to get out of my head all day and this is the first time that I was able to get to a computer! Let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 13: Goodbye**

"Inuyasha, do you know where Sango and Miroku are?" Shippo asked Inuyasha as he ran up to him.

"I don't know, go and ask Midoriko or Kagome. One of them should know." Inuyasha said as he leaned his head back against the tree.

Shippo ran off to go and find one of the priestesses. It had been about three months since the young couples had been married. Inuyasha was sitting under a tree with Kia in his arms.

"_How should I know where Sango and Miroku are? They're probably in our home or at the demon slayers village."_ Inuyasha thought as he tried to go back to sleep.

Kia started to cry and Inuyasha opened his eyes and started to try to shush her crying. He hadn't gotten much sleep lately because he had been having nightmares, so he avoided trying to sleep. He had been having dreams about having to kill Kagome and all of his friends, or watching Kagome, his sister, brother, mother, father and his friends die, or him dying. He didn't like it, though he did need his sleep.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called as she ran up to the tree. Kia was still crying, so he handed Kia to Kagome, who instantly stopped crying when she got into Kagome's arms. She sat down next to him and looked into his eyes.

"You're tired." Kagome said.

"Nice guess. How did you know?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I can just tell. You haven't been sleeping well because you have been having nightmares about killing the others and me or having to watch the others or me die or you having to die. Right?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha was stunned.

"You can tell? How?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome sighed.

"I need to tell you something Inuyasha that I should have told you before. You may think that I'm crazy, but please try to believe me." Kagome said, a pleading look in her eye.

"I would never think that your crazy and I'll always believe you." Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay. I sometimes have dreams about what will happen in the future. It first started to happen when I was supposed to come here after going to my time, but I was late. I dreamed that you were fighting Naraku. Then, that came true. I then dreamed how to wake you up and meeting Kimi. Then, I dreamed that Kimi was under Naraku's spell and that she was going to try to take my jewel shards.

"Then, I dreamed that you and Kimi turned human while we were fighting that giant spider. And just last night I dreamed you telling me that you were having nightmares. I know that I should have told you earlier, but it just kept on slipping my mind. Do you believe me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course I do. Now if you have another vision or dream or anything like that, please tell me as soon as possible. Okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Sure." Kagome said. Inuyasha leaned his head on Kagome's shoulder. They sat in silence until Kagome noticed that Inuyasha and Kimi had fallen asleep. Kagome smiled and leaned her head on Inuyasha's until she fell asleep as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"We have to do what?" Miroku asked Kagome as they walked down a path in the forest.

"We have to go and kill some demons for Ikeda Village. They have had demons attacking for the past month, but haven't been able to send someone to come find us. Okay?" Kagome explained.

"Oh, okay then." Miroku said. With Kagome were Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kimi, and Midoriko.

"Sango, I need to tell you something. You probably won't like it, but you have to listen. You won't be able to fight when we get there." Kagome said.

"And why is that?" Sango asked though she already knew the answer.

"_Dang it! I knew that this would happen!"_ Sango thought to herself.

"Because you're pregnant and you might hurt you child, and now ands, ifs, or buts. I won't listen to it." Kagome said, reading the expression on her face clearly.

"Hmph." Sango said as she crossed her arms.

They walked in silence until they came to a stop. There were rocks and trees on the path, blocking anyone from passing.

"Man, I guess that we'll have to go around." Kimi said with a sigh.

"Let's get moving if we want to get there in less that four days." Shippo said. They all started to make their way into the woods.

After about ten minutes, they finally came to a break in the trees large enough to pass through. They then proceeded to make their way towards the path again.

"So, what kind of demons have been attacking the village?" Midoriko asked Kagome, trying to break the eerie silence.

"Uh, I think just a lot of demons at random. They didn't really give any description." Kagome said. They finally came back to the path and followed it till they found a village.

"Well, it's getting dark, we should stay at this village for the night." Inuyasha said. Some beautiful women were making their way towards the gang. They went straight for Miroku, though he did nothing to make Sango angry. He just talked to them and ignored questions about where he was staying that night.

"_Good boy, don't act up."_ Sango thought to herself as she watched her husband.

She watched them lead her husband into a big hall, where they would no doubt give him food. "Well, looks like we found a meal!" Shippo said excitedly.

"Yeah, and Shippo, Sango, if they offer any sake, you two are NOT allowed to have any. Got that?" Kagome said.

"Yes." They said, though Sango didn't really care for sake. They all made their way to the hall, where they were served a number of dishes.

"That was good!" Kimi said, sitting back against the wall.

"Yeah, your right. Other than Kagome's food, this is the best food that I ever tasted!" Inuyasha said doing the same as Kimi.

"We need to ask them if they have any huts that we can stay in for…" Shippo said, but stopped as Miroku walked over to them.

"Hey guys, the woman offered to let us stay in some of their guest huts! Come on! First ones there get to choose their huts!" Miroku said as he dashed off.

"He may be my husband, but he still has the ability to womanize." Sango said as Inuyasha helped her up.

The all stood and made their way towards their huts. As it turned out, Sango, and Miroku got to choose their cabins first. Kagome and Inuyasha got to choose second, Kimi and Shippo got the third one (Shippo had taken quite a liking to Kimi over the past three months.), and Kirara and Midoriko got the fourth cabin. They all said their good nights and went to bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have any of you seen Kirara?" Sango asked the gang as she walked in for breakfast the next morning.

"No, why?" Inuyasha asked through a mouthful of egg.

"I can't seem to find her." Sango said as she walked out of the room.

"I wonder where she is." Kimi said as she took another bite of egg.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kirara!" Sango called as she walked through town. She heard a small mew behind her. Sango turned around to see Kirara, bumped and bruised. She looked like she could barley stand. Kirara mewed again and fell to the ground.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled as she ran over to Kirara and picker her up. Sango ran as fast as she could to find Kagome. She was still eating breakfast.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped as she ran into the room.

"What's the matter Sango?" Kagome asked her as she stood up.

When she saw Kirara, she said, "Come with me. I have some antidote and some medicine for the cuts." Kagome walked swiftly out of the room with Sango hot at her heels.

"Do you know what happened to her?" Kagome asked as she dug through her big yellow backpack.

"No. I was outside calling for her when I heard a mew behind me. I turned around to see her. She fell to the ground and I brought her to you as fast as I could." Sango said.

"Here, put this on her cuts and I'll get the antidote ready." Kagome said as she handed Sango a tube. Kagome had shown Sango how to use it before, so she knew how to use it. She took off the cap and put a little bit on her hand. She then placed the paste on Kirara's cuts and rubbed them in, making Kirara mew softly in pain.

"_I'm sorry if I'm hurting you Kirara, but please bear with me until we can get you better, okay?"_ Sango thought to Kirara. Kirara gave Sango a look that plainly said, "I know that you have to do this, but I still don't like it."

It kind of made Sango giggle to see Kirara's face. Kagome then gave Kirara the antidote and they sat back to wait.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you still don't know what happened to Kirara?" Midoriko asked Sango as they made their way down the path.

"No, I don't." Sango said. They were now in their way to the next village. It had been three days and they would reach Ikeda Village the next day, if there weren't any delays. Kirara had almost completely healed, but they still didn't know how she got hurt.

"_Maybe it was a demon, maybe it was a human, who knows except for Kirara! Maybe she'll be able to tell me somehow…"_ Sango thought as she walked with Miroku. He had his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

"_Three and a half months ago, I couldn't even get within a foot near her with my hand, now, I can do whatever I please except for play with the other women! This is so nice!"_ Miroku thought grinning. Sango and the others didn't even notice. They walked in silence for the next hour. Then, they stopped to take a break.

"Sango, Miroku, could you go catch some fish at the river?" Kagome asked them as she started up a fire.

"Sure." They said and started off towards the river.

"And Kimi, Shippo, could you go get some water from the river?" Kagome then asked them.

"Of course." They both said and went off to the river.

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I…Something bad is going to happen tomorrow. I don't know what, but something bad is going to happen. I just had a dream last night. I didn't get very far though…" Kagome said.

"Well, I'm glad that you told me. I just hope you can finish it tonight." Inuyasha said.

The others came back and gave Kagome what they were sent to get. Then, Kagome proceeded to boil the water and make ramen with the fish cooked in it. Inuyasha whined at the thought of ruining the ramen with the fish, but Kagome gave him a look that made him stop whining and almost wince.

They all ate in silence. They cleaned their stuff up, put the fire out, and made their way down the path again.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, here we are." Kagome said as they stepped into Ikeda Village.

"Are you the demon slayer group?" A woman asked as she walked over to them.

"Yes, we are. We received a message about five days ago that demons were attacking and that you needed our assistance." Kimi said. "Yes, that is correct." The woman said as beckoned for them to follow her. She led them to four huts.

"You will stay in these huts for the time that you are here. The demons start attacking about sunset, so you need to get ready. I will inform our headman that you are here." The woman said as she walked off.

"Well, that was a warm welcome, wasn't it?" Shippo asked the gang sarcastically.

"Yeah, your right Shippo!" Kimi said, then they both burst out laughing. After they calmed down, they realized that the others had already gone into their huts. Kimi and Shippo walked into their hut to get ready. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the floor of their hut; Inuyasha staring at the wall while Kagome sharpened her arrows.

"Did you finish your dream last night Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No, I didn't." She answered back, not looking up from sharpening her arrows.

"Well, we need to go get the other's. It's almost dark." Kagome said, standing up with her arrows in one hand, and a bow in the other. "Yeah, your right." Inuyasha said as he stood up after Kagome. They walked outside to see all of the other's except for Sango, who was in the hut. "Lets go." Kagome said.

They only had to wait for a minute until they saw the first demon. They easily beat it. Then, more and more demons came. They all got into battle. Kagome was shooting arrow, Miroku using his staff and only using his wind tunnel when necessary, Kirara biting and scratching at them, Kimi was using her claws, Shippo was using his fox magic and fire, and Inuyasha was using his claws as well. Too many demons were coming at the gang, so Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga, only grabbing air. He looked down to see that his Tetsusaiga was gone.

"What? Shimatta! Where's my sword you stupid kisama's!" He yelled as he slashed at more demons. Most of them were gone when he heard a scream behind him. He turned to see Kagome had screamed. She and Midoriko were using their powers to make a barrier to protect themselves, and the fallen Miroku, Kimi, Shippo and Kirara. It looked like Midoriko was using her last ounce of strength.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he started to run towards her.

"Inuyasha look out!" Kagome yelled as she saw him. He felt pain explode in his left shoulder. He fell to the ground, seeing his own blood spill everywhere. "NO!" Kagome yelled. The last thing that Inuyasha saw was a burst of light, and then everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she watched her husband fall to the ground. She was so angry, her powers just burst out of her and when she looked, all of the demons were dead. She and Midoriko put down the barrier. Midoriko fell to the ground as she passed out, but Kagome didn't care at the moment. She ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Are you okay?" Kagome asked him, though she got no answer.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Kagome said as she turned him over and shook him. He didn't respond.

"Kagome!" She heard someone yell behind her. Sango was running towards her.

"Is he okay?" Sango asked Kagome as she didn't really see Inuyasha clearly yet.

"He's…He is…Inuyasha…is dead." Kagome said, tears coming to her eyes as she said the words that she never wanted to think or say, but there was nothing that she could do. He was dead.

"No, he can't be! Inuyasha can't be dead!" Sango said as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her street. They heard footsteps behind them.

"What's wrong you two?" Kimi asked them. She saw Inuyasha and she said, "Is he all right?"

"He's dead." Kagome said, as more tears came to her eyes and fell down her face.

"No, my older brother, my best friend, he can't be!" Kimi said, running over to him. "You're not joking. He really is dead!" She said as she fell to the ground, her body shaking with her sobs. Midoriko, Miroku and Shippo were in the same state when they learned of his death. Kagome went over to Inuyasha. She leaned over his body. She broke down. She her head fell onto Inuyasha's chest as she cried. Her tears staining his kimono. After about ten minutes, a ball of light was speeding towards the gang. They looked up to see that it was Sesshomaru.

"I smelled blood as I was passing this village." Sesshomaru said as he walked over to them. When he was Inuyasha, tears came to his eyes for the first time.

"He is dead, isn't he?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"Yes." Kimi said.

"You have the Tensusaiga, right? Why don't you bring him back to life?" Sango asked him.

"I cannot." Sesshomaru said, his eyes downcast, though everyone still saw his tears fall.

"Why not?" She asked him angrily.

"Because, his soul is not here anymore. I don't see the demons that come to take away your soul. I can't bring him back because his soul left his body when he died. I'm sorry, my sisters." Sesshomaru said addressing Kimi and Kagome, who was his sister-in-law (I don't know how it works…).

After a few more minutes of crying, Kirara came over and they put Inuyasha's body on her back and Miroku called Hoji. Sesshomaru found the Tetsusaiga and got onto Hoji. Everyone rode on Hoji for the five and a half hours back to Kaede's Village, except for Kagome. She sat on Kirara with Inuyasha's body, without saying a word.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was dressed in all black dress, with a veil that covered her forehead. She held a torch in one hand, her other hand was at her side. Everyone else was wearing all black to, even Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's body lay on a neat pile of sticks and hay. Inuyasha was lying on the hay. He was wearing his usual red pants, his white shirt, his rosary (which Kagome refused to take off and wouldn't let any one else do so either), and no shoes. They had to take off the top part of the kimono because it wouldn't burn (well, duh!). Kagome took a deep breath.

"_This isn't happening. I know that it isn't real! I know that it is though. I don't want to do this! I don't want to!" _Kagome thought. She walked over to Inuyasha's body. She moved the torch close to his body.

"_Goodbye Inuyasha. My one, my own, my true love, my friend, my protector, my dog eared husband."_ Kagome thought as she moved the torch closer to Inuyasha, her eyes shut tight.

"Kagome?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**zodiakwizard: **What was wrong with the name? I thought it was good…I'm glad that you like it so much. I accept your apology, but you are still a teme.

**Inuyashaluver8844: **I'm glad that you liked it! I liked that part to! I hope that you found out what goodbye meant! If you didn't, go back and read the chapter! Sorry that it was sad. I hope you liked this chapter, despite the sad parts. And one more thing, why haven't you reviewed lately? Oh, yeah, I forgot, you forgot the name of the story! LOL!

**kag'n'inu4ever:** I'm glad that you liked it! Yes, they can be funny at times! I did update fast, thank you very much!

Well, that was chapter 13! I hope you liked it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! I can stop the chapter when I want to because I'm the author! Haha! Well, I promise that I'll update soon, hopefully within the next week and a half, that is if I don't get grounded! Well, bye for now! Don't forget to press that little button!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 14: Telling Kagome's Mother**


	14. Telling Kagome's Mother

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 14! Sorry for updating later than usual, the teachers at school have been giving a LOT of homework. I hope that you liked the last chapter! Sorry if it was sad, but hey, I couldn't help it! Like I said, when I start to write a chapter, my imagination, creativity, and the Inuyasha world just takes me over and I have no control over what I write! Sorry! Well, there's not much more so say, so let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 14: Telling Kagome's Mother**

"_Goodbye Inuyasha. My one, my own, my true love, my friend, my protector, my dog eared husband."_ Kagome thought as she moved the torch closer to Inuyasha, her eyes shut tight with tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome?" She heard someone ask. She was confused. She didn't know who had said her name. She opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone had their heads down. They didn't hear the voice because it was so soft.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha. She gasped. Inuyasha was still lying in his position, his eyes open, his face was turned to Kagome, and he had a confused expression on his face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said in a hushed voice.

She was so shocked, that she dropped the torch onto the bed of hay.

"Woah, hey! Watch where you're putting that thing!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and jumped up off of the bed. In less than ten seconds, it was up in flames. Everyone had a shocked look on their face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran over to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"What is all this about? Why are all of you dressed in black?" Inuyasha asked them, being more confused as they were.

"We thought that you were dead, your heart stopped beating." Kagome said.

"Yeah, and for some strange reason, it still isn't beating." Inuyasha said.

"That is right Inuyasha. When you "died" your demon blood was about to take over. A real demon heart does not beat at first in a human body, you see. It may take three or four days for it to start beating properly again." Inutaisho said.

He put his arm around Inuyasha's shoulders and said, "I'm glad that you weren't really dead."

"Me to dad, me to. Uh, one more thing. Kagome, it wasn't my demon blood that brought me back. It was you. I was going into this tunnel of light. When I got to the end of it, I saw you. You said 'Inuyasha, go back. It's not your time yet.' I then woke up seeing you crying and about to put a torch on me and the bed of hay." Inuyasha said.

"Well, I was here the whole time…so how could I have guided you back?" Kagome asked getting confused. Izayoi came over and gave him a hug. They all turned to the others, who were still in shock.

"Uh, guys? You okay?" Kagome asked them, looking at them strangely. Inuyasha went to each one individually and had to shake them to get their attention.

"But how…you're supposed to be dead! Why are you up and moving? I don't get it!" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Dunno. It's a long story and you don't want to know." Inuyasha said as he went over to Sesshomaru.

"Hey big bro, you okay?" Inuyasha said as he shook him. Sesshomaru shook his head and looked down at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I thought that you were dead." Sesshomaru said as he looked down at Inuyasha.

"I think that I was, but I dunno." Inuyasha said as he walked over to Kaede. It took him ten minutes to get everyone out of their shock.

"Well, why don't we all go inside and celebrate Inuyasha's life?" Kaede asked.

"Yeah!" The gang yelled as they shoved their fist into the air while they made their way towards their home.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay. We should be back in three days." Kagome said, holding up three fingers to indicate the number of days.

"Well, I guess that we'll see you then." Sango said as she waved goodbye. Kimi, Midoriko, Shippo, and Miroku did the same. Kagome looked down at Kia, who was asleep in her arms.

"Let's go Inuyasha." Kagome said as they turned to walk towards the well. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down the well to her time. When they arrived at the bottom, Inuyasha shivered.

"No matter how many times a go down that thing, it always gives me the chills." Inuyasha said. He picked Kagome up and jumped up the well.

Kagome handed Kia to Inuyasha. They ascended the steps and out the door. They stepped out into the brilliant sunlight.

"What a beautiful day!" Kagome said as she stretched her arms out. They walked towards the shrine.

"Mama! I'm home!" Kagome yelled as they walked into the door.

"I'm in the kitchen Kagome!" Anami yelled. Kagome set down her backpack and they walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha! It's been a long time!" Anami said as she gave Kagome and Inuyasha a hug.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he nodded his head to her mother.

"Please, Inuyasha, just call me mama. So, how's it been with you two? Sit down, I'm sure that this will take a while." Her mom said as she gestured to the table.

"Well, since I left, we got into some fights, one was a major one, and we finally completed the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome said.

"Really? And what else?" Anami asked curiously.

"Well, um, as you can see, we found a baby that looked like it would be our baby, for some strange reason." Kagome said as she looked down at the sleeping Kia in Inuyasha's arms.

"Oh, I didn't notice her. What is her name?" Her mom asked her.

"We decided to name her Kia." Inuyasha said as a smile played on his face.

"We had some more fights, but they were pretty easy. We meet Inuyasha's younger sister. Oh and one more thing mom." Kagome said, blushing a little bit.

"What?" Her mom asked her.

"Inuyasha and I, we got married." Kagome said. Anami just stared at her.

She then came to her senses and said, "Wow! Congratulations!" She walked over to them and hugging them both.

"Mama, aren't you shocked?" Inuyasha asked his mother-in-law confused.

"If it was anyone else, I would be." Anami said with a smile.

"_Inuyasha, we're being watched."_ Kagome told him telepathically.

"_You noticed it to?" _Inuyasha asked her.

"_Yeah, I'll say that we need to go outside and talk and I'll tell her to give Kia some milk or something and we can go outside and figure this out."_ Kagome told him. He nodded and she looked at her mom.

"Mom, could you give Kia some milk? We haven't had the time to feed her yet this afternoon." Kagome said.

"Sure." Anami said, taking Kia.

"We'll go outside for a bit." Inuyasha said as he helped Kagome up. They walked outside and stood there.

"_Where do you think he is?"_ Kagome asked him.

"_Over there. I can smell him." _Inuyasha said as he pointed a finger into the trees.

"_I'll go get him and bring him here. You stay." _Inuyasha said.

He jumped into the forest. After a minute, he came out with a man dangling from his clawed hand. When Kagome saw them man clearly, it left her speechless.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her as he came up to her with the man grabbing at Inuyasha's hand, trying to get him to let go.

"That's my…my…my father!" Kagome said shaking. Her knees gave way and she fell to the ground in a kneeling position.

"What? Then why was he watching you?" Inuyasha said. "Wait a minute, you told me before that me was dead!" Inuyasha said.

"He WAS dead Inuyasha. I had cared about him so much before he had died. We must have brought him back to life with the wish!" Kagome said as she tried to stand up again, using the railing on the porch for support.

"Let go of me teme! I said let go of me!" Kagome's father yelled as he clawed at Inuyasha's hand and wrist, but it was no use. His attempt was futile.

"Kagome, go get mama. I'll keep him here for the time being." Inuyasha said as he put his feet on the ground, but kept a firm grip on his shoulder so he couldn't run.

Kagome ran into the house and got her mother. They both walked outside. When Kagome's mother saw her husband, she gasped, salty tears came to her eyes.

"Kanami…"She managed to say before she fainted. Kagome caught her and set her down gently on the ground.** (A/N Yay! I managed to make their names match/rhyme! Yay me!)**

"Now, what do you remember last?" Kagome asked her father.

"I don't really know. The last thing I remember was pushing you out of the way of that car. I've been here for the past three and a half months to see how thing were going here. I didn't show my face. I just hid in the woods. I didn't recognize you at first. It must have been a long time Kagome." Kanami said.

"As a matter of fact, I am now almost twenty years old and I'm married to that man that is holding your shoulder. His name is Inuyasha by the way." Kagome said as she put her head up with pride. Kanami's jaw dropped in shock.

"Let's go inside before someone sees us." Kagome said as she walked over to Inuyasha and made him release his grip on her father's shoulder.

Kagome led her father inside while Inuyasha carried Anami inside and set her gently on the couch in the family room.

"Sota! Get down her!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Her brother yelled as he ran out of his room. Kagome shooed her father into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Be quiet and don't make any noise!" Kagome whispered.

"What is it sis?" Sota asked her.

"Sota, I want to introduce you to someone." Kagome said as she led him to the kitchen. Sota didn't see Inuyasha because he was in the bathroom getting damp cloth for Anami's head.

"Kanami, this is my younger brother, Sota Higurashi. Sota, this is Kanami Higurashi, our father." Kagome said with a grin as she introduced the two to each other. Kanami looked at Sota's face with amusement. Sota's eyes were as big as dinner plates and he had a look of shock on his face.

"Sota! Snap out of it!" Kagome hissed as she gave her brother a light slap across the back of his head as she winked at Kanami.

"I didn't know that Anami had another child." Kanami said.

"Well, neither did we until after you kicked the can." Kagome said.

"Wait a minute Kagome, you told me when I was five that dad had died!" Sota asked her getting confused.

"Well, he was, but in the Feudal Era, we completed the Sacred Jewel or the Shikon No Tama. We made a wish that everyone that we had cared for that had died came back to life. I guess that it worked on dad to." Kagome explained.

"Sota, where's grandpa?" Kagome asked him.

"He said something about going shopping I think." He said.

"Oh well, you'll see him later." Kagome told Kanami.

"Kagome, mama's waking up." Inuyasha said as he stuck his head in the doorway.

"Be right there Inu!" Kagome said back as she got the two up and brought them into the family room.

"Kagome?" She said.

"Yes mama." Kagome answered back. She sat up and looked in Kagome's direction. Her eyes went past Kagome and Sota and onto Kanami.

"Kanami! I thought that you were dead!" Anami said, pointing a shaking finger at him.

"_This is going to take a while…" _Kagome thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, you came from the past? And our well connects the two worlds?" Kanami said, trying to get things straight.

"_I'm surprised he hasn't noticed my dog ears yet." _Inuyasha thought to Kagome.

"_Me to. He'll probably notice soon."_ Kagome assured him.

"Yes." Kagome said. Kanami looked around the room. He hadn't really gotten the chance to look at his son-in-law closely. He looked at Inuyasha's clothes, his sword, his amber eyes, his silver hair, and then, his eyes fell on his ears. His eyes widened in shock.

"Kagome, this man has dog ears!" Kanami said alarmed. Kagome, Sota, and Anami started to laugh.

"_Told you so!"_ Kagome told him through her giggles.

"I know dad. Inuyasha is a hanyou, half-human, half dog demon. We don't need to worry about him attacking anyone because his demon blood is sealed with the sword that he carries." Kagome told him.

"Well, as long as he doesn't hurt you, I'm fine with it." Kanami told her. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sota said as he stood and ran out of the room. Kagome, her parents, and Inuyasha were in a conversation when someone came into the room.

"Hello Kagome!" She heard a cheerful voice say. She turned around to see Hojo.

"Hojo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him as she stood up. Inuyasha ran over in front of Kagome.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked. Hojo jumped back in surprise, but quickly got between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Kagome, are you aware that you have a demon in your home? I must protect you from him!" Hojo said very alarmed.

"Hojo, two things. One: I know that he is a demon. Two: Why are you protecting me from own my husband?" Kagome said, counting them off with her fingers. Hojo whirled around at this.

"What? This demon is your husband?" Hojo asked, looking hurt that the woman that he had loved had married, even though she was still in high school (I think that in Japan they got to high school until they are twenty...please correct if i'm wrong).

"Yes Hojo, I'm sorry. I know that you love me and all that jazz, but…I like you as a friend, and I love this man behind you more than my heart could ever imagine. I had fallen in love with him at first sight, which was about a two and a half years ago. I realized when he almost died, and we really thought that he had died, that I loved him more than I could dream. I had married him first, before he got hurt. I'm sorry Hojo. I love him, I only like you as a friend." Kagome said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh, well…" Hojo said, tears coming to his eyes and silently falling down his cheek.

"I'll go then. Bye Kagome." Hojo said as he turned and walked out the door. Kagome heard the front door close, then she had an idea. She ran down the hallway and out the door.

"Hojo!" She yelled. He stopped, wiped some of his tears away, and turned around. Kagome ran up to him.

"You know Hojo, we could still be best friends." Kagome said with her most apologetic look.

"You mean it?" Hojo asked her.

"Yeah, just no lovey dovey stuff." Kagome reassured him.

"Well, I need to get home. My mom doesn't know where I am yet. Bye." He turned to go.

"One more thing Hojo, please don't tell anyone about my husband being a hanyou. And his name is Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I wouldn't tell a soul even if my life depended on it." Hojo said with his back still turned. He walked down the sidewalk and was gone in less than five minutes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**inuluver3: **Yes, I know that I'm evil. Well, I did update, hope I didn't keep you waiting to long!

**zodiakwizard: **Glad you like it. Shimatta…I'll tell you at school.

**Inuyashaluver8844: **Hey to you to! Glad you like it. BINGO! You get ten cookies for guessing right! J/K. I bet that I did keep people on the edge of their seats! LOL!

**kag'n'inu4ever: **Hey! Glad that you like it. Sorry, but it fit with my story line…almost. I sure hope you found out who said her name!

Well, that was chapter 14. Hope you liked it! HA! Inuyasha is alive, her father is alive, and Hojo is Kagome's best friend, other than Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Midoriko, and Kimi! Bet you didn't see that coming! Well, my mom is ragging on me about doing chores, so bye for now!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 15: Kagome Has WHAT?**


	15. Kagome Has WHAT?

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 15! I hope that you liked the last chapter. Yeah, I know, it was a little bit to short, but who gives a darn! I'll make up for it with this chapter! Well, I got nuttin' more to say, so lets get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 15: Kagome Has WHAT?**

"Mama, we're going shopping! Be back in two to three hours!" Kagome yelled as she ran passed the kitchen.

"Okay, but don't be to long. Dinner will be ready at six!" Anami yelled. She shrieked and then started to giggle.

"Kanami! Don't do that when I'm doing dishes!" That was the last thing that Inuyasha and Kagome went out the door.

They chuckled as they walked out to Anami's car. Since Kagome was old enough and her mom had gotten her driver's license the day before, she was driving them to the mall. When they arrived, they went straight into a clothing store and bought Inuyasha a few outfits because the kimono that he was wearing was already attracting too much attention.

They bought him a few muscle shirts, most of them red and/or black, he bought a pair of blue jeans, and a few pairs of shorts. Kagome had done a spell on him so that no one would see his fangs, claws, or ears.

They walked out of the story with Inuyasha in a red and black muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans, socks and shoes on. All of the girls at the mall were looking at Kagome with envy and jealousy in their eyes as when they saw that she had her arm locked with Inuyasha.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know, could we go to that weird stand thing and get some ramen from the guy with the weird clothes?" Inuyasha asked her. She giggled.

"Sure." She said as she led him towards the ramen stall. They got their food and ate in silence.

"Do you want to go home?" Kagome asked him after about another hour of shopping.

"Yeah, these bags are getting heavy." Inuyasha said. They walked out to the car, and Kagome started the car while Inuyasha put the bags in the back seat. He sighed with relief.

"Do you think we got enough?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Maybe." She said with a grin as they drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"We're back!" Kagome yelled as she walked through their home in the feudal era.

"Welcome back!" Kimi said as she ushered them into the dining room. Everyone was there, including Midoriko.

"Hey, I got a surprise!" Kagome said as she reached into her backpack and pulled out eight perfectly wrapped boxes.

"Open them!" Kagome said as she reached for one.

"Wow! You cooked for us?" Kimi asked as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of the cup that Kagome had taken out.

"Yup! Dig in!" She said as she picked up her own pair and opened her box. They all ate in silence until Inuyasha had finished his.

"Something's missing…" He said as he went over to Kagome's backpack. **(A/N Can you see where this is going?)**

"What?" Kagome asked him as she finished up her food.

"Here it is!" Inuyasha announced as he pulled out a thing of ramen noodles.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she pulled her hands into fists.

"What?" He said, not yet looking at her.

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" She yelled.

"Yup, he's definitely dead." Shippo said as he poked at him with a stick. **(A/N Dunno where he got the stick from though…) **Kagome stormed out of the room while Inuyasha twitched in his seven and a half-foot crater, still holding up his bowl of ramen.

"_I need some time to think to myself."_ Kagome thought to him as she made her way out of the house and into the forest.

"I'd better follow her to keep an eye on her." Inuyasha said as he climbed out of the crater with some difficulty.

"He can be such a jerk sometimes…" Kagome said as she walked towards the God tree. Inuyasha followed her, but not to close. He was up in the trees while she walked on the ground. Kagome went over to the tree and put her hand where he had been laying three years ago, asleep in Kikyo's spell.

Inuyasha jumped lightly from the tree and landed very quietly on the grass. When he landed, he went to go turn around, but felt himself go stiff. Then, pain exploded in the back of his head, and everything went black.

Kagome didn't hear a thing because she was in her own little world. She was thinking about Inuyasha and how he had changed so much. She could remember seeing him for the first time, touching his dog ears, she giggled at that thought, their first kiss, the night he asked her to be his mate, the night they were married.

She felt someone staring at her. She went to go turn around, but was a stiff as a board, like Inuyasha had been. She was hit in her back, and everything went black.

"That was to easy." She heard a voice say. She then drifted into unconsciousness, but she could hear things that were going on around her for some strange reason.

She heard something behind her being dragged away. Footsteps were coming her way. They stopped and the figure turned around, away from Kagome. Kagome opened her eyes and a burst of light came out of her.

The figure whipped around to see a hanyou standing in front of him. She was wearing a red battle outfit with a black sash, black hair that went to her ankles with red streaks going down it, two black tails with red tips, fangs, red eyes, red and black markings on her arms and legs, a red and black band of cloth was keeping the hair out of her face, claws, black dog ears with red tips, no shoes, and a bow in one hand with a quiver with arrows in the other. Inuyasha woke up and started at this hanyou, wondering where she had come from.

"_Kagome has WHAT? But wait a second, that can't be her, could it?"_ He thought in disbelief.

"Where did you come from? And where's that girl?" The demon asked, getting scared.

"You should learn not to turn your back away from your enemies." The hanyou said as she cracked her knuckles. Inuyasha recognized the voice to be Kagome's. Red and black flames started to swirl around her and her eyes turned crimson red with black mixed in.

"Die!" The girl yelled as she grabbed an arrow, put it in the bow, and shot it in the blink of an eye.

"_Did I just miss something? That arrow was just in her bow!"_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he saw the arrow in the demon's chest. He screamed and fell to the ground, dead. When the hanyou turned to Inuyasha, the flames disappeared.

"Are you all right?" She asked him.

"Yes, but where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"My name is Kararu. I am a hanyou, as you can probably see. I am Kagome's ancestor. I have been looking for one in my descendants that had power enough to handle my power, and she did. She can transform back anytime she wants to, and I can transform into her. One thing though. No matter which form she takes, these dog ears will be on both of her forms, that is the only thing." Kararu said.

"My name is Inuyasha, and Kagome is my wife." He stated.

"Something's coming this way." Kararu said as she turned to look into the forest surrounding them. Kararu motioned for Inuyasha to follow her and they both walked in the opposite direction from Kaede's village. They reached the edge of the forest to see about two hundred demons, ready to fight.

"Well, that should be about a hundred for each of us." Inuyasha said.

"That doesn't seem fair to them." Kararu said. Inuyasha went to make his first move, but Kararu had started chanting in a language that he didn't know. A burst of light came from her hands that were stretched out in front of her.

All the demons were dead in one sweep. Kararu smiled at her work, then fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to her and picked her up.

"_Well, I guess that she hadn't done that in a long time…"_ Inuyasha thought as he made his way back through the forest.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I wonder what's taking Kagome and Inuyasha so long." Kimi wondered aloud as they all sat in Inuyasha and Kagome's room. Just as if he was waiting for his cue, Inuyasha went into the room with Kararu in his arms.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Were you attacked?" Sango asked as she looked at him surprised. None of them noticed that it wasn't Kagome that he was holding.

"Yes. Could you move so that I could put her onto her pallet?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, who was sitting on it.

"Sure." He said as he got up. Inuyasha placed Kararu on top of the covers, seeing as there was no need for them.

"Uh, Inuyasha, what's with Kagome having dog ears? And claws, fangs, long hair, two tails, and weird marking?" Midoriko asked him.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this isn't Kagome. This is Kararu, Kagome's ancestor. A demon attack Kagome and I. I was surprised attacked and was knocked out. Kagome must have been knocked out to. When I woke up, I saw her." He said as he pointed towards Kararu.

"She killed the demon in the blink of an eye with this bow and quiver of arrows." Inuyasha said as he gestured at the bow and quiver of arrows that was on his arm.

"We both sensed something coming and we went to the edge of the forest. There were about two hundred demons there. We were about to attack when she told me to stop. A burst of light came out of her hands and all of the demons were dead. She smiled, then fell to the ground. I picked her up and brought her back here.

"So, that's what happened." Inuyasha said with a shrug of his shoulders. Kararu stirred. Inuyasha went over to her and sat down by the pallet. She opened her red eyes and sat up.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" Kararu asked him, not noticing the others behind her.

"Well, you fainted, and I brought you here." He explained.

"Well, I can't reme-" Kararu said, but stopped in the middle of her sentence. Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but she put up a hand to silence him.

"Kagome want's her body back." She said after a moment of silence. She stood up. Inuyasha was about to ask what she meant, but stopped when black flames appeared around her.

When the flames disappeared, Kagome was standing there; the only difference what that her human ears were gone, and her black and red dog ears remained intact.

"That was funky." Kagome said as she looked around. Everyone was staring at her ears, except for Inuyasha.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, getting frightened. She reached up and felt her soft, fuzzy black ears and gasped.

"My ears! My human ears are gone!" She said. Everyone laughed, but no one laughed harder than Inuyasha.

"You'll get used to it Kag." Inuyasha said as he went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Yay! Kagome had dog ears! Can I touch them?" Shippo asked excitedly.

"I guess…" Kagome said hesitantly as her ears twitched as she thought. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and touched one of her ears. Within seconds, everyone was in line to touch her ears, with the exception of a curious Midoriko, who waited till everyone was out of the way.

She walked up and said, "I've never seen this before. A hanyou miko. That's a new concept."

"You mean that there hasn't ever been a hanyou miko before? I'm the first one? But, I don't feel any different. I feel like the same Kagome." She said, getting confused while her ears twitched while she thought. She turned to Inuyasha.

"You'll still feel human. I know how it feels because I can transform from hanyou to human, and back to hanyou. You'll still feel the same." He said. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips reasurringly. Kagome returned the kiss, and pretty soon, they broke off to breathe, then, they started kissing again.

"We'll be on our way now." Miroku said as he grabbed Midoriko and Kimi and drug them out the door. Sango grabbed Shippo and they walked out.

They kissed, and when they broke apart again, Inuyasha's hand made it's way to Kagome's ear. He twitched it.

He laughed and said, "You know, that is kind of fun! I can see why you wanted to do it to me!"

They started to kiss again, and after a while, Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and he brought her to their room. He opened the door and shut it behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Kia, pika-boo!" Inuyasha said as he pulled his hands off his face. Kia smiled and giggled, twitching her little fluffy white dog ears as she laughed. Kagome was sitting on the side, sharpening her arrows, silently talking to Kararu.

"_Who is the little one?"_ Kararu asked.

"_Her name is Kia. We found her at a destroyed monk village. For some strange reason, it seems like she should really be ours. We don't know how, but it can be possible. We hope we can find out soon."_ Kagome answered.

"_You will in time."_ Kararu reassured her. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. He was now tickling Kia gently with his claws, while she rolled back and forth with baby laughter. Kagome smiled.

"_This is going to be weird, with you in my head. I might get you confused with my thoughts!"_ Kagome said.

"_Don't worry. I'll only bother you if it is something important."_ Kararu said.

"_Good."_ Kagome said.

"Kagome? Is it time to feed Kia?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she put down her arrows.

She went over to her backpack and got out a bottle of baby milk that she had gotten while out shopping in her time. She had shown Inuyasha how to use the bottle, so she just handed the bottle to him. He put Kia into his arms and put the bottle in front of her. She grabbed it with her little hands and put the mouth piece into her mouth. Inuyasha held the bottle at the end so that she didn't drop it.

When she had finished the bottle, Inuyasha put it to the side and held Kia until she fell asleep. He got up and put her in the crib that Kagome managed to sneak there from her time. Kagome went over and started to rock the crib. She sang a soft song in english that she had learned from her mom.

**Amazing grace, how sweet the sound,**

**That saves a wretch, like me!**

**I once was lost, but now am found,**

**Was blind, but now, I see.**

**T'was grace that tought my heart to fear,**

**And grace my fears, releived.**

**How precious did that grace appear,**

**The hour I first believed.**

**Through many dangers, toils and snares,**

**We have already come.**

**T'was grace that brought us safe thus far,**

**And grace will lead us home.**

**The Lord has promised good to me,**

**His work my hope secures.**

**He will my shield and portion be,**

**As long as life endures.**

**When we've been here then thousand years,**

**Bright shining as the sun.**

**We've no less days to sing God's praise,**

**Then when we've first begun.**

**Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,**

**That saved a wretch like me.**

**I once was lost, but now am found,**

**Was blind, but now, I see.**

When she was finished, Inuyasha stared at her.

"You have such an angelic singing voice!" Inuyasa whispered to Kagome. Kia had fallen asleep during the song, but Inuyasha still had to keep his voice down.

"My mom taught it to me. I was just singing it because I like it so much!" Kagome whispered back. It was about nine at night, so Kagome and Inuyasha layed down on their pallet together and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Edsgirlfriend123: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing all of my stories! I'll work on updating the other two when I get done with this, but I don't know how long it will be till I update any of them…And yes, I do like to surprise people!

**Kag'n'inu4ever:** Yes, I brought her dad back. I'm am nice, aren't I? I'm glad that you don't think that I'm evil. Thanks for reviewing. I did update!

**GriffinWarriorCleo:** Thanks, I'm glad that you like it! I did update!

**Inuyashaluver8844:** Yeah, I'm glad to. I'm glad that I brought her dad back to! Well, Kikyo didn't come back because she was now inside of Kagome, and she can't be brought back because Kagome is the reincarnation. Does that make sense? I hope it does. Inuyasha does care about her a little bit, but now very much because he put all of his love into Kagome. Glad that you waited patiently for me to update!

**Zodiakwizard:** What would happen? I'm now an evil author!

Well, that was chapter 15. I hope that you liked it! I won't be able to write or update anything after right now, because I am going to be in San Antonio all weekend. Sorry! Charm and Kacha, I won't be online. Sorry!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 16: MORE Surprises?**


	16. MORE Surprises?

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 16! I hope that you liked the last chapter! Are any of you wondering what the "MORE Surprises" is about? I bet you are! I just want to point our one thing to all of my reviewers. I have written a new story called "The Demon Alchemist" under the Fullmetal Alchemist category. I hope that you read it and like it! And do any of you have reviews made by a person named "Nikki"? She doesn't have a signed review though, so you can't find her on the search. If any of you have a person review by that name, let me know! Well, lets get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi and Kararu.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 16: MORE Surprises?**

"Kagome, what is this about?" Our favorite hanyou asked his one and only love.

"You'll see when everyone gets here." Kagome said as she sat down. It had been three months since Kararu had made her first appearance.

After a minute, everyone else started to come into the room. Shippo came with Kaede, Kimi with Midoriko, and Sango with Miroku. Miroku had to help Sango sit down, as she was really showing large signs of her pregnancy. Kagome had to buy some clothes from her time for Sango, as none of the clothes that Sango had would fit her anymore.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make." Kagome said with excitement in her voice. Inuyasha didn't understand any of it, as he hadn't been told anything.

"Well, tell us! Oh, please Kagome, tell us!" Shippo said eagerly as the little kitsune jumped up and down in his excitement.

"I'm going to have Inuyasha's children." She said with twinkling in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her as though she was a ghost.

"Wow Kagome! Congratulations!" Sango said. Everyone else was in a mild state of shock. Kagome and Kaede had to snap them out of it. Inuyasha was the one that was shocked the most out of them all. All Kagome had to do to take him out of his daze was to touch her soft hands on his face.

"Inuyasha, do you want to go and talk about this in our room?" Kagome asked him softly. She received a nod and they left the room while everyone was talking about Kagome and Inuyasha having children. No one noticed their quiet departure from the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xx Three Months Later xx**

"MIROKU! I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER GET IN THE SAME BED AS YOU!" Sango yelled as she gripped the bed sheets underneath her.

"Now Sango dear, you need to calm down. It's not good for the babies." Miroku said as he pushed some hair off of the sweaty face of his wife.

"DON'T YOU 'SANGO DEAR' ME MIROKU! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVER WITH!" Sango yelled at him. He was surprised when two surprisingly strong hands wrapped themselves around Miroku's throat and refused to be removed.

Inuyasha ran to the aid of his friend, and pulled Sango's hands off of Miroku's neck.

"I need ye to push two more times, that should be enough, child. Can ye do it?" Kaede asked. To Sango, she seemed to be asked quite a lot, but she agreed.

She gathered all of her strength and pushed. "Wahhhhh!" Was the sound that came from the end of the bed

"Once more, to get the other one out, child." Kaede ordered. Sango gathered her strength for the last time, and pushed with all her might.

"Wahhhhh!" Was the next sound that she could hear. She laid her head back against the soft pillows.

"You did it Sango!" Miroku said as he brushed his hand along her face. Kaede was washing the two twins as the couple spoke. She brought over the two little bundles of joy and handed them to their mother.

"They are both girls." Kaede informed her. Sango looked at her two children. One of them had black hair and cinnamon brown eyes, and the other had black hair and violet eyes.

"What do you want to name them?" Miroku asked her.

"I'll name this one Sanya," She said, gesturing to the one in her left arm, "and this one will be Machika." She gestured to the one in her right arm.

"Those are beautiful names Sango." Miroku said.

"Miroku?" Sango said.

"Yes my love?" He replied.

"I was just joking about the bed thing. I was just angry." Sango said.

"That's quite all right." Miroku said.

Kagome went over to Sango and looked at her children.

"They're beautiful Sango." She told her best friend.

"Thanks." Sango said, exhausted. Shippo walked over to them and stood on his tiptoes to see Sanya and Machika.

"They're adorable!" He said as he looked at the twins.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru only looked at them and smiled. Midoriko and Kimi both giggled when they saw the little ones, as they had never seen babies up close. Kohaku and her father were there, but were standing to the side, waiting for friends to finish their talk.

Miroku stepped back and looked at the three angels that he had in front of him.

"_Is this heaven?"_ Miroku asked himself.

"_This is as good as life gets!"_ He thought as he gave each of his angels a kiss.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Soten! Thanks for coming on such short notice!" Shippo said as he bounded to the little thundergirl and her little dragon, Koryu.

"It's okay, we didn't have anything to do, anyway!" Soten said as she gave him a hug.

The kitsune and the thundergirl had become close over the years after they first met.

"Can we go walk in the forest? Supper won't be ready for at least an hour." Shippo offered.

"That's fine with me." Soten said. As they were walking, Soten slipped her hand into Shippo's, causing him to blush a shade that was the color of Koryu scales.

Soten didn't notice, so she kept on walking. When they were deep in the forest, Soten stopped.

"Shippo, why did you ask me to come here?" She asked him. Shippo looked at Soten. She had grown a lot over the last four years. She was now about four foot nine. She had turned into a beautiful woman. As for Shippo, he had grown a lot to. He had grown to be about three foot two, had grown fox ears, and had sprouted another tail. His father had told him that this would end up happening when he got older.

"I have come to a decision, and I need to ask you something." Shippo said, blushing a little bit.

"Whatever it is Shippo, then you can ask me." Soten said.

"Soten, if you were to marry someone, what would he be like?" The kitsune asked. The question surprised Soten.

"_What is he getting at? Oh, I get it! I'll play along for now."_ She thought.

"Well, he would be about three foot two, has fox ears, two tails, green eyes, light brown hair, lots of patients, likes make friends, protects his friends, likes animals, and only fights when necessary." She said, looking Shippo over, though he didn't notice.

It took a minute or two for all of that to sink in. When it did though, his eyes widened in realization. He didn't say why, but turned to her.

"I've reached a decision. Soten…" Shippo said, blushed more and more with each word.

"Yes?" She asked him.

"Will…will you…marry me?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, Shippo. I'll marry you." Soten said. Shippo grabbed Soten's hand and pulled it up. He put a ring on one of her fingers. It was a gold ring with very small foxes and lightning bolts engraved in it. It also had diamonds put in it. Soten smiled. She knelt down on her knees, and kissed Shippo. He gratefully returned it. What they failed to notice, though, was the figure that was lurking in the bushes behind them. The figure stood up and walked towards the village, a big smile on their face. The couple stood and they started to make their way back to the village, hand in hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Where are Shippo and Soten? Dinner's almost ready." Kagome said.

"They'll be back soon." Sesshomaru said as he walked in the door.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I have my ways." Sesshomaru said with a smug look on his face. Kia was in her cradle, which was sitting next to Inuyasha.

When Kia started to cry, Inuyasha leaned over to pick Kia up, but Sesshomaru stopped him. He leaned over and picked Kia up, and as soon as she was in his arms, she stopped crying.

"How did you do that?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked in unison.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru answered in amazement.

At that moment, Shippo and Soten walked in the door, hand in hand, beaming. Kagome looked at the pair confused, but then saw the ring on Soten's finger. When Soten saw that Kagome had noticed her ring, she looked at Shippo.

"Would you like to do the honors?" She asked him.

Everyone in the room except for Kagome was looking at the pair in confusion.

"Well, I…uhhhhh…I asked Soten to m…marry me." Shippo said as he stumbled over his words. Inuyasha and his brother stared at each other in shock. They knew that they loved each other, but not that deeply.

"Well, I'm gonna finish supper and then we can eat. While I'm doing that, Inuyasha, could you go and get the sake?" Kagome asked him.

"Sure." He said and went out the door.

"Really Kagome? I can drink the sake now?" Shippo asked her in disbelief.

"Yes, I think that your old enough." Kagome said with a smile as she walked out the side door to go back to the kitchen.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome! This sake is great! And so was the meal!" Shippo said. They had all eaten, with the exception of Sango, who was sleeping, and they were now drinking their sake. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had refused, because if they drank it, they would go wild, and maybe even hurt people. Sesshomaru was holding Kia, after putting her down so that he could eat.

They all were having a good time, celebrating the birth of Sanya and Machika, but also at the same time, celebrating the engagment of Shippo and Soten. After about an hour of drinking, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to drag everyone off to bed because they were getting to drunk to do anything but laugh. Everyone had had an exhausting day, so they all went to their rooms and fell into a deep sleep, all dreaming about Sanya and Machika, and the wedding of Shippo and Soten.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dada." Kia said. Inuyasha just gaped at his daughter.

"Kagome! Come quick!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran in the door. All Inuyasha could do was point.

"Mama." Kia said, looking over in Kagome's direction.

"Inuyasha! She's talking!" Kagome said in disbelief.

"I know!" Inuyasha said.

Kia stood up and took a step forward, but then fell on her bottom. She stood up again, and took one step after the other. Kagome and Inuyasha just gaped at their daughter. By the time they had came to their senses, Kia was already walking over to them.

"Inuyasha, did you teach her to do that?" Kagome asked him in a wavering voice.

"No, I didn't!" Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. Their daughter had started to talk, but that was to come naturally. What they hadn't expected though, was that she had taught herself how to walk.

"_Well, this is my life."_ Kagome and Inuyasha thought to each other by accident at the same time, and they both started to laugh. Kia grinned and started to laugh her baby laugh along with them.

"_Welcome to my world."_ Kagome thought to Inuyasha and they both started to laugh again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Inuyashaluver8844:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Your welcome! And don't worry, they do get to keep Kia. And this chappie was interesting! You were right! Also thanks for being patient!

**Zodiakwizard:** Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I hope that you liked the name.

Well, that was chapter 16! I hope that you liked it! I want to tell you that I'm dedicating the family parts with Kia to a friend of mine named Kacha, who asked for them specifically. And your welcome before you even thank me! LOL. I just wanted to remind you to read my other stories! Well, I gtg!

Join me next time for:

Chapter 17: Double Trouble 


	17. Double Trouble Part One

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 17! I hope that you liked the last chapter. Sorry that I haven't been updating on any of my stories for a while, I've been grounded. I got the idea for these two chapters from a friend of mine on fanfic while we were talking. I just wanted to thank **shikou** for that. Well, I bet that you all want to read it so, let's get this chappie started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other character's related to Inuyasha except for Kimi, Machika, Sanya, Kia, and Kararu.

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 17:**

**Double Trouble**

**Part One**

"Inuyasha? Don't you feel hot?" Kagome asked him, spreading herself out on her pallet.

"No, why? Are you?" He asked her with a concerned look on his face.

"Yes! I am and…yip! Now I'm freezing cold! What's going on?" Kagome asked, suddenly shivering and rubbing her arms briskly.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha said, wondering what was going on himself.

"That was a RETORICAL question." Kagome said with a cool glare at her husband.

At that moment, as if that was her que, Midoriko walked in.

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha." She said.

Kagome yelled suddenly, startling Midoriko. "Kagome? What's the matter?" She asked her miko companion with a look of worry on her face.

"Five seconds ago, I was freezing cold, now I'm burning up!" She said. After Midoriko heard this, she burst out laughing. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with quizzical looks. After Midoriko calmed down, she explained her strange behavior.

"Your demon form is a fire demon, correct?" She asked Kagome. She simply nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Your demon form is also a ice demon as well. That is why you feel hot, then cold. Would you like me to make it stop?" Midoriko asked her. Kagome gave her enthusiastic nods. After that, Kagome held in a yelp and started to shiver and rub her arms.

Midoriko walked over to Kagome and put her hands on her chest. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow. While this was going on, Kagome's shivering slowly recreated and she seemed to return to normal. When Midoriko finished, she sat back and looked at Kagome.

"Well?" She asked.

"Much better, thank you." Kagome said, thanking her miko friend. While all of this was going on, Kagome and Kararu were having a mental conversation.

"_Why didn't you tell me that you were also an ice demon?"_ Kagome asked Kararu, sounding annoyed.

"_Sorry, but it never occurred to me."_ She answered back, imagining herself slinking slowly away from Kagome.

Kagome giggled softly, then tuned back into reality. Inuyasha and Midoriko had started to talk about different kinds of demons, but Kagome didn't want to join in. After she listened to them talk for five minutes, she started to get bored, and left the room unnoticed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, Sango, how are you and the twins doing?" Kagome asked Sango as they walked over near the Bone Eater's Well and the God Tree.

"We're doing good. Machika is just a little ball of energy and Sanya is the same way. I can't seem to get them to go to sleep when I want them to, and when I don't want them to sleep, they do! It kind of gets annoying after a while." Sango said.

"Well, how about Miroku? Has he talked lovey-dovey to any women lately? Or asked them to bare his child?" Kagome asked with a grin. Sango smiled back at her.

"Nope! Not once since the wedding!" Sango said with a giggle. Kagome joined in, as they walked towards the Bone Eater's Well. They were still in giggle fits when they reached the well. They were facing the well, so they didn't notice the figure behind them. They finally calmed down and looked at each other's smiling faces.

"Gotcha!" The figure behind them yelled as he jumped at them with a malicious grin on his face. The girls screamed and tried to run, but tripped when they reached the well. They both stumbled, and grabbed each other for balance, but failed to do that as well. They fell down the well screaming, clutching each other to make the impact at the bottom less hard. To their surprise, they both landed softly at the bottom. They stopped screaming and opened their eyes. Kagome looked up, and realized that they were no longer in the Feudal Era.

"We're back at my place!" Kagome said, surprise noticeable in her voice.

Back on the other side of the well, Miroku was looking down the well, wondering if he had scared them to badly, but also worried that both Kagome AND Sango went to Kagome's world.

Meanwhile, Sango and Kagome took turns using the rope ladder in the well to climb out. When they reached the top, they went outside into a beautiful day. Kagome led Sango to the house at the shrine, while the demon slayer looked at the building behind her in awe.

"Mama!" Kagome yelled as she got inside the house. While they waited for Kagome's mom to arrive to greet them, they heard the screech of cars coming from the living room.

"Hey Souta!" Kagome called to her little brother.

"Hey sis." He called back. "Kuso!" They heard him yell next after they heard a crash.

"Souta! Quit cussing in the house!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Hello Kagome!" Anami said as she made her way to give a hug to her daughter.

"Hey mom. Mom, this is my friend Sango." She said, introducing her mom to Sango.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sango said with a slight bow at her mom.

"She is from the Feudal Era, like Inuyasha is. Sango, this is my mom, you can call her either mom or Anami, whichever you prefer. We both came through the well when someone scared us half to death. I think it was Miroku." Kagome said, saying the last part to herself.

"Well, I guess that she can come through the well now to." Her mom stated.

"Yeah, I guess your right. Hey, I gotta go get some clothes for Sango to wear. She'll probably attract to much attention in her kimono." Kagome told her mom.

"All right, call me if you need anything." Her mom said as she walked off. A smiling Kagome led Sango up a flight of stairs and into the first room on the right.

"Go sit down on the bed for a sec while I grab you some clothes." Kagome said, motioning or Sango to sit on the bed while she walked towards a door at the right of her room. She opened the door and walked into it, looking at her selection of clothes. She walked out of the closet a minute later carrying a pair of blue jean shorts, a pink tank top with a blue jean jacket, and a pair of white sandals.

"Here, go into that door right there and change into these clothes." Kagome told her friend, handing her the clothes and ushering her into the door on the left of her room in the hallway.

"Are you sure that these will fit me Kagome?" Sango asked her friend uncertainly.

"Positive, now go change so we can go to the mall." Kagome said with a grin as she closed the door to the bathroom so Sango could change.

"Kagome?" Sango asked through the door.

"Yeah?" Kagome asked.

"What's a mall?" She asked.

"Well, it's a place where you can go to get food, clothes, and fun stuff, like the stuff that I bring for Shippo to play with. There's also more stuff there." Kagome said.

"Thanks." Sango said.

"No problem." Kagome answered. While Sango was changing, Kagome went back into her room and got a pair of blue jean shorts, a black tank top with a blue jean jacket and a pair of black sandals for herself and changed into them.

She ran back to the bathroom door and waited patiently for Sango to finish. When the door opened, Sango walked out looking like Kagome, with her hair put up in a ponytail like usual.

"You look great! Now, we need to go to the mall and get you some more clothes since you'll probably be staying a while." Kagome said. Sango grinned and thanked Kagome for the compliment. They went down the stairs, told Kagome's mom where they were going, and got the keys for the car. They were heading back out to the car when Kagome suggested that she give Sango a tour of Tokyo the next day. Sango agreed as they got in the car. Kagome showed Sango how to use the buckle, and they were off on their way to the mall, all the way Kagome explaining things that Sango needed to know.

When they got there, Kagome stopped the car and opened the doors. They got out and Sango looked at the mall in awe, since she had never seen a building that big before. Kagome led her into the mall and they started their shopping. They went through many clothing stores, easily spending at least a hundred dollars. As they were walked away from an ice cream parlor, each slurping on a strawberry/cherry smoothie, which Sango had taken a liking to, Kagome stopped in her tracks as they passed a store.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked her. Kagome looked at the demon slayer with an evil, twisted grin on her face.

"Do you see what that place in front of us is called?" Kagome asked her.

"It's called 'Games and Pranks: All You Need To Know'. Kagome? What's a prank?" Sango asked her.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I'M EVIL! I'M ENDING THE CHAPTER RIGHT NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll have to do the review responses next chapter. Well, I guess that you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens next!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 18:**

**Double Trouble**

**Part Two**


	18. Double Trouble Part Two

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 18! I hope that you both liked the last chapter, and I bet that you all want to kill me for giving you such a cliffhanger! I would want to kill me to if I were any of you, but I'm not, so I can't do that. I just wanted to thank **shikou** again for the idea for these two chapters. Oh, and one more thing, I would like to tell you that in my story, Hojo is a good guy, and for those of you who are Hojo hater's, some of this chappie isn't for you, okay? Well, let's get started!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kimi, Kia, Kararu, Machika, and Sanya.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 18:**

**Double Trouble**

**Part Two**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"I scared Sango and Kagome while they were be the Bone Eater's Well. They both fell in, and when I looked down the well, they were both gone." Miroku told him, desperate to find out what happened to his wife.

"Kagome must have made a link with Sango to let her go through the well to. That must mean that they went to her time. We should just wait for them here, because Kagome will find a way to get back as soon as she can, I'm sure. We just need to wait, but if she isn't back in four days, I'm going after them both!" Inuyasha said with a smile.

Miroku sighed with relief as he finally figured out what had happened to Sango, even though he had had a vauge idea.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Kagome? What's a prank?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome still had that evil grin on her face when she answered.

"A prank is when you fool, set a trap, scare, or all three of these things to someone. Let's go in and see what they have!" Kagome explained. She ushered Sango in the store and they both started to look around.

After about two hours in 'Games and Pranks: All You Need To Know', the twosome gruesome came out of the store with their hands and arms full of bags filled with prank items, books, trap items, candy, and scare items to use on all of the people back at the Feudal Era. They hurried out to the car and stuffed their purchases in and went to the shrine. Kagome got out quickly, but quietly and checked to make sure that the coast was clear so that they could make it in with the prank stuff without anyone seeing them. They made it to Kagome room with the items, and then they went back out to the car and got the clothes that they had bought.

They went back up to Kagome room to start planning their prank war on the Feudal Era gang. They had to plan everything perfectly, and use every ounce of prank items that they had bought.

First, they would not show up for three and a half days, and Inuyasha would probably be getting worried by then. Before he came through the well to go get them (they would have to guess the time), they would go and stay there, metally telling Inuyasha and Miroku to go to the Bone Eater's Well later that day.

Next, they would set up traps and pranks all over the house, so that no matter who you were (except for Kagome and Sango, of course) you would still get pranked. Kagome and Sango would then start sending mental messages to Inuyasha and Miroku, telling them to go to the well. Kagome had access to some demons, so she knew that they would want to help scare Inuyasha. When they were on their way to the well, Sango and Kagome would act as though their telepathy went out as they were knocked out (not really).

When Inuyasha and Miroku arrived, the demon's would be running away (as planned), and Inuyasha and Miroku would probably run to their wives. When they got to them, the two would start laughing, making Inuyasha and Miroku mad, then, the girls spraying them with a product called 'Silly String', and the two girls would run, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku to untangle themselves.

The girls would use Kagome's miko ability to use her powers to turn them invisible (Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, taught this to Sango and Kagome back at the demon slayer's village, just a little note). They would hide out in the forest until it was time for supper. They would show up for dinner, carrying presents for each of Inuyasha and Miroku. They would receive them, still being mad at the two, and open them.

When they opened them, they would find candy inside. When they ate it, they would go over to their respective woman, and start singing to them (I made up this candy, it's called 'Singing Sour Spheres'. Kagome made this candy by using a blend of her demon and miko her abilities to make this work, along with some other pranks. This product is NOT available in stores.)

The two boys would sing a song about how much they love them and never want them to leave. By the end of it, they would be singing the chorus and everyone else in the room except for Kagome and Sango would be singing in the background. Afterwards, they would all realize what they had done and get embarrassed while Kagome and Sango would laugh their heads off.

Then, Sango and Kagome would use their invisibility techniques to get out of the room while the other's would be to embarrassed to notice. They would go back to Kagome's world and hide out at Hojo's house for a few days. Inuyasha would get worried, as would Miroku and they would both go looking for them. Kagome and Sango would follow Inuyasha when they came to her world, and set pranks and clues for him to use to find them, and then they would both run ahead to a building that no one owned or ever used. They would lock the door from the outside so that they couldn't get out, and send mental notes to Inuyasha where they were. He would find them, and then they would go back to the Feudal Era with Inuyasha so that they could use the rest of their pranks.

Their plan was perfect. They would scare everyone, including Inuyasha and Miroku, and have fun while they did it. Nothing would go wrong, at least from their point of view. When they finished planning this, it was about three in the morning. They decided to go to bed and put a small portion of their plan into action the next day.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hello?" A voice said through the phone. It was the afternoon after they had planned all of their pranks.

"Yes, may I speak to Hojo?" Kagome asked the woman.

"Just a moment." She said. After about a minute, Kagome heard a familiar voice talk into the phone.

"Hello?" Hojo asked.

"Hey Hojo, this is Kagome. I have a favour to ask you." Kagome asked him.

"Sure, what is it Kagome?" He asked her with excitement. She had never asked him for a favour, or anything like that.

"I have a friend here with me and we are going to play a prank of Inuyasha, you know, my husband. We need to stay away from the shrine for a few days in about four days, and we were wondering if we could stay at your place for about four or five days, would that be all right? We promise not to be any trouble." Kagome explained, pleading the next part.

"Of course you can stay at my house Kagome! Don't worry about a thing, I'll have the guestroom ready for you and your friend in four days. Say, do you want to go to the movies tonight and go to eat? You can bring your friend along to." Hojo offered.

"Hold on a sec, I need to ask her." Kagome said. She took the phone away from her ear and held in to her shoulder.

"Do you want to go to a movie tonight and to get something to eat?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Sure, why not? I'd love to go to a movie!" Sango told her, seeing as Kagome had told her what a movie was yesterday, and was eager to see one for herself. Kagome smiled and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Sure Hojo, we'd love to. What time do you want us to be at your house?" Kagome asked.

Hojo thought about this before he answered. "Be at my place at about 5:30. We can go eat before the movie." He said.

"Okay, see you then, bye." Kagome said as she hung the phone up. She looked at Sango and smiled.

"We got a place to stay." She said. They went back into Kagome's room and went into her closet to decide what to wear that night.

"Well, I think that I should wear my magenta spaghetti strap shirt with a blue jean jacket, a pair of blue jean shorts, white flip-flops, and have my hair up in a braid. What about you?" Sango asked Kagome.

"I think I'll wear a red tank top with a blue over shirt, a blue skirt, white flip-flops, and have my hair in a bun. We better go ahead and take our baths so that we can get ready. It's all ready four o'clock." Kagome said. Sango nodded and they each went to a different bathroom to bathe.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

An hour and a half later found the gruesome-twosome ringing the doorbell at Hojo's house. A young, handsome man answered the door and greeted them.

"Hello Kagome! And you must be Kagome's friend! Come in! Come in!" Hojo said as he ushered the two girls inside. Sango looked in awe at the size of his house. It was huge, at least from what she had seen.

"Sango, this is Hojo. Hojo, this is Sango. She's one of my friends from the other side." Kagome explained.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sango." He said with a slight bow.

"Well, I'm sure that your both hungry, so lets go and find something to eat." He said leading them to out the door and to his car. It was a red corvette. Sango looked at the car in awe. She hadn't seen a corvette, and wanted to see one badly before then. Hojo opened the door for them and shut it after they had both gotten in. He got in the driver's seat and turned the car on and drove it onto the highway. They drove into a parking lot of a restaurant that was called 'The Golden Wok.' Kagome stared at the place in shock before she regained her speech.

"Hojo! We aren't going to eat here, are we? I mean, this place is so expensive and fancy!" Kagome gasped out after overcoming her shock. Hojo flashed her his best smile before turning off the car and opening the door for the girls.

"Of course we're eating here! I wouldn't bring my best friend somewhere that wasn't good to eat, would I? Oh, and by the way, the bill is only for me to pay, and both of you get anything you want, no matter what the price." He said as he led them up the walk to the front doors, which were opened by fancy dressed waiters.

They walked up to the podium where there was a fancy dressed woman. She smiled when Hojo walked up.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, my name's Hojo and I have a reservation for three." He said. The woman smiled at him again before speaking.

"Right this way please." The woman said as she led them to a table in a garden in the middle of the restaurant.

Hojo, being the gentlemen, pulled out the ladies chairs and pushed them in for them when they were seated. A waiter came and took their drink orders while the two girls looked at the place in awe. He came back in a minute with their drinks and got their food order.

"So, girls, what is this prank thing that I heard about from Kagome?" Hojo asked as sipped his water. The girls grinned evilly at each other and told their plan. He laughed at the part about scaring Inuyasha and the others, even though he had never met them. After they were done, he offered some tips on pranking people because he had always done it to his teacher's at school when he was young.

"I think that you shouldn't do the thing with the demons, it might scare them to much. I think that from what I gather, there is a well that connects the two worlds, right?" He asked them. The girls nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"I think that you should sneak up behind them and scare them when they are at the well. They would fall down like you two did. You could somehow close the well for the time being so that they would hit the bottom. You two could look down the well, letting them know that it was obvious who had done it, and then hide out in the forest like you two had planned until they climbed out, _then_ spray them with the Silly String and hide in the forest like you had pla—thank you!" Hojo said as he was interrupted by the food that was set down in front of him.

After the waiter left, Hojo finished what he was saying.

"And hide in the forest like you had planned and go on with your plan. I just have one more thing to ask." Hojo said.

"Sure. What is it?" Kagome asked him.

"Well, I'm much more experienced at pranking people, and I want to learn invisibility. Could you teach it to me? But before you answer, I want to ask you something else. Could you bring me to the Feudal Era?" He asked the two.

Kagome looked at Sango before opening a mental link.

"_Do you think we could do it Sango?"_

"_I don't know, what do you think?"_

"_Well, I don't see a problem with it, but we have to teach him invisibility. That could be a problem unless…wait a second. Didn't Akitoki _(Hojo's ancestor)_ have some sort of powers after we met him?"_

"_Hey, yeah, you're right! His powers just need to be awakened!"_

"_That's right. We need to see if he can use telepathy. I'll give it a try." _Kagome said. She closed her eyes and opened a mental link to see if it would work.

"_Hojo?"_ She thought to him before she opened her eyes. Hojo jumped as he heard Kagome's voice in his own head.

"_Kagome? Is that you?"_ He said in his mind while looking at Kagome. She nodded and smiled before adding Sango to the connection.

"_We'll explain later. Right now, we just wanted to awaken your powers. You see, your ancestor had powers. We met him in the Feudal Era, and he had some sort of powers, and we thought that you had them, we just had to awaken them by starting with the telepathy link. Now you can talk to Inuyasha, me, Sango, and all of the other's in the Feudal Era. Does that make sense?" _Kagome thought.

"_Yeah, it does. You're right, we'll discuss it later."_ Hojo thought to her as he closed the link. The girls flashed him a smile before starting on their food.

They left the restaurant after about another hour of eating and talking about small things. They drove to Hojo's house because the movie didn't start for another hour and a half. They went into his room and they closed the door. Kagome went over to it and locked it, and used her powers to create a sound proof seal around the room so that anything that they discussed wouldn't be overheard by eavesdroppers.

"Okay, so you want to learn invisibility, how to use telepathy, and how to figure out how to use your powers correctly, right?" Kagome asked Hojo once she came back from putting up the ward.

"Yes, that's right." He said while motioning her to continue.

"Well, we are gonna have to cram all of this into tonight, tomorrow, and the next morning, if you want to know how a to do all of these things. Sango, do you mind if we put the movie off until Thursday morning (this is after everyone had graduated from school, except for Kagome of course, who had had to drop out because of the Feudal Era, but she didn't mind) before we go to the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Sure, but you better not forget!" Sango said with a grin.

"Okay. Well, we need to start with invisibility, because that is the hardest to learn. We both learned it in about four hours, but that is because we all ready knew the basic idea, but you don't, so we had better get started. First, I need you to think of yourself invisible…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Their training went on until about one in the morning. By the time Kagome and Sango were about to leave, Hojo had mastered invisibility, and was getting very good at telepathy. The girls would go back to his house at about nine in the morning to continue their training. Hojo was eager to find out what his abilities would be, but knew that he needed his rest. The girls went back to Kagome's house and slept soundly until Kagome's alarm went off at eight. Kagome picked it up and threw it to the ground, breaking it into about ten pieces.

"Opps." Kagome mumbled as she slipped her legs out of the bed. She knelt down on the ground and shook the lump in a sleeping bag.

"Come on Sango, it's time to get up, we have to go over to Hojo's, remember?" Kagome asked her. The lump in the sleeping back stirred, and Sango's head popped out the top end.

"Yeah, I good and well remember, but I want a bit more sleep. I gotta get up right now, don't I?" Sango asked Kagome in a resentful way. Kagome gave her a smirk and to Sango, that was all the answer that she needed.

The pair got up, then took turns in the bathroom. They ate a small snack, because Hojo's mom was nice enough to make them all breakfast. They went and got into the car and drove over to Hojo's house, where there was toast, rice, omelets, and soup there waiting for them. They could smell the aroma that the food was putting out when they got out of the car. They walked up to the door where Hojo was waiting for them. They went inside and were immediately overwhelmed by the smell of good food.

They all ate in silence, but soon Kagome, Hojo, and Sango were having a mental conversation. After they had finished eating, they went back up to Hojo's room and Kagome put up the wards again.

"Okay, now, I haven't tested this theory, but I know that it will probably work. Kaede told me about this. If you concentrate on a person's mind that has powers, you can tell what their powers are, and that is what I am going to do. I need you to sit down on the floor in front of me." Kagome told Hojo as she sat down on a clear space on the floor. Hojo followed her instructions and she began to meditate.

Soon, Kagome was soaring through Hojo's mind, not able to look at anything except for a light ahead of her. When she reached it, she saw what it was and gasped. She opened her eyes in reality and looked at Hojo in shock. Hojo was confused why she was so shocked, and Sango as well. After Kagome regained the power of speech, she turned to Sango.

"He's an…" She managed to say before she fainted.

When she came to, Sango and Hojo were still looking at her with worry and confusion in their eyes.

She turned to Sango. She had to tell some one, she had to. "He's an Elemental!" She managed to stutter out (Sango was the only one that could hear her). Sango gasped, and looked at Hojo in amazement, shock, and awe.

"What? Tell me what I am!" Hojo said. Kagome looked him in the eye and saw that he desperately wanted to know.

"You're an Elemental! The art of the Elementals have been lost for centuries! No one knows that they even exist any more! You're probably the only Elemental left on the planet!" She told him. His own jaw dropped in amazement.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive. Now, we need to go to the Feudal Era for a few hours and see if we can teach him to use his abilities." Kagome told the others. They both went to the door and waited for her to take down the wards. Once they were down, they got into Kagome's mom's car and drove to the Sunset Shrine (I think that's what they call it…).

Once there, they went to the old well house and went inside, Kagome careful to close the door behind her. Kagome had one of her hands on each of the others and they were about to just through when Kagome remembered something. She still had her hands on the other two when her hands started to glow. When they stopped, Hojo had a question for her.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"I just covered our scent, because Inuyasha would smell me and know that I was back, and we couldn't have that happening, could we?" Kagome asked him with a smug smirk before jumping into the well, bringing Hojo and Sango with her.

When they had reached the other side of the well, Kagome had to make Hojo open his eyes. They all took turns climbing up the vines to the top. They decided to head as far away from the village as possible. They walked for at lease an hour before they all stopped at their destination. They all sat down and Kagome pulled out three apples and bottles of water out of her backpack. They ate in silence, and the snack time passed without insident. When they had all finished, Kagome turned to Hojo and opened a mental link.

"_Hojo? I gotta tell you something."_ Kagome told him.

"_What is it?"_ He asked her.

"_I can transform into a demon. She is probably the only one in the Feudal Era to ever have seen and maybe know the arts of the Elementals. She'll be able to help." _Kagome told him as she stood up.

"_Here go's nothing."_ Kagome told him then immideatly after black flames engulfed her. When they disappeared, there was a hanyou standing in front of Hojo and Sango that had black and red clothes, ears, tails, claws, hair, and white teeth.

"Hello, you must be Hojo. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Kararu, ancestor of Kagome." She said as she knelt down and held out her hand. Hojo took it and they shook hands.

"So, Kagome told me that you are an Elemental. I guess that we had better get started, because the powers that you will be using are very complex, and my take hours to get the hang of it. If you get really good at it, then you can just do things with a wave of your hand!" Kararu said as she led Hojo away from Sango, so that any flying debis that Hojo may conjure wouldn't hit her.

"All right, I need you to hold out your hands in front of you, point it at the dirt in front of you, and repeat after me…" Kararu said as she showed him what to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

After about five or six hours, Hojo was to the point where he could move things with waves of his hands like Kararu had said, and he could meditate and move things without touching them or using his hands.

"All right! We're done! There is still more that you can learn, but you will have to find that out for yourself. I think that Kagome wants back now, so talk to you later!" Kararu said. Black flames engulfed her and when they disappeared, Kagome was standing there once again.

"Well, looks like you've mastered it!" Kagome told him.

"Congratulations!" Kagome said as she jumped out and hugged him. Hojo returned it, and it seemed to last forever until someone cleared their throat. The two jumped in surprised and turned around to see who it was. To their relief, it was only Sango.

"I think that we'll have to stay here for the night because only it's getting dark and it took us an hour go get here. We'd better get a fire going, I'll go find some wood." Sango said as she stood up.

"No, Sango, please sit back down, I'll take care of everything." He said. He waved his hand and wood came flying out of the forest behind them. He set it down in front of them and then waved his hand again, and a fire started on the wood.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you could do that for a sec." Sango said. They stayed up late into the night, talking a laughing, especially at Kagome, who kept on having her conversations interupted by Kararu talking in her head and screwing up her thoughts. They finally went to bed about three in the morning, and they had to be ready for the next day, the day of the prank war.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on you guys, GET UP!" Kagome yelled at her two companions. Still, she received no answer from them after her persistant shaking. She sighed and opened a mental link.

"_WAKE UP! GET UP NOW!"_ She screamed in their heads. They immiediatly sat straight up, Sango looking around in alarm, and Hojo waving his hands at Kagome, pinning her to the ground with vines.

"Oh, yeah, nice way to put me in a good mood in the morning." Kagome said sarcastically to Hojo as she started to untangle the vines.

"Sorry. You scared me." He said and with another wave of his the vines disappeared into the ground, freeing Kagome.

"We got to go back my time so we can get the prank items! We have to leave right now!" Kagome said with some worry in her voice as she pointed to the sun. From what she could tell, it was already seven o'clock.

Hojo looked at the sun in horror, as did Sango. They grabbed their stuff and left as soon as they could. Kagome transformed into Kararu, and she ran a demon speed with Sango on her back, while Hojo glided on the wind (one of his new and favorite abilities). They reached the well in a record seven minutes and thirty-two seconds and jumped down it without a backwards glance. They ran into Kagome room, Kararu not even bothering to change back. They grabbed the prank items and ran back to the well, Kararu casting a spell in them to cover their scent before they all jumped in.

They made themselves invisible, as well as the prank items, and went to Kaede's village. They crept into their home and started to set up pranks outside everyones rooms, with the help of Hojo. After each of them set a prank, they had to mark it on a map that Kagome had made. They made their way around the house, setting prank after prank. By the time they were finished, they must have set at least two hundred pranks.

They went outside and hid in the forest. After about thirty minutes of waiting, they heard a loud bang, and a scream from what sounded like Inuyasha. They all laughed after they heard another prank go off. The Prank War had finally begun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Tom fan (16):** Sure thing tom! I'll get them up as fast as I can! Thanks for reviewing! I also have two other stories right now. One is called The Demon Alchemist under Fullmetal Alchemist, and another called Confusion Between the Worlds under Yu Yu Hakusho, even though it is a crossover between Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. Hope you can read them to! Please read them and review if you get the chance!

**Inuyashaluver8844 (16): **Good! I'll keep that in mind in the future! I'm glad that you liked it. They talked about Kagome having their baby. It was nothing big, and I'm not going to give a flashback, or anything of that sort, at least not from what I think. Thanks for reviewing!

**Zodiakwizard (16): **I'm glad that you liked it. Is that all that you have to say Robert Nathaniel Jordan? I thought that you would say more. Tell me what you think about this response at school. Thanks for reviewing…I think.

**Inuyashaluver8844 (17):** It's all right. We all have times that we can't get on the internet. Glad that you liked it, and I bet that you really want to kill me for the cliffy! It was the best one that I have done yet! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I was feeling evil for some reason that I have yet to know. I really don't know why, so don't ask me in the future! I think that you figured out about the double troube with the last chappies, didn't you? I hope so. And yes, I think that you are pychic. LOL. I'll get the next chappie up as soon as possible. Thanks for reviewing!

**Zodiakwizard (17):** Yup, I think that you'll like the next chappie. I think that everyone else will to, but you will like it the most! Your REALLY weird, and you can tell me all about the fat scholar thing and killing the characters at school, I REALLY don't want to know right now. Oh well, see you at school.

Well, that was chappie # 18! I hope that you liked it. I know that this is the longest chappie that I have ever written! Yay me! Well, I gtg. I'll get the next chappie up as soon as I can! But for now, so long!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 19: The Prank War**


	19. The Prank War

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 19! I hope that you liked the last chapter, and I'm positive that you will like this one! This is probably going to be a short chapter, but who gives a care because that will give me more time to write the next chappie! Well, I gonna get on with the chappie!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha except for Kimi, Kararu, Kia, Sanya, and Machika.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 19: The Prank War**

Inuyasha was walking down the corridor when a white dust and a boom went off. He screamed, and looked down at his clothes. He was covered in white, making him look like a ghost. He had some goo stuck to his feet that made his feet stick to the floor. He managed to pull his feet off of the now sticky floor, and started to walk down the corridor again. He managed to walk about ten yards when another loud boom above his head went off.

"_Not again…"_ He thought as water and more white dust fell on his head, totally drenching him and messing up his hair.

He heard another noise behind him, and he turned around to see Miroku, soaked to the skin with feathers hanging on his clothes and in his hair.

"Same thing happen to you?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as he walked over to him, trying to wring out the end of his sleeves.

"Pretty much. Where is Kim…" Inuyasha said, but was interrupted by a yell coming from a side corridor.

"There she is…" Inuyasha said as his younger sister walked towards them with a scowl on her face. She was covered in what looked like sugar water and fake spider's all in her hair and one stuck on her ear with a sticky substance.

"Do either of you know who did this?" She asked them with a growl that emitted from her throat.

"No, but when we do, they WILL pay!" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles. He took a confident step forward, and then another, until he was striding down the hall. Unfortunately, there was a spell set that if someone went to fast, they would get soaked in sugar water, garlic, and unfortunately for Inuyasha, ink.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The trio laughed again as they heard another prank go off. This was gonna be great! They laughed all the way back to the well and jumped down.

They went back to Kagome's house and stopped by her room. They all sent messages to Inuyasha and Miroku telling them to be at the well at about one o'clock. They broke the mental connection, and went to the movies. They all came out an hour and a half later, the girls with a big grin and tears in their eyes, and Hojo had a grin that went from ear to ear.

They went back to Kagome's room and each grabbed two cans of Silly String. They went to the well, turned themselves invisible, and jumped down. They arrived at about ten to one.

They went and hid in the forest and sent mental messages to Inuyasha and Miroku that it was time for them to go to the well.

When the two husbands walked into view, the girls wanted to burst out laughing. The men had looks of terror, worry, and eagerness in their eyes.

"Do you think that they are all right? They've been missing for four days!" Miroku said to Inuyasha.

"I sure hope so, because if something has happened to her, the person that did it is going to pay!" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles. Kagome and Sango grinned evilly at each other before opening a mental connection with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"_Guys, look in the well!"_ Kagome sent.

"_Yes, hurry! Please!"_ Sango sent. The boys ran over to the well and looked down it. Before the girls went over to them, Kagome put her hand on the ground, chanting something under her breath (this process only took about five seconds). This was a spell that she had learned so that no one could come to or leave the Feudal Era for a short amount of time. The girls ran up to their husbands from behind and pushed them down it, startling the two. Kagome and Sango turned themselves visible and waited till they heard the two loud thuds that came from the bottom of the well.

They looked down the well with big grins on their faces, while their husbands glared daggers at them. The two girls burst out laughing, then turned themselves back invisible, and ran into the trees. Inuyasha grabbed onto Miroku and jumped up the well in hopes that they would make it to the top in time to see the girls running away.

When they reached the top, they looked disappointed. The trio turned themselves visible and ran out into the opening. They lifted their hands, each hand holding a can of Silly String, and started to spray.

"Hey! Stop it!" Miroku yelled in protest.

"Stop it now!" Inuyasha growled. They stopped spraying the boys when they ran out of string, turned themselves back invisible, and ran into the trees, laughing their heads off as they ran. The boys spent five minutes untangling themselves, mad at their wives, and the young man that they had seen them with. They had tricked them into believing that they had been kidnapped. When they came back, the guys would NOT be happy with them.

The trio was in the forest, giggling and playing cards. They had covered their scent so that Inuyasha couldn't find them, and they were now having as much fun as they could while they were in the forest. They were playing a game of 'Slap Jack'.

"Okay Sango, this is how you play. We all have the same number of cards. We all take turns at putting one card down. When we do this, you have to look for one of these cards." Kagome said as she held up a jack.

"When any one of us see this, we slap our hand on top of it and say 'Slap Jack!' If someone else says it before you and they have their hand on it, they get the cards. If two or three people slap their hands down at the same time and yell it at the same time as well, then the person who has their hand on bottom nearest the cards, gets all of the cards. If you run out of cards, then you lose, but you can still get back in the game by getting a slapjack. Ready to play?" She asked the two. They nodded and started to play.

At first, Hojo and Kagome were getting all of the cards, but by the end of the game, Sango had won. They played again, and Sango came out the victor yet again. They played like this for about an hour and a half, and here are the results:

**Sango: 9**

**Kagome: 5**

**Hojo: 6**

Kagome and Hojo got tired of Sango winning, and they decided to play a game of 'I Spy'. After about an hour of this, they decided to stop and take a nap.

When they woke up after their nap, the decided to go ahead and go to dinner. They all laughed as they thought about the prank that they were about to do to Inuyasha and Miroku. When they arrived, Kaede was there, putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"Hey Kaede!" Kagome said, startling the old woman. She turned around, spoon still in hand.

"Kagome? Sango too? Where have ye two been?" Kaede asked.

"We fell down the well and couldn't get back through until today." Kagome explained. She then turned to Hojo.

"Hojo, this is Lady Kaede. Kaede, this is Hojo. He has powers and is able to pass through the well without trouble. And guess what Kaede! Hojo is an Elemental!" Kagome told her excitedly after the introductions. At this, Kaede dropped the spoon she was holding and gaped at him.

"Ye are not kidding with me, are ye child?" Kaede asked Kagome in disbelief. Kagome and Hojo got grins from ear to ear.

"Nope! Kararu taught him how to use his powers. Also, when I scared him, he wrapped vines around my ankles…." Kagome said as she absentmindedly pulled her leg up and started to rub her ankle. Kaede was about to say something else, but at that moment, Inuyasha, Miroku, and the other's walked in. They all sat down, they were all covered in a variety of things, such as sugar water, ink, feathers, water, fake spider's, flour, or dried leaves. Inuyasha was COVERED in ink, and he looked like he had just recently woken up from passing out from the strong smell of the ink.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked over in the trio's direction, and glared daggers at them. Inuyasha was especially glaring at Hojo, as he had seen him before. Kagome and Sango looked at each other before reaching into their bags and pulled out a bag wrapped up in different colors, red for Inuyasha, and purple for Miroku.

They walked over to them and sat down next to them, even though the boys ignored them. They pulled the presents out from behind their backs and put them in front of their husbands' noses. The boys looked at the present before taking it and opening it. They looked down at their candy in confusion.

"Go ahead and eat them guys, we didn't poison them. This is an apology for pushing you down the well." Kagome and Sango told them. The boys opened the box, and ate a few. Kagome grabbed a tin out from her bag and put it out for the other's to eat some. After about five minutes, Kagome and Sango were sitting down when Inuyasha went and knelt next to Kagome, and Miroku next to Sango. They opened their mouths and started to sing.

**Together-**

**When have I ever had a reason,**

**Not to love you.**

**You are my sweetheart,**

**My one, and only love.**

**Inuyasha-**

**I have died once, but I found my way back to you.**

**Miroku-**

**We have had close calls, but they never ended wrong.**

**Together-**

**I love you, I love you,**

**You are my sweetheart,**

**My sunshine!**

**Where would I be without you?**

**Chorus (everyone)-**

**We have spent time after time,**

**In peril and fear.**

**We have loved each other,**

**For a long time,**

**But now, nothing can come between us!**

**Together-**

**I love you,**

**And you love me,**

**So lets get along,**

**And never leave each other's side!**

**Inuyasha-**

**You have died, as have I,**

**But we both found our way back**

**To each other!**

**Miroku-**

**I've almost died, as have you,**

**We both fought our battles,**

**And won!**

**Chorus-**

**We have spent time after time,**

**In peril and fear.**

**We have loved each other,**

**For a long time,**

**But now, nothing can come between us!**

**Together-**

**I love you,**

**And you love me,**

**So lets get along,**

**And go with the flow!**

**I never want you to leave me,**

**And you have my word,**

**I will never leave your side.**

**Chorus-**

**We have spent time after time,**

**In peril and fear.**

**We have loved each other,**

**For a long time,**

**But now, nothing can come between us!**

**We have spent time after time,**

**In peril and fear.**

**We have loved each other,**

**For a long time,**

**But now, nothing can come between us!**

By the time that the last note had died away, the girls that the song had been directed at were crying. They hadn't expected this to turn out this way! The guys were coming to their senses, as were the others in the gang. The girls had tears of joy streaming down their cheeks.

Everyone except for the trio were getting embarrassed at what they had just done, and they didn't know why! While they were all trying to figure out why they had all broken into song, the trio took this as their cue, and turned invisible. They snuck over to the open door and crept out of it unnoticed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls were still crying when they reached Kagome's room. Her parent's weren't home, so they could do what they wanted. They went into Kagome's closet and packed some clothes for them when they were over at Hojo's house. If they forgot anything, they would simply turn invisible and go into her room and get the stuff.

When they were packed, they went over to Hojo's house and decided to watch some movies. That night when they went to bed, Sango had decided that her favorite movie that she had seen in the last five days what 'Titanic'. She loved the film, and wanted to watch it again the next day.

When they woke up, they were blasted out of bed by the wonderful aroma that was coming from the kitchen. They put on their robes and rushed down to eat. Once they had eaten, they took their baths and changed into their day clothes.

"Can we watch Titanic again? Please Kagome, Hojo? Please?" Sango asked the two as they went back to Hojo's room.

"All right, all right, we'll watch it! After the movie though, I want to go to the mall and go to the movie store and a clothing store. We need swimsuits!" Kagome explained.

They all watched the movie in silence, 'oo'ing and 'ah'ing in the right places, and the girls crying at the end when Jack died and Rose threw the pendant around her neck back into the ocean, where it belonged with Jack. Then, most people don't notice this, but the trio did, the pictures on the Rose's dresser that she had were pictures of all of the things that she and Jack talked about doing once they got to America. Also, they realized that Rose had died 'an old, old lady, warm in her bed', just as Jack had said.

After the movie, the went to the mall, and went to the movie store, where they bought a few movies. Then, they went to the swimsuit store and bought a bathing suit each. Hojo got a red and blue one, while Kagome got a red and black bikini, and Sango a pink and green one.

They went back to Hojo's house for lunch, and then watched another movie. Kagome and Sango were debating on what they should do, when Hojo suggested something.

"Why don't we go swimming?" He asked them.

"How? There's nowhere that we can go swimming!" Sango said.

"Yes there is!" Hojo said.

"How? Do you have a pool?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes, I do! Let's go!" Hojo said as he rushed into his room to change. The girls changed to, and they all had fun swimming. The days progressed in the same manner, one day them going to the movies, another day the mall, another day at home watching movies, and the last day swimming.

On the morning for them to finish their pranks, they all got up about six o'clock and at cereal for breakfast since Hojo's mom wasn't up yet. They took their baths and got dressed, and went to Kagome's house to wait for Inuyasha. They turned themselves invisible the moment they reached the steps of the shrine, and Kagome covered all of their scents.

At about ten to ten o'clock, as they had expected, Inuyasha opened the door of the well house and walked outside. The first thing he did was go in the house. After about five minutes in there, he left, and the trio started to trail him. After twenty minutes of trailing, then ran ahead and left clues for him that they were still alive. They ran ahead to the old, abandoned building and locked the door from the outside. Kagome shut the door and they turned themselves visible.

Kagome sighed with relief that they had made it this far without any mistakes, but all of that was about to change.

"Kagome! Look out!" Sango screamed. Kagome didn't react quick enough, and a large chunk of cement came flaying down on top of her. Hojo started waving his hands madly, trying to make the cement move, but it didn't work. When he had tried for thirty seconds and nothing happened, he decided to do it the old fashioned way. He and Sango pushed, for what seemed like an eternity, but finally managed to move the rock off of her. She was unconscious, and wouldn't wake up. Sango thought quickly opened a mental link with Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha! Help us! We are on Tokyo Town Street, number 364! Please hurry! A large chunk of cement came down on Kagome and she won't wake up! Hurry, please!"_ She sent desperately.

"_I'm on my way!"_ Inuyasha sent in a worried voice as he severed the mental connection.

He arrived at the scene with panic clear on his face. He ran over to the door and opened it. He opened the door so see Hojo and Sango sitting next to Kagome, who was still out. The two occupants of the room that were awake looked up at Inuyasha with relief in their eyes.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and knelt down next to her. He could smell that life was still in her, but just barely. Suddenly, he experienced another wave of shock, horror, terror, and panic.

"My child!" Inuyasha said in a hushed voice as he tried to open a mental link with Kagome. It didn't work.

"Inuyasha, move. I have a feeling. Move or Kagome might die!" Sango said. Inuyasha immediately moved out of the way and Sango moved next to Kagome. She put her hands over Kagome's body, one over her chest and one over her womb, willed that all of the internal bleeding, living beings and the broken bones would heal. A bluish blow emitted from her hands and transferred into Kagome. Sango collapsed on top of Kagome after five minutes of this, and all of the bumps and bruises were gone off of Kagome's skin. Inuyasha held his hand on Kagome's stomach, and felt movement. He sighed in relief as he realized that his child was still alive.

Hojo looked at Inuyasha, and then picked Sango up. Inuyasha followed suit but with Kagome, and they walked out of the building. They brought the two girls to Hojo's house, who's mother was currently gone (she was at work). They put the girls in bed, and waited for them to wake up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around slowly. Inuyasha was asleep at the end of the bed that she was in. Miroku, Sango, and Hojo were at the other end of the room talking. Kagome went to go and move her head, but found that she had a vicious headache. She groaned, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including Inuyasha.

"Kagome! How are you feeling?" Sango asked Kagome, who managed to get to her bed first. Kagome sent her a glare.

"All right, stupid question. Where does it hurt?" She asked. Kagome opened a mental link, thinking that if she talked, her headache would get worse.

"I have a vicious headache. Get Hojo to get me an Advil or something." Kagome told her friend. Sango nodded and turned to Hojo while Inuyasha got up and gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek. Hojo left the room, and the people from the Feudal Era looked at each other. Kagome then experience a fear that was almost as worse as finding out that Inuyasha was dead.

"My child! Is it all right?" Kagome asked urgently. Sango smiled.

"Yes, it is. Before I tell you anything about what happened, what do you last remember?" Sango asked her.

"Well, we were in that building, and you yelled at me to move. Then everything went black. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"Well, a big chunk of cement fell down on you, and Hojo and I managed to move it off of you. I called for Inuyasha and when he showed up, I had an idea. Guess what Kagome! I'm a healer! A natural healer! I healed you back in the building! You and your baby wouldn't have had a chance if I hadn't been there!" Sango squealed.

"Great!" Kagome said happily, but her head throbbed as Sango squealed. Hojo showed up then and gave Kagome a glass of water and an Advil. Kagome took it happily, and waited for the headache to go away. While she was waiting though, she went back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Five days after the building incident, Kagome was up and moving around. They all went back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha and Miroku had become good friends with Hojo, and were showing him the sights around the village. Kagome was walking with Sango in the Forest of Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I have to go. I'll be right back." Sango said.

"Why?" Kagome asked her confused.

"The twins are making trouble again. I have a mental connection with them at all times so that I know if they are causing trouble or not. I'll be right back." Sango said as she turned around and ran towards the village.

Kagome didn't mind, and she kept on walking. She was walking along when she heard a sob coming from behind a tree. Kagome went over to the tree to see a girl, about eighteen by her looks, was sitting against a tree, whimpering and sobbing. She had silver hair that went to her butt with black streaks, blue streaks on her cheeks, a red crescent moon on her forehead, striking blue eyes, she was wearing a blue and black kimono that was torn in places all over, and she had scratches, cuts, and bruises all over her body.

Kagome reached out to touch her, but the girl pulled out of the way.

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you." Kagome reassured the girl. The girl was still tense, but she calmed down a bit. She let Kagome touch her shoulder and feel around her head to see that no damage was done.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked softly.

"Kiala."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Inuyashaluver8844:** Glad that you liked it, and glad that you didn't mind me putting the stuff about Hojo in it! Well, thanks for reviewing!

**Dogdemoninuyashaandkagome: **Well, I'm glad that you liked it, and please, keep on reviewing, and thanks for doing so!

**THE-number-1-case-closed-lover:** Glad that you liked the idea about the prank war. Did you like this chappie? I hope that you did! I also made it long! Yay me! Please keep on reviewing and thanks for doing so!

**Zodiakwizard:** Thanks for reviewing. Yeah I know, you can't type because you broke your arm. Poor, poor Robert. Don't worry about it! I don't really know what movie they went to go see, I just thought that it would be fun! See you at school!

Well, that was chapter 19. I hope that you liked it! As it turned out, the chappie was long! Yay me, I made it long like I did the one before this! Well, introduced I new character! Yay me again! YAY! Well, I have to go do some chores, and when I finish them, I get to start on chappie 20! YAY! Then I'm gonna work on my other stories! I'm also thinking about writing a Harry Potter story called 'Harry Potter and the Year of the Time Turner'. What do you guys think? Should I or should I not? Also, on Friday next week, I get out of school, then I'm going on vacation, then I'm going to have a two months and a week to work on my stories! Yay me again! Well, gtg and do chores! I also have a few things to put on to the end of this chappie. Hope you like them!

_**Things They Will NEVER Say...**_

Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, why don't you go be Koga's mate? He's a really nice guy; he could beat me any day.

Miroku: Sango I no longer love you. My heart belongs to the wonderful goddess Kaede.

Shippo: I'm gonna beat the living crud outta you Kagome if you act like my mother ever again! (Poor innocent kitsune, xD)

Kagome: Aww kisa, Kikyo can have Inuyasha (Over my dead body -growls-) His ears aren't _that_ cute anyways.

Sesshomaru: Aww, c'mere Rinny and give Sesshy a hug! I don't want the stupid sword anymore and I'll even give InuYasha my fluffy! (I wanna hug Lord Fluffykins-cling-)

Naraku: OMG! KAUGRA! I CAN'T FIND MY EYE SHADOW!

Sango: C'mere Miroku you sexy beast you...

_**Titles That Never Made It...**_

Naraku and the Missing Eye Shadow!

Sesshomaru's Confession. Why He _Really_ Has That Fluffy With Him

Inuyasha and the Plot of the Ear-Tweakers

Kanna's Emotional Rampage!

Kikyo and the Happy Pink Birthday Party!

Naraku's Mysterious Pink Wardrobe

Kagome and the Skirt-Flipping Demons

Miroku's Dating Guide.

Things I Have Learned 

From Koga:

Men can still wear skirts and still look pretty darn awesome.

Not all guy demons (or half-demons) with long hair wear it down.

Coming right up front and telling someone you love them is a great way to make an enemy.

From Inuyasha:

Never argue with someone who can send you into the ground with a simple word.

When fighting your older brother, the puppy-dog face thing... doesn't work.

Ramen is gooooood xD

Big brothers are a real pain.

From Kagome

Troublesome half-demons? Just use a rosary.

Whenever you start to work beside a guy, 99 chance that if he hates you... you'll both end up in love.

Never... and I mean NEVER shoot an arrow at a bird when it had just eaten something valuable.

Guys can be stubborn, and stupid, but you can always win them over with ramen.

From Miroku

When they slap you once for grouping them, chances are they'll slap you if you do it again.

If they get angry everytime you ask someone to bear your children, then chances are that they like you.

From Sango

After repeatedly slapping someone you 'hate' because they are asking women to bear their children, the only one who's not going to know you like them, is the clueless half-demon.

If you slap them for mentioning a girl and you get jealous, just say you were slapping a mosquito.

From Lord Fluffy (Sesshomaru)

Guys can have a fluffy, wear eye shadow, and still look pretty darn sexy!

From Naraku

The eye shadow makes you look even more evil.

Not every villain has a trademark laugh.

To heck with that stupid special affect fog, miasma is the way to go now!

_**10 Ways To Make Naraku Mad! (Or ten ways to shorten your life)**_

1.Start a very loud conversation about how baboon skins are sooooo last year

2. Recommend him trying a pretty pink lipgloss to match his eyeshadow.

3. Spray 'bug away' around the outside of his castle.

4. Start singing 'Naraku and Kikyo sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' and keep going.

5. Set up smoke alarms and sprinklers all throughout his castle since they have 'a real miasma problem'

6. For Christmas give him a curling iron and a 'Pretty Princess Makeup Set'

7. Dye his baboon skin pink

8. Ask him about his 'past romances'

9. Force him to watch The BooBahs, Barney, and Hello Kitty.

10. Tell him that he and Inuyasha bicker like an old married couple. (Inuyasha would probably get pretty mad too. This would also work for Kagura and Sesshomaru.

Top 9 Ways To Annoy Inuyasha… 

1.Tell him how much the kids would love him at a daycare.

2. Braid his hair

3. Talk to him in a baby voice.

4. If you're in a battle and losing horribly start jumping around happily, screaming that you're so close to beating that dumb demon.

5. After he comes back from talking with Kikyo again say "See? Now THAT'S why dogs in my era get neutered" And then explain to him what it means.

6. Challenge him to a race, then after losing horribly you go and brag to everyone about how close you were to beating him.

7. Tell him to 'sit' in accidental ways ('Would you like to SIT down, Inuyasha?' exc…)

8. Talk about how there are soooo many guys at your school, and when you go back to have to suffer through them practically stalking you.

9. Paint his nails and give him a manicure.

**Unanswerable Questions:**

1. Why does Kagome ALWAYS have to wear her School Uni to Feudal Japan?  
2. Why do Inuyasha's pants never rip, but always his shirt? xD  
3. Why does Koga wear a skirt?  
4. …And how can he run, and do a high-kick in that thing? . .  
5. Why does Naraku wear that Baboon thing?  
6. When the jewel was in Kagome's body, why didn't it show up on an X-Ray scan?  
7. How heavy is Sango's Hiraikotsu?  
8. How do they go to the bathroom when they travel all the time?  
9. How much of Japan have the Inu-Gumi Traveled?  
10. Will Inuyasha & Sesshomaru ever get along?  
11. Why are people so into the SessKag pairing? 0.0  
12. How does Kagome get those Blood stains off her clothes?  
13. Why doesn't Miroku just take the time to fall in love with a girl?  
14. What happened to Kagome's Dad?  
15. How come Kagome's skirt never flies up?  
16. What would happen if Miroku tried to seal his Kaazana with Cement? 0.0  
17. Why don't Dog Demons have tails?  
18. …And Wolf Demons do?  
19. Why am I so addicted with writing InuKag fics! Oo ...wait...  
20. Why did they change KIRARA's name into KILALA in the dubbed Anime?  
21. Why can't people say/type/write INUYASHA right? 0.0  
22. Why is the Anime PG-13, and the Manga's PG-16?  
23. Why can't the other Inu-Gumi travel through the well?  
24. HOW many girls has Miroku asked to bear his children?  
25. …And why is it that no one has ever accepted?  
26. What's with bad guys and eye shadow? (Naraku, Jakotsu, exc...)  
27. Is Jaken gay?  
28. Why doesn't Shippo ever transform into something useful when he's in trouble?  
29. Why can't Rin be older?

**How many Rumiko Takahashi's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

Only one, but it takes one of her characters to burn it out, two characters to fight over actually being able to change it, a few random enemies and one BIG BAD enemy who want the lightbulb all to themselves... and over 300 chapters to tell us how the heck they're going to change it.

**How many Adult Swim Schedulers would it take to change a lightbulb?**

One. But it would take ten tries before actually settling on WHEN he/she wants to change the lightbulb.

**How many Inuyasha's would it take to change a lightbulb?**

Only one. Except that first he'd think he wants to get a full-fledged lightbulb. Then he'd have to find the lightbulb that his father left for him. Then he'd realize that he doesn't know how to USE the lightbulb. Then he'd have Kagome show him how to use it. Then when he realizes that he's only using 25 watts, he'd switch to 50 watts. Then 100 watts. Then a three-way 75-watt, 100-watt, and 200-watt lightbulb.

**How many Kagome's would it take to change a lightbulb?**

Only one. Except she's never home to actually change it. And jii-chan keeps making excuses as to why the lightbulb burned out.

**How many Miroku's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

It kind of depends. See, he keeps asking around, seeking someone to give him a lightbulb... but when he actually FINDS someone who will give him a lightbulb, that person turns out to either be possessed, or in disguise, or something. And then he has to end up refusing the lightbulb, anyway.

**How many Sango's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

Only one, and she'll either smack or wham it with her Hiraikotsu when it doesn't want to turn on.

**How many Shippo's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

Four. One to screw the lightbulb in, one to hold the ladder, one to actually BE the lightbulb, and one to play decoy to Inuyasha, who will come in and start beating up on Shippo for making comments about how Inuyasha is too stupid to know how to change a lightbulb.

**How many Kikyo's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

Actually, Kikyo never has to change her lightbulb. They die, but keep turning back on over and over and over again.

**How many Sesshomaru does it take to change a lightbulb?**

One swish of his sword would bring that lightbulb right back to life, now wouldn't it?

...not to mention he's kinda annoyed because his dad wants him to use cruddy florescent lightbulbs and left the really bright, awesome lightbulbs with Inuyasha.

**How many Naraku's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

I'd be able to answer this question better, except that the kusoyaro keeps dang changing lightbulb brands. And then the last time the lightbulb died, he HID THE DOGGON LAMP!

And did I mention that he'd probably just get one of his underlings to change it for him...?

**How many Kohaku's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

Only one, because we just figured out that he remembered how to change it! Nevermind that he was the reason the lightbulb went out in the first place.

**How many Koga's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

Well, he doesn't really want to accept that the lightbulb burned out. He's just going to keep going back, flicking the switch stubbornly, insisting that the light is SUPPOSED to be turning on.

**How many Kagura's does it take to change a lightbulb?**

She doesn't know. And frankly, she doesn't give a darn. She just hates the fact that she's being asked to change lightbulbs.

**You KNOW you're obsessed with Inuyasha when:**

1. An ambulance has to come and help you out of a well because a 'demon pulled you in'

2. You put on all red and run into a burning building, thinking that your 'Fire Rat Kimono' will stop you from burning up.

3. You make a list of reasons why Inuyasha should choose Kagome over Kikyo (xD)

4. You try to do numerous stunts while wearing a short green skirt, thinking that it won't ever fly up.

5. You run into the woods and look around for anyone pinned to a tree with an arrow.

6. You get into trouble after pulling out your dog's tooth so you could 'give it to Totosai so he could make another Tetsusaiga'

7. You carry around a fluffy white boa

8. When your boyfriend (or girlfriend) is found kissing someone else you insist that it's only because you're only their reincarnation.

9. You get sent to the hospital when you were attacked by a stray dog when you tried to feel its ears.

10. You put a rosary around someone that is bugging you, you tell them to sit and then get mad when they don't fall face-first onto the ground.

11. You grow out your nails, sharpen them, and then when someone pisses you off you just say 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!'

12. When it's storming out you scream that the Thunder Brothers are back and we have to save all the foxes!

13. You buy purple eye shadow and insist that it's the same kind Naraku wears.

14. When someone brings an oriental fan to school you destroy it and when you get in trouble you say that Kagura was going to kill everyone.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kimi, Kia, Kararu, Sanya, Machika, and Kiala. I do, however, also own the song that Inuyasha and Miroku sang to Kagome and Sango, which is called 'Always By My Side'. Hope you liked it!Also, the jokes at the end of the story: I DO NOT OWN. I FOUND THESE ON VARIOUS STORIES IN THE PAST, AND WHOEVER MADE THEM, THEY BELONG TO THEM. _I DO NOT OWN_!**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 20: I'll Be There**


	20. I'll Be There

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 20! I hope that you liked the last chappie! In this chappie, I'm going to add a little twist, if I haven't already in earlier chappies! All that I'll say is that it has to do with a character who's name starts with an 'S'. Well, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kimi, Kia, Kararu, Sanya, Machika, and Kiala. (As you can probably see, I LOVE NAMES THAT START WITH A 'K'!)**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 20: I'll Be There**

"What is your name?" Kagome asked her softly.

"Kiala." She said in a cracked, wavering voice.

"Mine is Kagome. How did you get here?" Kagome asked in the same tone.

"I was running…demons were chasing me…I tripped…they caught me and beat me up…I got away and ran…they caught me again and after beating me up again dumped me here." Kiala said in the same voice, except now it sounded parched and dried.

"Come with me." Kagome said softly as she stood up and held out her hand. Kiala looked at it before taking it and tried to stand up. When she did, her knees buckled, and she fell back down on the ground. Kagome sighed, then turned back to Kiala.

"I am going to transform into a demon so that I can pick you up. Please don't get scared. I'll bring you to a village nearby." Kagome said. Kiala nodded, and black flames engulfed Kagome. When they disappeared, Kararu was standing there, and she knelt down. She motioned for Kiala to get on her back. Kiala obeyed, not even fazed by Kagome transforming. Once she was safely on Kararu's back, then went to the village, just as Sango walked out.

"Kararu? Who is this?" Sango asked, making sure that it was Kagome's ancestor, then curious about who the other girl was.

"I'll tell you inside, but first, she needs you to heal her. Kiala, I'm Kararu, and this is Sango. She is going to heal you, okay?" Kararu said as she put Kiala down, holding her steady on her feel. Sango nodded and they went inside their home. They found an empty guestroom, and laid Kiala down on a pallet. Sango took her position and started to heal her.

When Sango finished, Kiala sat up, expecting pain, but received none. Black flames engulfed Kararu, and Kagome was left standing there. While Sango was healing Kiala, Sesshomaru had smelled a new smell around the house and was looking for the source. He found the girls in one of the guestrooms, and when his eyes fell on Kiala, his heart missed a beat.

"_That girl, I don't know why, but she is so beautif-wait a second, what am I thinking? Well, she is beautiful! Usually I wouldn't think things like this, but…I don't know why!"_ Sesshomaru thought, getting confused with his own thoughts.

"Thank you." Kiala thanked Sango. Sango smiled at her.

"No problem. What is your name?" Sango asked her.

"Kiala. I'm a de-" Kiala said, but stopped herself before she said the word. Kagome looked at her in confusion.

"You're a what Kiala? You can tell us, we won't tell anyone." Kagome said softly, stroking her arm to calm her down. Kiala sighed before speaking again. For some reason, she actually _trusted_ these people. She hadn't trusted anyone in her lifetime, which had been about a hundred years, but these people were…different.

"I'm a…demon." She said. The two girls smiled. So _that's_ why she didn't want to tell them. She was afraid that they were going to kill her. Sesshomaru was pulled out of his thoughts by the word 'demon'. He was attracted to another one of his own kind! He hadn't ever felt like this before, for anyone, except his mother.

"It's all right. We won't kill you. You're safe here in this village." Kagome said. Kiala nodded. They all stood up, and headed for the doorway that Sesshomaru was hiding by. They walked through, and turned towards him.

"Hey Sesshomaru. This is Kiala. Kiala, this is Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she introduced everyone.

"Hello." Kiala said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Sesshomaru said, blushing profusely. Kagome and Sango muffled their giggles as his blush increased.

"Do you mind showing Kiala around and introducing her to other's? Sango and I have to go and patrol the outside of the village." Kagome proposed.

"Uh…uh, sure." He said as his blush, if possible, was increasing by the second. He led Kiala away from the girls. As soon as the two were out of earshot, they burst out laughing. They had never seen Sesshomaru blush before.

They left the house, and went on their village border patrol. Their trip was uneventful, and when they reached the village two hours later, Sesshomaru and Kiala were talking to Inuyasha and Midoriko, and Sesshomaru and Kiala were hand in hand, making Sesshomaru blush. And to make things worse for Sesshomaru, she leaned on his shoulder. Sesshomaru had also found her some clothes, they were a striking blue color that matched her eyes, along with black, like the one Kagome found her in, but different lengths on the arms and legs.

"Looks like they got closer over the last two hours." Sango muttered to Kagome. Kagome nodded and they walked up to the other three.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Kagome asked as they reached them.

"Talking." Kiala said, snuggling up against Sesshomaru **(I want to snuggle with Lord Fluffykins! –snuggle, snuggle-)**. He didn't seem to mind, beside's his blush, and turned to Kagome.

"So, the only ones that I can't seem to find to introduce Kiala to are Shippo and Soten…" He said, but was interupted by a kitsune running up behind him, holding a young woman's hand.

"Did someone say my name?" Shippo asked.

"Well, yes. Shippo, Soten, this is Kiala. Kiala, this is Shippo and his fiance Soten." Sesshomaru said as he gave out the last introductions of the day.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Kiala said with a slight bow.

"No, the pleasure is ours." Shippo and Soten said at the same time with a small bow. They heard a bell sound in the house.

"Sesshy, what's that bell for?" Kiala asked him. Soten, Kagome, and Sango giggled at the nickname.

"It's the dinner bell. Since I gave you a tour of the house, last one there's a rotten egg!" Sesshomaru said as he ran off. Kiala giggled and started to run at demon speed. Surprisingly enough, here are the places who got there, and who the rotton egg was:

Kiala

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Midoriko

Soten

Sango

Kagome

Rotten Egg: Shippo **(poor Shippo…)**

They met up with Miroku and Kimi at the dinning room. They all ate their food in silence. When they had finished, they all went into their respective rooms, and went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**XXThree Days LaterXX **

Kiala was woken up by a ray of light hitting her face from the window on the other side of the room. She yawned and stretched, and walked outside. She walked over to the forest and walked under the trees in the early morning light. She jumped up in a tree, stretching out even more muscles. She watched as a buck walked underneath the tree she was in.

She grabbed a stick out of the tree and sharpened it quickly. She stood up on the thin branch, and waited for the buck to be directly underneath her. She dove, and was about to hit the ground, when beautiful blue and white wings sprouted out of her back and she flew at the buck, catching it by surprise.

She killed it in one dive, and then dragged it back to the edge of the forest. She went back into the forest to hunt some more. She walked around for a good twenty minutes, and was far away from the village. All that she could hear around her were the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves on the ground and in the trees. She turned around swiftly, and was face to face with a demon. He had black skin, evil, endless black eyes, and wore all black. He reached out and grabbed Kiala. Before he could cover her mouth, she was able to scream one word.

"SESSHY!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru shot straight up in bed as he heard a death scream from the forest that was calling for him. He recognised the voice, and shot out of bed, only in his pants and his Tensusaiga and Tokijin (just in case things got really nasty) at his side. He ran into the hall and speed down it a demon speed to the room that Kiala was staying in. He walked in to see that she wasn't there.

Cursing to himself, he turned and ran out of the room, only to be faced by his younger brother, sister, Midoriko, and Kagome.

"What the naraku is going on?" Inuyasha asked his older brother. Sesshomaru didn't have time to play silly word games, and only muttered one word before shooting past them in a burst of white light.

"Kiala."

The other four in the hall ran after Sesshomaru and found themselves running in the forest, Inuyasha and Kimi tracing his scent. They finnaly caught up to Sesshomaru in an area where the ground was covered by leaves. Sesshomaru was looking at the leaves in the ground with great concentration before looking at them.

"Someone kidnapped Kiala. The kusoyaro. You can tell by looking at the leaves on the ground. There seemed to have been a struggle." He said, before going off into his own thoughts. He thought of the one demon that he had ever befriended in his life besides Jaken, but he didn't really count. He thought of Kiala, and how much he would miss her if he couldn't find her. They walked around for about an hour, and finally, Sesshomaru gave up hope, because he couldn't find a scent anywhere.

"_Oh, Kiala..."_ He thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiala was being kept in a damp, dark cell underground, about thirty miles away from Kaede's Village. She had been beaten up for the third time in the past hour, and was being kept in here so that the lord of the underground system didn't have to look at the 'fairy-demon skum'. She sighed as she looked around her surroundings. She had tried every brick and metal in the cell, but couldn't find any way to get out. She finally got comfortable in the corner of the cell, and started to fall asleep, but was disturbed by two words intruding in on her mind.

"_Oh, Kiala…"_

"_Sesshy?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Sesshy?"_ Sesshomaru heard in his mind.

"_Kiala? Is that you? Are you all right?"_ He asked her, glad that she was safe. A grin played on his lips and he thought to himself how he hadn't smiled in years.

"_Yes, it's me Sesshy. I'm not really, as you put it, fine, but I'll live. I'm in an underground system about thirty miles away from that village that we were staying in. I'm in the forth cell on the right about twenty yards away from the entrance to the underground system. The entrance is under a tree that has it's branch's bent into the shape of a bow. You should be able to find it easily." _Kiala explained.

"_I'll be there. Don't you worry Kiala, I will be."_ Sesshomaru said.

"Uh, Earth to Sesshomaru, Earth to Sesshomaru, can you copy?" Kagome said as she waved a hand in front of Sesshomaru's face, taking him out of his stupor, and accidentially breaking his mental connection with Kiala.

"I was just talking to Kiala. She's in the underground system under Mirthala. We need to get there as soon as possible." Sesshomaru said, a little miffed that Kagome had broken the connection. They all nodded and headed towards the direction of Mirthala.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"No! Leave me here!" Kiala pleaded as they dragged her out of her cell for the second time after she had talked to Sesshomaru. They beat her up right then and there to get her to be quiet, then dragged her into a room that she had grown to hate the second she stepped (well, dragged actually) foot in it. If anyone had been outside of the room, they could here Kiala scream at the top of her lungs, saying only one word:

"SESSHY!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Well, here we are. Mirthala. There's the tree over there with the branches in the shape of a bow. Let's hurry." Kagome said as she pointed to the tree. It had been about an hour and a half after they had left the Forest of Inuyasha.

They all nodded and ran over to the tree, Sesshomaru getting there first. He found a rock right next to the tree, and picked it up and threw it aside, revealing a passageway. They all climbed in, Midoriko and Kagome turning invisible (they climbed in last). They arrived in the middle of a battle between guards and the three siblings. Kagome and Midoriko used their invisibility to their advantage, taking out about five guards each.

After the small, ten minute battle (they even killed the lord, somehow… 0.0), Sesshomaru ran over to the fourth cell on the right, and saw Kiala, laying over in the corner of the cell on her back, unconcious. Sesshomaru used his poison claws to open the cell door, and ran over to Kiala in the blink of an eye.

"Kiala, Sesshy's here, please wake up." He said as he put her in his arms bridal style. She opened her eyes after Sesshomaru asked her to wake up four or five times.

"Sesshy! I'm fine…" She said, and tried to smile, but it came out more like a gramace.

"No, your not, and don't hurt yourself trying to talk. I told you I'd be here. We've already killed all of the kusoyaro's that were here, even the puny excuse for a lord. You won't have to worry about them anymore. I promise." He promised her. He bent down and kissed her forehead, but then moved down and kissed her cheek. He then closed his eyes, and closed the gap between his and Kiala's lips. They broke apart after a minute, and Sesshomaru walked out of the cell with Kiala in his arms. He motioned for them to leave, and they all went over to the hole that led outside. Before Sesshomaru jupmed outside, he looked down at Kiala, and smiled. She had fallen asleep. He jumped out, and they started their way back to the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**XXThree Days LaterXX **

All ten of the Inuyasha gang (including the three couples ((InuKag, SanMir, ShipSot)), Kiala, Sesshomaru, Midoriko, and Kimi) sat in the dinning room eating their evening meal. After everyone had finished eating, everyone was surprised when Sesshomaru went over to Kiala and got down on one knee.

"Kiala…" He said.

"Yes Sesshy?" Kiala said in a soft voice.

"Will you marry me?" He said as he held out his hand to Kiala, revealing a ring made of pure gold and sivler, with daimonds in certain places on it.

"Yes!" She squeled as she hugged and kissed him. Everyone in the room started applauding as they kissed, even Kaede, who had just walked in (she had heard the proposal to).

"_This is turning out to be a very eventful two years…" _Inuyasha sent to Kagome. She laughed before answering.

"_I agree completely Inuyasha, I agree completely."_ Kagome sent back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**Zodiakwizard:** Well, glad that you liked the chapter, and I hope that you liked the new character. Do you like my new twist? Do you like that song that I made? Huh? Huh? LOL. Just kidding. See you tomorrow at school.

**Inuyashaluver8844:** Wow, for once, you can't predict anything! That's way cool! I surprised you! Hahahaha! Well, glad that you liked it. I gtg! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, that was chapter 20. I hope that you liked it! For once, I got nothing to say!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 21: It's a Very Eventful Time of the Year**


	21. It's A Very Eventful Time of the Year!

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 21! I hope that you liked the last chapter, even though it did have its bad moments, as all stories do. Oh, and another thing, did I, or did I not add another twist? Sesshy's getting married! (-Gets up and sings 'Sesshy and Kiala sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' and keeps going! -) LOL! Well, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (sadly enough) or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kimi, Kararu, Kia, Kiala, Sanya, and Machika.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 21: It's a Very Eventful Time of the Year!**

**XXThree Months LaterXX **

"Soten? Are you ready for this?" Kiala asked the little thunder girl who was wearing a white silk dress, white shoes, white gloves, and a vail that covered her face, but she could still see.

"I guess so. Are you ready Kiala?" Soten asked the fairy-demon. She was wearing something similar to Soten, but it was changed a little bit so that she could show her wings during the ceremony.

"Yeah. Lets go." Kiala said as she gestured for them to move down the isle. They passed Shippo's parents, Sesshomaru's parents, Inuyasha and the now very pregnant Kagome, Miroku and Sango, and Midoriko. They arrived at the end, Kiala went to stand next to Sesshomaru, and Soten to Shippo.

"Dear god, we gather here today for the joining of these two couples in the witness of friends, family, and loved ones. Now Soten, I need you to repeat after me. 'I Soten'." Matari, Miroku's father, said.

"I, Soten."

"'Take this man to be my lawful wedded husband.'"

"Take this man to be my lawful wedded husband."

"'To love and to comfort from this day forward.'"

"To love and to comfort from this day forward." Matari then turned to Shippo and repeated the process. Then it got to the good part.

"Do you, Soten, take this kitsune to be your lawful wedded husband?" Matari asked her.

"I do." He then turned to Shippo.

"Do you, Shippo, take this thunder girl, the last survivor of the Thunder Demon Tribe to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asked Shippo.

"I do." There we sighs of happiness coming from the small crowd, and Kagome was crying, telling Inuyasha telepathically that her 'adopted child' was finally his own man. He then turned to the second couple for that day.

"Kiala, I need you to repeat after me. 'I Kiala'." Matari said.

"I, Kiala."

"'Take this man to be my lawful wedded husband.'"

"Take this man to be my lawful wedded husband."

"'To love and to comfort from this day forward.'"

"To love and to comfort from this day forward." Matari then turned to Sesshomaru and repeated the process with the second man of the day.

"Do you, Kiala, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" Matari asked her.

"I do." He smiled, then turned to Sesshomaru.

"Do you, Sesshomaru, take this fairy-demon to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asked him.

"I do." Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"I now pronounce these two couples husband and wife. You two may now kiss the brides." Matari said, saying the last part to Sesshomaru and Shippo. They pulled the vail back and kissed their wives.

They went to go and walk down the isle, but unfortunately, someone had made Soten and Kiala's dresses an inch to long…and they both tripped. The men both dove and caught their new wives and they all burst out laughing when they realized that they were okay. The reception was about the same as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's had been. Sesshomaru got to dance with Kiala, and his mom, along with Kagome, Midoriko, and Kimi. **(I wanna dance with Lord Fluffykins!)**

Shippo got to dance with almost everyone, but some people had to pick him up to dance with him. They laughed and had fun, and soon, everyone got tired, and retired to their rooms where they all had a peaceful sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**XXTwo Months LaterXX **

"Kagome, you can do this, okay? You can do this!" Inuyasha said as he kept Kagome calm while she had her baby…or so they thought.

"I don't know Inuyasha, I seriously don't know…" Kagome said softly.

"I need ye to push a few more times. It seems that there are twins again." Kaede said.

"Twins?" Kagome and Inuyasha asked in unison.

"Ay, twins. Now, I need ye to push, child." Kaede said.

"All right." Kagome said. She pushed as hard as she could, and she heard a baby crying. She knew that she couldn't stop, so she pushed again, and once more, and that one proved to be successful. She heard another baby crying, and her head fell back onto the pillows, her dog ears drooping slightly in exhaustion.

"You did it." Inuyasha said as he held his hand against her cheek.

"I know that I did. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." Kagome said. **(Awwww, mushy moment!)**

"Here are the children child. This one is a girl," Kaede said as she handed Kagome a little baby girl, litle white dog ears mounted on top of her head with silver hair and Kagome's eyes, "And this one is a boy." She said as she handed Kagome the other child, this one had black hair and ears, and Kagome's eyes.

"I'll name the girl Kamina, and the boy Koinu." Kagome said.

"Those are beautiful names Kago-" Inuyasha said, but stopped when he realized that Kagome had fallen asleep, with Kamina and Koinu in her arms.

"_Oh Kagome…You look so peaceful, I'll let you sleep, keep the others out for now."_ Inuyasha thought to her.

Kagome responded with a sleepy "thanks," and fell back asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**XXOne Day LaterXX **

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, waking up Koinu and Kia from their peaceful sleep. Inuyasha ran into the room a second later, and ran over to his wife.

"Inuyasha! Kamina is gone! GONE! I can't find her, send her mental messages, nothing! I can't find or sense her anywhere!" She cried, and sobbed into his kimono, staining it with tears. Then all of a sudden she stopped, and took in a shuddering breath.

"Inuyasha…this my sound crazy but…Kia is Kamina!" Kagome shrieked.

"Are you sure? Wait a minute…Kamina had your eyes, clothes on from your time, my hair and ears, it has to be her! She must have gone back in time!" Inuyasha said, thinking aloud.

"When we have more kids, we'll name one of them Kamina, because she is already Kia." Kagome pointed out. They both laughed, and got Kia and Koinu back to sleep, and left the room without making a sound.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Zodiakwizard:** How is it Romeo and Juliet all over again? You want to kill her? Shame on you Robert! Well, I'll call you and tell you how to pronounce her name-sighs-.

**Inuyashaluver8844:** I'm glad that you liked it! And no, they aren't going to find out. Sorry! I'm glad that you liked it OOC-ness. I liked it to! Glad that you liked the end! Kimi-chan and Charm-chan best friends forever!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any characters related to Inuyasha, except of Kimi, Kia, Kararu, Sanya, Machika, Koinu, Kiala, and Kamina.**

Well, that was chapter 21, I hope that you liked it! For once I got nothing to say, except don't forget to review and sorry that this chapter was so short!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 22: I Don't Get Sick!**


	22. I Don't Get Sick!

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 22! I hope that you liked the last chapter. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while because my family went on an unexpected vacation and I didn't have time to finish and put up this chapter! Also, I am finally out of school for the summer, and can read and write as much as I want. I have also written a Harry Potter x Yu Yu Hakusho x My Character story under YYH, called 'The Year of the Time Turner'. I hope that if you read it that you like it! Also, this chapter is based on a little bit of a story that I read, and it is only going to be an InuxKag chapter, without any others, okay? Well, with a little bit of the other characters, but not a lot. I hope that you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kia, Kimi, Kiala, Machika, Sanya, Koinu, and Kararu.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 22: I Don't Get Sick!**

Inuyasha sneezed, and Kagome looked back at him. He wiped his nose, looking annoyed.

"Someone must be talking behind my back." He said. They were out walking in the Forest of Inuyasha, at about six o'clock, bored out of their sculls. Inuyasha sneezed again, this time Kagome looked at him with concern.

"Inuyasha, are you feeling okay?" Kagome asked, walking over to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…woah." He said as he swayed dangerously. Kagome reached out and held him steady, putting a hand up to his forehead, then putting it to hers.

"Inuyasha, you have a fever. Let's get back to the village." Kagome said as she held him steady on their way back to the village. About half way there, Inuyasha had to put a hand up to his head, who was becoming suddenly dizzy.

"I don't get sick Kagome! I haven't been sick since I was ten!" Inuyasha protested as she made him lay down and sit still.

"I don't care how long it's been, because you have a cold NOW." Kagome argued as she dug in her backpack.

"Here, drink this, and try to go to sleep." Kagome said, passing Inuyasha a purple liquid in a small cup. Inuyasha sniffed it, then pulled it away from his face.

"Yuck! What is that?" Inuyasha said as he looked at it.

"It's cold medicine from my time. Just drink it and go to sleep." Kagome said. Inuyasha drank it, and almost threw up because of the taste. It was awful! (Poor Inuyasha! I hate, no, loathe taking cold medicine!)

"Now go to sleep." Kagome said.

"I'm not tired!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome rezipped her backpack and turned around to tell Inuyasha to go to sleep, but was surprised to find out that he was already. Kagome smiled and walked out of the room silently. She went outside to the river and got some cool water, and went back to her room. She got a cloth out of her backpack and dunked it in the water, then wrung it out. She put it over Inuyasha's forehead, who muttered a quiet 'thanks', then drifted back to sleep. She laid down on a pallet next to Inuyasha, and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha woke up about three hours later in a quiet coughing fit. He sat up quickly, dislodging the cloth that was on his forehead, and his head started to spin. He waited for his dizziness to stop before he looked around. They were in his and Kagome's room, and he was lying on a pallet next to Kagome, who was sleeping peacefully. He started to cough again, and he muffled the coughing with his hands, though his attempts quiet the sounds were in vain because Kagome started to stirred. She sat up, yawned, and looked over at him. She looked into his gray eyes, and smiled. She blinked, and yawned again.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" She said. Then she blinked again.

"_Wait a sec, his eyes were gray!"_ Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha's face again. His eyes were amber, but Kagome still eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, a bit more irritable than he meant it to sound. His voice was harsh and raspy, and he decided to use telepathy to talk to her, since it hurt his throat to talk.

"_What are you looking at me for?"_ Inuyasha asked her.

"_It's just…its nothing."_ Kagome said.

"_In answer to your question, I've been up for about five minutes, and if anything, I feel worse than I did earlier."_ Inuyasha said.

"_Let me check your temperature." _Kagome said as she crawled over to him. She held her hand up to her forehead, then up to Inuyasha's, but pulled it back almost immediately.

"_You're burning up!"_ Kagome said.

"_Yeah, I guessed as much."_ He said.

"_How do you feel?"_ Kagome asked him.

"_Dizzy, sick, my throat hurts, and I feel weaker than I ever felt before in my entire life." _Inuyasha said.

"_I'll give you some more medicine."_ Kagome said as she stood up and went over to her backpack. She got out the medicine, and went over to Inuyasha, who was already asleep again. She shook him gently, and handed him the medicine. He drank it, then laid back down, and was back asleep immediately.

She got a book out of her backpack and started to read. Inuyasha sneezed in his sleep, and Kagome looked over at him to see his hair turn black. She blinked, and his hair was silver again. She rubbed her eyes, and went back to her book, but she couldn't read. She had to watch over Inuyasha. She _had_ to.

She watched Inuyasha sneeze again, and watched his hair turn black, then almost immediately turn back silver. Kagome sighed. She decided to go back to sleep, because there was nothing that she could do for Inuyasha. She sat down in a chair next to Inuyasha's pallet, and she slowly drifted back to sleep with a book in her lap.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha woke up about five hours after he had gone to sleep again. Kagome was sitting in a chair next to his pallet on the floor, asleep with a book in her lap, fast asleep. He smiled, but soon was sneezing in his hand, trying to muffle the sound as much as possible. Fortunately, he didn't wake her up. She looked like she had been up ever since he had fallen asleep. He thought of how she was acting like his mom did back when he was ten.

_Flashback_

"Mom? You don't have to stay up the entire night with me." Inuyasha said weakly when he was ten years old.

"Yes I do Inuyasha. You're really sick. I should have known that this would happen." Izayoi said.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked weakly.

"Your father said that once you got sick, you would get very sick every five hundred years, oddly enough. Now, try and get some rest, I'll go get some medicine from the man in town. Sesshomaru will watch over you and Kimi. I'll see you when I get back!" Izayoi said as she gave Inuyasha a kiss on his forehead, and walked out the door closing it gently behind her.

_End of Flashback _

"_So that's why I'm so sick! My mom said that every five hundred years I would get sick! I'm now five hundred and ten years old…so I will get sick in another five hundred years. I want to tell Kagome, but it looks like she just got to sleep, I'll tell her the next time she wakes up." _Inuyasha thought. He fell back asleep within a minute of laying his head down back on his pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of ramen cooking somewhere near his room. He was careful to get up and walk slowly, so he didn't get dizzy, but it didn't help. He walked over to the door, and walked into the hallway. He walked down the hallway, and through an open doorway that lead to the kitchen. He walked in and leaned against the wall so that he wouldn't fall, and held his head steady.

He felt worse than he had the night before, if that was possible. He looked over at the fire to see Kagome cooking ramen. Inuyasha tried to stay quiet, but he broke up into a coughing fit, and Kagome turned around to see him. She almost dropped the spoon that she was holding.

"Inuyasha, your…" Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, his voice barely a whisper, because his throat was hurting so much.

"Come with me." Kagome said. She led him, careful not to go to fast, into their room and sat him down. She dug in her backpack and pulled out her mirror.

"Take a look." Kagome told him as she handed him the mirror. He looked in it, and almost dropped it. His dog ears were gone, he had grown his human ears, he still had his silver hair, but his fangs and claws were gone, and his eyes were gray, instead of amber. He sneezed, and watched his hair turn black, and then slowly fade back to silver, but he noticed that his silver hair was a bit darker (closer to black) than it had been before he had sneezed. They both heard a squeal come from the kitchen, and Kagome jumped up.

"Your ramen!" She shrieked as she ran out of the kitchen. Inuyasha smiled slightly, but he still felt sick. He felt that ramen would help him feel a little bit better. He decided that it would be good for him to just stay put and wait for Kagome to bring him his food. He laid down on the pallet, and was almost asleep when Kagome walked in with a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, afraid that he was asleep.

"I'm up." Inuyasha said, sitting up carefully. Kagome smiled and handed him the bowl of ramen and the chopsticks, and he thanked her before he ate it.

"Careful not to eat the bowl to!" Kagome joked. He handed her the bowl after he finished, and Kagome went over to her backpack before Inuyasha fell asleep again. She got out the medicine and gave it to Inuyasha. He drank it, and laid back down. Kagome brought the bowl back to the kitchen, and came back to the already asleep Inuyasha. He sat bolt up right when she walked in.

"Kagome, go get Kia and Koinu, and hand me Tetsusaiga." He said. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Kagome asked him, handing him his sword.

"There's a demon coming!" He said. Kagome didn't sense a demon around anywhere, so she was confused as to why he was doing this.

"Inuyasha, there is not a demon. Go back to sleep." Kagome told him gently. He laid back down, and was asleep in a matter of seconds. Kagome took the sword from Inuyasha and put it back up against the wall.

"He must be delirious." Kagome thought as she picked up a book and laid back down next to Inuyasha. She read the book for a little while, before Inuyasha stirred slightly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked in a quiet whisper.

"Don't ever leave me. You promise?" Kagome said. Inuyasha was a bit surprised by the question.

"Sure. I promise." Inuyasha said, then he slowly drifted off to sleep, while Kagome read her book, but soon fell asleep herself, because she had been up half of the night watching over Inuyasha. After she fell asleep, Inuyasha's breathing slowed to his sleep, but so did his heartbeat.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango was walking around looking for Kagome. She hadn't seen her since the night before, and was worried about her. She had looked everywhere except for her room, and that was where she was headed. She walked into the room in silence, and she looked at the two on their pallets. Kagome was sleeping next to him with a book on her chest. Inuyasha had a cloth on his forehead, and he looked sick.

She then did a brilliant double take with Inuyasha. She noticed that his hair wasn't fully silver, but much closer to black. His dog ears were gone, and so were his claws and fangs. She looked at him shocked, then looked at Kagome when she started to stir. Kagome looked at her and smiled. She held a finger up to her lips and stood up and led Sango outside of the room, where Kagome closed the door quietly, leaving a small crack.

"Before you say anything, Kaede, Kimi, and Kiala are taking care of Koinu and Kia." Sango told her. Kagome nodded before she started to talk.

"Inuyasha is very sick. I don't know how, but he's also turning human because of it and the new moon isn't for another three weeks." Kagome told Sango with a worried look on her face. She then turned and looked at Inuyasha. She looked in a bit of horror at him.

"Sango, his breathing is off pattern…" Kagome said as she ran over to him. She knelt down next to him and took his pulse.

"His heartbeat is going really slow to…" Kagome said as tears filled her eyes.

"Kagome, it'll be okay! Inuyasha is going to be okay…" Sango managed out before Kagome started to shake Inuyasha, tears now falling down her face freely.

"Inuyasha…wake up! Wake up Inuyasha! Please!" Kagome said as she shook him.

No response.

"Inuyasha! Wake up! Please!" Kagome said. She leaned on Inuyasha and cried into his kimono.

"Inuyasha, you promised me! You promised! You…promised…me…" Kagome said as she cried. Her breath came in small, shuddering gasps as she cried. Inuyasha's breathing soon changed to short breaths, as though his breath was being cut off.

"Kagome, move off of Inuyasha. I have an idea. It may work, it may not. Please, move." Sango told Kagome gently. Kagome had forgotten that Sango was there, so her speaking made Kagome jump. Kagome moved off of him obediently, but stayed only two feet away from Inuyasha.

Sango went over to him, and took off the top part of his kimono. She opened the white shirt underneath, and put her hands over his chest. Her hands started to glow blue, and Sango closed her eyes. Kagome watched Inuyasha, his breathing returned to the speed it was at when he was asleep, but his dog ears, claws, and fangs didn't return, and his hair was still darker than it usually was. Sango sat back, opened her eyes, and wiped sweat from her face.

"Well, it helped some." Sango said, sounding a bit exhausted as she closed Inuyasha's shirts.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, still crying, and she went back over to Inuyasha. Sango decided that there was nothing else that she could do, so she left. After Sango left, Kagome laid down next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you promised me. You _promised_…now don't you give up now. I can't live without you." Kagome said, still crying. She closed her eyes, and went to sleep very slowly, wishing that Inuyasha would be okay.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome woke up three hours later to find that Inuyasha's breathing had gone back to the short breaths. She tearfully sighed, and opened a mental link with Sango.

"_Sango? I need you to come and heal Inuyasha again. Hurry please!"_ Kagome told her.

"_I'll be right there."_ Sango said. She ran to the room as fast as she could. She ran into the room, not bothering to close the door in her haste. She ran over to Inuyasha, and opened his shirt, and started to heal him. When she opened her eyes, Inuyasha's condition hadn't changed at all.

"Oh, no..." Sango said. Inuyasha's breathing slowed even more, along with his heartbeat, where it was barely noticeable.

"Inuyasha! Please, don't die! I love you too much! Please! You promised!" Kagome almost screamed. She fell down on him, and started crying openly.

"I LOVE YOU! YOU PROMISED ME! DON'T DIE!" Kagome screamed. Her words echoed through the house. Tears fell on Inuyasha's kimono, and on his face. Kagome cried for what seemed like an eternity, but it was really only about two or three minutes. Inuyasha then stopped breathing all together.

"No…INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. She held his hand in hers; it was cold.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome all but whispered before looking away from him. His heartbeat and breathing started again, but only barely, and not enough to catch Kagome's attention. Then, Inuyasha's breathing slowly returned to his normal sleeping patterns, and his heartbeat picked up a small bit. Kagome turned around in shock, and surprise.

"_Inuyasha, you kept your promise!"_ Kagome told him telepathically, even though he couldn't hear her. She cried tears of happiness, and Sango sat there, crying as well, because she had thought that Inuyasha had died to. She left the room silently, and Kagome felt Inuyasha's forehead. He still had a fever, but it was a minor one. She lay down next to him, and fell asleep once more.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha opened his eyes to see Kagome looking down at him with relief on her face.

"Inuyasha!" She said, before throwing herself on him. He moved his arms so he could sit up, and they felt like he hadn't used them in days. He smelled salt in the air, and looked down to see Kagome crying.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly, rubbing her back to comfort her. He still felt a bit stiff, and just a little bit dizzy, but other than that, he was okay.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, after I brought you back here, you and I slept on and off. I do hope you remember making the promise?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, but barely." Inuyasha said.

"Well, then you went delusional. You fell asleep, and your breathing and heartbeat slowed until they stopped all together, so basically, you died. ("What? I died? AGAIN?" Inuyasha said.) You then recovered from that, amazingly enough. You've been delusional for the past two days because of your fever. Then you just woke up." Kagome explained, more tears coming to her eyes at the painful memory of him dying again.

"Don't cry again Kagome! All that matters now is that you're safe, along with me." Inuyasha said, patting her back as she started to cry into his chest again.

"I know, but…I was so worried about you!" Kagome said with a shuddering breath.

"I'm all right now! I'm fine!" Inuyasha said as he hugged Kagome, then kissed her. They stayed in that position until Kimi and Sesshomaru walked in to do their annual two-hour check-up on their brother. They sighed with relief as they realized that he was finally okay. They all talked, Inuyasha just laying down and commenting every once in a while, and then Inuyasha brought up an interesting point that made everyone in the room laugh.

"That medicine that you gave me tasted awful!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sapphire-glass:** Yay! Thanks for reviewing a lot so I could get more reviews! I now have 9o something reviews thanks to you! Also, glad that you liked the fluffiness. Glad that you liked the baby thing to! Again, thanks for reviewing!

**Inuyashaluver8844:** Glad that you liked all of the parts of the chapter! I always surprise you, don't I? Lol, well, gtg! Glad that you liked it, and thanks for reviewing!

**Kyo's little koneko:** Thank you so much for reading stories and reviewing all of them! And yes, more kids, and later on, I'm thinking of adding in more! LOL! Well, thanks again! I almost have 100 reviews thanks to you and sapph-chan!

Well, that was chapter 22! I hope that you liked it! Well, I have to go! Also, please keep reviewing...I almost have a 100 reviews!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 23: Life Long Spells and Promises**


	23. Life Long Spells and Promises

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 23! I hope that you liked the last chapter! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update! I'm REALLY sorry! Also, I want to give a special thanks to Robert Nathaniel Jordan! He was the 100th person to review! Thank you so much! Well, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer! Let's get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kimi, Kararu, Kiala, Kia, Koinu, Sanya, and Machika.

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 23: Life Long Spells and Promises**

"Inuyasha?" The young miko asked our favorite hanyou. It had been about a week since Inuyasha had been sick.

"Yes?"

"You know how you promised to never leave me?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah. What about it?" He asked.

"I don't know how that's possible." Kagome said with a frown.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused.

"Well, I'm just a human. I may get a small bonus because I'm a miko…but your part demon. You'll live a whole lot longer than I would." Kagome pointed out.

"Your right…that could pose to be a problem." Inuyasha said, starting to frown to.

"Excuse me…I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I may have a solution to your problem." Izayoi said as she opened the door.

"Not at all mom. How can you solve a problem like this?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well, your father and I…we did a spell so that I could live as long as he could. Also, it would work on you two, and it would make you both live the life span of a full demon. You can even do it on a human pair. It doesn't matter, so if you didn't want to see your friends die, you could do the spell on them." Izayoi explained.

"What? No wonder you lived so long…" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, of course. Would you like me to get you the spell?" Izayoi asked them.

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much! You're a life saver Izayoi!" Kagome thanked her.

"Literally!" Inuyasha said with a laugh. Izayoi laughed, and then walked out.

"Inuyasha? Do you really want to do this?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course! You can come and live in the Feudal Era, and we can live for the next five hundred years here and then you can go back to your home a few days after you left to go to the Feudal Era like nothing has happened!" Inuyasha said.

"But…I don't know about that…the spell thing is a good idea, though. I'll just have to mark the days that I go back to Tokyo so I don't run into myself." Kagome said. They talked about how things would happen, and finally came up with a decision…a big one on Kagome's part. Kagome would stay in the Feudal Era for five hundred years, and go back to Tokyo every once in a while to get ramen and other supplies. She would mark the days that she went back, so that in the future she wouldn't run into herself. She was a bit upset about leaving her family for that long period of time, but she would be okay with it as long as she was able to go back…and of course, be with Inuyasha and her kids. Then, Izayoi came into the room with a sheet of paper. She handed the paper to Inuyasha, and he started to read, with Kagome looking over his shoulder.

"Is this all?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." His mother answered.

"Then let's get started."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, you both know what to do?" Izayoi asked the two.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"All right. Start." Izayoi said. The two faced each other. They looked into each other's eyes, then started the ritual. Inuyasha went first. He lifted up Kagome's sleeve, and bit into her arm. He stopped when he drew blood. He pulled his head away, and dipped his right index finger into the blood. He then brought his hand over Kagome's chest, and drew a symbol. He drew a circle with the sign of the dog demon inside. He then recited the words below.

I promise to live my life anew,

To keep my love to the one and only you.

I promise to care and love,

To live as long as the bright stars above.

It left a mark on her chest. Kagome summoned her powers, and pulled up Inuyasha's sleeve. She bit into his upper arm, until she drew blood, the pulled away. She dipped her finger into the blood, and drew a symbol on his chest. It was a circle with a bow and arrow inside; the sign of the miko. She then recited the words that Inuyasha had. It left a mark on his chest like it had done hers.

I promise to live my life anew,

To keep my love to the one and only you.

I promise to care and love,

To live as long as the bright stars above.

A light embraced the two, and they floated up in the air, hair blowing wildly. After a minute, they were set on their feet, and the ritual was over. The symbol on their chest faded. It was still noticeable, but only barely.

"Wonderful! You did it perfectly!" Izayoi said.

"Thanks mom." Inuyasha said.

"Your welcome Yasha." Izayoi said, using one of his childhood nicknames. Inuyasha smiled in remembrance.

"Let's go get Miroku and Sango. They need to do this." Kagome said. They were walking back to the house, when Kagome stopped.

"Hey, I'll see you in a minute. Koinu is crying again." Kagome said with a wave, then dashed off. Inuyasha smiled after her, and kept walking.

"_My wife for eternity…sounds nice."_

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha found Kagome in the kid's room with a sleeping Koinu in her arms. When Kagome saw him, she put a finger up to her lips to make sure that he would be quiet. He nodded, then felt a tugging at the knee of his pants. He looked down to see Kia looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Can you pick me up daddy?" She asked hopefully. Her speech had improved drastically, and she was able to finish some sentences. He smiled, then reached down and picked her up, putting her on his shoulder, holding her up with one arm. She giggled, but fell silent because she realized that Koinu was asleep. Kagome put Koinu back in his cribe (which she somehow managed to sneak to the Feudal Era) and walked out with Inuyasha and Kia.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kia said as her stomach growled.

"Okay, honey, let's go find you something to eat. What would you like?" Kagome said.

"Uh…ramen!" She said with a cheer.

"Yup, that is definitely your child, Inuyasha!" Kagome said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Okay Kia, lets go get you some ramen!" Inuyasha said and they both cheered. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their idiocy. They walked into the kitchen when Kia noticed something.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why do you have stuff on your chest?" She asked them in a curious voice.

"We got them earlier today. This will help me live to see you grow up and your daddy live longer." Kagome explained, trying to make it as easy as possible for the toddler to understand.

"Oh, okay." Kia said, understanding completely. Kagome got out a thing of ramen from the pantry and put some water on the fire. When it finished boiling, Kagome poured in the ramen noodles, and finished it. She put it in two bowls, and gave a bowl each to Kia and Inuyasha. They both finished their bowl in record time: 14.7 seconds, according to the watch that Kagome was wearing.

"Inuyasha? Let's go find Sango and Miroku. We need to tell them about these." Kagome said, pointing to her chest when she said the word 'these'.

"Right. Kia? You know your way to the play room?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Yes!" She said with a smile.

"Why don't you go play? Mommy and I will be there in a few minutes." Inuyasha said. Kia nodded, then ran out of the room and in the direction that they had just come from. They got the dishes, did a bit of quick cleaning, then made their way to Sango and Miroku's room. They knocked on the door, and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Sango called. The couple walked in, and almost laughed at the scene in front of them. It looked like Miroku had tripped, and he was laughing his head off for some reason. Sanya and Machika were in Sango's arms, giggling at their silly father. Sango was laughing to. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at the ground to see that he had tripped over his staff. They started to laugh to. Once they had all calmed down, the Inuyasha and Kagome sat down on the floor next to Sango.

"So…what brings you here?" Sango asked.

"These." Kagome said as she pointed at the sign of the dog demon on her chest.

"What is that?" Miroku asked curiously.

"This may take a minute to explain. To start off, Kagome and I were discussing how we could never leave each other, considering that I was half demon, and she was human. My mother was walking past our room as we were discussing the idea, and she walked in with an interesting spell that you can do. We did it, and now she can live the same length of time that I can…and even more. We can both now live the life span of a full demon. You two can live this length to, if you want. We'll leave so that you can discuss this." Inuyasha said, then he and Kagome left the room.

"Miroku? Do you want to do this?" Sango asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't see why not though."

"But sweetheart, do you really want to live for eternity?"

"There is nothing wrong with that…we can learn what Kagome's world is like in five hundred years."

"We could…I guess that we could do it…But what about Kohaku and your father?"

"I don't know...they could do the spell to."

"Then let's go tell Kagome and Inuyasha."

"All right. Just let me put Sanya and Machika in their crib." Sango got up and put the sleeping twins into their crib, and walked quietly out of the room after Miroku. They walked down the halls towards Inuyasha and Kagome's room, letting their feet guide them since they knew them so well. Miroku knocked and waited for a reply.

"Come in." Kagome said. They opened the door to find Inuyasha playing a hand game with Kia, while Kagome was sharpening her arrows. They stopped what they were doing, and looked back at the couple that had just walked in. Inuyasha and Kagome went and sat by each other, while Sango and Miroku sat opposite them. Sango and Miroku started to laugh when Kia jumped up and sat on Inuyasha's head, Kagome soon joining them. Inuyasha started to laugh as well, but kept Kia there.

"So, have you made your decision?" Kagome asked them.

"Yes." Miroku said.

"And…?" Inuyasha asked.

"We'll take you up on the offer." Sango said.

"Great! You both need to wear an outfit that you can get to your chest easily. You'll understand after we get outside. Go change, then go outside and to the edge of the forest. We'll be there waiting for you." Kagome said. The two got up, then walked out the door to go change. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up, Kia still on the hanyou's head. He took her off, and told her to stay there. They were fixing to walk out, when Kagome stopped.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to get something." Kagome said, then turned and grabbed something out of her backpack, not letting Inuyasha see. They walked outside, and sat down on the grass to wait for the other couple. About ten minutes later, Sango and Miroku came out of the house, both wearing outfits that you could get to their chest.

"Very well. Are you both ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." They both said.

"Okay. This is what I need you to do. I need you both, one of you going first, to slit the others palm, but only just enough to draw blood. Then, dip your finger into the blood, and draw the sign of the monk in Miroku's case, and the demon slayer in Sango's case, on their chest, while saying these words:

I promise to live my life anew,

To keep my love to the one and only you.

To care and love,

To live as long as the bright stars above.

"Can you do it?" Kagome asked them.

"Yes, we're ready." Miroku said. The two looked each other in the eyes, then started the ritual. Miroku took Sango's hand, and used the knife that Kagome had given him to cut her palm. Sango winced, but didn't move. Miroku stopped putting pressure on the knife when he drew blood. He dipped his finger into the blood, and drew the symbol of the monk on Sango's chest while reciting the words. He handed her the knife, and she took Miroku's hand, and cut it. She dipped her finger in the blood, and drew the symbol of the demon slayer on his chest, while reciting the words. A light embraced the two and they were lifted off their feet. After a minute, the ritual was over and they were set on their feet.

"You did it perfectly." Kagome said.

"Let's go back in." Sango said. They others agreed, and they walked back into the house.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Kagome and Inuyasha were laying in bed, when Inuyasha sat up and turned to Kagome.

"Kagome? I want to formally make that promise to you. I want you to promise me that you'll never leave me, and I'll promise that I'll never leave you. Sound fair?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome sat up, then looked him in the eye.

"Sure. Okay, Inuyasha, I promise to never leave you. I swear it." Kagome said.

"I promise never to leave you, Kagome. I love you." Inuyasha said, as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. They both laid down, and went to sleep. What the couple didn't know, was that Sango and Miroku were making the same promise.

"I promise never to leave you Miroku." Sango said.

"Same here. I promise never to leave you, Sango, my love."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Zodiakwizard:** Thanks so much Bob! Also, thank you so much for reviewing! You were the 100th person to review! I like to scare people…what can I say? LOL. I hope that you found out what happened the spells and promises was about!

**Sapphire-glass:** Don't worry about it…I like "K". LOL. Glad that you liked it…don't feel left out…your not the only one who had the living kuso scared out of them! And I fixed that sentence…thanks for pointing it out!

**Inuyashaluver8844:** Glad that you liked the chapter! Yeah, it seems that I scared everyone. Sorry to say it, but I'm feeling evil, and I'll probably be putting a cliffie at the end of the next chappie! Yay! I'm finally going to break my role! LOL.

**Kyo's little koneko:** Yeah, I do need to decide…don't I? LOL. Well, I'm glad that you liked it!

Well, that was chapter 23! I hope that you like it! Also, before I go, I wanted to dedicate the family moments in this chapter to Kacha. I also have two new stories, Never Ending Ties under Inuyasha and What In The World? under Inuyasha. I hope that if you read them that you like them!

Join me next time for:

Chapter 24: The Mystery of the Jewels 


	24. The Use of the Jewels

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 24! I hope that you liked the last chapter! On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kia, Kimi, Kiala, Koinu, Kararu, Sanya, and Machika.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 24: The Use of the Jewels**

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were walking in the forest when something ran across the path in front of them. They all got into a fighting stance, and the thing ran in front of them again, this time stopping to look at them. It was a demon that had black hair, endless black eyes, and was wearing dark, emerald green robes.

"Ah…perfect candidates for the project!" The demon said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked fiercely.

"Uh, oh. I'm afraid you've heard things…that you shouldn't have." The demon said. Then, a powder started to come out of its hands, and the four started to feel drowsy, and their body started to ache. Kagome fell to the ground with Sango and Miroku, but Inuyasha lasted a bit longer.

"What…is…this?" Inuyasha asked, before he fell to the ground, and everything went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Day Laterxx**

"I can't find Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he ran through the house.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked as he struck his head out of his room door.

"I can't find Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku! They disappeared yesterday!" Shippo said.

"Okay, where did you see them last?" Kiala said as she came into the hallway, her wings out.

"They were walking in the forest…and when I went to go find them for lunch they were gone! I thought that they had gone somewhere on urgent business call, but they would have been back before now!" Shippo said as he started to get tears in his eyes.

"I bet that I could track their scent." Sesshomaru said. "Bring me to the place that they were last seen."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat bolt up right and looked around. She was in a cell, along with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. She put a hand up to her head, and ran her hand along her forehead. She stopped when her hand reached halfway. She felt something there…it was small, but something was there. She heard a groan behind her, telling her that Inuyasha was waking up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran over to his place on the floor.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked her after he sat up.

"I don't know…Inuyasha? Is there something in my forehead?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah…it looks like a ruby." Inuyasha said. He ran his hand over it, feeling it. "Yup, it's definitely a ruby." They both turned towards Sango and Miroku when they realized that they had woken up. Sango and Miroku each put a hand up to their head, and ran it across their face then going to their forehead, Sango stopping halfway when she felt something. Kagome ran over to her and looked at her forehead.

"Hey Inuyasha! There's a sapphire in her forehead." Kagome said over her shoulder. At that moment, a guard of some sort walked past their cell.

"Hey, you! Where are we?" Inuyasha yelled at the guard.

"Oh, has no one told you? You are at the underground mineral mine. Here we study jewels, their powers, and how they affect people, mostly women. Those two," He pointed to Kagome and Sango, "Were perfect candidates for the project. We are waiting for the results of what the jewels do. Here, at the underground mineral mine, we study the use of the jewels. Once a jewel is put into a person, it can't ever be taken out." The guard said with a smirk.

"You little kusoyaro!" Inuyasha said, then reached through a gap in the cell bars and strangled the guard. "Kagome, can you get us out of here?" Inuyasha asked her after he threw the guard away from their cell.

"Yeah…give me a second." Kagome said. She pointed her hands up towards the ceiling and white light shot out of them. The ceiling crumbled, and Inuyasha grabbed onto all of them and jumped out. They started to walk in the direction of Kaede's Village, but what they hadn't realized before was how weak they were. They all fell to the ground unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shippo! I found them." Sesshomaru told Shippo telepathically.

"Okay! I'm on my way!" Shippo said, then severed the connection and ran off in the direction that Sesshomaru had gone to search in.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome sat up and looked around. Everyone else (Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango) was waking up to. She looked at the room to realize that she was back at her home (in the Fuedal Era). They discussed what had happened, then Kagome brought up a point.

"Yeah…and now we have these weird jewels in our heads!" Kagome said.

"So…it looks like you finally came to." A voice behind them said, making them all jump.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, that's me. You four have been out for at least two days…I don't know how the girls go those jewels in their heads…but they are quite fashionable." Sesshomaru said with a grin.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha said, then kissed the sapphire on her forehead, then on her cheek. They both laid down and went to sleep.

_Kagome opened her eyes. Her head was pointed down, and she saw that she was wearing a ruby colored kimono. Every time she moved it felt as though she were reliving the moments in which she got wounded tenfold, this being because it seemed to be happening all at once. Even her insides seemed to burn with pain, with no sign of letting up._

_She looked over at him. He was in worse shape than her—those were mortal wounds even for a hanyou. He looked over at her, sensing her stare, and smirked._

"_Guess we won, huh?" He asked, his voice hoarse and filled with pain, despite being poorly hidden under amusement and sarcasm._

_She heard the others celebrating in the background—it had been only her and Inuyasha against Yoramisu, while the others battled it out with his underlings and the army of demons. She wasn't sure, and probably never would be, how she and Inuyasha could beat Yoramisu by themselves when they hadn't been able to do it with their friends' help for the past year, but she wasn't about to complain. They'd escaped from their battles unscathed, and had apparently not noticed the two on the ground as of yet._

_She returned his smile, though it turned out to be a bit of a grimace. "Yeah, I guess we did."_

_She wasn't sure how, but he drug himself over to where she lay, placing a hand on her cheek, his good humor suddenly replaced by sadness. "No one ever said victory would come without a price. I'm…sorry, Kagome."_

_She shook her head, a tear stinging her wounds as it tried to escape her cheek to the ground, only to be caught in one of the cuts along her face. "Don't apologize, Inuyasha. We will both die on this battlefield. And it's me who should be apologizing to you…"_

_He chuckled, though it sounded almost like a sob, and put his arms around her, holding her as close to his broken body as he could. "Why? Please don't apologize for helping me find love, and friends, and family. You've given me the best year of my life."_

_She began weeping. "I'm sorry I can't stay with you, Inuyasha; by your side like I promised."_

"_You are by my side, Kagome, and you always will be. We will die here, yes, but our spirits will walk this earth again. In the next life I will find you again—dear gods, even if it kills me I will find you, and if we perish again I will continue to seek you in the life after that and after that, and on and on, until finally fate allows us to stay together! I won't let you go now that I've found you! I swear it!"_

_She intertwined her fingers with his, beginning to cry harder. "I promise the same, Inuyasha. One day we **will** be together!"_

"_And I'll never share you with anyone, and no one will come between us, and forever I will be by your side as faithfully as you have stayed by mine this past year despite my going to that damned clay pot. Distrust and death won't come between us as it did Kikyo and I…" his voice dropped, "my love for you is too strong for that."_

_She smiled, laughed a little and cried more at the same time. "I love you too, Inuyasha. If only I had told you sooner…" She said, embracing his neck despite the pain it cause her, and apparently caused him as well._

_A sudden thought struck him, and he gave her a small half-smirk as the last of his strength began to fail him and he could no longer hold them both up, causing them to fall to the ground, her lying half on top of him. "You know, this reminds me of how I acted when I thought you had died when we fought Desarain." He said._

_She giggled, though it came out almost like a raspy gurgle. "Yes, I suppose so. What do you say we share true love's first and last kiss while we die?"_

"_That's the first good idea you've had since you charred Yoramisu's butt to a burning crisp." He said, and leaned forward, capturing her lips in his._

_The kiss was rather bittersweet, partly because of the fact that they were dying, and partly because both of them tasted like blood, most but not all of it theirs._

"_It feels warm…but I'm so cold…" She whispered, shuddering. Her vision was blurring, but she wasn't sure if it was from more tears or if it meant she really was dying. She could see his eyes beginning to glaze over as well._

"_It's okay…" his breathing was starting to become labored as he fought to stay alive for just a little while longer. "I'll…keep you warm…"_

"_I know it's selfish, but…I wish we could have another chance…I know we'll be reincarnated, but still I wish our promises really will be kept…"_

"_They will…they…will…" He let out a small, grating cry of pain._

"_And I wish we could find our friends, too, when we find each other."_

"_I promise…"_

_Before he could say just what it was that he promised, the Shikon no Tama, completed and lying beside them, flared up. A young, ghostly apparition that immediately reminded them of the statue in the cave near old demon slayers village appeared._

"_Dear ones," the shade said, "thou hast fought so hard and so bravely, yet now ye receive only death and heartache in return. I shall grant thee thy wishes, but I warn thee, thou shalt not have thy happily ever after immediately, though thou dost deserve it. Unfortunately, the Fates are not that kind, and I can only do so much to aid thee."_

_Neither of them could nod, nor could they speak, so they merely closed their eyes, still clutching to each other as they breathed for the last time, their pained expressions melting away even as their spirits were taken from their bodies._

_The specter disappeared as their friends rushed to their sides, and with it, it took the Shikon no Tama, which now glowed brightly in its pure state. It shimmered one last time, then disappeared into the never ending void of space and time._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Good night Miroku." Sango said.

"Good night Sango, my love." Miroku said, then kissed the sapphire on her head, then on her cheek. They both laid down and went to sleep.

"_Miroku! We did it! We won!" Sango said as she jumped for joy._

"_Yes, we did!" Miroku said, and reached out and hugged her, not having the sudden urge to grope her._

"_Yay! We beat both Korugi and Kinara…and now Yoramisu is dead to!" Shippo called out with glee._

"_Sango, your arm is cut…let me bandage it for you." Miroku said as he reached for the bandages that Sango's cat had brought._

"_Thank you." Sango said. Afterwards, Miroku's expression turned to one of happiness to one of anxiousness. He ripped off the rosary that he had around his right hand and looked at it. His hand no longer had the endless black hole; neither did it have the disease that was started to spread from it._

"_Oh Miroku! It's gone, along with the disease to!" Sango said. They turned to Shippo as the little kitsune screamed._

"_Oh Gods! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo screamed. He ran over to the two, Sango and Miroku how on his heels. Sango heard a small breath come out of the pair's mouths on the ground as she knelt down next to Kagome. She held out a hand to touch her. As soon as hand met flesh, she pulled it back immediately._

"_No…" She whispered. Tears immediately filled her eyes._

"_Kagome, my life long best friend…and Inuyasha, my half demon friend…and now their both dead!" Sango thought. Kagome had been her friend since they were five, and Inuyasha had been her friend since they were eight._

"_Their dead." Miroku said._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome woke up with shuddering gasps, Inuyasha doing the same. They sat up and looked at each other in they eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha, I was so scared!" Kagome said as she leaned over and hugged him, burying her face in his clothes.

"I know, was to." Inuyasha said as he hugged her back.

"It felt so real! I've never felt so much pain in my life…well, if you don't count me dying at the hands of Naraku…" Kagome said.

"Let's go tell Sango and Miroku about this. They were in the dream…or should I say memory after all. That would be best." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah." Kagome said. She and Inuyasha got out of bed and put on their robes. Kagome opened the door quietly and they both walked into the moonlit hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Sango opened her eyes to find that her face and pillow were wet with tears. She sat up, wiping the salty water off of her face. She was shocked to see Miroku doing the same thing.

"Miroku…that dream…or should I say memory felt so real!" Sango said.

"I know…let's go tell Inuyasha and Kagome about it…after all, they did die in it." Miroku said. Sango nodded and they got out of bed, put on robes that Kagome had given them, and walked quietly into the dark hallway to find their way to Inuyasha and Kagome's room. About half way there, they bumped into someone.

"Sango! Miroku! We both had this dream that we had just fought a demon called Yoramisu…" Kagome said.

"Yeah, I know. We had the same dream. Let's go to the kitchen where we can see what's going on." Sango said. They went into the kitchen and each lit a lamp so that they could see. Each couple explained what happened in their dream. When Sango and Miroku finished their side of the dream, Kagome gasped.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"That apparition that came out of the jewel…it was Midoriko!" Kagome managed out through her shock.

"Your right!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, we could ask her about it tomorrow because she said that she remembers everything that happened outside the jewel." Sango suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that. We'd better get off to bed." Kagome said. The others agreed, then got up, turned off their lamp, and went their separate ways, thinking about the strange dream that they had just had.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Midoriko was walking down the hallway towards the dining hall when she heard someone call her name.

"Midoriko!" She turned around to see Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku running towards her down the hall. "Please wait!" Kagome yelled, stopping when she reached her. After they caught their breath, Kagome started.

"Do you remember a demon named Yoramisu?" Kagome asked her. Midoriko sighed, then nodded.

"He was a terrible demon about five hundred years ago. Finally, a small group wanted to put the war with him to an end. Over the course of a year, they fought with him, his army of demons, and his two underlings, Korugi and Kinara. The group consisted of a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune, a fire cat, a miko and a hanyou. They finally reached his castle where he couldn't escape from, and they fought with him for the last time, the monk, demon slayer, fire cat, and kitsune taking on the army of demons and his underlings, the hanyou and miko taking on Yoramisu himself. They killed him, but the wound's inflicted on them during the battle were fatal, and they died together, me fulfilling their wish to be reincarnated until they could be together forever." Midoriko said.

"And…what were the names of the miko and the hanyou?" Kagome asked hesitantly. It took Midoriko a minute to respond, but when she did, she shocked everyone.

"Kagome and Inuyasha."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**zodiakwizard:** Thank you so much for being patient! I'm so sorry that it took me so long, but the computer freaked and just messed up this one document so I had to type it all over again! Well, thanks for reviewing!

**i the bright angel:** Hey! I'm so glad that you liked it! I read you story to, but the computer wouldn't let me review, so I'll tell you right now what I think. Maybe you should have her go to school, and there's this new guy there named Inuyasha. He can have silver hair with dog ears or the black hair with human ears, it doesn't matter to me. Anyway, back to what you should do. He could be really nice to her, or rude, but they become friends, and he helps her with Naraku and Kikyo by asking her over for the night every once in a while, and one night they could run away from everyone. That could happen, right? Well, when you review, tell me what you think! Again, thank you so much!

**kyo's little koneko:** I'm glad that you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

**inuyashaluver8844:** Yeah, it has been a while, but yahoo has been messing up for me. And yes, the baby's real name is Koinu. I know that most people call them pups but I think I'll stick to calling them babies. And for once, you psychic abilities were wrong! LOL well, gtg!

Well, that was chapter 24! I hope that you liked it! Also, when you review, please leave idea's for chapters! I'm starting to run out of idea's! (-screams and runs away from the idea of having no idea's-) LOL. Well, I'm going to go and work on my other stories for now!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 25: The Mystery Revealed**


	25. The Mystery Revealed

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 25! I hope that you liked the last chapter! I don't have anything else to say so let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kararu, Kiala, Kia, Koinu, Kimi, Sanya, and Machika.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 25: The Mystery Revealed**

"And…what were the names of the hanyou and the miko?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Midoriko didn't answer immediately, but when she did, she shocked everyone.

"Kagome and Inuyasha." Midoriko said slowly. There was a collective gasp around the group, before Kagome fainted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said as he dove to catch her. He was successful, and he held her bridal style. "Let's go back to our room. You can tell us more there." Inuyasha told the priestess.

"All right." She said, then followed Inuyasha and the rest of the gang through the house and to his room. They all waited in uncomfortable silence until Kagome woke up.

"Okay, now tell us about…well…us five hundred years ago." Kagome said.

"Well, I don't really know that much about you. All that I know is that you are being reincarnated so that you could be together forever…and your friends to." Midoriko said. They nodded for her to continue. "After the battle with Yoramisu, while you three were celebrating, these two were dying. They promised that they would find each other in the life after that one, and after that, until they could stay forever…and it seems that their wish was fulfilled." Midoriko finished.

"Well, that about sums up all of my questions…" Inuyasha said.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a village that needs exorcising." Midoriko said, then stood up and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

xxLater That Dayxx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed before a hand covered her mouth.

"Shut up. Now, my Kagome…we shall finally be together forever!" A familiar wolf demon said into her ear. Kagome looked at the face to see that it was Koga.

"Kokjgia!" Kagome said behind the hand. Koga still had his hand over her mouth as he got a rope and tied Kagome's hands and feet.

"You will not reject me this time! You have no choice!" Koga said, then used his fist and punched her in the gut, stunning her. He reached down and kissed her on the lips after taking his hand off, making Kagome want to gag, even though she couldn't because her body was stunned. He dumped Kagome over his shoulder unceremoniously, then took off running. Before the darkness overtook Kagome, she managed out four words.

"Koga…how…could……you…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's ears perked up at Kagome's death call. He dropped the staff that he was making for Miroku and ran out of the house. By the time he had made it to the edge of the forest, it had been ten minutes. As soon as he got there, he almost gagged at the stench of Koga. It was mixed with Kagome's, and it even seemed that she was with him. He could tell that there had been a small struggle, and he decided to take the path that the scent had gone. He ran as fast as he could, then tapped a bit into his demon blood to increase the speed even more. Forty-five minutes later, he arrived at the wolves' den. It was deserted, even though the scent of Koga was there.

"This time, you mangy wolf…you DIE." Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome slowly opened to her eyes to find that her hands were still tied, but her feet were chained to the wall of a cave.

"So, you've finally woken up." Koga said from a dark corner. He walked out, a happy look on his face.

"You maniac! How could you do this to me?" Kagome shrieked.

"What are you talking about darling? We're mated." Koga said, his smile widening.

"We're WHAT?" Kagome asked in shock.

"You see that mark on your neck? It means that you're mine for life." Koga said.

"But I'm already mated to Inuyasha!" Kagome said, still shocked.

"Oh, but my dear Kagome! You can't escape now! With the strongest metal around your ankles, there is no way you can escape to go to your dear old mutt!" Koga said, then started to cackle evilly.

"I thought you were married to Ayame!" Kagome said.

"Nope…I managed to get away from her." Koga said.

"She'll kill you when she finally finds you!" Kagome screeched.

"Then let her. She'll never come here!" He said. At that moment, Inuyasha walked through the door quietly. Koga didn't seem to notice. Kagome opened a mental link with Inuyasha.

"_Inuyasha, go up behind him and knock him out…please! I want to get out of this!"_ Kagome told him desperately.

"_I'm on it."_ He told her back.

"So, Kagome my love, why don't we go to the hot springs together?" Koga asked, laughing. He then fell to the ground as Inuyasha brought his fist down and punched him in the back of the head.

"That'll teach ya!" Inuyasha said, spat on Koga, then ran over to Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so glad that you found me!" Kagome said.

"If you hadn't screamed, I don't know if I would have known." Inuyasha said.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy! He said that he made me his mate!" Kagome said.

"What?" Inuyasha asked alarmed as he started to untie her hands.

"That's what he said." Kagome said as she started to get the chain off of her ankles. She pointed to the mark on her neck, making Inuyasha curse loudly.

"That kisama! How dare he!" Inuyasha said as he got the last of the chain off of her.

"I completely agree." A new voice said from the door. The couple whipped around to see Ayame standing there. "He ran off the other day with some crazy idea in his head. It looks like that idea was to kidnap you, Kagome."

"Sis! Are you all right?" Ginta and Hakakku asked Kagome as they ran into the cave room towards Kagome.

"I'm fine…" Kagome said, though she glared at Koga.

"I don't really like Koga anymore. He runs off without us, kidnaps our sister…then has the nerve to make her his mate! And also chain her to the wall!" Ginta said.

"I agree. Can we go live with you two?" Hakakku asked Kagome.

"I guess." Kagome said.

"Hey, Kagome, can you help me chain Koga to the wall?" Ayame asked the miko. An evil smile appeared on the girls face.

"Yes…let's."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow…my head." Koga said without opening his eyes. He was about to bring his hand up to his face, but stopped when it didn't move. He looked up and opened his eyes to find that his arms and legs were bound to the cave wall with chains. He tried to break them but it didn't work. He looked straight ahead, to be met with the glare of Ayame.

"Uh…hi Ayame." Koga said with a fake and nervous laugh.

No answer.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

No response.

"Please talk to me!"

Still nothing.

"You can stop glaring at me!"

"You kisama! And shut your yap! I don't wanna hear your filthy voice again!" Ayame said.

"But sweetheart…"

"NO 'BUT SWEETHEART' TALK WITH ME MISTER! YOU KIDNAPED KAGOME AND MADE HER YOUR MATE, YOU TWISTED WOLF! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED TOMORROW!" Ayame shrieked at the top of her lungs. Koga couldn't cover his ears from the shouting, so he got a headache. Ayame walked over to him and slapped him across the face. He looked a bit hurt, but everything started to spin. The only thing he remembered before he blacked out was a swift kick in the you-know-where and a small hand attached to a girl with raven black hair coming towards his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Nice shot Kagome!" Ayame cheered after Koga fell unconscious.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a giggle.

"Can I kill him after he wakes up next?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome just looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"PLEASE?" Inuyasha asked, using his best puppy dogface on Kagome. She would have been more shocked if Naraku rose from the dead and busted into the cave balancing on a ball in a pink tutu.

"We'll have to ask Ayame." Kagome said.

"Well, considering that he ran away two days before we were supposed to get married, kidnap you, make you his mate, and chained you to a wall…I'd say yes." Ayame said with a smile.

"YES!" Inuyasha cried out with glee.

"Just joking…but you can punch him all you want!" Ayame said.

"Well, it's better than not being able to do anything at all!" Inuyasha said, still smiling stupidly.

"You're such a idiot…" Kagome said and then smiled, "…but you're my idiot!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Koga's eyes fluttered open slowly, but he shut them quickly when he realized that his left eye hurt. He tried to bring his hand up to his face (or down ((hehehehe)) in this matter), but stopped when he realized that the shackle was still around both of his wrist.

"_Oh, yeah, that's right…Kagome slapped me after I kidnapped her…"_ Koga thought. He opened his eyes again to see Kagome holding a bow with an arrow ready to shoot.

"What is this about?" Koga asked, his voice harsh and raspy.

"What do you mean you filthy demon?" Kagome asked. "Release the hold you forced upon me!"

"Why? Wolf demon's mate for life." Koga responded. He licked his parched lips, trying to get them wet. He tasted blood…Kagome or Ayame must have busted his lip when they slapped him.

"Release it…NOW, or I will be forced to shoot and kill you right now." Kagome said.

"No."

"DO IT NOW, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!"

"Never Kagome."

"Fine, prepare to die." Kagome said, then shot the arrow. A whitish purple glow appeared around it as it flew across the cave. Koga closed his eyes, prepared for the impact that was about to come to his chest. He opened them to see the arrow land about a sixteenth of an inch away from his head.

"I did that on purpose…I won't miss this time. NOW RELEASE ME FROM THIS HOLD YOU FORCED UPON ME!" Kagome yelled as she notched another arrow. Koga growled, and a sharp pain on Kagome's neck made her gasp. She reached up a hand to find that the mark was gone.

"There." Koga growled.

"Now, your not such a bad boy, are you?" Kagome said as she went over to him and patted him on the head, only making him growl even more. She then pulled back her right hand, then made it into a fist. "This is for kidnapping me you fleabag!" Kagome said before punching him in the head, making him slump once more. "I feel much better!" Kagome said happily as she walked out of the room.

"You know, if we hit him enough, we might be able to put him in a coma." Inuyasha said with a grin.

"I don't know…Come on Inuyasha, let's go home." Kagome said, then climbed on his back, and in a blur of red, silver, black and green, they were off, Ginta and Hakakku running behind them.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on sleepyhead! It's time to wake up!" Inuyasha said happily to the sleeping miko next to him. She woke up with a jolt, and sat up.

"What?" She asked sleepily.

"We're going to buy some more ramen…remember?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, that's right." Kagome said, then got out of bed and changed. After she put on her clothes, she gasped as a pink orb came out of her chest.

"What the…?" Kagome asked as it floated towards the wall, and then outside of the house. She looked at Inuyasha with a worried look, then ran outside and looked at the scene before her.

"Ki…Ki…Kik…Kikyo!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**RinCutie7244:** I'm glad that you like it! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Bakacharm:** Well, it's about time that luck of yours ran out! LOL…just joking. I like to keep you guessing…and yes, it is a tear jerker. I cried myself when I was proofreading it because I can surprise myself…when I get that Inuyasha soundtrack playing and the computer and Microsoft word running…its like heaven to me and my creativity just starts pounding through my veins! LOL. Seriously, I surprised myself!

**I the bright angel:** Well, thanks for the clue! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait till you update!

**Sapphire-glass:** Yes, I will fix that tomorrow…it's to late right now. Also, I finally got it with the whole kusoyaro/kisama bit. Thanks for the tip! Well, hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait till you update your stories!

**Kyo's little koneko:** I totally agree with you…because like I just told baka (hehehehe) back there, my mind goes away and my creativity takes over! Well, thanks for reviewing and please keep them coming!

Well, that was chapter 25…I hope that you liked it! OMG! It's 2 o'clock and I wanted to get to bed at 11! Oh well. Good night everyone!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 26: Another Problem Solved and New Members of the Inu Clan**


	26. Another Problem Soved and New Members

Hey. Welcome back for chapter 26. I hope that you liked the last chapter. For all of you that have been loyal and reviewed every chapter, thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to this show except for Kimi, Kia, Kararu, Kiala, Koinu, Sanya and Machika.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 26: Another Problem Solved and New Members of the Inu Clan**

After she put on her clothes, she gasped as a pink orb came out of her chest.

"What the…?" Kagome asked as it floated towards the wall, and then outside of the house. She looked at Inuyasha with a worried look, then ran outside and looked at the scene before her.

"Ki…Ki…Kik…Kikyo!" Kagome said.

"Yes, that's right." Kikyo said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were put to rest!" Inuyasha said.

"Do you remember your promise to me?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha.

"Don't change the subject." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh, but you promised you would go to the Hell with me. Come, we shall go now." Kikyo said.

"No! I will not go with you!" Inuyasha said.

"Go away and leave us alone you selfish-clay-potted-little…" Kagome said, but was cut off by Kikyo.

"Shut up you wench." Kikyo said as she pointed a hand at Kagome. The young miko's body became stiff and she couldn't move a muscle. She couldn't even speak.

"Now, we shall go." Kikyo said again, focusing her attention on Inuyasha.

"No!" Inuyasha growled. Kikyo pointed a hand at him and he had a body bind spell on him to.

"Perhaps you need some persuasion." Kikyo said as she forced his body to the ground using the spell. She picked Kagome up with her powers and brought Kagome closer to her. She gripped Kagome's neck with her hand and started to strangle Kagome.

"Inu…Inuyasha!" Kagome managed out as her air was getting cut off.

"_Sango, Miroku, Kiala, Sesshomaru! Help me, I'm right outside the house! Please hurry! If you don't, Kagome might…actually…**will** die!" _Inuyasha told the four with his mental abilities.

"_On our way."_ The four said together before dropping what they were doing and running through the house.

"I…nu…ya…sha…" Kagome managed out in barely a whisper, then, her ears drooped and her body went limp, only being held up by Kikyo. Kikyo laughed, but kept the air from reaching Kagome's lungs.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said.

"Are you persuaded now?" Kikyo asked him.

"No, you kisama!" Inuyasha said.

"I guess that I'll just have to let you watch her die." Kikyo said.

"You kill her and…" Inuyasha said, but Kikyo interrupted him.

"I think it's time that you shut your mouth." Kikyo said. Inuyasha sat there, not able to move or speak. The only thing he could do was watch in horror as Kagome's heart started to work slower. He could smell her pain…yet there was nothing he could do about it. He saw out of the corner of his eye that the other four had arrived, but were hiding around the corner of the house to see what was going on. Sesshomaru walked out into the open and towards Kikyo.

"You evil wench. You let Kagome go, right now." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Ses…shomaru…" Inuyasha said, just barely in a whisper.

"Why should I?" Kikyo asked evilly.

"Okay, let me give you a few reasons. One: That is my brother's mate, and anyone that is good enough for him is good enough for me. Two: You kill her, and you will have to face me. Three: I am the Lord of the Western Lands. You kill her, and you will face me, Inuyasha, AND other demons from the western lands by me just lifting a finger." Sesshomaru said.

"I will NOT let this girl go." Kikyo spat.

"Then you will die." Sesshomaru said as he unsheathed Tokijin using his right arm, being as he STILL didn't have a left one, thanks to our favorite hanyou. He ran over to her with demon speed, having the sword at her neck.

"Let her GO." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Never." Kikyo said.

"Stubborn as ever." Sesshomaru said venomously. He pulled the sword away from her neck, then plunged it into her chest. Just as the sword had made contact with Kikyo's skin, Sesshomaru heard Kagome's heart stop.

"Kisa!" Sesshomaru yelled as Kikyo fell to the ground, dead for sure this time. Kiala ran…well, actually flew, over to Kagome and caught her before she hit the ground. She put her limp form on the ground, Sesshomaru kneeling beside her. Inuyasha, realizing that he could now move, got up and ran over to Kagome with a speed that he didn't even know he had. Sango and Miroku were not far behind him.

"I-Is she dead, S-Sesshomaru? K-Kiala?" Inuyasha breathed out. Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes, Inuyasha, she is."

"KIKYO, THAT KISAMA!" Inuyasha yelled.

"We still have something Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. He reached to his side and pulled out Tensusaiga. Inuyasha's mouth formed the word 'Oh'. "You might want to step back, Hun." Sesshomaru said. Kiala stepped back, her wings disappearing with a small twinkle of magical music.

Sesshomaru raised the sword above his head and brought it down to kill the soul demons that had gathered around Kagome. He sheathed the sword after his work was done, then sat down by a tree. Kiala, amazed by the sword, suddenly got a crazy idea.

"Sesshy, give me your sword. The healing one." Kiala said, holding out her hand for it. Sesshomaru looked at her questioningly, but did as he was told. She raised the sword above her head and brought it down towards Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy, now move your left arm sweetie." Kiala said sweetly as she handed him back his sword. Sesshomaru, wondering what she was talking about (because he had told her that he DIDN'T have a left arm), decided to go ahead and obey her. He was shocked to find that there was an arm there, which was attached to a hand.

"What did you Hun?" Sesshomaru asked her, moving around his newly fashioned arm in arcs and other designs to make sure it was real.

"I just used the sword. Thought it would give your arm back. Turns out it did." Kiala said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um, guys, Kagome's waking up." Sango said to the couple loudly after clearing her throat. Sesshomaru and Kiala walked over to Kagome and watched as her eyes fluttered open. She then broke into a coughing fit. After the coughing died down, she took many long breaths.

"Did I die?" Kagome asked weakly as she laid back down on the grass. Sango went and knelt behind Kagome and put her head on her lap.

"Yes." Inuyasha answered simply.

"Is this heaven?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, startled by her question.

"Because it sure feels like it."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxFive Months Laterxx**

"So Sesshomaru and Kiala are coming back today?" Soten asked as she ate the ramen that Inuyasha had cooked.

"Yes, that's what Jaken and Rin said when they stopped by." Kagome said. Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha called. The door opened to reveal Sesshomaru. He walked in, carrying a bundle in his arms. Kiala followed, carrying another bundle.

"Hey Sesshomaru." Soten said.

"What's in the bundles?" Inuyasha asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"My children." Sesshomaru said, grinning from ear to ear. "This one isnamed Siala." He said, handing the baby in his arms to Inuyasha. She had silver hair, amber eyes, a red crescent moon on her forehead and she had two small red streaks on either side of her face.

"And this is Kiomaru." Kiala said as she handed Kagome the other bundle. He had silver hair with black streaks, icy blue eyes, a blue crescent moon on his forehead and two small blue streaks on either side of his face.

"Their beautiful Sesshomaru." Soten cooed as she looked at the twins.

"The only problem is that Kiomaru will be the only boy, other than Koinu. All the other's will be girls." Kagome said. She, Soten, and Kiala broke into a fit of giggles as the men rolled their eyes. Oh, yes, this day was a surprising one. But just when they thought it couldn't get even more surprising…let's just say they were wrong…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 26. I hope that you liked it! No, I'm totally kidding. I still have a small ways to go. Gottcha, didn't I? LOL, well, here's the rest of the chapter…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxLater That Dayxx**

Sesshomaru was walking down the hallway of the house, looking for Kagome to ask her a question. As he passed a room, a sweet smell reached his nose. He stopped, then looked into the room, then realized that it was Kagome and Inuyasha. He walked in after making sure that no one was coming, and figured out that the smell was coming from Kagome's big yellow backpack. He unzipped the backpack and dug through it until he pulled out a box that the sweet smell was coming from.

"Shoegare Cub-A's? What is that?" Sesshomaru asked no one in particular, mispronouncing the writing on the box tremendously. Curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box and looked inside. There were rows and rows of cubes, all white and grainy. He smelled the sweet smell again, this time stronger, and he reached out a hand to grab one. He smelled it, then licked a small corner of it. He found that he liked it, so he finished eating that one, and then another, and another, and another, and another until there were no more cubes left in the box…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Have you guys seen Sesshomaru?" Kiala asked. She stifled a yelp of surprise as Siala pulled on some of her hair.

"Nope." Kagome said, then stopped. "You guys hear that?" Kagome asked, her dog ears twitching.

"Hear what?" Inuyasha asked, then he, too, heard it. It sounded like someone was bouncing up and down in the hallway outside the room. Kagome got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see a sight that would have made her laugh if it wasn't so unbelievable. Sesshomaru was jumping up and down, back and forth in the hallway. As he turned towards Kagome, he stopped, then ran over to her.

"Hey Kagome, do you have any more of those Shoegare Cub-A's?" Sesshomaru asked, his speech a little bit slurred.

"Do I have any wha…Wait…oh, no Sesshomaru, you didn't! You didn't!" Kagome shrieked as she realized what was going on.

"What's going on Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Do you Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked her, startingto look jittery.

"Did you eat them all Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, shocked.

"Yup." Sesshomaru replied happily. "They were good!" He said with a grin.

"He ate all of what Kagome?" Kiala asked.

"He ate all of the sugar cubes that I had in my backpack! I wanted to show Inuyasha what sugar in tea was! Sesshomaru…is now going to be hyper all night, and possibly into tomorrow. Maybe even longer because he's a demon." Kagome said, sighing as Sesshomaru, realizing that she wasn't going to answer him for a while, started jumping up and down again and headed down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that was chapter 26. FOR REAL this time. Guys, I am so SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I've been having writer's block for ALL of my stories, and I finally got the motivation earlier. Well, hope that you liked this chapter and will continue to read this story as I get more chapters up! I will update on my other stories as soon as possible!

_**Review Responses:**_

**Unknown:** Well, there you have it. So sorry that it took me so long to get it up!

**RinCutie7244:** Glad that you were happy that I updated then, and hope you aren't mad at me now for not updating faster!

**Bakacharm:** Well, hope you found this chapter interesting. And no, I haven't thought of an ending. I hope to be writing this fanfiction for as long as I can…it may even last a few years. Well, see you later Bakacharm-chan!

**Sapphire-glass:** Glad you liked it. And I hope you update on your stories soon to!

**Kyo's little koneko:** Glad you and other reviewers liked the Koga bashing. I know that I LOVED TO WRITE IT! LOL!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kimi, Kia, Kiala, Kararu, Koinu, Sanya, Machika, Siala and Kiomaru.**

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 27: What? Not You Too!**


	27. What? Not You Too!

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 27! I hope that you liked the last chapter. A few people have told me that Sesshomaru is off topic. I don't care, that's how I want him in my story, so anyone who doesn't like him like that, phooey on you! LOL, jj. Well, on with the reading!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters related to this show, except for Kia, Kimi, Koinu, Kararu, Kiala, Sanya, Machika, Siala and Kiomaru.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 27: What? Not You Too!**

"Mommy? Why's Uncle Sesshy hopping around?" Kia asked Kagome as she tugged on the bottom of Kagome's kimono.

"Because he's on a sugar high. He's hyper." Kagome said.

"Oh." Kia said as she went into thought. Then Kagome suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, Kia, do you want to go shopping with me?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah!" Kia said, pumping her fist up into the air. Tapping into her demon blood, she jumped up onto Kagome's shoulders, where she had one leg on both side's of Kagome's head.

"Oof! Kia! Don't do that sweety!" Kagome said. Kia giggled.

"Sorry mom…" Kia said playfully.

"Let's go find Dad." Kagome said.

"Okay!" Kia said. Kagome walked out of the room, making sure to duck at the doorway so Kia didn't hit her head. They walked down the hallway for about three minutes before seeing Inuyasha walking slowly behind Koinu, holding his hand as Koinu slowly walked down the hall.

"Hey Yasha." Kagome called.

"Hey honey." Inuyasha said as he saw her. He reached down and picked up Koinu so that he could speak to Kagome without Koinu falling over. "Whatcha doing?"

"I was thinking about going shopping. You wanna go? Kia's coming with me. We can take Koinu too, if you want." Kagome suggested.

"Sure. A family outing sounds nice right now. I just hope we don't run into those annoying friends of yours." Inuyasha said as he started to walk with Kagome.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that they've forgotten all about me by now. It has been about three years since I've spoken to one of them…I wonder what grandpa told them." Kagome wondered.

"Probably that you went to America for a doctor…" Inuyasha suggested as they passed by their room and stopped outside of Sango's room. They opened the door to find Sango sitting on the floor with Sanya and Machika, rolling a ball back and forth with each of them.

"Hey, Sango, we're going shopping. We'll be back soon." Kagome said.

"Okay. I'll stay here with the twins while Kiala is watching her kids and Sesshomaru. Miroku's helping Kiala." Sango said.

"Okay. See you later then!" Kagome said. She and Inuyasha walked out of the room and out of the house, and followed the stone path they had made through the forest that led to the Bone Eaters well. They looked at each other, Kagome taking Kia off of her shoulders. "See you on the other side?"

"Definitely." Inuyasha said, then Kagome and Kia jumped down the well, not hitting the bottom. Inuyasha jumped in right after her with Koinu. The light engulfed them and the next thing they knew they were landing softly at the bottom of the wel on Kagome's side. They climbed up the ladder that Kagome had brought in, and smiled at Kagome and Kia, who had waited inside the well house for them. They walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. The four walked towards the house of the shrine, Kagome pulling out a small little pocket watch and planner. She looked at the date on the watch, wrote it down on the planner. She put both up and they walked into the house.

"Mama! We're here!" Kagome yelled.

"Hi sweety!" Anami yelled as dried her hands at the sink. Kagome and Inuyasha brought the kids into kitchen where Anami had their back to them.

"Mawmaw!" Kia yelled as she jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran over to hug Anami's leg.

"Hey Kia! And where's my little Koinu?" She asked. She turned around and Inuyasha walked over and handed Koinu to her.

"Aw, look at the little boy! He's so cute!" Anami said as she tickled him. She reached up to his ears and rubbed them, giggling as she did so.

"We need to get out the jewelry and stuff that Midoriko gave us so that no one will know that the kids are demons." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings, a braclete and a necklace. She handed a ring to Inuyasha, the necklace to Kia, and put the braclete on Koinu's wrist. She put her ring on and she looked at her mom.

"Did it work?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I don't see any ears, and Inuyasha just has silver hair and they eyes. So does Kia. Koinu's ears just disappeared." She said. "And your ears disappeared."

"Okay, wonderful." Kagome said.

"Yeah, they work." Inuyasha said. A boy then walked into the room.

"Hey sis!" Sota said.

"Hey Uncle Sota!" Kia happily as she ran over to him.

"Hey Kia! How's my favorite niece doing?" Sota asked as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Great!" Kia said happily.

"How can she already know how to walk and talk?" Sota asked Kagome.

"Because she's half demon." Kagome said.

"Ah, well that would explain it. What're ya'll here for?" Sota asked.

"We're going shopping and we wanted to bring the kids." Inuyasha said.

"Okay, we can go to a movie tomorrow, okay? There's a movie out that I think the kids will like." Sota said as he walked out of the room.

"Okay. We'll be seeing you later! Oh, and what did grandpa tell Eri, Yuka and Ayume?" Kagome asked.

"That you went to America for treatment." Anami said simply. Kagome started to laugh with Inuyasha.

"Y-you…you were right Yasha!" Kagome said as she tried to catch her breath. "We'll be back. We need to go change."

"I went shopping for Inuyasha and bought him some clothes. You need to change too Kagome, even though your kimono looks good on you." Anami said with a smile.

"Okay, thanks mom. We'll be back in a few minutes." Inuyasha said, then he and Kagome walked upstairs and into Kagome's room and into Kagome's walk in closet.

"Here's you clothes Yasha." Kagome said as she handed him a pair of jeans and a red sleeveless shirt, along with tennis shoes and socks…and a pair of underwear.

"Oh, joy. I get to wear this thing." Inuyasha grimaced as he saw the underwear.

"Oh, just wear it." Kagome said as she pulled out a red shirt with the words 'Bite Me' on it in black letters and a pair of blue jean shorts and sandals.

"Fine." Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around so he could let Kagome change in private and so that he could change as well. They finished changing, Kagome putting her hair up in a ponytail and leaving all jewelry off except for her wedding ring and the ring with the spell. They walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Let's get going. We may meet my friends." Kagome said.

"Okay. Kia, Koinu, let's go!" Inuyasha called. Kia ran back in because she had walked out with Sota and Kagome reached over and got Koinu from Anami who was still holding him. "Mom, can we borrow your car keys?"

"Sure. Here you go." Anami said as she handed Inuyasha her car keys.

"Thanks mom. We'll be back later. You want us to cook tonight?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that would be nice! You decide what we have, okay?" Anami said.

"Sure mom. See you later!" Kagome said as she, Inuyasha and Kia walked out of the house and down the shrine steps to Anami's car. They got in and drove to the mall, all getting out. Kia jumped up on Inuyasha's shoulders like she had done with Kagome earlier that day and Koinu was still in Kagome's arms. They walked into the mall and down the short hallway, Kagome looping her arm with Inuyasha's. A group of giggling girls passed the family, all suddenly hushed as one of the girls pointed out Inuyasha. They stopped and suddenly started to whisper and giggle excitedly. Even though Kagome's ears still had a spell on them, she could still hear better than normal.

"You go ask!"

"Yeah, but that girl with him…and those kids…"

"Oh, who cares!"

"Yeah, go ask him if you want to make him mad!"

"Fine, I'll go!"

Kagome glared at the group, and held up her hand and showed them her wedding ring with a smirk on her face. The girl's stopped grinning, and grumbled as they walked away.

"What was that about?" Inuyasha asked.

"You didn't hear them?" Kagome asked.

"No, what did you hear?"

"They thought that I was just your girlfriend and one of them was going to ask you out." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well, then they're such idiots because what guy would ever leave you after he got hold?" Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face.

"A _stupid_ idiot, I would bet. So, what do you want for dinner? And not ramen…how about spaghetti and meatballs?"

"That sounds fine with me sweety." Inuyasha said. He saw another group of girl eyeing him, so he reached over and kissed Kagome, his wedding ring finger out in the open for all to see. The girls grumbled as they walked away. As they walked around in the mall, girls looked at Kagome with jealous eyes, but Kagome just grinned. Kagome went to buy drinks, and she left Koinu with Inuyasha. She walked to a drink stand and brought two drinks, one for her and Inuyasha, and the other for the kids. She was walking back over to them when she heard her name called behind her.

"Kagome!" She turned around to see three girls walking towards her. It was Eri, Yuka and Ayume.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"So, are you feeling better? Your treatment in America go okay?" Eri asked.

"I'm feeling great! The treatment was a success, and I'm completely cured!" Kagome said.

"That's great!" Yuka said.

"Let's go shopping Kagome! It's been so long since we've seen you!" Ayume said.

"Wait, I have to go get this drink to my husband." Kagome said.

"What?" All three girls gasped. "You have a husband?"

"Oh, yeah. I, uh, met him in America, but he really came from here." Kagome said, leading her very interested friends towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw who was with her and he grimaced. He had never met them before, but he really didn't want to, from the way Kagome talked about them. She opened a quick mental link.

"_I told them I met you in America. I'll keep the link in case we get into trouble and we have to tell more lies…"_ Kagome said.

"_All right."_ Inuyasha groaned.

"Guys, this is my husband Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Eri, Yuka and Ayumi." Kagome said, introducing them. Kagome handed a drink to Inuyasha, taking Koinu in the process, and one to Kia, who took it.

"Thanks mom." She said as she sipped it.

"MOM?" Eri shrieked.

"Girl, you have got some explaining to do!" Yuka said.

_"Oh boy…"_ Inuyasha said. _"Sorry to say it, honey, but your on your own."_

"_Oh, gee, thanks…"_ Kagome said.

"I left about five years ago, right?" Kagome asked her friends. They nodded.

"Well, almost immediately after I met Inuyasha. We became good friends and he helped me through the treatment. Then, when we were still in America about a year after I left, he asked me to marry him. I did, and we had our two kids, one about eight months ago and the other about a year and a half ago. This is my son Koinu," Kagome said as she showed her friends her son, "And this is my daughter Kia. Kia, say hello to my friends, Ms. Eri, Ms. Yuka, and Ms. Ayume."

"Hello mommy's friends." Kia said with a small bow.

"Kagome, they're so cute!" Eri said, taking Koinu gently from Kagome.

"And Inuyasha's a real find!" Yuka said.

"Here we go again…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mom, we're back!" Kagome yelled as they walked into the door with groceries in hand. Kagome had also bought some more sugar cubes. She bought two, one for her to bring to show Inuyasha and the others how it taste, and just another to keep on hand.

"Hi honey!" Anami yelled. "I'm in the kitchen! What did you bring for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" Kagome yelled as she took off her shoes. "And tomorrow, Inuyasha and I have to run back to the Feudal Era for an hour in the morning. Would it be all right if we left Koinu with you?"

"Sure, that's fine." Anami said as she walked into the entrance hall.

"Hey, where have you been all day?" Kanami asked as he walked into the entrance hall too.

"Hey dad!" Kagome said.

"Pawpaw!" Kia said as she jumped off of Inuyasha's shoulders and ran over to him.

"Kia!" Kanami said. "And where's little Koinu?"

"Ga ('Here' in hanyou baby talk)!" Koinu said.

"Inuyasha, let's go make dinner." Kagome said.

"Okay…your going to have to re-teach me some things though." Inuyasha said.

"Of course, it's been a while."

"Darn straight!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Day, In The Afternoonxx**

"Do you hear that?" Kagome asked Sango and Kiala as they played a game of Monopoly.

"What?"

"Bouncing…" Kagome sighed as she stood up and walked over to the door, opening it. "All right, who let Sesshomaru loose…" Kagome said, talking slower and quieter than as she talked towards the end of the sentence as she saw who it was in the hall. It wasn't just Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha too.

"What? Not you too!" Kagome shrieked.

"We didn't buy any more than two boxes of sugar cubes, did we?" Inuyasha asked her.

"No, please tell me you didn't eat one and then shared the other box with Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

"Yes, I did! How did you know?" Inuyasha asked, jittery, just like Sesshomaru had been.

"Your hopeless…"

"You bet!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxFive Days Later, At The Mallxx**

"I'm really glad that you aren't hyper anymore…But Sesshomaru still is…At least he's sleeping now…" Kagome said.

"I know. I'm sorry that I ate those sugar cubes, but after I ate one, I just couldn't stop." Inuyasha said.

"I understand. Hey, Inuyasha, I need to go pick something up, would you go get us some ramen?" Kagome asked.

"Sure. I've got the money." Inuyasha said. "See you in a few minutes?"

"Yeah. See you in a minute." Kagome said, then walked off. She managed to find her way through the mall to 'Games and Pranks: All You Need To Know.' She walked in and bought some more 'Singing Sours' (as she calls them, they are actually called something different) and walked back out of the store. She was walking back to the food court, reading the back of the bag of 'Singing Sours' when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, please…excuse…me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked as she saw him in the food court. He stood up in alarm and she ran over to him, looking wildly into his eyes. She wasn't scared, she was…well, shocked.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"You will never believe who I just bumped into on my way back!"

"Who?"

"US!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**_Review Responses:_**

**anime fangirl:** Well, I'm glad that you liked it that much. I'm so sorry that it took me a while to update, but I haven't had internet access for over a week. Hope that you liked this chapter!

**sapphire-glass:** Hey! I really wish you'd update...I wanna new chapter on your story! Well, I know that Sesshomaru is out of character, but I want him to be that way. I like Sesshy and I think he should be nice. And yes, I do kill the characters too much, I admit...but it's fun having the author staff of power! (-grins like an idiot and holds staff out for all to see-)

**Makurayami Ookami:** I'm glad that you like this chapter, and I hope that your telling other readers about it! (-grins-)

**bakacharm:** Yeah, I know. But the idea came to me when I had a sugar high...and well...the idea just stuck. Well, I hope you keep readin!

**i the bright angel:** Glad you liked it!

**zodiakwizard:** I'm glad that you liked it! And when you get internet access again, it would be very much appreciated if you would to to IW!

Well, that was chapter 27! I hope that you liked it! Well, I want to write some more, so bu-bye for now!

**Join us next time for:**

**Chapter 28: What the Future Can Tell**


	28. What the Future Can Tell

Hey! Welcome back for chapter 28! I hope that you liked the last chapter! I know, I know, that was a terrible cliffie, but you'll get over it! ON WITH THE READING! Oh, and in honor of Halloween (even though it was two days ago) i'm still going to post this chapter in honor of Halloween! This has Halloween stuff on it! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any other characters related to Inuyasha, except for Kimi, Kia, Koinu, Kararu, Kiala, Sanya, Machika, Kiomaru and Siala.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 28: What the Future Can Tell**

"US!" Kagome shrieked.

"What do you mean, 'us?' We're right here!" Inuyasha said.

"I was coming back from the store I was at and I bumped into…well…me!" Kagome said. "You were there, and Kia…well, at least I _think_ it was Kia…and another person that I don't know! I could see through the spells though! The girl that I didn't recognize had white dog ears!"

"Okay, just calm down. What did you tell you?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him funny, then took a deep breath.

"I must have had it planned out. She told me her name, yours, and it WAS Kia, and the other girls name was Kamina. She didn't ask for my name because she said she already knew it! Then she said something that I didn't really understand, then they walked away, and she said over her shoulder 'Look us up in the phone book under Taisho. There's a whole lot more of us than you think…and call us. There's a few people we want you to meet'."

"Do you want to go do that after we eat?" Inuyasha asked as he sat her down at the table.

"Yeah."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They arrived back at the shrine after they had eaten, and went straight for the phone book. Kagome got to it first, and she opened it and found the 'T's. She ran her finger down the page and almost fainted.

"Okay, there's you and me, then Kimi and Lloyd, whoever that is, Sesshomaru and Kiala, Kamina, Kia, Koinu and Sanya…woah! Sanya and Koinu! That's weird…well, anyway, Siala, Kiomaru, Akira, Komi, Kathryn, Arlic and a WHOLE lot more!" Kagome explained. "There's at least two pages of Taisho's!"

"Gee…" Inuyasha said, a silly grin getting plastered on his face.

"What?" Kagome turned around, seeing the grin. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing…" Inuyasha said playfully.

"INUYASHA! YOU HAD BETTER NOT BE THINKING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha could only grin more.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Day, In The Morningxx**

"Inuyasha, I don't feel good." Kagome said.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I feel sick…" Kagome said.

"You don't think…" Inuyasha said, his concerned look turning into a frightened one. Kagome looked confused, then realization dawned on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Kagome yelled.

"Uh oh…"

"SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" Kagome yelled. With each word, Inuyasha went crashing into the ground, face first. "Oh, man, that doesn't feel good…" Kagome said after the yelling. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to her, helping to a chair.

"Should we bring you to a doctor?" Inuyasha asked, even though he hated the men there with needles and cold metal objects.

"I guess…" Kagome said.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'M WHAT?" Anyone in the entire doctor's office could hear Kagome yell.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Taisho, but it's true."

"It can't be…"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Taisho, but your pregnant."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, are you mad at me Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as they got into their car, his ears drooping slightly.

"No, not really. Just…shocked is all." Kagome said. "I just have one thing I want you to do to make up for it."

"And that would be…?" Inuyasha asked as she started the car.

"Here's the plan…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Dayxx**

Kagome and Inuyasha arrived back in the past around noon. They didn't find anyone inside, but heard shrieks of laughter from outside. They walked out to find that Kiala had her wings out and was picking up each person in turn and flying them around. It was Shippo's turn, and he was having a blast.

"Hey guys." Kagome said when they got out there.

"Hey!" Sango said. She was sitting on the ground next to Midoriko, who had a very attentive Kirara in her lap.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked them as he sat down, pointing at Shippo and Kiala.

"We got bored and Kiala decided to do that to each person in turn. It's Miroku's turn next." Sango said.

"Ah. So, how have you two been?" Kagome asked.

"We have been fine, thank ye…er…you for asking." Midoriko said. "I'm trying to improve my…" She said, but stopped when Kirara's head jerked up and she jumped out of her lap. Everyone, even Kiala and Shippo stopped and turned to watch.

"Kirara?" Sango asked uncertainly. The familiar red flames engulfed her, but when they disappeared, the usual larger cat didn't appear, but a human-looking demon did. She had blonde hair, red eyes, black cat ears, two blonde tails with two black stripes at the end of each, a blonde colored collar, three red jewels on her stomach that pointed to a round red jewel, a black diamond shape in the middle of her forehead. She was wearing a pair of black shorts, a light purple long sleeve shirt that had the bottom stop above her stomach, a pair of black boots that had a black stripe above each boot, a pair of black gloves with a black stripe above each glove, and a silvery transparent shawl that was attached to her middle finger and attached under her collar.

"Midoriko! Sango! I remembered how! I did it!" The demon cried out triumphantly.

"Kirara! That's amazing! It's been at least two hundred years since ye…er…you did that!" Midoriko said happily.

"I know! I'm so happy!" Kirara said, then ran over to Sango and Midoriko and gave them each a hug.

"Um, mind telling me what's going on?" Sango asked after Kirara had pulled away.

"Before my soul was made into the jewel, Kirara was my companion in battle. She could transform between the small cat, the larger one and this form. She must have forgotten how, and must just now figured it out." Midoriko said.

"Well, that would explain it." Miroku said.

"Yes it would…and Kiala?" Kirara asked as she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Could I have a turn?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxTwo Days Laterxx**

"So, we're really going to your time Kagome?" Kiala asked as she grabbed the last of the things she'd need for Siala and Kiomaru. Sesshomaru's sugar highness finally wore off, and he was back to his normal self…well, actually, his _happy_ normal self. Not the serious one like before.

"Yeah. We're going to a friend of mine's who's throwing a party, and your all invited. Tomorrow is a day in the future which we call Halloween. It's when kids can go up to houses and get free candy, and they get to dress up. Older kids get to go to parties." Kagome said.

"And I have bracelets and stuff like that, by the way, thank you Midoriko," Kagome said, nodding to Midoriko, "For all of you who have demon parts, like ears or whatnot, and the items keep regular humans from seeing your demons. I need you to go to my time today so we can all go buy your costumes and show you have to use futuristic items."

"Okay." Miroku said. "So, what's it like Sango?" He thought it would be best to ask someone who had lived in Feudal times before, and had actually been there, than to actually ask a person that lived there almost full time.

"Well, it's quite interesting. You'll have to see." Sango said with a grin.

"All right, here are the groups that people will go in. Midoriko, since you ARE the jewel, you can go through the well with no problem. I need you to bring Sesshomaru, Kiala, Siala and Kiomaru. Kiomaru and Siala will be able to stay with my mom and older brother, along with Sanya, Machika, Koinu and Kia." Kagome assured Kiala at her worried look. "Soten, Shippo, Kirara, you'll be going with Inuyasha, and I'll take Sango, Miroku, Sanya and Machika. Is that everyone?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said with a nod. "Everyone have what they need?"

"Yep. Let's go." Kagome said. Midoriko went first with her group, holding hands with each Sesshomaru and Kiala, who each had a kid in their arms, then Inuyasha jumped in, holding hands with everyone, and Kagome went last while holding Sango and Miroku's hands, who were holding Sanya and Machika. They all appeared on the other side, Midoriko and her group smart enough to use the ladder before anyone else came through so that it wouldn't get crowded.

Once everyone was out of the well, Kagome opened the door to the well house and they all stepped outside. They weren't able to see the city because of the trees, which had grown a lot over the years.

"So this is the God Tree?" Miroku asked as he walked over to the sacred tree.

"Yeah. There's the area that Inuyasha was pinned to for fifty years. You can see where, can't you? And you can also see the hole that the arrow was in." Kagome explained.

"Yeah, I can see." Midoriko said. Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome then led everyone to the house. Kagome opened the door, and was greeted with the sounds of a movie in the living room.

"Hey guys! I brought them!" Kagome said.

"Oh, good! I'll be there in a moment Kagome!" Anami yelled from the living room. Kagome heard the sounds of the movie stop, and her mother walked into the room. "Wow."

"Yeah, okay Mom, there's going to be six kids that you, Sota and Grandpa get to take care of. Sanya, Machika, Kia, Koinu, Siala and Kiomaru. And this is Kiala, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Shippo, Soten, Midoriko and Kirara. Guys, this is my mom Anami, or you can just call her mom. She doesn't mind either one." Kagome explained.

"Hello." Anami said, bowing politely. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Kagome, this is for clothes and costumes for you and your friends. I've been saving up for something like this." She handed Kagome what looked to be a wad of one hundred dollar bills.

"Wow! Thanks Mom!" Kagome said, then slipped the money into her pocket and gave her mother a hug. "All right, guys, stay down here. I'll bring you your clothes in a minute and Inuyasha will show you how to put it on. Ladies, follow Sango and I'll bring you your clothes in a minute. It's time to go shopping!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

They arrived at the mall, all in modern day clothes. They had decided that Kirara would just go to the Halloween thing as herself, seeing as she had the ears, tails, eyes, even the clothes. Kagome had given Kiala, Shippo, Kirara and Sesshomaru either bracelets or rings to wear to hide their 'demonness'.

"All right, Sango, what do you think Miroku should go as?" Kagome asked her as they walked through the parking lot. While they were doing this, Inuyasha and Hojo (Kagome had invited him to come to help with the costumes) were explaining to the others what things were, such as elevators, escalators, telephones, cell phones, TV's, cash registers and sliding doors.

"I think he should be a…uh…a…uh…HEY HOJO! WHAT SHOULD MIROKU BE?" Sango yelled back to the other group who was about a hundred yards away.

Without hesitation, Hojo yelled back, "THE MYSTERIOUS ASSASSIN TYPE!"

"OKAY! We're going to go ahead" Sango yelled back.

"All right! Meet you at the costume shop?" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Yeah! See you there!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha waved in acknowledgement, and the girls took off.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time Inuyasha's group made it to the shop, Kagome and Sango had already picked out costumes for everyone. Kirara's had previously been chosen, and it had been agreed between the two girls that Shippo would go as himself (like Kirara). Sesshomaru would go as a demon lord with dog tails that Kagome could make using a spell. Like Hojo had said, Miroku was going to be like an assassin. Sango would go as a demon slayer, and Kiala would be a fairy (D-U-H!). Soten would be a pirate, with her little dragon Koryu dressed up as a parrot. Midoriko would go as a belly dancer, which she preferred after a short discussion with Sango and Kagome. Kagome was going as a dog demon queen and Inuyasha was going as a dog demon lord. All they had to do was make tails using Kagome's spell.

"So, has everyone agreed on their costume?" Kagome asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, now, Inuyasha, we need you, Sesshomaru and Shippo to go to the men's clothes store and buy them some clothes that look good on them." Sango said. Inuyasha nodded, then he and the other two started to walk off. "Wait, Inuyasha!" He turned around. "And make sure that they FIT." Sango said. Inuyasha half glared at her since she had spoiled his plan, then walked off.

"Okay, now that they're gone, we can go shopping after we buy these." Kagome said. The other girls nodded enthusiastically. "Now, the big decision…"

"What's the big decision?" Soten asked.

"Where to go shopping first…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThe Next Nightxx**

Kagome and Inuyasha led the group up to a large mansion near the edge of town. Everyone was in costume, and Kagome kept on tripping on her dress. It made Inuyasha and everyone else (including Kagome herself) laugh.

"What are we doing here Kagome?" Kiala asked, her wings out and fluttering about.

"This is where the party is." Kagome said. They walked up the long path up to the front door, where Kagome rang the doorbell. The door opened and a girl stood there. She had midnight black hair with silver streaks. She had black and silver striped dog ears and a midnight black tail with a silver tip. She was wearing a pure white karate outfit and had no shoes.

"Ah, Mrs. Kagome! Mr. and Mrs. Taeagada have been expecting you! Please come in!" The girl said.

"Thank you Shami." Kagome said, and shooed everyone inside.

"The ballroom is set up as the party room. On the second floor are rooms that you can all stay in tonight, since this almost an all-nighter party." The girl now known as Shami said.

"Thanks so much Shami. Where's Kat?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's in the ballroom with Mr. and Mrs. Taeagada." Shami said.

"Okay. We'll see you in the ballroom in a minute, right Shami?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. I have to go alert Mr. and Mrs. Mutagana and Mr. and Mrs. Taisho that you are here." Shami said.

"All right." Inuyasha said, and he and Kagome led the group down a short hallway and through a pair of open double doors. Sango and Midoriko gasped at its size. It was huge, and there were people in costume out on the dance floor dancing to a waltz.

"Mrs. Kagome!" The group turned around to see a girl running towards them. She had black hair, a pair of white dog ears mounted on top of her head, and she had crimson red eyes. She was dressed up as a scientist.

"Hey Kamina." Kagome said with a smile. "Kamina, this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kiala, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Midoriko, Soten and you already know Inuyasha. Guys, this is Kamina. She's my daughter." Kagome smirked. Sango and Miroku gaped at her.

"What?" Shippo managed out. "I thought that Kia and Koinu were your only kids!"

"Well, this is my future daughter. And then there's Kat…speaking of Kat, where is she?" Kagome asked, turning to a giggling Kamina.

"She's out there dancing with Arlic." Kamina said, a grin being placed on her face.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"There's a little thing going on between them." Kamina said, still smiling.

"Oh…and when are…um, how should I put this…the group of you-know-who's going to show up?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, in about three…two…one…" Kamina said, then everyone heard from the other side of the door someone yell 'SIT!' and a loud crash. Inuyasha also fell to the ground, face first. At the exact same time, from both sides of the door, you could here 'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR KAGOME?'

Everyone was silent. Everyone was staring at either Kagome and Inuyasha or the door.

"I didn't do anything Inuyasha…" Kagome said, leaning down and pulling him up. The door to the hallway opened and…well…Kagome walked in, looking huffed.

"Oh, hey, you made it!" She said, spotting Kagome (I'm just going to call the future Kagome 'Kag' for the time being as not to confuse people, and call the future Inuyasha 'Inu' Okay?).

"Yeah, we did Kag." Kagome said.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry about that!" Kag said, and with a wave of her hand the Inuyasha-sized crater in the floor wasn't there anymore. She turned to Kagome. "Miko powers. You gotta love 'em."

"Yeah, where's Inu?" Kagome asked. "And San and Mir?"

"They'll be coming in a moment. Ship and Sot (sounds like 'so' with a 't' sound at the end) will be here in a moment too. They're coming with Inu." Kag said.

"Ah." Kagome said. Everyone except for Kagome and Inuyasha looked confused, and most were looking back and forth between Kagome and Kag, trying to figure out who Kag was, why she looked so much like Kagome and which was which. "I'll explain in a minute guys. I promise."

"Fine, but this had better be good." Miroku said. The door opened again and what looked to be another Inuyasha (Inu) walked in, and following him were Sango (San), Miroku (Mir), Shippo (Ship), Soten (Sot), Midoriko (Riko), Kirara (Kitty), Kiala (Kia, for the time being), and Sesshomaru (Sesshy).

"No way, you have got to be kidding me!" Kiala said. Kia looked over and smiled.

"I had a feeling that a reunion like this would happen sooner or later." Sesshy said, smiling.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let the party begin!" San and Mir yelled. A cheer ran out through the crowd on the dance floor and the music started playing again. The past group each got with their future selves and started to talk about random things, but when a member of the past asked a question about something later in their lives, their future selves just shook their head and said that they couldn't do anything.

"Hey Inuyasha, want to dance?" Kagome asked Inuyasha after Kag and Inu walked over to the dance floor.

"Sure…and this is a waltz, right?" Inuyasha asked, his ears twitching at the music.

"Yeah." Kagome said, and she led him out to the dance floor, and they started to dance next to their future selves. They stayed silent and let the music go through their bodies.

Then suddenly, the lights went out. Girls screamed while their dates tried to calm them down. There were a few loud thuds, and then silence. The lights came back on a moment later, and when they did, they saw something that they didn't want to see.

All of the past member's of the Inu-gumi were on the ground unconscious. Kag ran over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wake up." Kag said, but Inuyasha didn't move. She sighed, then waved her hand over his chest and Inuyasha eye's opened.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. The other's had already been awoken by Riko, and everyone was just standing around looking at him and Kag.

"We don't know." Kag said.

"Wait…" Inuyasha said, sitting up and looking around wildly.

"What? What's wrong?" Sot asked.

"WHERE'S KAGOME?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Review Responses:**_

**sapphire-glass:** Well, I'm so glad that you liked it! I hope I didn't update to late!

**anime fangirl:** I'm so glad you think so! Thank you so much for the review!

**NCchick4456:** Thank you so much for telling me what you think! I hope that I'll be able to write more again soon!

**Makurayami Ookami:** Well, thanks for telling me! I hope you like this chappie!

**i the bright angel:** Thanks! I hope you liked it! And when are you going to update on your story?

**bakacharm:** Glad you liked the sugar high thing! I was on one when I wrote it! LOL, ttyl!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M EVIL AGAIN! I KEEP DOING THAT! HAHAHAHA! Well, blah, blah, blah, you already know what I'm going to say so I'm not going to say anything! Ha!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 29: A New Enemy, An Equal Exchange**


	29. A New Enemy, An Equal Exchange

Blah, blah, blah.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kararu, Kimi, Kia, Kiala, Koinu, Sanya, Kat, Arlic, Machika, Kamina, Shami, Sanya, Machika, Siala and Kiomaru.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 29: A New Enemy, An Equal Exchange**

"WHERE'S KAGOME?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What? She was just here!" Ship said and started looking around too.

"Kisa! They must have taken her!" Mir cursed.

"Who took her?" Miroku demanded.

"I thought they had given up…" San said sadly. "But I guess not."

"WHO?" Inuyasha yelled.

"They call themselves the Youkai Shinobi. They have been after us for years, but we've evaded their traps with the help of Kio." Inuyasha said, pointing to what looked to be an older (a MUCH older, like, 500 years older) version of Kiomaru.

"They hadn't said anything to me Uncle." Kio said. "They said Halloween was vacation."

"Slimy kisama's…" Kag snarled.

"So what are we going to do?" Sango asked.

"I don't know…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Kagome was slowly brought back to consciousness. She groaned, and opened her eyes. She sat up, and tried to bring her hand up to her face, but didn't succeed, seeing as her hands and feet were chained to a wall. It was a room that was completely made of stone, and there was a damp and musty smell to it.

She tried to use her powers to purify the chains and unlock them, but it didn't work. The more she struggled, the more it seemed that her energy was seeping out of her and that she got shocked each time she tugged, but it didn't really help. Not one bit.

"Good evening miko." A voice said from the shadows.

"Wish I could say the same to you." Kagome snarled.

"Now, now, there's no need to get feisty." The voice said.

"Yeah, well, you're not the one chained to a wall." Kagome spat.

"Don't worry. I just need your cooperation." The voice said.

"Cooperation for what?" Kagome asked, just barely keeping the fear out of her voice.

"It's no use trying to hide your fear miko. I can tell you are afraid." The voice said. Kagome glared at the man as he walked out of the shadows. He was wearing black robes, but she couldn't tell what he looked like because the robes had a hood that covered all of his features. Kagome's eyes widened in fear as he came closer.

"The name's Kagome. I would appreciate it if you would remember it." Kagome said.

"Kagome…I have plans for you." The man said.

"What kind of plans?" Kagome asked, fear edging her voice, the courage she had gained a moment ago flitting away like a frightened butterfly.

"Don't worry. This won't hurt at all. I just need you to do my bidding." The man said, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a necklace that had a black star-shaped crystal at the end of the silver chain. "Just relax and let the necklace take over."

"I will never obey your commands." Kagome spat.

"Oh? Then let us see." The man said. He fastened the necklace around her neck, stepped back, then waved his hand. A sudden pain hit Kagome, where it seemed she was hurting everywhere.

"_Please find me soon…"_ Kagome thought before everything went black.

"_Kio!"_ The man thought as he opened a mental link with one of his minions as he unlocked the shackles around Kagome's wrist and ankles.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The party had been canceled, and everyone had left except for the future and past Inu-gumi's. They were sitting on the ground in a circle, trying to think of a way to find Kagome.

Suddenly, Kio sat straight up. Everyone looked up at him in alarm.

"Yes Shadow?" Kio asked aloud and in his mind. Sesshy and Kia sat up, a growl emitting from Sesshy's throat. "I thought that today was a vacation day sir."

"_No. I finally caught that miko…Kagome, the 500 year old wench…"_ Shadow said. Kio looked fearfully at Kag and gulped.

"Is there something you want me to do sir?" Kio asked.

_"Yes. Leave wherever you are now and come here. You know where I'm talking about, don't you?"_

"Yes sir."

_"Good. I need you to get her, and DO NOT remove the necklace on her neck. Leave it there and soon it will either turn invisible, or it will be absorbed by her. Bring her to her beloved Inuyasha and say that while you were out you found her. I will be gone by the time you get here. Do I make myself clear Kio?"_

"Yes sir."

"_Wonderful. Do not fail me Kio. Out of everyone I trust you the most."_

"Thank you for the complement sir." Kio said.

"_And you're very welcome. Now come. I must be going to find Sanga to give her updates."_ Shadow said, then the mental connection closed, and Kio let his shoulder's droop.

"No, not that…not that…anything but that…" Kio muttered, putting his face in his hands.

"What's wrong Kio?" Arlic asked.

"It's nothing. I'll be back soon. Shadow has something for me to do." Kio said, but he wasn't really saying that. It's like his body was under someone else's control…and his world went black as well.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Hour Laterxx**

Inuyasha and everyone waited at the mansion for Kio to return from doing Shadow's stuff. The doorbell rang, and they all looked up when they heard the door open.

"I found her!" The voice of Kio yelled. They heard running footsteps and then Kio and Kagome were standing in the doorway.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out happily. He got up, Sesshomaru and Shami getting up to go to her too, but they stopped half way.

"Something isn't right…" Sesshomaru said, then ran up to the couple, shoving Inuyasha out of the way just as the glint of a sword was seen. The next thing everyone knew, Sesshomaru was on the ground, clutching his left shoulder with his right hand. Blood was seeping out of his deep and newly fashioned gash on his shoulder and was staining his clothes, as well as creating a puddle of blood around him.

"Sesshomaru!" Kiala yelled in fear, then ran over to him. Inuyasha was still on the ground, watching his brother in shock. Then he looked at his wife. Then he realized that it was actually Kagome who had attacked Sesshomaru…wait…the attack wasn't meant to hit Sesshomaru…it was meant to hit him!

Inuyasha saw that Kagome's eyes were glazed over, and she looked like a zombie, just waiting for orders.

Kio, who had been standing near Kagome, fell to the ground with a loud thud, which brought all eyes over to their portion of the room (not that they already had it…). Midoriko had gotten out her sword, and was in a staring contest with Kagome.

Then suddenly, Kagome as nowhere to be found. Then, two thuds were heard at the back of the group, and everyone turned around to see Sango and Miroku on the ground, Kagome's sword ready to fall and kill them both.

Shippo jumped in the way and knocked the sword from her hands, and Kagome reached out and thrust her hands forward, and, without being touched, Shippo was thrown into the wall, where he slid down and didn't move afterwards. Soten ran over to him and watched the display as one at a time each person except for Midoriko, Shippo, Soten, Kiala, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha tried to subdue Kagome, but they were all taken down, Kagome almost having the chance to kill Sango and Miroku again, and almost succeeding (Kag dived in and moved the sword). Finally, Midoriko got into another staring contest with Kagome, Midoriko moving herself onto the dance floor where Kagome was. No one else was on it, so they were alone.

A pink, blue and purple dome surrounded them as they charged at each other. No one could see inside, and the one's who weren't unconscious were trying desperately to see what was happening.

Inside, Midoriko was taking blow after blow from Kagome, not being able to attack her because if it really was her, she didn't want to hurt her miko ally. Kagome, taking the older miko by surprise, knocked the sword that Midoriko had to the ground. Midoriko was knocked to the ground as Kagome slashed her stomach, then her arms. Midoriko just sat there, looking at Kagome, closing her eyes in pain every time she was hit with the sword. She opened her eyes to see the sword coming down towards her to finish her once and for all. Midoriko quickly stood up and put up a barrier around herself, but the sword broke the barrier and Midoriko didn't have time to react. The sword plunged itself into Midoriko's left shoulder, Midoriko screaming in pain.

Outside the dome, all demons and hanyou's tried to cover their ears as Midoriko screamed.

Inside, Midoriko was amazingly still standing with the sword still in her chest, coming out the other side. Kagome was about to use her hands and thrust them forward, but then she stopped. The dome disappeared, and Inuyasha jumped up and onto the dance floor to catch Midoriko as she fell. He picked her up bridal style, drenching his costume in the miko's blood. Kagome started to shake, and then she was on her knees, a black star shaped crystal in her hand. She looked up at Inuyasha, her eyes filled with fear and confusion. Her eyes didn't see Midoriko.

"W-what…what did I do?" She asked, tears filling her eyes in fear that she had killed one of her friends.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha started blankly down at his wife.

"_She doesn't remember?"_ He thought.

"Oh no…" Kagome said as she saw Midoriko. The tears in her eyes fell as she saw what she had done. "Please…no…"

Inuyasha reached over and pulled the sword out of Midoriko's shoulder, the old miko crying out, even though she was unconscious from blood loss and pain.

"Please Inuyasha…tell me…did I do this?" Kagome asked, standing up and walked over to him and Midoriko.

"You…well…um…" Inuyasha said, not expecting her to want to know.

"JUST TELL ME!" Kagome yelled.

"I…" Inuyasha said, but Kagome didn't want to be patient.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell on his back this time (thankfully enough), Midoriko still in his arms. "TELL ME OR I'LL YOU-KNOW-WHAT YOU AGAIN!"

"Yes." Inuyasha said. His eyes were downcast, and he stood up, laying Midoriko on the ground. "Riko! Kag! I need you to get over here and heal her!" Inuyasha yelled. The two he had called for came running onto the dance floor, both going to Midoriko. They started healing, but it didn't seem to be doing any good.

"Inuyasha, the wound…it isn't healing!" Midoriko said.

"Let me see the sword." Kag said. Inuyasha handed it to her, and Kag quickly looked over it, finding a small inscription in a demon language written on the blade. "INU!"

Inu came running as Kag asked, "Would you mind reading this, then telling me what it means?" Inu nodded, then started to look over it. As his eyes ran over the inscription, his face stayed passive, but his eyes betrayed him.

"What?" Kagome asked, knowing the look from seeing Inuyasha have that same look before.

"It says that only the person who inflicted the wounds can heal them." Inu said, handing the sword back to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, if you would?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome whimpered.

"Please Kagome, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome still didn't come.

"Please Kagome! Do you want Midoriko to die?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head. "Then please come." His voice was pleading now. Kagome finally nodded slowly, then stood and walked over to Midoriko and spread her hands over the chest wound. A blue light emitted from them and went to the chest wound. Five minutes later, Kagome took her hands away and the wound was gone.

"There." Inuyasha said, reaching over to put a hand over his wife's hand, but she recoiled. "Kagome?"

She stood up, her bangs covering her eyes. She looked up with fear in her eyes just before a low growl emitted from the shadows of the corner of the room.

"YOU FILTHY HALF BREED! HOW DARE YOU HELP HER OUT OF MY CONTROL!" A voice boomed. "But then again…she still isn't out. Come, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes glazed over, and she turned to the corner of the room, then in an instant she was there, and not on the dance floor.

"Now, let us take our leave. Kagome...shall we?" The voice asked, a hand coming out of the darkness, waiting for Kagome to put her hand on top of it. She did, and she was pulled into the shadows.

"It's an equal exchange, isn't it? You get Kio, and I get Kagome." The voice cackled, and they just knew that if they could see the person's face, they would be smiling.

"No it isn't you kisama! Give us back Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Only if I get Kio." The voice said. At this, they were silent. "This is my parting gift to you." The voice said, then purple powder filled the room, and everyone's vision went blurry, then, their worlds went black.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Review Responses:**_

**Makurayami Ookami:** Okay. I thought I was weird to, but just wait till my story gets 500 years into the future, THEN you'll understand! And…what are peeps? 0.0

**bakacharm:** Yep, Kagome went missing, and she's gone AGAIN! Ha! I just dare you to try and guess what happens next! (-grins evilly-) And I have NO HOMEWORK tonight so I can do whatever I want!…And that includes writing all I want, right? 0.0

**i the bright angel:** I'm so glad that you liked it!

**Sapphire:** Hey Sapph-chan! How's it going? I hope you remember that other thing…oh, yeah, and do you have any plot ideas?

That was chappie blah, blah, blah, I'm not even going to continue because you already know what I'm going to say, am I not right? I'm so sorry that the chapters so short, and they probably will be short for the next chapter or two, but please just bear with me and they will be put back to regular length in due time, okay? I would like to thank those who reviewed. Well, I want to know if anyone has any story or plot ideas. If you do, please tell me when you review, and for my stories secretive stake, I won't say who's plot or idea I'm using, but I will dedicate the chapter to them, so that you will know if I used it or not, k? Well, that all for now! Bu-bye!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 30: Where to Start?**


	30. Where to Start?

Blah, blah, blah. Merry early Christmas everybody!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kararu, Kimi, Kia, Kiala, Koinu, Kiomaru, Siala, Sanya, Machika, Arlic, Kat, Shami, Kamina, Sanga and Shadow.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 30: Where to Start?**

"When do you think that Inuyasha will wake up?" Midoriko asked Soten as she sat down next to the young woman with a cup of fresh tea in her hand.

"I don't know…but it seems that it affected him the most, but that doesn't make any sense." Soten answered.

"I know. And as soon as he wakes up, he will want to go look for young Kagome." Midoriko said with a sigh, taking a sip of her tea.

"But there's just one problem with looking for her…" Soten countered.

"What?"

"Where to start…"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha jerked awake with the sound of a rusty door creaking open. He looked around, but saw only a dim light. He could tell that the room was made completely of stone. He looked down at his body to see shackles around his ankles and wrists in the dim lighting. He struggled to free himself, but alas, the more he struggled, the weaker he became. He looked down at his wrist to see that they had been rubbed raw, and drops of blood were now falling freely down onto the stone floor beneath. He was surprised. He wasn't feeling any pain. His head shot up when he heard a door creak open.

"Get in there, wench." A man's voice said. Inuyasha watched as a girl was thrown into the room. Her raven black hair was matted and tangled, and cuts, bruises and gashes littered her body.

"Now, if you'll tell me where I can find your husband and children, then I shall let you go. If not, then you need more persuasion." A man said as he walked into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I will never tell you. And besides, I have so many children, you won't be able to find them all!" The young woman yelled back weakly. Inuyasha recognized the voice to be Kagome's. Kagome gave the man a feeble glare, mustering up her remaining strength to keep from falling over unconscious.

"You have wits girl." The man said.

"I thought I told you that my name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" Kagome said, her voice harsh and raspy.

"And I thought I told you that I like to call you wench." The man said.

"Yeah? And what's your name, tough guy?" Kagome asked.

"Shadow. I guess it wouldn't hurt to know the name of your torturer now, would it?" He asked, a smirk slipping it's way onto his face. He walked over to her and started to kick her in the chest, Kagome doubling over in pain, along with trying to breathe, as the force had knocked the wind out of her. "How about telling me now?" He stepped away from her to crouch down.

"Never." Kagome wheezed.

"Fine! Do as you will, wench. Guards!" Shadow yelled as he stood up. The door creaked open and two guards walked in.

"Yes sir?"

"Give this wench," Shadow said, kicking Kagome forcefully in the chest again, "the poison. You know, the _slooooow_ kind."

"Right away sir." They said, and one of the guards left the room.

"You will either tell us soon enough where they are, or you will die." Shadow said, pulling Kagome up by the collar of her already ripped shirt and slapped her across the face, dropping her to the ground in a heap as he and the other guard left.

"Please…Inu…find me…soon…" Kagome whispered, then she closed her eyes and she fell unconscious.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Inuyasha sat straight up, yelling, "KAGOME!"

It certainly startled the person next to him.

"Oh, Inuyasha! Thank goodness you're awake!" He turned to see Midoriko sitting next to him. He looked around. He wasn't in the ballroom, or the stone room for that matter. He was in one of the guest rooms at the Taeagada's mansion. He was in a bed, and he and Midoriko were the only ones there at the moment.

"What happened?" He asked.

"That powder substance that the man used to make us go unconscious was poison powder. It didn't really affect me, Soten, Sango and Miroku, but it affected everyone else, especially the demons, like Sesshomaru and Kiala." Midoriko explained.

"What's wrong with them? Are they all right?" Inuyasha asked, starting to get out of the bed. Midoriko pushed him back down.

"They are all right. Better than you. They woke up two days ago." Midoriko said. "Even though it affected the demons the most, you were the one who was out the longest."

"How long was I out?" Inuyasha asked, fear adding it's own little tinge to his voice as he remembered the dream that he had. He hoped it hadn't been long, for Kagome's sake.

"About a week." Midoriko answered.

"No…" Inuyasha said.

"What's wrong?" Midoriko asked.

"Shadow has Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, his dream coming back to him.

"Yes, Inuyasha. He took her before he gave us the powder." Midoriko said.

"But he's torturing her!" Inuyasha said.

"How do you know this?" Midoriko asked.

"I had some sort of a vision…" Inuyasha said. "By the way, Midoriko, what is a poison shot?"

"Why?" Midoriko asked.

"Tell me what it is and I'll tell you how urgent of a matter it is." Inuyasha said.

"It's a type of shot that you give to someone to poison them. There are different varieties, and you can get them where they work fast, or they work painstakingly slow." Midoriko said.

"We need to find where Kagome is." Inuyasha said, shoving the covers off of him and trying to get out of the bed, but, again, Midoriko stopped him.

"Why?"

"Because Shadow said that he was going to give Kagome slow poison." Inuyasha said.

"Your right. Let's go ask Kio right NOW." Midoriko said, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bed, literally dragging him out the door.

"What's with you? Not even a minute ago you were shoving me back into the bed, now you want me to get out from the covers and running at demon speed? _What_ is _wrong_ with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Weren't you listening to what I said about poison?" Midoriko asked as she dragged him down the hall towards Kio's room.

"Yeah…"

"And that you told me that he was going to give Kagome poison?" Midoriko asked.

"Yeah…"

"And that it was the slow kind?"

"Yeah…"

"Then that means that if we don't get to Kagome soon, she is going to DIE! It will be a very slow and painful death, if I may add." Midoriko said.

"If Kagome dies then…that means that…my unborn child…will…too…" Inuyasha said, then he jumped up from being dragged and started to run. "Which room is Kio's?"

"The first one on the right!" Midoriko said. Inuyasha ran up to the door and yanked it open, and he ran in, Midoriko hot on his heels. Kio was sitting in an armchair with Sango sitting in another chair on his left side, and Sesshomaru and Kiala sitting on a love seat on his right side. They didn't look at their best, but they looked well enough.

"Kio!" Inuyasha gasped out.

"What?" Kio asked, suddenly looking alert.

"Where is Shadow's hideout?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can take you there. Why?"

"I had a vision. I'll tell you later."

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"I'll tell you later! Go get Miroku, Shippo and Soten. Right. Now. We need to leave. Kio, I know that you, Sesshomaru and Kiala aren't at your best, but please come with us." Inuyasha said. Sango nodded, and she ran out of the room to go find her husband and the couple. The room sat in uncomfortable silence until Sango came back with the requested people.

"Before you say anything, I'll tell you on the way there. Kio, Sesshomaru, Kiala, are you ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said as he, Kio and Kiala stood up. They rushed out to the front door, Midoriko stopping them just before they left.

"I'll stay here." Midoriko said. The other's nodded, then they ran outside, Sango getting on Sesshomaru's back, Miroku getting on Kio's **(not that way you perverts!)**, Soten getting on Inuyasha's and Shippo getting on Kiala's back. The demons took off, and Kiala took out her wings and started to fly after them.

"Where is it?" Inuyasha yelled at Kio.

"It's just north of Tokyo Town Street!" Kio said. Sango snorted as she remembered the prank war. Inuyasha looked at her weird, but he kept on running. They finally made it to the right street, and they stopped.

"Which house is it?" Inuyasha asked. Kio motioned with his head towards the mansion in front of him. It was dark (duh) and spooky (duh again). It was made of all stone, and it didn't look like there was a light on inside anywhere. There was a high black steel fence all the way around with a gate in front. Kio walked over to the gate and pressed a brick.

"Full name." A voice said.

"Kiomaru Inu Taisho."

"Password."

"Kio, Sesshy, Kia, Sia, Inu, Kag."

"Verification Code."

"Four, seven, two, sixty-five, nine, one, eighty-three."

"Hand print." A small pad pushed itself out from the brick wall, and Kio put his hand on it. It glowed green, then Kio took his hand off of it and it went back into the brick wall.

"Thank you." The gate creaked open, and Kio motioned for them to follow.

"They sure have tight security here." Kiala commented.

"Yeah. They have to have it so that just anybody can't come inside unnoticed." Kio said. They continued up the path to the giant oak door, where Kio stopped.

"Verification code." The voice said again.

"Ten, five, zero, twenty-nine, eighty." The door creaked open and Kio ushered them inside, all the while looking around cautiously.

"Which way are the dungeons?" Inuyasha asked.

"Straight ahead." Kio said. "Stop Father!" Kio yelled at Sesshomaru, who was walking ahead of him. Sesshomaru stopped immediately, not moving.

"What?" Soten asked.

"This is what would have happened if you had continued one more step." Kio said, reaching down and touching another hidden panel in the stone path. A cage fell down not five inches in front of Sesshomaru, and a large number of spikes came up suddenly out of the ground, jutting upward.

"Thank you for stopping me. I think my feet look and feel better without spikes jutting up through them." Sesshomaru said. Kio nodded, then disarmed the trap.

They ran down the hall as a group, and in front, of course, was Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran. The calls he made to his mate echoed eerily through the halls, making the humans in the group slightly uncomfortable. They almost got to the end of the hall, which Kio motioned for them to turn at.

"Tell me where they are wench!" They heard a man yell. They stopped cold, no one making a sound. "Tell me where your husband and children are!"

"Never!" They heard a girl choke out.

"Give it to her!" The man's voice boomed. They heard a slight struggle, shuffling of feet, and then everything went quiet, accompanied by a soft hiss.

"Now, will you tell me where they are?" The man asked, sounding triumphant.

"Even if it means that I'm going to die now, it won't make me tell you!" The girl choked out angrily.

"You'll tell us right this instant or you will never see your family again!" the man yelled.

"I _won't_!" The girl said. Inuyasha finally realized that it was Kagome. He started to run silently over to the door in front of them, but Kio grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kio whispered.

"I'm going to get Kagome!" Inuyasha whispered back, taking Kio's hand off of his shoulder. He ran over to the door and opened it (it didn't creak, for some strange reason, so the people in the room didn't know that he was there), seeing that a man in black robes had a girl by the collar of her shirt. She was dangling in the air with use of the mans hand on her shirt.

"Tell me where they are!" The man bellowed.

"LEAVE HER ALONE SHADOW!" Inuyasha yelled. "SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE WE WERE!" The rest of the Inu-gumi ran in after him, Kio staying at the back so he wouldn't be seen.

Shadow turned around to stare at Inuyasha through the shadow of his hood.

"So, you have finally arrived, Inuyasha. I thought that you would never show." He said.

"Shows how much you know me, you kisama." Inuyasha replied, reaching for Tetsusaiga, which he had remembered to grab in his haste to leave.

"You want to fight for her?" Shadow asked, using his free hand to point to Kagome.

"Of course you kisama. Now, let her go." Inuyasha ordered as he drew Tetsusaiga, fully transformed.

"It won't do you any good to have her." Shadow answered.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha replied coolly.

"Because she is going to die anyway. She's only got around a week." Shadow said, dropping Kagome to the ground in a heap.

"What?" Inuyasha gasped out.

"She needed some persuasion, so I gave her this." Shadow said, holding up an empty syringe. He dropped it, then reached down and grabbed Kagome by her neck, holding her off the ground, his hand the only support she had, which wasn't very comforting on her weak, frail body.

"You baka wa onna!" Sesshomaru yelled out in anger.

"How, pray tell, did you get in?" Shadow asked, tilting his hooded head slightly in question.

"Like I'd tell you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shadow dropped Kagome after a few minutes of tense silence, Inuyasha hearing her gasp for air, but not seeing her move. "GUARDS!" Shadow yelled. A moment later, a large group of armed men came running into the room. "Kill them."

The group was surrounded, but were lucky to have their weapons with them. They pulled them out, ready to fight. Shadow's men charged, spears, swords and guns at the ready. Inuyasha returned the favor as he charged and swung Tetsusaiga at the leader of the guard. The Inu-gumi started to attack as well, everyone finally seeing Kiala's fighting style: chakrams (little round circlets with sharp edges…if you've ever played Tales of Symphonia, and seen Colette's weapons, you'll know what I'm talking about).

The guards were down in a matter of minutes, and Inuyasha had his sword raised to Shadow.

"So, are you ready to meet your maker?" Inuyasha asked venomously.

"Not really. I'd rather have the miko." Shadow said, who noticed that Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome and moved her during the battle with the guards, and she was now behind him and the rest of the group.

"Over my dead body." Inuyasha growled.

"That could be arranged. " Shadow said simply, but a burst of power sent him flying backwards into a wall, leaving a nice Shadow shaped dent in it. He sank to the floor, his hood finally coming off so they could see his face. He had ear lobe length black hair and cold, evil brown eyes. Everyone turned to see Kagome holding her hands out in front of her, her breath coming in harsh, ragged gasps. She was smirking, even though it came out as a grimace.

"That was for everything you put me through!" Kagome growled, her voice still harsh and raspy. Sango ran over to her and immediately started to heal, but to no avail. The wounds wouldn't heal at all.

"So, Shadow, it's time to find out where people like you go when they die. Be sure to send me a letter." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he lifted his sword once more, ready to fight.

"Let's do it then, half breed."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**i the bright angel**

**bakacharm**

**Dark Chi-Chi**

That's it? I thought I would get more! Oh well. To all those who reviewed, you get a cookie (hands out tree shaped sugar or chocolate chip cookies to i the bright angel, bakacharm and Dark Chi-Chi)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it was kinda dark. **_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE_**! And...REVEIW, _**DAGNABBIT**_!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 31: Inuyasha vs. Shadow and the Green Tetsusaiga**


	31. Inuyasha vs Shadow A T Green Tetsusaiga

Yo. Welcome back, yadda, yadda, yadda.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kararu, Kimi, Kiala, Kiomaru, Kia, Koinu, Siala, Sanya, Machika, Arlic, Kat, Shami, Kamina, Sanga and Shadow.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 31: Inuyasha vs. Shadow and the Green Tetsusaiga**

"So, Shadow, it's time to find out where people like you go when they die. Be sure to send me a letter." Inuyasha said sarcastically as he lifted his sword once more, ready to fight.

"Let's do it then, half breed." Shadow said. Inuyasha charged, pulling Tetsusaiga up above his head. Inuyasha brought the sword down, but it hit nothing but air.

"Are you're eyes really that slow?" Inuyasha whipped around to see Shadow standing on the other side of the room, looking bored as he inspected his fingernails.

"Just shut up and fight!" Inuyasha growled. He ran over to Shadow to attack, just to have him disappear again.

"They said you were a good fighter. Ha. Yeah right." Inuyasha heard Shadow say from the other side of the room. Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn around, just waiting for Shadow to come closer. "What's the matter? Scared?" Shadow asked, humor evident in his voice as he started to slowly make his way over to Inuyasha.

"_Come on…come on you louse…come on…"_ Inuyasha thought. _"Just a little further…come on…"_

"What's the matter now? Cat got your tongue?"

"No! I've got you!" Inuyasha yelled as he did a one-eighty, slicing through the air, taking Shadow completely by surprise at how fast he was moving. Shadow didn't have time to react as the sword came towards him. It sliced his stomach, and he took a few steps back in shock.

"Impressive…" Shadow said, looking down at the wound. It seemed he didn't care about it at all. He waved his hand and the gash disappeared and his clothes repaired themselves.

"Wha? How can you do that?" Inuyasha asked, shocked at what he had just seen Shadow do.

"I am a magic bearer, my little half breed. And I am also demon, you see. But…it may be a bit more than your little brain can handle." Shadow said. "Pity. I would have liked to see your face as I killed off your friends, one by one."

"What! That's not going to happen!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh really? And who's going to stop me?" Shadow asked challengingly.

"Me!"

"Ha! A person who can't even see me move has no chance of beating me. Thanks for the joke. I really needed a good laugh. Now it's time for you to die." Shadow said. "Wait, stop everything…should I kill you…or your friends first?"

"What? If you're going to kill them, then you're going to have to kill me!" Inuyasha said, lifting Tetsusaiga as he glared at Shadow.

"Is that a threat?" Shadow asked.

"What are you playing at?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course it's a threat!"

"Oh, excuse me. I've just been here for a while. Pardon me if I'm not up to date on newly fashioned threats." Shadow said, going back to examining his fingernails. "So, are you going to fight me or just stand there?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha asked, rushing at Shadow in a moment's notice. Just as Shadow disappeared, Inuyasha knew where he was going. Inuyasha whipped around, running at Kagome and the others. They had a look of shock and fear on their faces as they thought that Inuyasha was going to attack them, but Inuyasha's sword made contact with what looked like thin air.

Then they all saw it. Shadow was standing there, Tetsusaiga embedded in his side, Inuyasha grinning. "So, are my eyes to slow now?" Inuyasha asked.

"…" Shadow said, before stepping back and pulling Tetsusaiga out of his side as he went. And this time, when he waved his hand, his clothes didn't mend, and his wound didn't heal. "You…what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything." Inuyasha replied honestly. "Maybe your magic just finally ran out." Inuyasha then dashed at Shadow, who disappeared again, this time reappearing on the opposite side of the room, where he put his hands out in front of him and started to chant in a demonic language.

"Inuyasha, we have to get out of here!" Sesshomaru yelled at his brother, suddenly realizing what Shadow was doing.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Wait, it's too late! There's no way we'll get out of the vicinity in time!" Sesshomaru continued. "We need a shield, but Kagome is to weak to put up a strong one!"

"I…I can do it…" Kagome said weakly as she sat up.

"No Kagome! You are not going to use up your last ounce of strength and/or life energy doing that! We'll find another way, but we need to do it fast!" Miroku said. But it was too late. A beam of black light shot out of Shadow's hands and came towards the group.

Inuyasha still held onto Tetsusaiga, his mind racing as the tried to figure out what to do. Then, he thought of all the ones that he loved that were about to die behind him, and a new hope filled him. He looked around, then a crazy idea popped into his head. The beam of light flew towards him, and Inuyasha couldn't do anything but hold Tetsusaiga in front of him. He wanted to carry out his plan, but for some reason, his body was stuck in shock.

The beam of light reached him, and all his body would allow him to do was lift up Tetsusaiga as a reflex to protect himself. He looked down at Tetsusaiga, and the blade changed from sparkling silver to shining green. The beam of light hit the sword, Inuyasha using all of his energy to hold the sword up and keep it from pushing him backwards. He started to panic when the light started to spread around the sword.

Shadow watched the group as his strength drained out of him as he kept the beam of light going. When the beam finally passed Inuyasha's sword, Shadow started laughing manically. He didn't notice a small green flash of light the second after the light got past Tetsusaiga. A few minutes later, he finally let his beam fall, his body to weak to do anything else.

He continued to stare at the area the group had been as the smoke cleared. Once the dust settled, his eyes widened at what he saw. The group was completely gone. He fell to his knees, to weak to hold himself up. He looked over at where the group had been standing, and didn't see any evidence that they were even there.

"Sanga!" Shadow yelled. A young woman walked into the room a moment later, then at seeing him on his knees, ran over. She had bright pink hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an old fashioned pink and blue kimono.

"Shadow! What happened to you?" The girl asked.

"Sanga…they must have teleported. They can't know about their future selves." Shadow said, his breath starting to become ragged as he tried to keep from falling over unconscious.

"Shadow…what would you like me to do sir?" Sanga asked.

"Before you do anything else, heal me." Shadow ordered. Sanga gave him a sheepish grin for not already doing it, but she waved her hand and the chunk out of his side healed and he gave her a smile. "Thank you. Now, I need you to erase the memories of everyone related to this incident in the past week, unless they are part of our side. Also erase Kio's memory. As not to raise suspicions on Kagome's condition of being tortured, make them remember that I kidnapped her."

"Yes sir. I'll get right to it." Sanga said. "And what will become of Kagome since she has the poison within her?"

"Don't worry, it was all fake. Just to make her think that she was going to die so she would tell us." Shadow said, grinning.

"Ah, another of your evil tricks sir." Sanga said as she stood up, then offered a hand for Shadow to take. He accepted, and Sanga pulled him to his feet. "I'll get right to work on their memories."

"Good job. Don't let me down." Shadow said.

"Do not worry sir. I will not disappoint you." Sanga said, and with a bow, she disappeared.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oww…my head…" Inuyasha moaned as he sat up. He looked around to find himself at Kagome's mother's house. He was laying on a couch in the living room. He sat up, rubbing his head. He looked down at his clothes to find that they were modern day. He remembered coming to Kagome's time with her…then going shopping…then finding out that Kagome was pregnant…then going to get the rest of the group…then shopping, and then Kagome got kidnapped…and he remember Shadow…and then Kagome was tortured…

"Kagome! Where are you!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up and ran out of the living room.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Someone asked from behind him. He turned around to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Where else? She's in her room. She still hasn't recovered from that Shadow's torture yet."

"That kisama!" Inuyasha yelled, then turned and ran up to Kagome's room, opening the door and closing it gently behind him. He turned to look at Kagome, who was laying in the bed, asleep. To say the truth, she looked utterly awful, but better than she had the last time Inuyasha had seen her. He walked over and looked at a cut on her cheek to see it heal itself as he watched. He almost snorted as he realized that Kagome was healing herself as she regained her energy. Of course, this was probably just on reflex. She probably didn't know that she was doing it, since she was, of course, asleep.

Inuyasha sat there at the desk, turning the chair around so that he could watch over Kagome until she woke up. He watched the last cut on her arm heal, then he saw her start to stir. Her eyes fluttered open as she awoke. She sat up, noticing where she was.

"What happened?" Kagome asked groggily with a yawn.

"We went and rescued you from Shadow. Remember, we were out shopping and he grabbed you." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now…filthy kisama…" Kagome muttered. "Do you know if our child is all right?"

"I think so Kagome. I sat here and watched you heal yourself while you were sleeping. Do you remember any of it?"

"No, I don't. I must have been doing it self-consciously."

"I guess so."

"So, have you thought of any names for the baby yet?" Kagome asked.

"I was thinking that if it's a girl, I'm debating whether to have Kamina or Shami. I like both of the names. I've never heard of a child named Kamina, or Shami for that matter. And if it's a boy, I want to name him Yusuke." Inuyasha suggested.

"Yeah…I really like those names! We still have a while to debate, so we'll be able to think about it later. Right now, I'm hungry." Kagome said. As though her stomach could read her mind, there was a growling coming from her midsection. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed, then they walked out of the room and down stairs towards the kitchen to get some well deserved food.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxEight and a Half Months Laterxx**

"Kisa, why won't they let me in?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back and forth in front of a door.

"Inuyasha, they probably don't want you in there for some good reason. Don't worry, its only family giving the delivery that vowed never to tell anyone if there are demonic parts or the like. Don't worry, everything will be okay." Sango reassured him. A scream came from the other side of the door, and Inuyasha ran over to it, finding it locked. Inuyasha didn't care anymore. He yanked at the door knob, breaking the lock, and ran inside.

"INUYASHA!" Inuyasha turned to the source of the voice to find that it was Kagome that had screamed. "I NEED HIM! GET HIM-oh, there you are! COME HERE!"

Inuyasha obeyed, and ran over to his wife. Kagome grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it as hard as she could, making Inuyasha wince and draw his breath sharply.

"Now, Kagome, I need you to push a few more times. It seems that it is another set of twins." Midoriko said.

"What? Another set? Oh lordy…" Kagome muttered.

"Now, push when I say so, okay?"

"Okay…"

"Push! Push Kagome!" Kagome pushed with everything that she had. She heard a baby cry, and she knew that she couldn't give up just yet.

"Good, now, again, push!" Kagome complied with the command, yet nothing. "Push Kagome! Push!" Kagome complied again, and this time, success. She heard another baby cry. Her head fell back on the pillows in exhaustion.

"Congratulations! They're both girls!" Ayame said. Inuyasha and Kagome both beamed as they saw Midoriko walking over, two bundles in her arms. Before anything else happened, Inuyasha drew his breath sharply again as a crack was heard, and he turned to Kagome.

"Kagome! Please, let my hand go! I think you broke it!" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked over at him, realizing she still had a death grip on his hand.

"Sorry…" Kagome apologized, taking her hand off of Inuyasha's. Inuyasha grinned, and with his other hand reached over and started to rub his broken hand. Midoriko handed one of the bundles to Kagome.

"I'll name her Kamina." Kagome said. The baby had black hair, a pair of white dog ears mounted on top of her head, and she had crimson red eyes.

"And here is the other little one." Midoriko said.

"And her name will be Shami." Kagome said. The baby had midnight black hair with silver streaks. She had black and silver striped dog ears and a midnight black tail with a silver tip.

"Those are beautiful names Kagome." Inuyasha complemented.

"Well, of course, both of the names came from you." Kagome said, smiling.

"Kagome, does life get any better than this?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I don't think it does, love." Kagome said, pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxThree Weeks Laterxx**

"Kagome, the twins are so cute!" Anami said, coming over and hugging the little bundles of joy to her. It was a small reunion to celebrate the birth of Kagome's new set of twins. Okay, here is all who was there: Kagome and her family (as in her mom, dad, her kids, Inuyasha, Sota), Sango, Miroku, Sanya, Machika, Sesshomaru, Kiala, Siala, Kiomaru, Shippo, Soten, Midoriko, Kirara, Koga, Ayame and Hojo.

"Kagome, we all have a surprise for you and Inuyasha." Sango said. "Okay everyone! Gather around, we're giving Inuyasha and Kagome the you-know-what!" Everyone came to gather around Kagome, Inuyasha and their kids.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, we've got a surprise for you." Miroku said.

"And is this why we weren't allowed to go back to the Feudal Era for a few months except for the twins birth?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, it is. All right everyone, congregate outside around the well!" Sango called. Everyone headed outside and jumped through the well in pairs. Once they were in the Feudal Era, everyone kept Inuyasha and Kagome turned a certain direction. They made the two close their eyes, and they led them to somewhere a few hundred feet away from the well.

"All right, open your eyes." They heard Sesshomaru say. They opened their eyes and gasped.

"You…you did this?" Kagome asked, turning around to everyone. They all beamed and grinned at her with enthusiastic nods. "We can't except this!"

"Yes you can. We built this for you and Inuyasha. Take it! We want you to have it. It's sort of…a gift from us to you and your family." Kiala insisted. Kagome and Inuyasha nodded, then looked at the structure in front of them. It was a mansion.

"Kagome and I will never be able to thank you properly…" Inuyasha said.

"It's all right. Just forget about it and enjoy the gift." Kirara said, grinning.

"Enjoy the house! We'll give you tour!" Ayame said happily. Kagome nodded, and she and Inuyasha walked towards the house with Kia, Koinu, Kamina and Shami. Just as they were about to go inside, Kagome turned back to everyone.

"I want to thank you. Every single one of you. I love you all, and again, thank you so much!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed:**_

**Misstress of the Wolf Clan**

**Lilaznbookluva**

**Bakacharm**

Well, that's it for now! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please join me for the next chapter as well!

**Join me next time for:**

**Chapter 32: The Reunion**


	32. The Reunion

Hey! Welcome back and all that jazz!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kararu, Kimi, Kiala, Koinu, Kia, Kiomaru, Siala, Sanya, Machika, Arlic, Kat, Shami, Kamina, Shadow and Sanga.**

**Some Dreams Can Come True, Ya Know!**

**Chapter 32: The Reunion**

**xxOne Century Laterxx**

Kagome walked over to the door near the edge of her kitchen and walked out onto a side porch. She leaned her arms over the railing of the porch and looked over the forest. Every few years, another section of forest would disappear to be used as land for more villages or even small towns. Kagome knew how much would eventually disappear, and it saddened her to see it disappear, but that didn't stop her from enjoying it while she could.

Kagome figured out a spell that would stop her family from dying, so she didn't have to worry about loosing them (Sota got married, and his wife and family includes Kagome's family). Every once in a while they would come visit, and since their mansion was so close the well, they didn't have to worry about getting attacked by anything more than a very weak demon that even Sota's four-year-old daughter could take care of.

She had been cooking all afternoon and it was time for dinner. She looked out at the forest in front of her, then yelled, "SUPPER IS READY!" She doubted that anyone would hear her, but soon she heard running footsteps. In front of her appeared Kia, Koinu, Kamina, Shami and three others.

"Ha! I won!" Kia announced happily to her mother as she ran past. Koinu and Shami stayed silent as they ran past her.

"Shut up Kia!" Kamina complained as she followed her brother and sisters.

"Kids, be nice." Kagome yelled after them.

"Yes ma'am." One of the three told her as they passed, Kagome staring at them the whole time. The first to pass her was about ten years younger than Kamina and Shami. Her name was Kera. She had long, flowing black hair that had silver tips. The tips amazed Kagome, because everytime she gave Kera a haircut and she cut the tips off, a few days later, the silver tips would be back. Kagome finally gave up. Another thing that amazed her was Kera's eyes. She had one brown eye, like Kagome's, and she had an amber eye, like Inuyasha's. She was sporting a raven black tail, along with a pair of fluffy white dog ears mounted at the top of her head. It seemed that she had been the one to inherit genes equally from both sides, and it was Kera that Kagome thought inherited her miko powers the most, even though her other children did as well.

The second to pass her was fifteen years younger than Kera, and his name was Yusuke. He had amber eyes and short, silver hair that could never be contained (okay, to put it another way, it was REALLY messy…) and a pair of black dog ears. He was one of her children that followed after his father. Inuyasha had shown him Tetsusaiga on many occasions, each time Yusuke able to lift the sword higher and higher up, and the most current time he had been shown it, Inuyasha actually allowed him to kill a demon. He also, like his siblings, inherited a small amount of miko powers from Kagome,

The third and last child of the three was five years younger than Yusuke, and his name was Kurama. He had black hair that had red streaks, and his hair came down passed his shoulders. He had crimson red eyes, which complemented his hair. He was sporting a pair of midnight black tails, and had a pair of black dog ears on top of his head. Strangely enough, Kagome's ancestor's looks somehow got handed down to him. He had taken a liking to sword fighting with his brothers and cousins, but he much preferred learning new miko spells and enhancing his spirit awareness with Kagome, Yusuke and his sisters.

Kagome followed the children into the kitchen, finding the kids groaning about something. "What's the matter this time?"

"What took you seven so long?" Kagome heard a voice say from the other side of her children.

"You seriously didn't think you could beat your father in a race back for food, did you?" Kagome asked her children, humor evident in her voice. They all looked huffed at her, but knew enough not to answer rudely. They all knew the consequences to that…

"Sit down and I'll bring over the food." Kagome said.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" Yusuke asked as he sat down next to his father.

"Ramen with fresh fish on the side." Kagome said, her children cheering very loudly along with their father. Kagome sighed and shook her head, then brought in a tray with four bowls, then brought in another five, divvying out a bowl to each person. Then she brought in another tray with nine plates of fish on it and then divvyed it out to each person, brought the trays back into the kitchen, then came and took her place on the other side of Inuyasha.

"All right, dig in." Kagome said, knowing that they couldn't wait to dig into the food. As soon as the word 'in' had been said, chopsticks and ramen broth started flying as the kids started to eat. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they watched, Yusuke and Kia having a race to see who could slurp up their ramen the fastest. In the end, Yusuke won, much to the displeasure of his sister.

"Hey, he cheated!" Kia complained.

"Uh, Kia, sweetie, how can you cheat when your eating?" Kagome asked, a giggle rising up to her throat.

"Uh…I don't know." Kia said, suddenly starting to giggle herself. Once they had all finished eating, Kagome turned to the kids.

"Okay, your turn to choose what we have for dessert. What do you guys want? And only decide on one thing, I'm not fixing five different dishes." Kagome said.

The kids didn't hesitate to yell out simultaneously, "CHOCOLATE!"

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, I'll go put up the valuable vases we have. We don't want the kids to knock any of them over while they're hyper."

"All right. Thanks Yasha." Kagome said, pecking him on the cheek. She got up, grabbing all of the empty plates and bowls with her powers, then she and the dishes left the room, the dishes floating over to the empty sink. Kagome pulled out seven candy bars from her backpack and brought them into the kitchen, where she handed each child a bar of the delicious delight. "Wait, don't eat them yet."

"But why not?" Kurama complained.

"Just a second. YASHA! YOU FINISHED?" Kagome yelled up.

"YEAH! GO AHEAD!" She heard Inuyasha reply.

"You heard your father. Eat!" Kagome said. They didn't need to be told twice. In less than a second, the paper that had been wrapped around the candy bar was thrown on the floor and chocolate was shoved in mouths.

"Oh no…" Kagome groaned as Kurama was the first to go crazy.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

In less than an hour after the kids had eaten the chocolate, the house was in chaos.

"Kia, quit pulling Koinu's hair! Kamina, stop digging in the fridge! Shami, stop jumping on the couch! Yusuke, stop shooting your miko gun _(And NO, I **DID NOT** take this from Yu Yu Hakusho. The phrase 'miko gun' popped into my head when I was writing this and couldn't think of anything else to call it, so no one can say I'm stealing, cause I'm not! Oh, and Yusuke is a common Japanese name, so you can't say I'm stealing that either)_! Kurama, please stop trying to get into your father's sword cases! You know they're locked tight! Kera, stop trying to shoot arrows with my good bows!" Kagome yelled. Even through all of the havoc and chaos, Kagome heard someone knock at the front door. "INUYASHA! WATCH THE KIDS! I GOTTA GET THE DOOR!"

"FINE!" Inuyasha yelled from his place in a comfortable chair. Kagome walked to the front door, opening it to reveal an old friend of hers.

"Koga! How nice to see you again! Please, come in. And, ignore any loud booms or anything like that you hear." Kagome said, pulling Koga inside and shutting the door behind him.

"Why?" Koga asked, then he heard a boom from the floor above. "Kagome, what did you do?"

"I gave the kids chocolate…" Kagome said, shaking her head and slapping herself as she heard another loud boom. "Koga, cover your ears for a moment please. KIDS! QUIET IT DOWN! YUSUKE, STOP SHOOTING YOUR MIKO GUN! UNCLE KOGA'S HERE, TRY NOT TO ACT LIKE YOUR INSANE!" The house instantly got a bit quieter.

"Wow. Looks like you've been working with them." Koga said with a grin.

"Huh, tell me about it. AND KERA! Don't you dare think that you're getting away with jumping on the couch!" Kagome yelled at the girl from at least five rooms away.

"Wow, you can hear her? I can't even do that, and I'm full demon." Koga said surprised.

"Well, it's kind of easy to tell when they're your own children…KAMINA! GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE! Sorry, she just won't stop. Inuyasha had to go through the house and put up all the vases we had so that we wouldn't have to go buy all new ones like we did last time." Kagome giggled.

"Oh, I remember when that happened. That was kinda funny. Now, the reason I came." Koga said.

"And that would be…?"

"We, as in Ayame, Kayame and I, have decided to have a reunion, and everyone's invited, your family from the future too. Are they even still alive?" Koga asked humorously.

"Yes Koga. Even though they're humans, they're still alive." Kagome said with a sigh. "Would you like to have some dessert or do you have to be leaving?"

"Well, I wish I could stay, but Ayame would kill me if I was late to dinner."

"Oh, that's a shame. When is the reunion going to be?" Kagome asked.

"In a week at our place, I guess. We'll work out the details later, but I have to get home. Ayame will kill me." Koga said, grinning. Kagome laughed.

"Okay, the kids will be glad to here about it. I'll tell them after the chocolate wears down." Kagome said.

"All right. I'll see you soon to give you details."

"Okay, looking forward to it." Kagome said, grinning. She led Koga to the door where he and Kagome gave each other a friendly hug when…

"KOGA! STAY THE HE77 AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" Inuyasha yelled humorously from his chair on the second floor. Kagome rolled her eyes and Koga laughed.

"I'd better get going. Bye Kagome!" Koga said, opening the door and taking off.

"Bye! See you soon!" Kagome yelled after him. Another boom came from two floors above right after she shut the door. It was going to be a long night…

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**xxOne Week Laterxx**

"Okay, is everything set?" Koga asked as he walked over to Ayame.

"Yes, everything's set. We're only missing one thing." Ayame said, biting her lip.

"And what's that?" Koga asked.

"The guests! Duh!" Ayame said, grinning.

"Hey Mom! Dad! When are the other's getting here?" A girl yelled from the other side of the house.

"In about ten minutes! Help me bring the food in Kayame!" Koga yelled.

" 'Kay!" They heard Kayame yell before she came running into the room. The girl was about sixty-five years old, even though that's not saying much. She had red hair, like her mother, but had her fathers sapphire eyes. Kayame grinned at the two, then they all walked out of the room towards the kitchen.

Ayame heard a knock at the front door, and she walked over to it and opened it to reveal Kagome, Inuyasha, Kia, Koinu, Shami, Kamina, Kera, Yusuke and Kurama.

"Oh, hey guys! Come on in! The party's just getting started! Kagome, did you bring your CD player?" Ayame asked.

"Yep! It's right here." Kagome said, handing over her boom box. "It already has batteries in it, so you don't have to worry about having to plug it in. Oh, and I brought some guests!" Kagome said excitedly, waving at someone who was outside the door. Anami, Kanami, Sota, his wife Hitomi, his four-year-old daughter Sitomi, and Kagome's grandpa walked in the door with big smiles on their faces.

"Oh, hello! Thank you for coming!" Ayame said, grinning. "Come in, come in! We're expecting a lot of others to show up. And yes, Inuyasha, you're entire family is coming. That includes Kimi too."

"Okay, good. I was starting to get worried about her, I haven't heard from for about fifty years, and-" Inuyasha said, and he was about to continue when there was another knock on the door. Inuyasha reached over and opened it, revealing Kimi along with someone that Inuyasha didn't know at all. He had red hair with black streaks that went to his shoulders, pointed ears and stunning purple eyes.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! How nice to see you!" Kimi said, running in and pulling both Inuyasha and Kagome into a hug.

"Hey Kimi! Uh…who's that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the guy who was still standing uneasily at the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lloyd! Come here!" Kimi said, pulling the boy over. "Guys, this is Lloyd. Lloyd, this is my brother Inuyasha, and his wife Kagome."

"Nice to meet you." Inuyasha said, holding out his hand for Lloyd to take. He hesitantly took it. Inuyasha could tell he was nervous, but for what reason he didn't know. He didn't care that his sister had found someone to care about, just as long as the guy didn't hurt her…

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome said. At hearing Kagome's calm and melodic voice, Lloyd seemed to visibly calm down. He walked over to Kagome and took her hand, brushing his lips over the back of it.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." Lloyd said, gently setting her hand back down. Before anything else could happen, another knock was at the door. Ayame opened it to find Izayoi and Inu Taisho standing in the door.

"Hello. Please come in." Ayame said, bowing to the two.

"There is no need for formal tonight. We're here to party, and that's all we're here for, not to be treated like royalty. Come on, break out the music! Let's dance!" Inu Taisho said, grinning. Kagome, Inuyasha and Kimi laughed.

"We also have a surprise for you, Kimi and Sesshomaru Inuyasha." Izayoi said.

"And what's that mother?" Inuyasha asked.

"Meet out new addition to the family, you're littlest sister Recka (pronounced 'Wrecka')." Izayoi said, stepping into the door to reveal a child in her arms. The girl was around seven years old, and was looking around, surveying every inch of the room. The girl had black hair with silver streaks, and had amber eyes, along with a pair of silver dog ears mounted on top of her head with a pair of tails.

"Oh Mother…is this why we haven't seen you for a long time?" Kimi asked.

"Yes, it is." Inu Taisho said.

"Mom…who are they?" Recka asked, pointing to Inuyasha, Kimi and Kagome.

"First, that is one you're older brothers Inuyasha and you're older sister Kimi. That is Kagome, Inuyasha's wife." Inu Taisho explained to the little girl.

"Aunt Kagome! Uncle Inuyasha!" Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Kayame running towards them.

"Oh, hey! And how are my little one's doing?" Kagome asked.

"Real great!" Kayame said, hugging Kagome and Inuyasha's legs. There was another knock at the door, Kayame breaking off of the two and running for the door before her mother could make her way towards it. Kayame opened it to reveal Sesshomaru and Kiala, along with their five children, Siala, Kiomaru, Yukimura, Kyoshiro and Sakuya.

Yukimura was dressed just like his father. He looked exactly like him, just a little chibi version, but the stripes on his face were red instead of purple.

Kyoshiro had blue eyes, like his mother, but had black streaks mixed in with his short, silver hair. His crescent moon was red, and his stripes were purple.

Sakuya looked just like a chibi version of her mother, except her stripes and crescent moon were purple.

"Mother! Father! It's so good to see you!" Sesshomaru said, bowing in their direction.

"Hello Sesshomaru, Kiala. What a pleasure to see you again!" Inu Taisho said.

"And who is this little one?" Kiala said, walking over and kneeling down next to Recka.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, meet your youngest sister Recka. She's seven years old." Izayoi said.

"Mom…" Recka said, sounding nervous.

"It's okay Recka. That is you're older brother's wife. There's no need to be afraid. Sesshomaru! Come say hello to you're little sister!" Izayoi said. Sesshomaru came over, kneeling on the ground next to Recka.

"Big…big brother? Is that you?" Recka asked.

"Yes, Recka. It's me." Sesshomaru said, pulling the little girl into his arms.

"Hey guys!" Kiomaru said, waving at Inuyasha's kids, Kayame and Sitomi.

"Hi!" The kids yelled, all running over to Sesshomaru's kids. There was another knock at the door, and Kayame just opened the door again to reveal Sango and Miroku and their kids.

"Sango! Miroku! It's so good to see all of you!" Kagome said. They all walked in with their three new additions to their family.

The first of which was Hiko. He had his father's violet eyes but his mother's deep brown hair. He was around fifteen years old.

The second was Arlic. He looked just like a little chibi version of his father, like Yukimura and Sesshomaru. He was around ten years old.

The third and last of which was Rema. She had taken all traits from her mother, and was a chibi version of her. She was about nine.

"Hey guys!" The kids yelled happily.

"Yo!" Sango and Miroku's kids yelled, and they all ran over to join the others.

"Here kids, have fun until Uncle Shippo and Aunt Soten get here." Kagome said, tossing the kids a deck of cards.

"Thanks mom!" Kurama said, and they all walked off to go play a game of 'Go Fish'.

About ten minutes later, there was another knock on the door, and Koga walked over to answer it. The door opened to reveal Shippo and Soten, along with three children.

"Hey Shippo!" Kagome cried happily, running over and hugging the kitsune.

"Hey Kagome! We've got some surprises for you!" Soten said.

"Oh? And what's that?" Kagome asked.

"These are our three kids, each about a year apart. Here is Maya," Shippo said, motioning to the one in his arms. She had Shippo's eyes but Soten's hair. She looked the youngest out of the children.

"This is Sakura," Soten said, motioning to the one in her arms. She seemed to have inherited both the eye and hair color of Soten, but had Shippo's face.

"And my name is Saske (pronounced Sause-kay)!" A boy said, running out from behind Shippo. He had Shippo's hair, along with his eyes. All three kids had pointy ears like their parents. Saske had Shippo's tail, along with Sakura, but Maya didn't have a tail.

"Oh, aren't you cute?" Inuyasha asked, pulling Saske up into his arms.

"Okay, now it's time for the party to start!" Ayame yelled. Koga ran over and cranked up the music, the kids running over and getting onto the dance floor, dancing to two of their favorite songs. One was the 'Macarena', which Kagome put on her CD mix, along with 'The Chicken Dance', which Kagome also put on the CD, and she had taught the kids how to do both of the dances.

After the song was over, Kia decided to take a break from the songs as a few songs she didn't know came on. She walked over to the buffet and grabbed a sandwich, chomping it down. She looked beside her, her eyes focusing on the person standing there. He had black hair that went to his waist that was up in a high ponytail and brilliant sapphire eyes. He was also sporting a pair of brown wolf ears and a tail.

"Hello." The man said.

"Hi."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Koga was watching the kids dance, laughing as he saw Kayame almost trip on her own feet. Someone tapped on his arm, and he turned to see that it was Kia.

"Hey Uncle Koga? Do you have a moment?" Kia asked.

"Yeah. What do you need?" Koga asked.

"Harikuma told me to tell you hi." Kia said.

"Who in the world is tha…wait, no, it's not possible…"

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure his name was Harikuma?"

"Yes. He said so."

"It…it couldn't be…it couldn't be my…" Koga said, muttering the last word.

"I guess it could be. He looked just like you." Kia said, understanding his mumbled word.

"It can't be…my father…he's dead…it couldn't be him…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**People who reviewed last chapter:**_

**Sapphire-glass**

**Dark Chi-Chi**

Well, that's all! YES! I DID IT AGAIN! ANOTHER EVIL CLIFF HANGER!

I hope you all enjoyed it! I **REALLY** hope you enjoyed this chapter because…**because it's kinda the last one**! Heh, _yes you heard me right_! That's the end of this story! I hope you all liked it! Now, I would like to make a few points of interest.

**_One_**- birthdays of the characters (Parents and Kids included):

_Izayoi Taisho_- February 14th

_Inu Taisho_- January 5th

_Recka Taisho_- October 31st

_Kagome Higurashi/Taisho_- August 14th

_Inuyasha Taisho_- October 10th

_Kia Taisho_- December 25th (I'm counting Kia's birthday on the day that they found her ((yes, they did find her on Christmas, I just didn't say that, they had Christmas before with Kagome's family, k?)) since she was only a day old and Kia traveled back in time, remember?)

_Koinu Taisho_- September 27th

_Kamina and Shami Taisho_- July 4th

_Kera Taisho_- August 29th

_Yusuke Taisho_- October 14th

_Kurama Taisho_- April 1st

_Sesshomaru Taisho-_ October 29th

_Kiala Taisho-_ January 1st

_Siala and Kiomaru Taisho_- February 21st

_Yukimura Taisho_- February 14th

_Kyoshiro Taisho_- March 18th

_Sakuya Taisho_- December 3rd

_Miroku Taeagada_- September 20th

_Sango Taeagada_- May 25th

_Sanya and Machika Taeagada_- April 12th

_Hiko Taeagada_- August 5th

_Arlic Taeagada_- November 15th

_Rema Taeagada- _June 19th

_Shippo Mutagana_- March 16th

_Soten Mutagana_-September 3rd

_Maya Mutagana_- March 21st

_Sakura Mutagana_- April 16th

_Saske Mutagana_- January 8th

_Koga Starmay_- June 12th

_Ayame Starmay_- November 9th

_Kayame Starmay_- February 29th (Yes, the twenty ninth…you know, like on a leap year? Ha!)

Okay, now for everyone who reviewed. You all get a place on here if you reviewed, and I will probably edit this chapter once a month or so to change how many reviews you have or if you need to be added to the list, but FIRST PLACE STAYS THE SAME, GOT IT? Okay, it will start with last place all the way to first. Ready?

**Ties for Last (Twelfth) Place with one review:** Isis58, inus/gurl, pepperikeys, Inuluver, Skye99, charmaine, sakura4594, eliteElite, puffishigh789, tom fan, dogemoninuyashaandkagome, THE-number-1-case-closed-lover, ifylapeach, unknown, NCchick4456, Chazer-girl, Misstress of the Wolf Clan and lilaznbookluva.

**Ties for Eleventh Place with two reviews:** RinCutie7244, anime fangirl, Dark Chi-Chi, LukeShaelh, miko user638 and inusgirlfriend123.

**A Tie for Tenth Place with three reviews:** Heybitc66 and dragonham.

**Ninth Place with five reviews:** Kag'n'inu4ever

**Eighth Place with six reviews:** i the bright angel

**Seventh Place with seven reviews:** Inuluver3

**Sixth Place with eight reviews:** Edsgirlfriend123

**Fifth Place with nine reviews:** Animeluver82992

**Fourth Place with nineteen reviews:** Sapphire-glass

**Third Place with twenty reviews: **bakacharm

**Second Place with twenty-two reviews:** Zodiakwizard

And IN FIRST PLACE WE HAVE (drum roll please):

**_MAKURAYAMI OOKAMI_** WITH **TWENTY-EIGHT** REIVEWS! Makurayami Ookami, you get a Kurama plushie, Kiba plushie, Tsume plushie, Hiei plushie, Ryoko plushie and wolf plushies! (hands Makurayami Ookami plushies) And as first place prize…well, you'll just have to PM me and see!

All right, now, it's time for the REALLY LONG disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Kararu, Kimi, Kiala, Koinu, Kia, Kiomaru, Siala, Sanya, Machika, Arlic, Kat, Shami, Kamina, Shadow, Sanga, Recka, Kera, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiko, Rema, Yukimura, Kyoshiro, Sakura, Maya, Saske, Sakuyaand Kayame.**

Now, I would like to thank everyone for reading. Please review on your way out to tell me if you have any ideas of what happens next! Again, thank you to all of whom read the story. I really hope you enjoy it, and continue to read my work (in my other stories, of course). I will be re-writing at least chapters 1-6 because they are complete crud right now, okay?

Again, thank you all so much!


End file.
